


За ночью приходит рассвет

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun, Snejik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 91,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snejik/pseuds/Snejik
Summary: А что, если проснёшься совсем не в том мире, за который воевал много лет назад?





	1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Сначала пришла боль, тянущая, пульсирующая в висках, ввинчивающаяся раскалённой спицей в черепную коробку. Темнота больше не была всеобъемлющей, глухой, она ожила, наполнилась посторонними звуками, которых не могло быть на той стороне.

– Капитан...

Стив поморщился, перевернулся на бок, закрыл глаза ладонью, не желая просыпаться, выяснять, где он, кому так нужен. Он умер! Самолично шагнул за грань! Всё!

– Капитан, вы меня слышите?

Голос становился всё громче и уже не получалось отмахиваться, не обращать внимания, потому как на выверт сознания он был не очень-то похож.

– Капитан Роджерс!

Стив резко дёрнулся, готовый подскочить, вытянуться в струнку и вскинуть ладонь к виску, но покачнулся, схватился за край койки, чувствуя на плечах чьи-то руки, удерживающие и не дающие творить глупостей. Перед глазами стояла какая-то муть, боль в висках усилилась, добавился противный звон в ушах. Стив тихо застонал, сжал голову руками.

– Где я?

Собственный голос казался каким-то ненастоящим, словно звучащим с поцарапанной граммофонной пластинки. Да и звуки вокруг не добавляли ясности, слишком глухим эхом отдавались шаги за дверью, где-то в углу капала вода, мало напоминая палату в каком-нибудь госпитале.

– В бункере, – ответил совершенно невозмутимо незнакомый голос. – В семидесяти метрах под землёй.

Кое-как проморгавшись, Стив огляделся. И правда – не палата, не госпиталь и напротив сидит, ухмыляясь, не медсестричка в белом халате. А заинтересованно разглядывающий его мужик в чёрных штанах с десятком карманов и в чёрной же, едва не лопающейся на плечах футболке.

– Кто вы, представьтесь? – прочистив горло, потребовал Стив.

С каждой минутой он всё меньше и меньше понимал, что происходит вокруг, где оказался и что от него вообще ещё может быть нужно.

– Лейтенант Рамлоу, – оскалился в ответ тот и добавил, нисколько не меняясь в лице: – Если это ещё имеет хоть какое-то значение. Ты давай, приходи в себя, а я пока схожу за нашим «команданте». За дверь не суйся, не пугай общественность.

И вышел, оставив Стиву больше вопросов, чем ответов. Почему бункер? Какой ещё «команданте»? Что произошло? Или это такое странное посмертие – ответ на грехи, на желание закончить всё поскорее, ведь мать предупреждала, что так и будет, если он сойдёт с предначертанного богом пути. А Стив не только сошёл, но и послал всё по определённому адресу, сам выбрал свою судьбу, сумел обмануть природу, пусть и с помощью Эрскина, попал в армию, и судьба догнала его, напомнив хорошей оплеухой, чтобы не зарывался. Она забрала Баки.

От воспоминаний о единственном важном человеке стало тяжело дышать, захотелось свернуться на койке клубком, накрыться с головой и вернуться обратно в темноту, туда, где нет воспоминаний и режущей сердце боли, где можно придумать, что Баки до сих пор жив.

В дверь постучали, заставив Стива вздрогнуть, затолкать подальше в себя эмоции, натянуть маску Капитана. Не хотелось давать – кто бы там ни стоял – лишних рычагов давления.

– Здравствуйте, Капитан.

Вошедший в его «палату» человек не был Филлипсом или кем-то из командования армией, он вообще был кромешно незнаком Стиву, хотя военная выправка выдавала его с головой, как и цепкий взгляд одного-единственного глаза.

– Не так я хотел бы начинать знакомство с национальным героем, не в это время и не при таких обстоятельствах, – он криво улыбнулся и протянул руку для пожатия. – Давайте без чинов и званий? Николас Фьюри.

– Стив Роджерс, – автоматически представился Стив и пожал протянутую ладонь.

– У вас, скорее всего, много вопросов и, как ни прискорбно, ответить на все из них я сейчас не сумею так, чтобы не ранить лишний раз вашу психику, вы только пришли в себя, так что отдыхайте. Мы поговорим позже.

Он хотел было встать и уйти, но Стив не позволил.

– Объясните, где я! – потребовал он, заставив Фьюри нахмуриться.

– Вы в Вашингтоне, капитан Роджерс, точнее, в пригороде Вашингтона на засекреченной базе...

– В бункере в семидесяти метрах под землёй, – договорил за него Стив, только понятнее от этого не сделалось, только голова отозвалась головной болью, как бы намекая, что любая мыслительная активность сейчас ему противопоказана.

Фьюри поднялся, подошёл к стене, к большому чёрному прямоугольнику и нажал куда-то. Замелькали картинки.

– Устраивайтесь удобнее, капитан, – скривился он, перед тем как выйти. – Вам многое надо узнать за те годы, что вы провели во льдах.

Стив хотел было уточнить, но на экране появилось лицо Пегги.

Следующие два часа он слушал, слушал и слушал, больше всего желая заткнуть себе уши руками и никогда не знать всего того, что произошло с миром после того, как он отвёл главную угрозу, уничтожив Шмидта и утопив «Валькирию». Он умер, оставив потомкам мир, а они его просрали. Сказать как-то по-другому не получалось. Снова войны, убийства, геноцид, сегрегация, снова «Гидра» – и где? В правительстве! В самых верхах власти!

С экрана на Стива смотрели всё новые и новые люди, они говорили о нём, о том, каким он был, о мире, об упущенных возможностях, извинялись, показывали какие-то вырезки из кинохроник разных лет – и везде смерть, убийства, предательства, всюду одна только боль. Того мира, за который они сражались, за который погиб его Баки, не существовало. А от Судной ночи, двенадцати часах истинной свободы вершить всё, что только заблагорассудится, и вовсе волосы дыбом вставали.

«Это ад! – решил для себя Стив. – Кромешный ад!»

– А-а, впечатлился?

Стив и не заметил, что был в палате не один. Увиденное было слишком-слишком... просто слишком. Оно нет, не шокировало, скорее Стив вообще не мог поверить в реальность вот этого мира, про который ему рассказало с десяток человек. Про ЩИТ (детище Пегги), про грандиозные планы и про «Гидру», про то, что не увидели, не разглядели вовремя, не услышали голоса тех, кто твердил о предательстве, а потом стало поздно... слишком многих поставили к стенке, и те, с кем отважно боролся Капитан Америка, возглавили страну, подавив любые протесты силой, загнав в глухое подполье тех, кто ещё пытался сопротивляться.

– Это всё нереально? – спросил Стив у Рамлоу, хотя и знал прекрасно ответ, но всё же надеясь на злой розыгрыш, на что угодно, лишь бы не всё это.

– Прости, Кэп, – скривился Рамлоу, но взгляда не отвёл. – Просрали мы страну.

– Сколько прошло лет?

– Семьдесят, – прозвучало в ответ. – Ты молодец, всех тогда спас, – Рамлоу уселся на стул, закинув ногу на ногу. – Героически самоубился во славу какой-то матери. Нет, они честно пытались следовать твоим заветам, но всё пошло по пизде.

Семьдесят лет. Просто в голове не укладывалось. Он проспал столько десятилетий, а не умер, раздавленный льдинами, и был оживлён сейчас, в этом времени, попасть в которое не пожелал бы никому здравомыслящему.

– Зачем я здесь? – сипло спросил Стив.

– Я не знаю, Кэп, – пожал плечами Рамлоу. – Мы не думали, когда захватывали грузовики, что в одном из них будешь ты, и охуели знатно, найдя в холодильнике пропавшую без вести легенду сороковых, и, поверь, начальство тоже не знает, на кой хрен ты нам сдался, но отдавать тебя «Гидре» посчитали уж совсем низостью, и так дел наворотили столько, что в глаза взглянуть стыдно.

– И тебе тоже стыдно? – почему-то не поверил Стив.

– Мне? Ну, только если совсем чуть-чуть, – оскалился Рамлоу. – Ты давай, отдыхай и собирай мысли в кучу. Что-то мне подсказывает, что нам понадобится ударная доза патриотизма в ближайшую неделю, а таким «наградить» сумеешь только ты. Команданте чего-то сдуваться стал.

Снова оставшись наедине с самим собой, Стив не выдержал, вскочил с койки, заметался по комнатке, хотя ему и хватало трёх шагов, чтобы пересечь её полностью. Он никак не мог понять, то ли мир совершенно сошёл с ума, то ли он сам двинулся головой, и вся эта ересь ему только видится в каком-то горячечном сне. Не сходилось у Стива в голове, что можно вот так вот на законодательной основе разрешать, пусть и всего на двенадцать часов, убивать, насиловать. Не за это они с Баки воевали, не об этом мечтали, просиживая ночами на крыше одного из домов.

За дверью началась какая-то нездоровая суета. Кто-то забегал, грохоча ботинками, слышались приглушённые толстыми стенами команды. Стив весь обратился в слух, приник ухом к двери, надеясь понять, что происходит... неужто сегодня именно та Судная ночь, о которой сухо и страшно говорилось в видеозаписи.

Особо ничего понять не получилось и это злило.

– О, не спишь? – ухмыльнулся Рамлоу, войдя в комнату и столкнувшись с ним в дверях. Недолго думая, он пихнул Стиву в руки поднос с едой и постарался смыться. – Жри, спи и приходи в себя. Не до тебя сегодня. Сосулька.

– Погоди, – Стив поймал его за руку. – Я хочу участвовать!

 

**2.**

19:00. Три дня до Судной ночи.

Зимний запустил таймер обратного отсчета на супернавороченных часах и откинулся на кресле, позволяя техникам проверить его бионическую руку, провести необходимые тесты, и попивая белковый коктейль. Телу нужно было прийти в форму. Следующие сутки у него полностью уйдут на восстановление после крио, но он уже знал, что задание в этот раз изменено. Потерян секретный груз, и из-за этого куратор Пирс покинул страну на трое суток раньше, а Зимнему предстояло лично провести операцию по поимке и устранению лидера сопротивления Николаса Фьюри.

Восстановление шло полным ходом, тесты бионики показали полный порядок всех систем, пора было приводить тело в порядок. Несколько часов усиленных тренировок на тренажёрах, небольшой отдых, приём жидкой пищи, отдых, снова тренировки, уже с живыми людьми. Не калечить. Не убивать.

Полное восстановление организма после крио. Получение задач, обработка данных по группе поддержки, подготовка предстоящей миссии.

19:00. Два дня до Судной ночи.

В этот раз его миссией было подготовка ловушки и устранение Николаса Фьюри, лидера сопротивления, которые называли себя ЩИТом и были ярыми противниками Судной ночи. По полученным данным, его основное задание – охрана куратора Пирса – не актуально. Куратор Пирс отбыл из страны ещё вчера. Вместо него будет выступать двойник. Ещё одно задание было найти и вернуть Капитана Америку. Живым.

Зимний подошел к проблеме поэтапно. Двойника он назначил живцом, на которого стоило ждать нападения, после чего проложил немного отличный от стандартного маршрут его куратора, выбирая по пути хорошие места для засады. Нужный человек должен был слить информацию о маршруте в доступное для повстанцев пространство.

Далее нужно было подобрать группу для устранения Фьюри и поиска и захвата Капитана Америки. Зимний посмотрел на фото, без особого интереса разглядывая мощного блондина в пёстрой форме, просмотрел его дело, отмечая, что цель такой же модификант, как и он. Это следовало учесть в разработке плана захвата, в котором придётся участвовать лично.

Просматривая дела вверенных ему людей, Зимний отмечал походя, кто из них подойдёт для обеих операций. Было несколько новичков, с которыми следовало переговорить, прежде чем пускать в дело.

Собеседование прошло успешно, группа была подобрана, оставалось разработать план.

19:00. Один день до Судной ночи.

Зимний проложил маршрут от Капитолия к личной взлётно-посадочной полосе куратора Пирса так, чтобы кортеж проехал мимо пяти удачных для нападения мест. Его информатор уверял, что маршрут слит сопротивлению, и те уже готовят засаду, но где, сказать не мог, не позволял уровень допуска.

Сложнее дело обстояло с Капитаном Америкой, которого следовало взять живым и невредимым. Было доподлинно известно, что тот у повстанцев, но вот его статус был неизвестен. Даже примерное местоположение было неизвестно. Зимнему нужен был труп Фьюри и один из его приближённых живым, чтобы получить информацию о главной базе сопротивления.

Зимний провёл инструктаж боевой группы, которую собрал под себя, ничего не сказав об операции двойнику куратора, который в этот раз читал напутственную речь перед открытием очередной Судной ночи. Зимний привычно стоял рядом, не попадая в объектив камеры. Сегодня он не волновался за своего подопечного, приказа во что бы то ни стало сохранить двойнику жизнь не было.

Машины готовы, план проработан до мельчайших деталей. Можно было начинать.

19:00. Судная ночь.

Как только двойник закончил ежегодную речь, к которой Зимний в очередной раз не прислушивался, и раздались сирены, возвещающие о начале очередной ежегодной Судной ночи, его часы пискнули завершившимся обратным отсчётом.

– Быстро! Выдвигаемся. Пятиминутная готовность, – скомандовал начальник охраны, и двойника, взяв в коробочку даже в родном Капитолии, повели к машине.

По машинам расселись быстро и чётко. Выдвинулись в расчётное время. Зимний ехал во второй машине, и его всё устраивало. Он ждал, что повстанцы купятся на их дезу. У всех бойцов был приказ не оказывать серьёзного сопротивления, пока не появится Фьюри.

Зимний был готов к любому варианту нападения, но повстанцы его удивили. Надо признать, что они грамотно организовали засаду, и Зимний не сразу понял, что происходит. Только когда первая машина резко затормозила, пойдя юзом, Зимний осознал, что они попали в тщательно подготовленную ловушку. Кортеж ещё не успел остановиться окончательно, как их обстреляли. Бойцы Зимнего открыли ответный огонь, а сам он выбрался из машины, готовый стрелять исключительно по одной-единственной цели.

Насколько же Зимний был удивлён, увидев вместо одноглазого негра, который где-то обещал своими руками прикончить Пирса, здорового блондина с фото, что он разглядывал вчера. Капитан Америка собственной персоной. В той самый цветастой форме и со щитом. Зимний поднялся.

– Не стрелять в цветастого, – отдал он приказ своей группе и вышел, выхватывая из набедренных ножен нож.

* * *

– А хуем по лбу вам не надо? – рявкнул Рамлоу, ударив ладонями по столешнице.

Стив поморщился, но напоминать о чистоте языка не стал. Бесполезно оно – Рамлоу ругался как сапожник и с невозмутимостью носорога игнорировал любые замечания в свою сторону.

– Я этого имбецила не возьму! Операция месяц прорабатывалась, все бойцы знают свои роли от и до, всё выверено до дюйма, и тут нате – легенда приключаться захотела! – продолжал заводиться Рамлоу, несмотря на то, что и Стив, и Фьюри молчали в ответ. – Что он там делать будет?

– Спешу вам напомнить, Рамлоу, что Капитан в своё время был лучшим бойцом, – спокойно ответил Фьюри, одобрительно улыбнувшись Стиву. – Да и вашим подопечным не помешает толика патриотизма.

– Пиздюлей им профилактических выдать не помешает, зарядить, так сказать, на дорожку.

Стив чувствовал, что Рамлоу потихоньку начинает сдаваться и ворчит уже скорее для порядка, чтобы и не думали расслабляться и забывать, с кем имеют дело. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, насколько это неправильно – влезать в чужую игру, но не мог поступить по-другому, он должен был всё сделать как надо. Ведь в корне неверно убивать Пирса, когда можно его захватить живым и судить, иначе чем они лучше «Гидры»? Но Стив не стал этого говорить, потому как это самый верный способ не только остаться на базе, так ещё из ожившего экспоната превратиться в идеологического противника, а такие долго не живут, тем более в военное время. Стив почему-то нисколько не сомневался, что этот Рамлоу не погнушается самолично пристрелить его, как главную помеху.

– Рамлоу, вы ведь понимаете, что спорить не имеет смысла? – улыбнулся Фьюри, сцепив пальцы в замок и устроив на них голову. – Всё решено, и план не изменится.

– Тогда я снимаю с себя ответственность за данную операцию! – рыкнул Рамлоу и, резко развернувшись на пятках, покинул кабинет.

– С кем мне приходится работать, – закатил единственный глаз Фьюри.

Комментировать Стив не стал. Он не видел Рамлоу в бою, чтобы осуждать или поддерживать его позицию, да и не имело это значения – он должен там быть, сердцем чувствовал, что должен. Сам обязан всё увидеть, понять, как его страна до такого докатилась. И Рамлоу, и иже с ним не остановят Стива, даже если применят силу.

По тому, как готовились к ночи остальные бойцы, становилось понятно, что всем им до единого не привыкать к тому, что всего через пару часов будет твориться на улицах, и от этого делалось жутко. Стив ни у кого не спрашивал, ни с кем не разговаривал, лишь смотрел, подмечая, как по-военному сухо двигаются бойцы, экипируясь, проверяя боезапас, получая последние наставления от командира.

– Так, красавицы, – со вздохом начал Рамлоу. – В пизду весь план, и не смотрите так. Я сказал в пизду, значит, в пизду. Сегодня у нас две задачи – вернуться живыми и не дать противнику пристреляться по звёздно-полосатой мишени, – он неприязненно покосился в сторону Стива, – а Пирс – задача второстепенная, но это не значит, что можно помахать ему ручкой и отпустить с миром. Команда Альфа – задача без изменений. Команда Браво – прикрывают наш транспорт, неспокойно мне что-то. Все остальные ориентируются на месте. Как поняли?

Грянул многоголосый рёв, заставив Стива с толикой уважения глянуть на этого Рамлоу. Всё же видно было, что бойцы его любят, а начальство – оно всегда вставляет палки в колёса обычным воякам. От этой простой мысли Стиву сделалось немного неловко. Сейчас он сам поступал так, как когда-то действовал тот же полковник Филлипс или Говард, как же Стив ненавидел это, но и менять что-то было уже поздно. Он должен там быть!

Почему-то повстанцы у Стива никогда не ассоциировались с железной дисциплиной и такой чёткой сработанностью, что демонстрировали бойцы Рамлоу. То, как они остановили кортеж и, взяв оружие наизготовку, выдвинулись вперёд, удивляло. Словно он имел дело не с партизанами, а с самой настоящей тайной военной организацией.

Грянули выстрелы. Стив понимал, что ему не стоит высовываться и лезть во всё это, но он не мог оставаться безучастным, не мог позволить даже в ночь, когда можно было всё и абсолютно всем, самому себе переступить эту зыбкую в современном обществе грань человечности, скатиться до звериного уровня.

Да, не стоит высовываться... но когда благоразумие было его сильной чертой? Вскинув щит, Стив выскочил из укрытия.

* * *

Его люди продолжали вести условно плотный огонь, а сам Зимний полез врукопашную, собираясь скрутить и вернуть «Гидре» её собственность.

С первого же пробного удара внутри Зимнего словно запело что-то радостное, незнакомое. Оружие не знает, что такое удовольствие, но сейчас он испытывал именно его.

Капитан защищался отлично. Каждый удар Зимнего не достигал цели, отведённый умелой, сильной, ни в чём не уступающей ему рукой. Зимний никогда не испытывал такого азарта, но сейчас разбираться в том, что с ним происходило, было просто некогда. Противник оказался достойным и не собирался сдаваться.

Удар, блок, хитрая связка, сливающаяся в один длинный приём – и щит, единственное оружие Капитана, отлетел в сторону.

Они обменивались ударами, забыв обо всем на свете, словно только они двое и существовали. Даже выстрелы затихли, бойцы обеих сторон смотрели на них двоих, Зимний кожей чувствовал их взгляды.

Ещё связка, удар, удар, удар, нож в руке порхает, но нельзя применить его по полной, нельзя повредить имущество «Гидры». Зимний не успел увернуться, и Капитан хорошим ударом в челюсть сорвал с него маску. Пора было эти танцы заканчивать. Зимний рыкнул и рванул в бой с новой силой, собираясь уложить Капитана, как бы ни было приятно с ним драться.

Стив слышал краем уха, как матерится Рамлоу, как перешёптываются его люди, поминая какого-то призрака, а противник, наоборот – слишком сильно доволен, но сейчас было не до этого. Сильный боец в чёрной странной униформе без опознавательных знаков двигался с опасной грацией хищника, такого же модифицированного монстра, как и сам Стив.

Кровь кипела, вспыхивала приятным возбуждением, что можно наконец отпустить самого себя и не сдерживать силу, боясь повредить слишком сильно. Глаза сами собой подмечали приёмы, разлёт слишком длинных волос, которые, впрочем, нисколько тому не мешали.

Удар. Удар. Блок. Разворот. Новый удар. Удачная подсечка. Свист ножа у самого уха. Скрежет вспарываемого металла. Кулак удачно попал в скулу, срывая черную маску.

Стива прошило болью всего с ног до головы. Баки, на него, нахмурив брови, смотрел его Баки!

– Баки? – всё ещё не веря собственным глазам, повторил он, делая шаг вперёд, протянул руку, надеясь, что видение не растает. – Господи, Баки!

– Какой, к черту, Баки? – рыкнул Зимний, собираясь продолжить атаку, когда его прошил заряд электричества. Он сразу сбил настройки руки, и когда Зимний замешкался, в него впились иглы ещё нескольких тазеров.

Зимнего выгнуло, по нервам прошёл разряд невероятной мощи, и сознание погасло. Последнее, что слышал Зимний – приказ отступать. Его люди бросили его. Правильно сделали.

Когда подбежали бойцы Рамлоу, Стив не заметил, он вообще ни на что не обращал внимания, во все глаза вглядываясь в лицо того, кого потерял и уже успел оплакать.

– Баки! Баки! Баки! – сами собой шептали губы, руки тянулись вперёд.

– Разряд! – рявкнул над ухом Рамлоу, и воздух затрещал от электрических вспышек.

– Стойте, не надо! – закричал отчаянно Стив, рванул вперёд, успев подхватить Баки только у самой земли.

Рамлоу хотелось разбить голову, свернуть шею, самому запихать шокер в задницу и нажать на кнопку. Стива затопила безответная ярость, не понимая, что делает, он развернулся на пятках, готовый объяснить командиру отряда, как тот не прав, но его толкнули в спину в сторону транспорта.

– Уходим! – раздался приказ отступать в наушнике, и Стива переключили. Он снова весь был рядом с Баки, трепетно прижимал к груди странно тяжёлое тело и улыбался.

– Потом расскажешь, какой я мудак, Кэп, – поймав у самой машины Стива за рукав, ухмыльнулся Рамлоу. – Но подумай, как лучше его было обездвижить – несколькими пулями и транками или всё-таки электричеством?

Ответа у Стива не нашлось.

 

**3.**

Зимний пришёл в себя рывком, дёрнулся, понимая, что прикован, тряхнул головой, осматриваясь. Магнитные наручники прижимали его за ноги и за руки в позе звезды к чему-то монолитному, похожему на огромный станок. Помещение казалось подвальным, без окон, только слабый ток воздуха из вентиляции да низко висящая лампа говорили о том, что тут бывают люди.

Собственно, один из них и сидел сейчас перед ним. Зимний знал его, точнее, видел несколько раз в Капитолии перед речью. Один из охранников.

– Я убью тебя, – спокойно сказал Зимний, дёрнувшись в магнитных наручниках. Бионическая рука ещё сбоила после электрошока. Выбраться сейчас не представлялось возможным.

Мужчина напротив, сидящий на колченогой табуретке, почему-то смотрел на Зимнего с радостью и каким-то восторгом, что ставило в тупик. Зимний ждал допроса, ждал нагнетания обстановки и был обескуражен присутствием такого радостного человека.

Зимний вспомнил Капитана, скорее всего модификанта, который не просто выстоял против него, а дал ему достойный отпор, и что-то шевельнулось внутри. Баки. Он назвал его Баки. Он знал его? Навряд ли. Просто обознался. Или сам Зимний когда-то был знаком с ним? Нет, если бы существовал ещё один такой же, как он, его бы использовали. Он бы знал.

Допроса и пыток Зимний не боялся. Причинить ему ощутимую боль было сложно, нанести вред, несовместимый с жизнью, тоже, а что он нужен подполью живым, он не сомневался. Интересно, где он. Если в самом подполье, на их территории, то они глупы больше, чем Зимний о них думал. А значит, ему стоит прикидываться слабее, чем он есть, и тогда...

На «тогда» у Зимнего появилось очень много планов, как можно устранить все подполье изнутри, полностью обезопасив куратора Пирса. Оставалось дождаться, когда полностью восстановится функциональность руки, и понять, где он именно находится.

– Воды дашь? – попросил Зимний, стараясь прикинуться человеком.

– Дам, – улыбнулся Рамлоу, но с места не двинулся. Он знал, на что способен его собеседник, видел записи, слышал разговоры и не мог себе позволить подставиться так глупо.

Знал он о десятке способов самоубиться самым оригинальным образом интересными и неожиданными предметами, но и оставить все как есть тоже совесть не позволяла. Рамлоу сам не раз и не два получал шокером до полного отключения организма и с понятием отходняка был отлично знаком. Да и ему было банально жалко Зимнего.

Прикинув, что с пластиковой бутылкой тот не сможет сделать ничего фатального для себя и самого Рамлоу, он поднялся, взял со стола минералку и, открутив крышку, подошёл к Зимнему.

– Детка, будь хорошим мальчиком, – попросил он. – И тебя даже накормят.

Зимний присосался к бутылке. Пить действительно хотелось, и он выпил столько, сколько ему позволили. Про есть он и не предполагал. Лично он бы кормить пленника не стал, тем более столь опасного пленника, как он. Нервные связи руки и тела всё ещё восстановились не до конца, да и надо было многое понять.

– Где я? – спросил Зимний, проверяя, насколько ли простак перед ним.

– Прости, приятель, этого я сказать тебе не могу, – ответил Рамлоу, с интересом разглядывая собеседника и при этом понимая, что стоит непозволительно близко к нему, за что потом может огрести вполне заслуженно по шее.

Пустая бутылка отправилась на стол, и Рамлоу пожалел, что взял с собой такую маленькую, он почему-то не боялся легендарного Зимнего Солдата, не внушал он ни ужаса, ни священного трепета, ему было того жалко. Было в нём что-то неправильное, слишком много в серых глазах было стылого отчаянного одиночества. Не должно быть так у живого человека.

– Хотел бы я сказать, что всё будет хорошо, – грустно улыбнулся Рамлоу.

Зимний пожалел, что тут не оказалось совсем уж тюфяка, но этот был хотя бы сочувствующим. Зимнему не нужно было сочувствие, ему нужно было выполнить задание по устранению Фьюри, и он был уверен, что подобрался как никогда близко. Его группа сработала верно, как не раз было проиграно: при угрозе цели обеспечивать безопасность, не считаясь с потерями.

То, что его смогли взять в плен, пока что было Зимнему только на руку. Он очень надеялся, что Фьюри сам пожалует его допрашивать, вот тогда и можно будет развернуться, попытаться убить. Но сначала нужно было попытаться узнать свой статус, ведь они могли посчитать его и рядовым пленником, который ничего толком не знает, потому что, судя по обстановке, допрашивать его никто не собирается.

– Каков мой статус? – спросил Зимний.

– Не самый простой вопрос, приятель, – усмехнулся Рамлоу. – Ты легенда, Зимний Солдат, загадка «Гидры», – он подался вперёд, подойдя почти вплотную. – Ты интересный. Я не знаю, какие на тебя планы у начальства, но будет жаль, если тебя отправят в лабораторию.

В дверь постучались. Рамлоу отстранился и, подхватив пустую бутылку, вышел, его место занял хмурый боец с винтовкой наперевес.

* * *

– Почему вы приковали Баки? Почему меня к нему не пускают? – стараясь не заводиться, спросил Стив, хотя его разрывало от злости и беспокойства. Он хотел находиться сейчас не здесь, не в кабинете Фьюри, соревнуясь в упрямстве с Рамлоу, а там, в комнате с монолитным металлопрокатным станком, к которому магнитными наручниками пристёгнут единственный дорогой Стиву человек.

– Какой нахуй Баки? – вылупился на него Рамлоу. – Этот ублюдок положил столько наших людей практически голыми руками, а ты к нему как к щенку любимому.

Стив видел, что Рамлоу вне себя, злится, и мог его вполне оправдать. Он видел, как дрался Баки, понимал, что против простого человека и даже целого отряда выпускать такого бойца как против детей. Но это Баки, его Баки, он никогда не причинил бы ему зла. Хотя произошедшее на улице и говорило об обратном.

– Капитан Роджерс, я понимаю, что для вас увидеть старого друга было неожиданным, как и для всех нас узнать в главном убийце «Гидры» считавшегося погибшим Баки Барнса. Но это не ваш друг, давно не он, – глядя на Стива в упор, сказал Фьюри.

– Это Баки!

Рамлоу закатил глаза и присел на край стола Николаса.

– Баки... Баки... Баки... заебал ты уже с этим Баки! Ты бы его в уста сахарные засосал, даже если бы он в крови детской купался бы, – сладко пропел тот, прищурился, громко фыркнул и вынул из кармана сигареты. – Твой Баки работает на «Гидру» и режет моих ребят за здорово живёшь! Он чуть тебя не втоптал в асфальт! Ты уверен, что это именно Баки?

Не был он уверен ни в чём с тех пор, как открыл глаза в этом странном мире, не был уверен даже в самом себе и не понимал, что со всем этим делать. Но Баки... не мог Стив позволить так с ним обращаться.

Правительству было плевать на народ, на нацию, на страну, плевать на конституцию, на то, за что воевали и умирали поколения американцев, но Стив это помнил.

– Дайте мне с ним поговорить.

– А отсосать тебе не дать? – отбрил Рамлоу, заставив Стива поморщиться.

– У меня для вас кое-что есть, – без стука в кабинет вошла женщина с таким ярким цветом волос, какой во времена Стива носили только проститутки, но эта явно была бойцом. Это чувствовалось по походке, по грации. – Вот, почитайте для начала, прежде чем идти к Зимнему.

На стол Фьюри упала скреплённая пружиной стопка листов с дюйм толщиной. На титульном листе красовалась надпись на кириллице.

Рамлоу подхватил кипу документов, полистал пару страниц.

– А можно для не настолько альтернативно одарённых, красавица? – ухмыльнулся он, швырнув их обратно.

– Это вам для наглядности. Оригинальная инструкция по эксплуатации, – хищно улыбнулась рыжая и достала планшет. – А здесь перевод. Спецификация и инструкция по эксплуатации объекта Зимний Солдат. Не знаю, что вы собрались с ним делать, но я бы почитала для начала инструкцию. Потому что, цитирую, «допрос Солдата можно проводить только с использованием сильнейших психотропных препаратов, усиленной сенсорной депривации и других видов психических воздействий, направленных на слом психики».

Подавившись воздухом, Стив выхватил у неё планшет, чувствуя, как подрагивают руки, и нетерпения там не было ни грамма. Происходящее вокруг всё сильнее отдавало бредом. Даже лицо Рамлоу, готового всего минуту назад самолично препарировать Зимнего за всё хорошее, сделалось сложным, словно он до конца не верил, что такое могло быть. Он тут же оказался рядом со Стивом, проглядывая страницу за страницей и тихо матерясь. Если всё написанное было правдой, если с ним действительно творили всё, о чём упоминалось в документах...

Стив устало опустился в кресло, перед глазами плыло от ощущения влажной мутной плёнки. Сразу вспомнился поезд, выцветшие до белизны глаза Баки, грохот колёс, яростный вой ветра и крик, заглушающий все остальные звуки, каждую ночь звучащий в ушах, подбрасывающий на влажных сбитых простынях, крик, который он не услышал. Не пришёл. Не спас. Стив схватился за волосы, дёрнул и тихо завыл. Он бросил Баки! Он предал его! Сам отдал «Гидре»!

– Кэп, не будь идиотом, ты ничего не мог сделать, – Рамлоу оказался слишком близко, коснулся ладонью затылка, погладил, прижал голову Стива к своей груди.

Щёки горели, глаза пекло непролитыми слезами, но от мерного тихого стука чужого сердца становилось почему-то спокойнее. Рвано выдохнув, Стив уже сам вжался, впитывая в себя со странной щедростью предложенное тепло малознакомого человека. Он сидел, стараясь даже не думать, не анализировать прочитанное, потому что Баки было плохо, очень погано так много времени. Почти семь десятилетий в руках садистов, разобравших Баки Барнса на составные части и сложивших из него кого-то нового, могли сломать любого.

– Это уже давно не твой Баки, – тихо сказал Рамлоу, снова погладив Стива по голове, и отстранился. – Подумай над этим. Допрашивать я его не буду, – хмуро обратился он к Фьюри. – Я кто угодно, но не палач. Сам он ничего не скажет, а так издеваться над живым человеком... я мразь редкостная, но и у меня есть границы.

– Я сам с ним поговорю, – сухо отозвался Стив.

– Как вам будет угодно, Капитан, – улыбнулся в ответ Николас, будто бы всё выстроилось именно так, как он и задумывал.

Стив не слушал ругань Рамлоу, не смотрел на представившуюся Наташей женщину, он ненадолго завис над распечатанными на русском документами, провёл ладонью по титульному листу и забрал их с собой. Он обязан поговорить с Баки, и тот его выслушает, нет у него другого выбора, Стив его не собирается ему оставлять.

Когда он шёл по коридору, казалось, ноги к земле прирастали – каждый шаг давался с трудом, заставляя сердце болезненно сжиматься. Решимость, поначалу гнавшая, толкавшая в спину, рассеялась словно по щелчку пальцев, и потому Стив был даже благодарен чересчур резкому, несдержанному на язык Рамлоу, застав его у двери «камеры» Баки.

– Рамлоу, – позвал он, заставив того улыбнуться. – Спасибо.

Удивлённо вскинув брови, Рамлоу фыркнул и оскалился, отдав честь.

– Рад служить, Капитан.

Толкнув дверь, Стив вошёл, стараясь не смотреть на прикованного «друга», сел, бросив перед собой на стол документацию.

Зимний делал вид, что спокойно ждёт своей участи. За то время, пока его охранял неразговорчивый парень с автоматом, сам он тоже не сказал ему ни слова, но пробовал незаметно попытаться освободиться из своих пут. Ничего не получилось, магнитные браслеты держали надёжно. Зато бионическая рука полностью пришла в норму и отзывалась отлично.

На равного ему мужика, с которым он схлестнулся, – по своим внутренним ощущениям это было всего часа полтора назад – Зимний посмотрел угрюмо, но ничего не сказал. Сейчас он мог хорошо делать только одно – ждать. Ждать и прикидывать, как он будет отсюда выбираться.

Пока что ситуация не казалась Зимнему безвыходной, но равный раздражал, казался назойливым и совершенно не представлял себе, что такое техника безопасности. Это была странная мысль, очень странная, Зимний точно был уверен, что не знает этого модификанта, но тот его знал, его или кого-то похожего, и с этим стоило разобраться.

Стив молчал долго, пролистал ещё пару раз «Инструкцию по применению», как назвал её Рамлоу, хоть и не знал совершенно языков, но фотографий и графиков было достаточно, чтобы освежить в памяти весь текст до последней строчки.

– Ты меня не знаешь, хотя я всё-таки надеюсь, что всё же не узнаёшь, что меня стёрли из твоей памяти, – Стив нахмурился, потёр через тонкую ткань футболки грудь напротив сердца. – Мы познакомились, когда мне было семь. Точнее, как познакомились, я вывалился к тебе под ноги из переулка, грязный, обиженный на весь белый свет, стараясь отбиться от ребят постарше. Ты за меня вступился. Зачем-то закрыл собой и продолжил дальше закрывать. В каждой драке ты был на моей стороне, – Стив улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. – Даже если я был не прав, потом выговаривал, отвешивал пару затрещин и всегда обнимал. Мы приходили в порт и могли часами смотреть на корабли, хотя ты всегда больше любил самолёты.

– И что? – резонно спросил Зимний. – Я должен прыгнуть тебе в объятия?

Зимний слушал, но в голове не возникало ничего, что могло бы подтвердить или опровергнуть его слова. Пустота. Он с интересом разглядывал модификанта, но и только. У Зимнего не было прошлого, не могло быть, он всегда был тем, кто есть.

– Ты? – Стив покачал головой. – Ты мне ничего не должен. Это я тебе всем обязан.

– Ты идиот? – толика изумления закралась в голос, потому что они точно не были знакомы, и этот модификант явно ничего ему не был должен. Похоже, он просто ненормальный.

– Ты не лучше, – улыбнулся в ответ Стив.

Эта фраза преследовала их, сопровождала каждую затею, каждый разговор, драку «не на жизнь». Баки всегда закатывал глаза, тяжело вздыхал, и звучало: «Ты идиот?».

Простая, вообще ничего не значащая фраза всколыхнула что-то странное в Зимнем. Перед внутренним взором промелькнул какой-то мелкий блондинистый пацан, которого можно было соплей перешибить.

Это было неправильным, нереальным, но за этим воспоминанием – которого не должно было быть – пришло другое, где он видел уже этого модификанта, который рассказывал про какой-то план...

– Ты идиот? – едва слышно, одними губами повторил Зимний заветную фразу, которая ещё не обрела для него сакрального смысла, но уже не была и совсем бессмысленной. – Этого не может быть.

Внутренний мир Зимнего дал трещину, он почти страдальчески изломил брови и посмотрел на модификанта.

– Я знал тебя? – спросил он.

– Я знаю тебя!

Стив поднялся, подошёл, остановившись близко-близко, и ткнулся лбом в плечо Баки, так, как делал всегда, когда было больно и страшно, когда он не знал, что будет дальше, когда они прощались на ночь, чтобы встретиться следующим утром, когда провожал на войну и нашёл в Кройшберге... ткнулся, чтобы снова обрести равновесие, землю под ногами.

Его не касался никто, кроме техников и медперсонала, и, тем более, никто никогда не касался так странно. В этом было что-то, рука сама дернулась погладить светлый затылок «как раньше», пришла в голову странная мысль. Но ведь не было никакого «раньше», кроме службы «Гидре». Не было. Не было!

– Я тебя не знаю, – с нотками отчаяния почти закричал Зимний, желая оттолкнуть модификанта, который прижался лбом к его живому плечу и стоял так.

Зимний задёргался, чувствуя, как ломается что-то внутри, становится неправильно. Ему нужно обнуление. Состояние было критическим.

Накрыло. Стив, тихо всхлипнув, обнял Баки, прижался к нему, чувствуя, как напряглось сильное тело, закаменело под руками, но совершенно ничего не мог поделать. Слишком больно и страшно было, слишком одиноко. У Стива не было никого, кроме Баки, да ему особенно и не был никто нужен.

– Прости, что я не нашёл тебя, – он с отчаянием глянул в глаза Баки, провёл ладонью по прикованному магнитным наручником запястью. – Прости, что не могу снять их, они боятся тебя. Я всё сделаю, чтобы тебя отсюда вытащить.

– Я тебя не знаю, – повторил Зимний как заклинание. – Не знаю.

Он стоял и не мог понять модификанта перед собой. Его глаза блестели непролитыми слезами, Зимний не мог понять, почему тот просит у него прощения. Они оба собственность «Гидры», и его надо вернуть. Но в голове всплывали странные образы, которые Зимний не хотел видеть, не хотел _помнить_.

– Не знаю.

– Не страшно, главное, чтобы тебе больше не делали больно!

Стив выскочил за дверь, прижался к ней спиной, зажав ладонью рот, чтобы не вывалить на Баки всю свою боль, отчаянное желание вернуть ему нормальную жизнь, чтобы не начать отдирать магнитные наручники в попытке освободить. Он понимал, почему Зимнего Солдата приковали – он был слишком опасен для всех присутствующих на базе. Никто, даже он сам, не мог поручиться за те программы, что «Гидра» вложила в его голову. Баки не был собой, он не помнил, не знал Стива, и сам за себя отвечать тоже не мог.

Зимний стоял, прикованный к станку, и мог так простоять ещё не один день, пока это не начало бы приносить ощутимый дискомфорт, но внутри тлело отчаянное желание свернуться в клубок, обнять колени руками и заплакать, словно он был маленьким ребёнком, у которого отобрали что-то очень для него важное. Зимний не знал, был ли он когда-то ребёнком, но больно сейчас было именно так, как в детстве: отчаянно, казалось, что навсегда. А все потому, что странный модификант ушёл, снова оставив его одного. Он никогда не оставлял... Кого он не оставлял, Зимний додумать не успел, только понял, что из глаз потекли влажные дорожки.

Он мотнул головой, желая прекратить это, дёрнул живой рукой, чтобы стереть эту непонятную субстанцию, которая туманила взгляд, но не смог. Зимний в отчаянии закусил губу, но всё разом прошло, оставляя напоминанием о сбое только влагу на щеках. Ему нужно было обнуление и крио. Система сбоила. Зимний снова дёрнулся, теперь уже желая просто выбраться. Потому что хотелось увидеть снова того модификанта. Снова почувствовать его прикосновение. Зимний закрыл глаза и отключился.

* * *

– Дебила кусок!

– Чего это?

– Блядь, ты шутишь? Хули ты к нему подошёл, водичкой напоил? Может, ещё и в лобик поцелуешь?

– Может, и поцелую! Жалко мне его.

– Ёбу дался? Нашёл кого жалеть! Только дай шанс, и он тебя раскатает тонким слоем по бетону!

– Я ведь всё равно пойду, ты же знаешь.

– Вот чего ты такой идиот-то? Иди, но навещать твою могилу не буду, не слишком я сентиментальный.

 

**4.**

Рамлоу вошёл в камеру к Зимнему, держа в одной руке глубокую тарелку с тёплой овсянкой для детей и зажав под мышкой полуторалитровую бутылку с водой. Он трижды прочёл спецификацию и вообще все документы по Зимнему, чтобы понять, что тот из себя представляет и чем можно помочь.

Прочёл про криокамеру, обнуления, депривацию сна, психологическую ломку, дегуманизацию... железную руку. Всё это пугало.

Сколько Зимний находится вне криокамеры, было неизвестно, и, понятное дело, у самого Солдата спрашивать бесполезно, что бы он ни говорил, всё приходилось делить даже не на два. А потому Рамлоу банально не знал, что ему можно, но то, что разогнанный сывороткой организм сожрёт сам себя в скором времени, было понятно даже идиотам. Вот только что ему можно? Рамлоу нашёл сведения о каких-то концентратах и щадящем режиме питания на первые сутки после разморозки и, мысленно прикинув, что минимум они как раз преодолели, не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем детская каша с абрикосом – и вкусно, и безопасно даже для малявки трёх месяцев от роду.

Запах еды Зимний почувствовал сразу, ещё из-за двери, но есть не хотелось. Тот модификант ушёл, оставив Зимнего в таком раздражении, какого он себе даже не представлял. А голова полнилась неясными образами, какими-то лицами, которых он никогда не видел; местами, в которых никогда не бывал; образами, которые ни с чем не ассоциировались.

Чтобы отвлечься от всего этого, Зимний повторял снайперские таблицы, пытался решать в уме сложные тактические задачи, делал всё, чтобы неясное, непонятное, живое не лезло к нему в голову.

– Эй, ты чего?

Поставив тарелку и воду на стол, Рамлоу тут же оказался рядом, коснулся ладонью щеки, стирая мокрую дорожку.

– Тебе больно или сука Роджерс довёл? – он с беспокойством заглянул в глаза Зимнего.

Рамлоу прекрасно понимал всю эту ебалу с наручниками, понимал, зачем оно надо Фьюри, как и то, насколько их пленник опасен. Понимал, но принять не мог.

Зимний мотнул головой, уходя от прикосновения, не хотел он, чтобы его трогали, это было... это было больно. Очень больно где-то глубоко внутри, словно трескался ледяной панцирь на сердце, обнажая нежную мякоть. Или это были такие пытки? Такие изощрённые пытки, о которых он ничего до сегодняшнего дня не знал?

С пленниками не могли обращаться так, как обращались с ним, слишком мягко стелили. Нужно было ждать подвоха. Ждать, что его будут пытать, но вдруг пытки уже начались? Вдруг что-то подмешали в ту воду, которой его напоил этот человек, пришедший теперь с едой?

Зимний уверился, что его опоили, и теперь он странно реагировал на всё происходящее, поэтому есть он не собирался. И доверять этому ласковому голосу тоже не собирался.

Но имя, названное этим человеком, ставило в тупик, вызывало бурю каких-то непонятных эмоций и обрывки воспоминаний, которых не должно было быть. У Зимнего Солдата нет прошлого.

Рамлоу поморщился. Не выходило по-хорошему, да и не работал он никогда с пленными, тем более и не похож был этот человек на монстра, которого он ожидал увидеть, зайдя сюда впервые.

– Тебе надо поесть, – сухо сказал он. – Не надо отказываться.

Размешав кашу, он пару ложек съел сам и, набрав полную ложку, поднёс к губам Зимнего.

Зимний смотрел, как человек ест кашу, и недоумевал, как правильно поступить, потому что есть хотелось. Он ел последний раз часов двенадцать назад, и организм, хоть и способный обходиться без пищи несколько суток, не снижая функциональности, отозвался чувством голода на запах еды.

Зимний совершенно не хотел, чтобы его уговаривали поесть, но был уверен, что в еду могут быть добавлены препараты, сбивающие его настройки. А человек просто принял антидот.

– Чего вы от меня хотите? – спросил Зимний, потому что не мог понять, зачем его кормить и не задавать никаких вопросов.

Но корректная работа настроек уже была сбита, похоже, они всеми силами пытались расшатать его психику. Всё, что происходило с ним, и было изощрённой пыткой.

– Все разное, – ответил Рамлоу, чувствуя, что у него никак не получается наладить взаимодействие с пленником. Он выглянул за дверь, велел позвать Капитана. – Я хочу накормить, дать воды и хоть как-то облегчить пребывание здесь; Роджерс – чтобы ты вспомнил его и доказать остальным, что ты живой, не машина и готов к конструктивному диалогу. Фьюри нужна информация и гарантии, что ты не причинишь вреда никому, кто не попытается причинить вред тебе.

Он и сам был не до конца уверен в тех людях, которые его окружали, привычный верить только семье, но Зимнему хотелось не только обещать, но и постараться сделать так, чтобы все обещания до единого были выполнены. Рамлоу и сам не мог объяснить, что его зацепило в убийце, но и выкинуть его из головы тоже никак не мог.

– Я велел позвать Роджерса, может, ему удастся тебя накормить, – расстроенно улыбнулся Рамлоу. – Ты должен есть и пить.

Ему хотелось отмахнуться от этого странного человека, друга Капитана Америки, Зимнего Солдата, которого если и поминали, то только шёпотом и оглядываясь, увлечься кем-то попроще, очень хотелось.

Зимний чувствовал, что ничего не понимает, потому что забота этого незнакомца, которого он видел в Капитолии, забота этого врага «Гидры» была искренней, хотя он и знал, кто такой Зимний Солдат. Не мог не знать. И всё равно поил его водой, вот поесть принёс, хотя Зимний на его месте близко бы не подошёл, тем более, не попытался бы кормить с ложечки.

Может быть, стоило согласиться на еду, но чтобы кормил этот, а не тот, от которого всё в голове коротило и виделись странные галлюцинации?

– Подожди, – позвал Зимний. – Я буду есть.

Неверяще на него покосившись, Рамлоу снова взял в руки тарелку и ложку, перемешал, ещё раз попробовал.

– Блин, почти остыло, но вполне съедобно.

Отчего Рамлоу делалось светлее на душе с каждой съеденной Зимним ложкой детской каши, он не понимал. В какой-то момент ему снова захотелось коснуться его щеки, убрать за уши длинные пряди, разглядеть лицо того, кого боялись на базе и убили бы, скорее всего, если бы не Роджерс. Скормив всё до последней ложки, он улыбнулся и предложил воду. Зимний отказываться не стал, что радовало.

Заглянувший в «камеру» Роджерс удивлённо завис.

– Рамлоу, что вы здесь делаете? – спросил он, совершенно не понимая, зачем этому жёсткому острому на язык человеку самому заботиться о пленнике. Почему не поручить кому-то другому?

– Видимо, то, что не догадались сделать вы, Капитан, – оскалился тот в ответ и снова обернулся к Зимнему. – Постарайся отдохнуть.

Роджерс проводил его взглядом, но говорить ничего не стал. Видимо, недопонял он лейтенанта Рамлоу, не разглядел в нём чего-то. Сразу вспомнились аккуратные прикосновения к голове, стук сердца и тепло, которым тот так щедро делился.

Зимний прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. Тарелка каши, конечно, не могла насытить модификанта, но неприятное чувство голода прошло. Посмотрев на модификанта, который вызывал в нём просто бурю эмоций, Зимний сейчас не почувствовал ничего.

– Что ты от меня хочешь? – спросил он судя по всему Роджерса.

– От тебя ничего. Я хочу вернуть тебе себя и право выбора, – ответил Стив, устраиваясь на стуле. Он уже успел убедить Фьюри и Рамлоу, что ничего с ним страшного не случится от ночёвки на стуле рядом с Баки. Наоборот, ему так будет спокойнее. – Тебе ещё принести чего-нибудь?

– Кто ты? – раздельно спросил Зимний у Роджерса.

Тот выворачивал наизнанку нечто, что люди называли душой, чего не могло быть у Зимнего. С приходом Роджерса снова рвались какие-то важные струны тонкой настройки Зимнего, становилось больно в груди, а глаза пекло.

Он не знал этого человека. Зимний не знал этого человека, но кто-то, кем Зимний был раньше, знал его, и этот кто-то сейчас изо всех сил рвался наружу, рвался, но Зимний как мог не пускал его, пытаясь оставаться самим собой.

Он не хотел ничего знать, он хотел выполнить задание – вернуть Капитана Америку «Гидре». Вернуть.... От этой мысли внутри все восстало против. Тому, кто рвался наружу, была противна сама мысль, что Капитана можно отдать «Гидре».

От всего того, что творилось сейчас в его голове, Зимний едва слышно застонал. Ему хотелось схватиться за голову, постучать ею обо что-нибудь, потому что слишком много было мыслей. Не тех, ненужных, крамольных мыслей. Захотелось, чтобы Роджерс ушёл, чтобы больше никогда его не видеть, но тот сидел и смотрел на него, и Зимний всё ждал ответа на свой, уже не казавшийся таким важным, вопрос.

– Я Стив Роджерс, – ответит тот, подойдя ближе, прижался своим лбом ко лбу Баки. – Я твой друг.

Рука сама собой легла на его затылок. Стив не мог себя заставить отступить, отойти хоть насколько-то. Он и так уже однажды не смог удержать и остался совсем один. Ещё раз такое же он просто не вынесет, даже суперсолдатское сердце не выдержит.

– У меня нет друзей, – попытался уйти от прикосновения Зимний, потому что оно обжигало, не давало связно мыслить. У него нет друзей, но у того, другого, они были. – Оставь меня в покое! Оставь!

Зимний старался не кричать, оставаться внешне невозмутимым, но всё внутри него словно взрывалось, причиняя нестерпимую боль. Хотелось не просто кричать, хотелось выть и кататься по земле, словно сбивая с себя пламя. Пламя, в котором он сейчас горел, сгорал, обращаясь в пепел, чтобы фениксом возродиться. Если получится, потому что пока Зимнему казалось, что он просто теряет себя.

– Прости меня, – не желая отстраняться, прошептал Стив, снова погладил и только тогда отошёл. Наплевать, что было физически больно отдаляться, поворачиваться спиной к тому, кто когда-то был частью тебя.

Меньше всего он хотел делать больно именно Баки. Стив мог из-за него вынести всех на базе, даже если пришлось бы убивать, наплевать, лишь бы позволить Зимнему уйти, скрыться, не мучиться так, вися в магнитных наручниках. Но знание того, куда тот пойдёт, убивало любые начинания. Пусть Баки опять пропадёт, лишь бы не обратно в «Гидру», не в бесконечный ад.

Стив не стал возвращаться на стул, а ушёл на пол в самый дальний угол, сел, опустив голову.

Зимний понял, что это выше, сильнее него, его не готовили к подобному, и нашёл единственный выход, который гарантировал, что все секреты, которые он хранит, так и останутся секретами. Зимний Солдат настолько ушёл в себя, что практически покинул бренную оболочку. Он перестал реагировать на любые внешние раздражители, отказался от еды и воды. Теперь в плену у повстанцев было только тело.

Стив сам не понял, как уснул, не успел осознать, его выключило. Видимо, впечатлений для одного дня было чересчур даже для суперорганизма. Он не слышал, как кто-то входил в камеру, потому что, проснувшись, понял, что кто-то заботливо его укрыл непривычно мягким пледом. Баки, видимо, тоже спал, дышал, по крайней мере, он ровно, размеренно.

Поднявшись и размяв затекшую спину, Стив вышел, в самых дверях обернувшись. Баки никак не отреагировал.

День пролетел быстро. Рамлоу, показывающий ему базу, рассказал много интересного о мире за её пределами и был намного информативнее сухой видеозаписи. У него было мнение обо всём, и он нисколько не стеснялся им делиться со Стивом, который и не заметил, как сперва начал улыбаться, а потом и вовсе хохотал в голос, слушая цветастые эпитеты лейтенанта, хотя Рамлоу и каждый раз отмахивался от этого звания.

Не забывал Стив и о Баки, нет-нет да заглядывая к нему, и каждый раз слышал от хмурого охранника, что нет, глаза не открывал, на мир не реагировал, никого придушить не пытался.

– Может, ему тоже отойти надо, один хрен знает, что мужику пришлось пережить за все эти годы, – пожав плечами, вполне логично заметил Рамлоу. – Вот если к вечеру ничего не изменится, подключим медиков, так что кончай паниковать, Кэп, и пойдём пожрём.

Стив даже на мгновение перестал дёргаться и рваться обратно в камеру, даже беспокойство о Баки отошло куда-то на второй план, он же теперь был рядом. С Рамлоу было на удивление правильно и свободно, он говорил прямо и открыто обо всём на свете, виртуозно матерился и в то же время был галантен со всеми немногочисленными дамами на базе, вне зависимости от должности и возраста. Стив никак не мог определиться со своими эмоциями на его счёт.

Сунув вечером нос в камеру, чтобы узнать, поел ли Баки, и отправиться на «променад» до ближайшей пиццерии, а то «что мы, не люди, что ли, Кэп», Стив замер на пороге – Баки так и не проснулся.

 

**5.**

– Что вы ему кололи? – рявкнул Стив так, что стёкла в навесном шкафчике звякнули.

– Ничего, Капитан, – спокойно отозвался Фьюри, не изменившись в лице. – Когда его привезли на базу, то сразу приковали к стене. Больше с ним никаких манипуляций не производилось.

И снова правда. Стив хорошо чувствовал ложь, понимал, когда собеседник пытается что-то утаить или уйти от ответа, но Николас говорил открыто. Никто ничего с Баки не делал, тогда почему он в таком состоянии? В голове словно щёлкнуло, перед глазами полыхнуло красным, он ведь просмотрел записи по кругу раз, наверное, двадцать, и Стив, резко развернувшись, сграбастал Рамлоу за футболку.

– Что было в воде и еде? Ведь ты был против его пребывания здесь!

– Ебанулся? – прохрипел тот. – Сдался мне твой Баки. Зачем мне его травить, если он двинуться не может? Он не опасен сейчас. А измываться над беспомощными... Роджерс, ты за кого меня держишь?

Руки сами собой опустились. Больше винить было некого, только самого себя, свои действия и слова.

– У нас есть палата интенсивной терапии. Единственная, – добавил Фьюри. – Чтобы вам было спокойнее, мы можем перевести туда... вашего друга. Но его все равно будут охранять.

Стив был согласен на что угодно, хоть сам взять в руки винтовку и стоять напротив больничной койки, лишь бы хоть кто-нибудь ему ответил – что же всё-таки с Баки произошло. Он уже сам триста раз пожалел о своих действиях. Может, был чересчур резок и сказал что-то не то? Слишком много информации вывалил на истерзанный обнулениями разум? Нарушил что-то в программах? Столько вопросов, а ответов и получить неоткуда.

– Профессор... – Стив сбился, Беннер никак не походил на привычного врача ни видом, ни тем, как его доставили на секретную базу повстанцев. Но он как-то сразу расположил к себе, и то, что тот же Рамлоу горячо его приветствовал – говорило о многом. – Что с Баки? Почему он такой?

– Вопрос слишком простой и сложный одновременно, – ответил Беннер, открыл планшет (Стив уже успел познакомиться с этим чудом техники и даже худо-бедно научился им пользоваться с подачи всё того же Рамлоу), в воздухе замелькали голографические схемы и графики. – Мистер Барнс физически абсолютно здоров, а вот психологически всё не так просто. Его мозговая активность на нуле. Технически пациент находится в коме, хотя показателей к этому нет никаких. Скорее всего, произошла отслойка личности Зимнего Солдата, конфликт данных, полученных от вас и техников «Гидры» во время последнего психокодирования. Нет никаких способов стабилизировать его состояние. Все, что мы можем – это ждать

Устало вздохнув, Стив придвинул поближе к койке неудобный пластиковый стул. Он не был готов потерять Баки, только снова его встретив.

* * *

– Как там Капитан Отморозок?

– Облизывает Зимнего Солдата и распугивает живых людей, подозревая всех и вся в негуманном обращении с пленниками.

– Какой мужик полезный, ты вон новые слова выучил.

– Тони, захлопнись и не беси меня.

– Бросайте всё это и рванём на яхте. Море, девочки и хорошая выпивка.

– Ага, а этот зоопарк разбежится или дел натворит. Давай уж доиграем.

* * *

– Роджерс, если ты будешь над ним сидеть и по лапке гладить, он быстрее не очнётся, – в тысячный раз попытался дозваться до Стива Рамлоу. – Ты хоть жри иногда, что ли. Сам скоро рядышком ляжешь.

Отвечать не было ни сил, ни желания. Стив и так не мог не прокручивать в голове тот день, всё, что наговорил Зимнему, стараясь донести ясную лишь одному ему истину. Семьдесят лет, для Баки прошло целых семьдесят лет, а тут Стив со своим «Баки, я твой друг!».

Идиот. Дурак.

Оставалось только головой побиться и надеяться, что разум Зимнего Солдата сумеет восстановить порушенное Стивом, и он очнётся.

– Капитан, а ты знал, что он плакал? – голос Рамлоу звучал немного незнакомо, горько, полнился эмоциями. Он встал рядом со Стивом, чуть в отдалении, хотя обычно старался коснуться, и смотрел неотрывно на Баки, странно так смотрел, словно тоже боялся потерять. – После того разговора он плакал. Подумай об этом.

Стив аккуратно коснулся живой и такой тёплой ладони Баки, погладил, чувствуя, как самого колотит. Слова Рамлоу ударили в самое больное, забили последний гвоздь в остатки самообладания Капитана Америки, раскололи вдребезги. Стив знал, видел на записи, но каждый раз уверял самого себя, что показалось, тень так легла на лицо единственного важного человека. Не показалось.

Заскулив, Стив ткнулся лбом в край койки.

Откуда-то пришла осознанная мысль – Эрскин ошибся, выбрал не того на роль Капитана. Кто угодно другой справился бы намного лучше. А он... он только всё рушил, уничтожал. Потерял Баки, не спас страну и снова теряет Баки, сам же подталкивая его в спину к пропасти.

Плеч коснулись ладони, погладили, накидывая тот самый плед, что и неделю назад. Рамлоу был странный: сначала выбил из-под ног последнюю табуретку, заставляя задыхаться, а потом заботливо укрыл. Но эта мысль промелькнула лишь на мгновение, растворившись в усталой горечи и привычном уже чувстве потери.

* * *

Он приходил в себя тяжело. Ему казалось, что вначале он был размытой тенью, призраком, способным лишь наблюдать, но потом он медленно обретал плоть, которую чувствовал; медленно, снами и образами возвращалось сознание, ещё не способное ответить на вопрос, кто он. Он чувствовал, что его словно долго не было, и он возвращается в дом, где всё покрыто белыми простынями и пылью, и он стряхивал эту пыль, чихал, но не решался сдернуть простыню, потому что не знал, что там увидит.

Прежде чем открыть глаза, он прислушался, слыша двоих. Он не знал, где он находился, но пахло дезраствором, что-то мерно попискивало. Что-то подсказывало, что он в безопасности.

Он шевельнулся и открыл глаза. В помещении, только отдалённо похожем на больничную палату, сидели двое. Он силился вспомнить, кто это, но памяти нужен был ощутимый пинок.

Только сейчас он сообразил, что не представляет даже, как его зовут, вообще, кто он такой.

– Кто вы? – хрипло спросил он, пытаясь одновременно разглядывать и чернявого мужика, и кого-то, уткнувшегося в его кровать лицом. Идей, кто они, не было.

Стив аж на месте подпрыгнул.

– Господи... – прошептал он, не смея обратиться к Баки по имени, а вдруг опять собьёт. – Я Стив, а это... – он обернулся на Рамлоу. Было странно до сих пор не знать имени человека, рядом с которым провёл уже достаточно долгое время.

– Рамлоу, – буркнул тот и вышел.

Он приподнялся на локтях, посмотрев вслед уходящему чернявому мужику и повернулся к Стиву. Он был уверен, что знал его, что их что-то связывает, но что? Пыльные простыни пока не собирались покидать свои места.

– Ты меня знаешь? – с надеждой спросил он у Стива. – Ведь знаешь?

Он не хотел беспамятства, оно пугало, делая его нулём, никем, функцией, а не человеком. Он хотел поскорее вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, хотя бы своё имя, а не быть пустым местом.

– Знаю, – с отчаянием в голосе ответил Стив. – Ты Баки – мой друг. Мой Баки.

По щекам мазнуло горячим, Стив сглотнул рвущийся из глотки стон и попробовал улыбнуться.

– Баки... – повторил он задумчиво, словно пробуя имя на вкус. – Баки.

И внезапно со всех иллюзорных вещей в его памяти сорвали воображаемые простыни, погружая в пучину воспоминаний, в которых он сразу и не смог бы разобраться, так много их было. Но он помнил, и это было самое главное.

– Стив... Стиви! – несмело позвал Баки, ещё не уверенный, что вспомнил правильно, ведь он помнил его сейчас болезненным задохликом, но память подкинула ещё и войну, где доблестный Капитан Америка вел в бой своих верных Коммандос. Но радовался воспоминаниям Баки недолго.

Баки увидел свою левую руку, замер на несколько долгих мгновений, не понимая, а потом воспоминания хлынули ему в голову потоком, рассказывая, откуда что взялось. Он страдальчески изогнул брови, глядя на Стива больными глазами всё понимающего человека.

– Я пленник, да? – спросил он.

Он помнил Зимнего и помнил хорошо. Слишком хорошо, потому что хотелось забыть, ведь он шёл в бой против «Гидры», столько раз прикрывал своего Капитана, а теперь он сам был его врагом.

– Господи, Бак, нет! – воскликнул Стив, одним движением срывая и так не слишком крепкие оковы, бывшие здесь скорее для вида, чем действительно удерживающие на месте.

Стив сграбастал Баки в объятия, прижал к себе крепко-крепко, насколько только хватало сил.

– Роджерс, ты охуел? Какого демона ты творишь? – рявкнул Рамлоу, ворвавшись обратно в палату, словно и не уходил никуда.

– Это Баки, мой Баки, – кое-как выговорил Стив, не разжимая объятий, не оборачиваясь.

– Баки...

Рамлоу окинул их взглядом, тихо выругался и отвернулся.

– Стив... У меня такая каша в голове, – тихо сказал Баки, не ожидая, что его друг не глядя кинется к нему, хотя он столько наворотил. – Стиви, какой сейчас год?

Баки внезапно понял, что помнит и знает много всего, но не какой сегодня год. Число... март, двадцать какое-то. С датами были проблемы. Зимнему не нужно было знать, какое на дворе число, даже какой год, вот и Баки тоже не знал. От этого было странно и неприятно. Баки никак не мог понять, сколько же он был Солдатом, сколько шёл против своего друга, которого не видел так давно, а он ничуть не изменился.

– Сейчас две тысячи пятнадцатый год, – ответил Стив, наконец отлепившись от Баки, сел рядом на его койку, так, чтобы не переставать касаться.

Ему было наплевать, кто и что о нём сейчас подумает, рядом был Баки, а всё остальное не играло особой роли. Теперь Стив действительно ощущал себя цельным и живым, мир вокруг, пусть и в край ебанутый, начинал расцветать новыми красками, люди – обретать лица и голоса, а не казаться все как один безликими тенями.

Рамлоу вышел за дверь.

– Мы расстались в сорок пятом, да? – Баки не хотел вспоминать вьюжную круговерть, в которую он падал и падал, не хотел помнить отчаяние в глазах Стива и невозможность дотянуться до него. Не хотел помнить, что оставил друга одного. Но все эти воспоминания потоком хлынули в его разум, он зажмурился, пережидая приступ острой головной боли. Баки хотел спросить, как так вышло, что Стив не постарел ни на день, но было слишком больно.

– Я тебя потерял и не сумел найти, – ответил Стив с горечью, взял его живую ладонь в свои, сжал, переплетая пальцы. – И не смог без тебя, один.

Лёгкие наполнились горько-солёной ледяной водой, рёбра сдавило неподъёмной тяжестью, словно Стив снова погружался в черноту, утягивая с собой неразорвавшиеся снаряды и свою собственную несостоявшуюся жизнь.

Он рассказывал Баки про Шмидта, про захват Золы и «Валькирию» сухо, пересказывая официальную версию случившегося, только то, что говорили Пегги и Филлипс, что было написано в документах и секретных донесениях. Ни слова от себя, о своих ощущениях и желании сдохнуть. Слишком легко было соскользнуть обратно в душные объятия стылого одиночества, когда если и улыбаешься, то через силу и потому, что надо улыбаться, так на меньшее количество вопросов приходится отвечать.

У Стива не было никого, кроме Баки, и, потеряв его, Стив лишился последних надежд на что-то хорошее для себя.

– Мой бедный мелкий, – вздохнул Баки и обнял Стива, прижимая к себе. – Как ни крути, а ты без меня взял и вляпался. Как обычно.

Про себя рассказывать не хотелось, потому что нечего особо было рассказывать. Его не было, был Зимний Солдат. Баки Барнс, друг Стива Роджерса, упал с поезда и умер. А Солдат... Солдат выполнял приказы, и если бы эти приказы отдавал кто угодно другой, знающий, как управлять им, он бы выполнял другие приказы. А Стив... Стив, как обычно, пришёл и всё сломал, подмял под себя, переиначил, воскресил давно умершего друга. Баки знал, что со Стивом не работают никакие правила. Не было ни правил, ничего, что бы могло сдержать Стива Роджерса, когда речь шла о его друге Баки Барнсе.

Баки знал, что нужно рассказать Стиву о кодах, о том, что сдерживало его все эти годы, пока он не спал, а был именно Солдатом, но очень не хотелось, чтобы Стив уходил, а он ведь уйдёт, только почуяв несправедливость, чтобы решить и эту проблему, у которой не было решения.

Они бы так и сидели, тесно обнявшись, гладили бы друг друга по плечам, только бы не разрывать вновь установившуюся между ними связь, если бы реальный мир раз за разом не напоминал о себе.

– Капитан, вас вызывает к себе полковник Фьюри, – заглянул в палату один из бойцов и смущённо отвёл взгляд.

– Бак, я ненадолго, ты пока отдыхай и не о чём не думай, – Стив погладил Баки по голове, улыбнулся радостно. – Вернусь и принесу поесть.

* * *

– Не везёт и что с этим делать...

– Опять облом?

– А хули, ты видел этих неразлучников? Готов поставить ящик трофейного вискаря, что они ебались только в путь.

– А может, всё-таки?..

– Не может, да и что, в мире мужики кончились, что ли?

* * *

Оставшись один, Баки откинулся на койку, отцепляя от себя всякие датчики, которые к нему успели прилепить, и стал думать о том, что будет дальше. Его ведь будут искать, Зимний Солдат – не рядовой, про которого можно забыть. Да и Стив тоже вне закона. Им снова предстояла борьба с «Гидрой». До первого облечённого властью, который зачитает Баки коды, что снова превратят его в машину. В машину, которая скрутит Стива, как бы тот ни сопротивлялся, и доставит его в застенки, где получат второго Зимнего Солдата.

– Эй, – негромко позвал Баки, уверенный, что палата просто напичкана следящими устройствами. Он бы, по крайней мере, ни за что бы не оставил такого, как он, без внимания. Пристального внимания. – Воды притащите, что ли.

Распахнув дверь пинком ноги, Рамлоу вошёл в палату и тепло улыбнулся Баки, поставил на стол приличных размеров тарелку с кашей, полуторалитровую бутылку с водой и кофе с булочкой для себя.

– Рядовой, дверь-то прикрой и иди куда шёл, – рявкнул он заглянувшему в палату бойцу и оскалился совсем не дружелюбно.

За эту неделю весть сразу о двух суперсолдатах, доставшихся от «Гидры» почти без боя, облетела всё подполье, и каждый считал своим долгом дотащиться до палаты Барнса в надежде на открытую дверь, а вдруг удастся посмотреть на ужасного Зимнего Солдата и оплот всего положительного Капитана Америку?

– Я пожрать тебе принёс, – уже более доброжелательно улыбнулся Рамлоу. – Кашу с персиком. Ты сам или с ложечки будешь?

Баки посмотрел на Рамлоу, на сероватую жижу в тарелке, отпивая из бутылки. Повел носом и пристально уставился на булочку и кружку с кофе.

– Я, может быть, и не образец добра и прочее, но издеваться-то надо мной зачем? – спросил он и ткнул пальцем в булочку и кофе.

– И не думал, – Рамлоу хмыкнул, беззастенчиво разглядывая Баки. – Ты неделю провалялся в коме, питаясь через трубочку, так что каша – это самое то. Да и знаешь, ты первый суперсолдат на моём веку, кого подкармливать берусь. А вдруг тебе нельзя нормальную еду, а только эту космическую, – он с сомнением помешал сероватую жидкую кашу. – И ты опять сломаешься.

– Ладно, давай сюда свою кашу, – согласился Баки, тоже не уверенный, что после недельной комы – обалдеть, он провалялся в коме неделю! – ему так сразу можно булочки и кофе. Баки был искренне благодарен Рамлоу за эту заботу, такую простую и очень важную. – Спасибо. Но булочку оставь.

– Сладенькое любишь?

Рамлоу облизал Баки взглядом, недоумевая, как может мужик, немытый, небритый неделю, так выглядеть, хоть прямо сейчас в койку валить и трахать.

– Люблю, – не так уверенно, как отвоевывал себе булочку, ответил Баки. – Любил раньше точно. А ты кто вообще такой?

Баки чувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд светло-карих, почти жёлтых глаз, и ему было не по себе, захотелось, чтобы пришёл Стив, словно тот мог спасти Баки, как уже один раз спас из плена. Баки понимал, что ему вряд ли будут тут рады, но каша...

Каша была чем-то странным, он помнил, что этот Рамлоу уже приносил кашу, но не ему, а Солдату. Почему? Что этот человек хотел от него, выдавая за заботу свой явный интерес?

– Я же представился, – тот положил сладкую коричную булочку на обычную белую салфетку на столик перед Баки, а сам откинулся на спинку стула. – Я Рамлоу, один из бойцов сопротивления, и ты говорил, что хочешь меня убить. Никому ничего не говорил, разве что кроме Роджерса. Почему мне?

– Убить тебя... Ты лазутчик сопротивления в «Гидре», я тебя видел в Капитолии, – Баки задумался, но сейчас он отчётливо чувствовал, что не хочет никого убивать. Да и тогда это было не желание, а необходимость, обусловленная приказом, кодами.

Как Баки прорвался сквозь них, он не представлял. Казалось, он просто выплыл из глубины, которая давила, погребала под собой, на поверхность, уже не мысля вздохнуть. Но вот он, живой, при личности и при памяти. Баки чувствовал себя неимоверно счастливым.

Рамлоу только поморщился.

– Спалился, значит. Хреновый из меня лазутчик получается, хотя за пять лет ты первый, кто меня узнал, – оскалился он и отсалютовал кружкой с кофе. – Рад, что тебе получше, и ты не стремишься открутить мне голову. Ведь голова при мне останется?

– Останется, – пообещал Баки. – Я тебя узнал, потому что видел там и увидел здесь. Ты хорошо прятался, я тебя не вычислил.

Баки подумал, что стоило говорить «он», упоминая Солдата, но он сам так или иначе видел всё, что видел Солдат. Присутствовал при всех событиях. Он помнил многое, что делал Солдат, и многое знал. Он знал очень много того, что не светило узнать даже столь классному лазутчику как Рамлоу. Но эти знания Баки решил пока придержать.

Вздёрнув бровь, Рамлоу усмехнулся, прячась за кружку, вдыхая ароматный кофейный дух. Не терпел он ту растворимую бурду, что пили остальное, а потому варил себе сам, каждое утро начиная с контрастного душа и кружки горячего чёрного, как смола, кофе.

Рассматривать Баки было интересно.

«Баки» – Рамлоу покатал на языке это странное имя, слишком личное, чтобы пользоваться им без разрешения, хотя мысленно он мог звать его как угодно, хоть своей деткой. Но почему-то и ему самому хотелось стать для Баки своим, заслужить право смотреть в открытую и, возможно, попытаться стать кем-то, кроме «хорошего лазутчика» и того, кто приносит кашу.

Говорить особо было не о чем, а потому он следил, как ложка за ложкой из тарелки исчезает каша, как Баки ведёт носом, принюхиваясь к сладкому пряному запаху корицы.

Баки ел и думал о том, чем он может пригодиться сопротивлению. Как лазутчик он не годился, его знали многие, но при этом он знал всё об охране Пирса. Даже если поменяли все коды и всех людей, некоторых ключевых вещей им было не поменять. И эти вещи знал Солдат, а теперь знал и Баки.

– Тебя за мной следить поставили? – спросил Баки, справившись с кашей, которая оказалась вкусной, хотя он ожидал обычной безвкусной баланды Солдата.

– Боже упаси, – усмехнулся тот, повертел кружку в руках, явно не зная, чем себя ещё занять. – Я, можно так сказать, на добровольных началах. Нравишься ты мне. Или ты имеешь что-то против?

– А ты, часом, не дурак? – усмехнулся Баки.

Это было странно, что он нравился. Тем более после недели в коме, это ж примерно так же, как в крио, только на аппаратах. Да и вообще, как может нравиться тот, кто пообещал тебя убить? Этого Баки понять не мог.

– Мне говорили, – оскалился Рамлоу и, допив последний глоток кофе, поднялся. – Но и ты не сказал, что против. Так что увидимся в следующий раз, когда тебя выдадут на поруки Роджерсу и ты сможешь питаться чем-то сложнее каши для грудничков. С меня горячий шоколад и пончики. И, – он понизил голос до едва слышного шёпота, из глаз пропали весёлые искорки, – не слушай никого, кроме Роджерса. И увидимся.

Договорив, Рамлоу выскользнул из палаты, плотно притворив за собой дверь.

Рамлоу исчез так стремительно, что могло показаться, будто его и не было вовсе, только запах корицы, исходящий от лежащей перед Баки булочки, говорил о том, что тот не привиделся. Взяв в руки вожделенную сдобу, которая была свежей и мягкой, Баки отщипнул кусочек и принялся есть, размышляя.

У Зимнего в подполье был свой человек, который сливал ему информацию. Кроме самого Зимнего, о нём никто не знал, а тот не знал, кому передаёт информацию. Но и Зимний не знал, что это за человек. Поэтому нельзя было доверять никому, кроме Стива, это Рамлоу правильно сказал, но он-то с чего так думает?

 

**6.**

Стив, конечно, прекрасно понимал, что с ним и Баки никто за просто так возиться не будет, и с первого дня ждал, когда же его возьмут в оборот или намекнут, что они с Зимним Солдатом, хотят того или нет, теперь работают на сопротивление. Но Фьюри молчал, не выдвигал никаких обязательных условий нахождения здесь, ни о чём не просил. Даже сейчас, когда Стив был уже готов начать отбиваться от «интересных предложений», лишь поздравил и уточнил, удобно ли разместили Капитана и не желает ли он, чтобы его друг жил вместе с ним.

Оторопев, Стив даже и не знал, что ответить.

– Полковник, и это всё?

– А вы хотите чего-то ещё? – сцепив пальцы в замок, поинтересовался Фьюри. Стив прямо кожей почувствовал внимательный сканирующий взгляд, пробирающийся в самое нутро, выворачивающий что-то важное наизнанку, рассматривающий его словно под микроскопом.

– Вы столько для нас делаете...

– И не прошу ничего взамен? – закончил тот. – Почему же, прошу. Не вставать на сторону противника. Если мы с трудом могли уворачиваться от одного суперсолдата, вы двое враз бы опрокинули наше подполье. А сейчас «Гидра» и вовсе обескровлена, и это нам на руку. Захотите помочь? Будем благодарны. Будете сидеть и не вмешиваться – тоже никто слова не скажет. Всё в ваших руках, Капитан. Единственное, что ваш друг... вы уверены в его лояльности? Не хотелось бы в один прекрасный момент не проснуться.

Стив вспыхнул. Хотел было начать возмущаться, но тут же захлопнул рот. А ведь Фьюри имел право на предосторожности, на вопросы и недоверие к вчерашнему Зимнему Солдату. Это Стив знал Баки, чувствовал его нутром, как и то, что тот никогда никого не тронет без веской на то причины.

– Если вы меня услышали, Капитан, то можете быть свободны.

Оказавшись за дверью, Стив аж обернулся. Вроде бы им дали карт-бланш – занимайся чем хочешь, хоть полностью откажись от войны, но по-хорошему просто наблюдать из первых рядов борьбу верную, правильную, и ничего не делать было не в его природе. Стив ещё в сороковых давил «Гидру», так что изменилось сейчас? Он сам? Настолько, что готов попробовать жить мирно, когда, как говорит Рамлоу, пиздец на пиздеце?

Стив и сам не понял, как оказался у палаты Баки с кашей и стаканом молока.

– Я тебе поесть принёс.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Баки, которого Стив вырвал из размышлений о том, что теперь делать.

Он прикидывал так и эдак, но ничего хорошего не получалось, потому что жить как люди им было нельзя, слишком они были приметными, тем более их будут искать. Баки даже знал, кого поставят во главе поисковой группы, но не точно. Значит, остаётся только подружиться с подпольем, но если Стив с ними уже подружился, то Баки Барнса они не скоро перестанут воспринимать как угрозу. А перестанут ли вообще?

– Стиви, мы можем пойти домой? – спросил Баки, даже сам не поняв, что дома-то у них давно нет и идти им просто некуда. Осознав это, Баки вздохнул, принимаясь за банальную овсянку, в которую Стив сыпанул полсахарницы. У них не было дома, но Баки было важно, чтобы они могли уйти.

– Бак, уйти мы можем в любой момент, – со вздохом ответил Стив. Его и самого не раз посещали мысли о «доме», не каком-то конкретном месте, а скорее метафорическом «домой» – подальше от всего этого. – Но я хотел бы для начала покончить с «Гидрой». Она не даст нам с тобой спокойной жизни. И эта Судная ночь... Бак, так нельзя. Я должен помочь подполью.

– И как ты намерен это сделать? – усмехнулся Баки. Проспав семь десятков лет подо льдом, Стив был не самым лучшим помощником, кроме как за танк мог сойти.

Баки знал личный код доступа Зимнего к системе безопасности, о котором было известно единицам, а сменить его не мог никто, да и отменить тоже, Зимний об этом позаботился втихушку. И сейчас коды доступа могли очень сильно пригодиться. Только одними кодами сыт не будешь, а Баки знал тактику охраны, сам же и натаскивал часть. Если только резко не сменили вообще всё.

– Стив, я уверен, что мне можно вставать, давай я душ приму, если он тут есть, и мы выйдем поболтать на улицу, – предложил Баки, понимая, что тут полно следилок и жучков, и поговорить спокойно можно будет только на открытом воздухе. – Мы же можем выйти на улицу, да?

– Пойдём, покажу тебе душевые.

В коридорах было ожидаемо пусто. Днём большая часть повстанцев была занята неизвестными Стиву делами, и база наводнялась народом только к вечеру. Он не спрашивал особенно, кто чем занимается, занятый только Баки и своими переживаниями, а теперь, наоборот, сам хотел влиться в борьбу за правое дело и даже не ради себя, а чтобы Баки не нужно было ничего опасаться.

– Бак, мой шкафчик – твой шкафчик, – улыбнулся Стива и хлопнул друга по плечу.

Дверь в душевые отворилась, впуская в раздевалку густые клубы влажного пара и Рамлоу, и не подумавшего прикрыться, даже когда понял, что не один.

– Мальчики мыться-бриться пришли, – оскалился он и подмигнул, слишком явственно наслаждаясь заслуженным вниманием.

Что-то было в этом ярком мудаке, что-то завораживающее и пугающее одновременно, словно наблюдаешь за опасным хищником в его естественной среде обитания, милостиво позволяющим смотреть. То, как он двигался с ленивой грацией, как играли под золотистой кожей литые мышцы, как смотрел, говорил, дышал.

Стива повело.

Баки тоже засмотрелся на Рамлоу, по телу прошла жаркая волна ещё не желания, но чего-то, уже не позволяющего оставаться равнодушным, хотя Баки и пришел в себя пару часов назад. Но вот рассмотреть Рамлоу он себе позволил во всех подробностях, принципиально не отводя глаз. Раз тот был таким бесстыдником, чего Баки стесняться, тем более, что Рамлоу мужиком был красивым.

– Пришли, – согласился Баки.

– Ни в чём себе не отказывайте, – хохотнул Рамлоу и отвернулся, подставив взгляду широкую хорошо проработанную спину, узкие бёдра, круглую задницу, которая так и просилась в руки, и длинные ноги.

Прочистив горло, Стив попытался отвести взгляд. Если они были бы одни, он скорее всего попробовал воспользоваться столь щедрым предложением и попробовал бы кожу Рамлоу на вкус, проследил бы руками каждую мышцу. Ведь не зря же тот даже не намекал, а орал открытым текстом о своём интересе. Но не при Баки же.

Баки облизывал Рамлоу взглядом, совершенно беззастенчиво пялясь. Даже успел представить, как бы ощущалась в ладонях эта офигенная задница, когда уловил краем глаза взгляд Стива и дёрнул его за рукав, призывая к спокойствию.

Сам он не ожидал даже, что проснётся настолько полностью, чтобы ещё и залипать на голых мужиков. Как же в молодости он хотел попробовать запретной любви, но так и не получилось. А здесь и сейчас можно было всё, вот только Стив тоже с вожделением смотрел на Рамлоу, и чего он так вылупился, Баки не представлял. Интересно, а сам-то Рамлоу чего щеголяет идеальным задом?

Более не обращая на Рамлоу внимания, Баки принялся раздеваться. Его тактические тряпки с него уже сняли, переодев в больничную пижаму. Оставалось найти себе одежду.

– Стиви, – позвал Баки. – Где ты себе шмотья надыбал? Поделишься?

– Бери всё, что нужно, – махнул рукой Стив и сел на лавку так, чтобы не видеть Рамлоу, чтобы тот не сбивал одним своим видом с мыслей.

В его присутствии вообще думать удавалось с трудом, да и то лишь о том, чтобы распластать горячее тело под собой и вылюбить на все восемь дюймов за провокационные взгляды и улыбку, на которую встанет даже у мёртвого. Рамлоу был хорош, прекрасно знал это, любил и умел нравиться. От этого всего у Стива коротило мозг. По-хорошему, сейчас бы сосредоточиться на борьбе, постараться вникнуть в работу подполья, а не мечтать о том, как бы трахнуть отдельно взятого мужика прямо на узкой скамейке в раздевалке, пока Баки будет отмываться.

Хотелось шлёпнуть Рамлоу по заднице, которая стояла у Баки пред глазами, хотя бы просто потрогать, и что с ним такое творится, что только-только очухался, а уже готов в койку прыгнуть, было не понятно. Баки не мог объяснить подобного, хотя там, в далёком прошлом он был тот ещё герой-любовник. Правда, только по девушкам, о мужиках Баки Барнсу приходилось только мечтать.

Встав под горячие тугие струи, Баки вспомнил о том, что кайф может приносить и горячий душ, и просто простоял под водой минут десять, осознавая себя, прежде чем принялся мыться. Из душевой он вышел чистым, свежим, выбритым и даже одетым не в пижаму. Влажные волосы Баки собрал в хвост найденной в душе резинкой, чтобы не мешались особо.

– Ну что, на улицу? – спросил он у странно меланхоличного Стива.

– Что, прости? – переспросил тот, едва не увязнув с головой в собственных сомнениях. – А, да, пойдём.

Стив не сразу поверил, когда ему сказали, что он свободен в перемещении как по базе, так и вне её, если не будет носиться по улицам, призывая «низвергнуть «Гидру» и восстановить порядок», но его и правда никто не останавливал, не задерживал. Лишь Рамлоу окинул нечитаемым взглядом и посоветовал сильнее сутулиться и ниже надвинуть на глаза козырёк кепки.

Они вышли из бункера и оказались в зелёном заросшем саду. Таком заросшем, что это и садом-то назвать было нельзя. Цвели, кажется, вишни, Баки не разбирался, и деревья, усыпанные белыми цветами, словно припорошенные снегом, источали густой сладковато-свежий аромат.

Недалеко от выхода из подвала на грубой деревянной лавке сидел Рамлоу, созерцая окрестности. Рядом с ним стояла кружка с кофе, на которой лежала булочка с корицей.

– Я уверен, ты не против, – улыбнулся Баки ему, подхватывая булочку. – Стив, пойдем дальше?

Разговаривать рядом с выходом, а тем более рядом с кем-то, Баки не собирался, слишком уж важной была информация, а в рядах сопротивления точно был лазутчик.

– Совсем охуели суперы, – вполголоса выругался Рамлоу и в два глотка допил кофе.

– А ещё час назад ты был не против, – немного удивился Баки, но булочку не вернул, за что получил в ответ средний палец.

Стиву нравилось выходить в этот сад, сидеть на траве, подставляя лицо ласковым прикосновениям весеннего солнца в относительной тишине, которую может подарить сад.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что база может располагаться под домом престарелых.

– А мы на территории дома престарелых? – с набитым ртом спросил Баки, когда они устроились подальше в живописном местечке, усевшись под дерево. – Стиви, на данном этапе развития у нас несколько проблем, которые я не знаю, как решить. Первая – Солдата будут искать и пытаться вернуть, также, как и тебя. Вторая – на базе есть лазутчик «Гидры», который сливал инфу лично Солдату, но они никогда не виделись, так что я не смогу его найти так запросто. Третья – мы представления не имеем, кому можем доверять. Я пока не могу верить вообще никому. О плюсах моего возвращения мы поговорим потом.

– Я никому здесь не верю. Фьюри будто бы играет сопротивлением в шахматы, – Стив сел рядом, привалился к плечу Баки, как в старые добрые времена они садились рядом у костра в лагере и говорили, почти не произнося слов. Сейчас же приходилось учиться общаться заново, понимать друг друга. – Рамлоу? Он странный. Никто не знает, кто он, откуда и как попал в сопротивление, никто не знает его имени и должности, но по любому вопросу к нему, Рамлоу всё решит.

– Я видел его в Капитолии, перед самой Судной ночью, – рассказал Баки. Он чувствовал, что изменился, потому что постоянно наблюдать из-за плеча Солдата за происходящим, не имея возможности хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию... Это было тяжело, и сейчас вернуться к обычной жизни тоже было тяжело, слишком долго он смотрел. Но и бездействовать он не мог. – Стив, я не знаю, кто он, но он или тут слишком высоко взлетел, будучи засланцем «Гидры», или там хорошо устроился, будучи повстанцем. И я думаю, что второе. А Солдат его как-то пропустил. Значит, у него там друзья есть. Короче, Стив, давай-ка к нему получше присмотримся, прежде чем что-то решать?

* * *

Легко сказать – присмотримся, когда рядом с Рамлоу связно мыслить не получалось. Стив честно хотел быть объективным и весь месяц либо старался следить за Рамлоу, либо расспрашивал о нём у остальных бойцов сопротивления, особо с ним не пересекаясь, но выходило из рук вон плохо.

Рамлоу был действительно везде: заведовал снабжением, персоналом, тренировал бойцов, собачился с Фьюри по любому поводу, разрабатывал с кем-то операции, на какие-то даже ходил сам, хотя находился хоть один человек, кто при этом утверждал, что видел или слышал его голос на базе. Он успевал бывать везде, знал всё и обо всех, при этом располагал к себе, несмотря на довольно сложный характер и привычку говорить в лоб и по существу. Даже Стив поддался его обаянию.

– Роджерс, почему ты смотришь на меня как на подарок? – привычно уже усмехнулся тот, устроившись прямо на столе, глянул остро, исподлобья, чуть прищурился. – Нравлюсь? И ты мне нравишься, так в чём же дело?

Мир на мгновение мигнул сменой кадров. Стив и сам не понял, как оказался рядом, со стоном вжался в горячее, на удивление гибкое тело, распластал Рамлоу по столу, вжал в твёрдую столешницу, затыкая рот поцелуем, лишь бы тот наконец замолчал, не наболтал себе на несколько расстрелов разом. Стив гладил, вёл руками вдоль его тела, забрался под тесную футболку, коснулся кожи, ловя ладонями дрожь.

Целовать Рамлоу, трогать, имея на это полное право, пить с его губ тихие стоны, ловить губами всё ускоряющийся пульс, позволить ему взять верх над собой, подчиниться и получить много больше, чем мог и умел сам: ловкие пальцы на бёдрах, горячее дыхание, обжигающее вдруг ставшую чувствительной кожу, лёгкое касание ладони к болезненно возбуждённому члену сквозь ткань белья, губы, обхватывающие головку так сладко.

* * *

Месяц. Баки уже месяц был самим собой, или очень хотел так думать, но чувствовал, что слишком много в нём от Солдата. Его реакции, его суждения, его манера действовать и размышлять. Он слишком долго был им, чтобы так просто стать собой. Только Рамлоу радовал его так, что он даже чувствовал себя самим собой, из давно забытого прошлого, оставленного в уносящемся вдаль поезде. Тот улыбался ему, а Баки, когда видел его с выпечкой, внаглую отбирал её, тоже улыбаясь. Казалось, что кроме Стива, который тоже был какой-то не такой, как обычно, только Рамлоу ещё был живой, остальные предпочитали избегать бывшего Солдата. В целом, правильно делали.

Баки честно присматривался к Рамлоу, но чувствовал, что теряет причину, по которой это делает. Он всё больше проникался им, хотя ничего такого и не происходило, кроме простого внимания. А истосковавшийся, мечтавший всю жизнь о мужском внимании Баки очень хотел усматривать именно личный интерес Рамлоу к нему.

– Что мне сделать, чтобы ты чаще улыбался? – выловив Баки в одном из коридоров, спросил Рамлоу.

– Разрешить мою загадку, – улыбнулся Баки. Он хотел понять, кто такой Рамлоу, хотел знать, что означают все эти улыбки и булочки. – Что кроется за твоим вниманием ко мне?

Брови Рамлоу удивлённо взлетели к самому росту волос, он недоуменно моргнул, не зная, как реагировать, и тихо фыркнул.

– Я сам и желание понравиться тебе. Как-то так.

– Предположим, ты мне нравишься, – медленно заговорил Баки. – Что дальше?

Пальцы правой руки дрогнули от ожидания чего-то. Чего-то очень важного, ответа, который он искал целый месяц.

– Дальше? – отозвался Рамлоу, коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Баки, очертил скулу. – То, что хочешь ты, и как хочешь.

Он на пробу лизнул нижнюю губу Баки.

С тихим стоном выдохнув, Баки чуть не осел на пол, потому что подогнулись колени. Еле удержав себя в вертикальном положении, он аккуратно, нежно, боясь поверить, обхватил лицо Рамлоу ладонями и откликнулся на поцелуй.

Как же долго он этого хотел – целовать мужчину, а целовать конкретно Рамлоу было пределом мечтаний. И вот сейчас, целуя, он плавился, уверенный, что если разорвать этот поцелуй, он просто растечётся по полу лужицей.

Он не верил, что это происходит на самом деле, боялся, что, поверив, очнется один и никогда не узнает, было ли все это возможным.

Со стоном вжавшись в Баки, Рамлоу сжал его плечи, вплёл пальцы в тяжёлый шёлк прядей, гладкий, текучий, притягивая голову ближе, не в силах не трогать, не касаться, сходя с ума от безмолвного разрешения быть рядом, нужным хотя бы сейчас на краткое мгновение близости.

Рамлоу не строил иллюзий, но привычка брать от жизни всё сейчас играла с ним злую шутку. Попробовав губы Баки Барнса на вкус, хотелось его всего себе на постоянной основе.

Они стояли и целовались прямо посреди коридора, но тот был пуст как по заказу. Баки пил чужое дыхание, бездумно водил руками по спине Рамлоу, боясь поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Он бы целовал и целовал, но услышал чьи-то шаги и нашел в себе силы отстраниться.

– Люди идут, – пояснил Баки, видя в глазах Рамлоу вопрос.

Чмокнув Баки в нос, Рамлоу развернулся на пятках и скрылся в ближайшем коридоре, не сказав ни слова.

– И что это было? – спросил Баки пустоту, неверяще касаясь пальцами губ, которые помнили чужие губы.

Он смотрел вслед ушедшему Рамлоу и пытался понять, что только что произошло, даже не предполагая, что у этого может быть продолжение, но так на него надеясь. Но самым страшным было то, что Баки уже доверял Рамлоу, хотя месяц ходил за ним чуть ли не по пятам. Вернее, следил, насколько это было возможно, потому что тот профессионально скидывал хвост.

Баки забыл, куда шёл до того, как встретил в коридоре свою несбыточную мечту, и решил вернуться к себе, к ним со Стивом, забраться на свою койку и тихо посмаковать воспоминания о первом поцелуе.

Войдя, Баки даже не сразу заметил Стива, который сидел, смотрел на свои руки и глупо улыбался.

– Стив, представляешь, – привычно начал Баки рассказывать о своих любовных победах, – меня Рамлоу поцеловал.

Сказав это, Баки даже не подумал о том, что его друг понятия не имеет, что Баки давно хотел быть с мужчиной.

Резануло болью в подреберье, заныло. Стив закашлялся, судорожно сглотнул из ниоткуда взявшийся в горле ком, снова глянул на свои ладони, внутренне холодея. Всего мгновенье назад он был действительно счастлив, готов был любить весь мир за то, что всё наконец-то обрело смысл и направление, как одна фраза обрубила всё, погребла под собой только начавшую сбываться мечту о неодиночестве с тем, кто действительно его.

Тяжело поднявшись, Стив сел обратно. Странно было сейчас себя чувствовать немощным, неспособным двинуться, сказать что-то, спрятать поглубже неправильные эмоции, желание забрать и сделать только своим несмотря ни на что, но Баки...

Баки был счастлив, его Баки лучился радостью впервые с сороковых, улыбался так, что делалось ещё больнее. И он не мог, не имел права это счастье отбирать, пусть даже и заключалось оно в Рамлоу. Но воспоминания о трепещущем сильном теле под ладонями, взгляде, обещающем всё и ещё чуточку больше, горели в мозгу.

– Стив? – настроение друга так резко переменилось, что Баки даже испугался.

Неужели для Стива настолько имел значение пол партнёра Баки, что тот так отреагировал?

– Стив? Стиви? – Баки потянулся, чтобы взять Стива за руку, боясь, что он сейчас её оттолкнёт. Оттолкнёт Баки, потому что тот позволил себе заинтересоваться мужчиной.

Стив обнял Баки, уткнулся носом ему в плечо, не зная, как начал разговор, как сказать так, чтобы не было больно им обоим. В душе творилось невозможное. Он никогда не думал, что у него может возникнуть даже мысль пойти хоть в чём-то против своего лучшего друга, заступить ему дорогу к счастью.

– Бак, Рамлоу играет тобой, нами играет. Он целовал тебя, – Стив поморщился, прижал Баки к себе теснее, – хотя совсем недавно мне отсасывал в своём кабинете.

– Что? Он тебе что? – не понял Баки, хотя все прекрасно расслышал.

В груди копилась злость. Рамлоу что, считает их идиотами? Решил, что можно окрутить обоих, и они не догадаются? Желание выяснить, что всё это значит, затопило Баки.

– Пойдем-ка, Стиви, зададим ему пару вопросов, – уверенно сказал Баки, выскальзывая из объятий и хватая Стива за руку бионикой. – Пошли!

Хотелось разобраться, понять, почему именно с ними, почему настолько жестоко. Ведь выбери он кого-то другого, Стив бы и не заметил, скорее всего, не обратил внимания. Они шли по коридорам, каждый прекрасно зная, где комната Рамлоу.

Баки почти бежал, таща Стива за собой, не давая передумать ни себе, ни ему, не давая злости утихнуть, только распаляя её.

 

**7.**

Оказавшись у двери Рамлоу, в которую люди обычно стучали и ждали разрешения войти, Баки просто выбил её ударом ноги. Бедная преграда упала в комнату, вырванная из петель, но Баки было наплевать.

– Рамлоу! – рыкнул он так, что можно было обосраться от страха.

Стив шагнул в комнату Рамлоу вслед за Баки, готовый либо удерживать его, не дать придушить расчётливого мерзавца, либо... тут он додумать не успел. Увиденное выбило даже сильнее, чем известие о тесных отношениях лучшего друга и мужика, на которого сам положил глаз. Около большого в половину стены зеркала стояли Рамлоу... двое Рамлоу, похожие как две капли воды.

– Дверь, блядь, в другую сторону открывается! – рявкнул один.

– Открывалась, – заметил второй.

– Ну и какого хуя вам здесь надо?

Идиотизм ситуации зашкаливал.

Стив отступил на шаг, переводя взгляд с одного Рамлоу, одетого лишь в полотенце и сверкающие в искусственном свете ламп капельки воды, на второго, упакованного в дорогой костюм-тройку.

– Ничего не понимаю, – выдавил из себя Стив. – Ба-ак!

Баки стоял и глупо хлопал глазами. Их было двое, но... который из них его целовал? Или сейчас было важно не это, а то, что они ввалились, вышибив дверь, не имея на это никаких оснований. Или имея?

– Вы нам соврали! – продолжил наезжать Баки, просто потому, что оправдываться он не хотел категорически.

– С хуя ли? – прищурился тот, в одном полотенце, склонил голову к плечу, внимательно разглядывая понабежавших к ним с братом в комнату суперов.

– Разве? И чем же? – второй отзеркалил движение первого, и если бы не костюм, Стив бы подумал, что они отражение друг друга.

Стало вдруг и сложнее, и проще одновременно, хотя в голове и не укладывалось, что тот самый охуенный мужик, главный герой влажных снов и мечтаний, предатель и мудак, совсем не тот, за кого они его приняли. Скорее нет, охуенных мудаков оказалось двое, одинаковых, словно срисованных под копирку.

Взгляд сам собой метался по обоим Рамлоу, выискивая отличия в надежде определить, какой из них ластился и жарко дышал ему в шею всего час назад. И нашёл... идеальное тело Рамлоу в полотенце было покрыто белёсыми росчерками шрамов вдоль рёбер, звёздочками пулевых, но легче не стало, хотя он и помнил, что в прошлый раз, в раздевалке, шрамов не было.

Баки был уверен, что он занимался сейчас тем же, чем и Стив, разглядывая братьев. Как же они были похожи, до мельчайших деталей.

– Почему не сказали, что вы братья? Что вас, мать вашу, двое! – Баки услышал, что скоро сюда набежит народ, поэтому развернулся и приставил дверь на место. То, что она открывалась в другую сторону, его не волновало. – Ну и кто из вас кто?

Рамлоу переглянулись и совершенно синхронно фыркнули.

– А бумажку на лоб не прилепить? – оскалился первый.

– Слушай, – второй расплылся в улыбке и, поправив пиджак, подмигнул брату. – А слабо узнать? Давайте.

– Ага, с одной попытки. Не узнают – пойдут нахуй, оба.

Узнать? Стив присмотрелся внимательнее и с оглушающей ясностью понял, что никогда не сможет их перепутать, сколь похожими их бы ни считали. Слишком знакомый прищур глаз, едкая ухмылка, привычка нарываться на удар. Его Рамлоу был особенным, и шрамы его только украшали.

– Узнать, значит, или нахуй пойдем? – зло спросил Баки.

Он был всё ещё зол, но теперь уже на то, что над ними просто издевались. Захотелось развернуться и уйти нахуй подальше отсюда, потому что было обидно. Сначала издеваться, не говоря, что их двое, теперь ещё угадать, кто из них с кем целовался.

Баки пригляделся, вспомнил улыбку, которую подарил, он был уверен, именно его Рамлоу в душевой в первый день, да ещё шрамы...Он знал, с кем целовался, узнал почти сразу, как задумался, но просто так вестись на провокацию не собирался.

– Стиви, пошли отсюда, – спокойно сказал Баки, окидывая взглядом обоих братьев. – Не так мы им и нужны, раз в угадайку играют.

Баки не хотел угадывать не потому, что мог ошибиться, а потому, что было обидно. Если бы их по-настоящему хотели, не стали бы ставить таких условий, а так... Зачем гадать, если продолжения всё равно не будет. Будет только игра. Не верил Баки, что будет иначе.

– Брок? – второй Рамлоу растерянно глянул на брата, явно не на такую реакцию рассчитывая.

– А пусть катится! – махнул рукой Брок. – Явился с претензиями морду бить, вот и пусть валит! А ты, Роджерс, только двинься с места, ты мой, только мой. – В два шага оказавшись рядом с не успевшим хоть что-то мявкнуть Стивом, притянул его к себе за шею, поцеловал так, будто бы клеймо выжег. – А Лео мы найдём кого-нибудь, обязательно найдём.

Спросил бы кто Лео, хочет ли он кого другого. Не хотел, совсем не хотел, но слова Баки выбили землю из-под ног, лишили решимости хоть что-то делать. Ведь они не играли, Лео не играл.

Коммуникатор тихо пиликнул, напоминая, что пора выдвигаться на миссию, что давно пора стоять на парковке, и машина лично его ждать не будет.

– Брок, я... – Лео вклинился между Стивом и братом, заглянул ему в глаза, рассказывая о своей растерянности.

– Знаю, мелкий, – Брок погладил его по голове, притянул за затылок к своему плечу, прижал. – Ты поезжай. Выброси всё из головы и поезжай, потом поговорите. Тебе нужно собраться.

Если бы взгляд мог убивать, то в Баки можно было бы насчитать с десяток смертельных ранений.

– Подождите, – тряхнул головой Стив. – Давайте не будем пороть горячку? Сейчас сядем и поговорим нормально.

– Лео, значит, – Баки как-то сник, почувствовав, что если будет дальше давить и наезжать, потеряет свой шанс на счастье, пусть и недолгое. Но всё равно было обидно и непонятно. Зачем так играть? Зачем требовать угадать?

Обняв брата, Брок прижался губами к его виску, делясь, как в детстве, своей смелостью и решимостью, хлопнул по спине и отстранился, когда уловил изменения в Лео.

– Соберись. У тебя бал, – напомнил Брок, заглянул брату в глаза. – И министр обороны. Наташа окучивает охрану, ты – Ситуэлла, – он погладил Лео по голове. – Все мысли только о деле.

Лео молча кивнул. Последние наставления брата всегда успокаивали, настраивали на нужный лад, даже сейчас, когда сердце было не на месте и хотелось плюнуть на миссию, «Гидру», сопротивление, объяснить Баки, что ничего такого не имел в виду. Но впервые, наверное, правильных слов не находилось. А Лео привык, что его главным оружием была способность договариваться.

– Ежегодный весенний бал? – уточнил Баки и продолжил, когда Брок кивнул. – Тогда слушай и запоминай.

Баки продиктовал Лео личный код Солдата от сигнализации в Капитолии и ещё минут десять объяснял, как им можно воспользоваться, не обращая внимания на закатывающего глаза на всё это Брока. Он даже забыл, что был обижен и зол на Лео, потому что ему было важно, чтобы у того все получилось.

– Ситуэлл предпочитает много выпивки и мужиков, – закончил он напутствие.

– Ещё лучше, – качнул головой Брок, оглядел брата с ног до головы, поправил чуть съехавшую бабочку. – Не пристрели только лысого урода, если он к тебе в трусы полезет. Давай, мелкий, вали.

Расправив плечи, Лео насмешливо глянул на него, поиграл бровями, не собираясь ничего никому обещать. Коммуникатор вновь напомнил о себе противным писком.

Он обернулся к Баки, окинул его долгим взглядом, стараясь решить для себя, стоит ли сейчас пытаться объясниться хотя бы парой слов, нужно ли ему это вообще. Нужно, но не сейчас. А потому Лео промолчал, тепло и немного грустно улыбнулся, возможно, своей несостоявшейся любви и вышел.

– А вот теперь поговорим как взрослые люди, или Зимнего надо дополнительно успокаивать?

– Брок, давай без этого, – вздохнул Стив, провёл ладонью по волосам, приглаживая чёлку. – Чего вы хотели добиться, заигрывая с нами таким образом?

– Развлекайтесь, – бросил Баки Стиву и Рамлоу-2 и вышел, аккуратно прислонив за собой дверь.

Только сейчас он сообразил, что про одну попытку сказал именно второй Рамлоу, Брок, а Лео просто предложил угадать, но бежать и что-то говорить было поздно, он только посмотрел вслед уходящему Лео, в спину, затянутую в черную ткань пиджака, и вздохнул.

Баки надеялся, что им выпадет шанс поговорить ещё раз. Вернувшись в их со Стивом комнату, Баки завалился на свою койку и закрыл глаза. Считал ли он себя идиотом? Нет, потому что предложение угадать было обидным, а ремарка про нахуй вообще убийственной. Но вот стоило ли самому быть таким резким?

Если бы Баки знал, что он обидит этим Лео, то не стал бы говорить всего того, что сказал. Но ведь и Лео мог поступить иначе... Баки ненавидел все эти «если бы», поэтому перестал размышлять об этом сразу же. Нужно было просто дождаться возвращения Лео...

Нет, нужно было подстраховать его. Мысль эта Баки пришла внезапно, он глянул на часы и понял, что ещё успевает прибыть с Лео в одно время. Приняв решение, Баки начал собираться.

* * *

– Твой дружок всегда такой резкий?

– Брок, не начинай, вы сами виноваты, – покачал головой Стив, сдвинул разбросанную по койке одежду, освобождая себе место.

Его накрыло страшной слабостью, как и в тот момент, когда Баки рассказал о поцелуе, но сейчас вместо боли пришло облегчение, прокатилось горячей волной дрожи по телу.

– Погоди, – что-то заподозрив, Брок присел рядом, заглянул в глаза. – Ладно твой ебанутый дружок, но и ты... ты тоже поверил, что я мог сначала отсосать тебе, а потом пойти лизаться с ним? Пусть ты в меня как порядочного человека не веришь, хотя обидно, но я же не настолько идиот так палиться.

Спорить на эту тему не хотелось, рассуждать и думать тоже, они всё выяснили, а потому, дёрнув его на себя, Стив повалился на жалобно скрипнувшую койку, притянул и не думающего упираться Брока к себе, обнял крепко.

– Рассказывай давай, порядочный человек, как вы дошли до жизни такой.

– Оно тебе надо, Роджерс?

– Рассказывай, – попросил Стив.

А рассказать Броку было что, хотя и выворачивал душу перед кем-то он впервые. Ни один человек не знал их с братом историю полностью, для каждого они выдумывали что-то своё, не обременённое ложью и в то же время правдивое не до конца, всего лишь очередную грань одной и той же истории. А с Роджерсом – Брок задрал голову, коснулся губами его подбородка – впервые хотелось быть до конца честным.

– У меня нет и не было никого, кроме Лео, а у него больше нет никого, кроме меня, – начал он.

Когда грянула самая первая Судная ночь, они уже несколько лет работали на Старка, охраняли самого умного и богатого человека в мире, были у него на хорошем счету, да и общее прошлое как-никак сказывалось, и успели войти в круг приближённых, не раз и не два притаскивая его бессознательную тушку в номер, просиживали рядом, когда он блевал в унитаз. Сказались и неуправляемый нрав, и прямо болезненная тяга к экстриму Брока, и умение уладить совершенно любой конфликт словами Лео. Старк был счастлив.

– Нас не было в стране, когда всё случилось. Тони в Копенгагене должен был присутствовать на какой-то важной выставке, общаться с инвесторами, потом мы пошли по клубам, знатно отметили заключённые сделки и банально надрались. Вообще не помню, что тогда было, какие-то отрывки, пятна и серое лицо брата, когда он наутро нашёл в телефоне сообщение о том, что Люси стало плохо в аэропорту и она не смогла вылететь, осталась в Вашингтоне. – Брок зажмурился, но говорить не перестал, хоть и сердце по новой наполнялось уже пережитой болью.

Не хотелось вспоминать, скольких трудов Броку стоило удержать Лео от глупостей, отговорить идти с винтовкой в Капитолий, что дважды вынимал из петли, слушал, как единственный родной человек воет в голос. Было страшно видеть, как яркий смешливый Лео в одно мгновение выгорел, потерял самого себя, стал тенью, не жил, а существовал, и то лишь на автомате. Брок едва смог уговорить его не ходить на опознание тела беременной супруги, чувствуя, что брата это банально убило бы.

Тогда и появилось подполье, до этого никто всерьёз и не думал выступать против «Гидры».

Старк не умел извиняться и соболезновать, но чувство вины, видимо, грызло и его, раз он без вопросов отпустил своих личных охранников на вольные хлеба, дав наводку, куда можно обратиться, чтобы хотя бы попытаться отомстить за смерть Люси.

– Это я потом узнал, что всё вот это, – Брок махнул рукой, – оплачивается Старком, что именно он тот самый первый номер, к кому на ковёр для отчётов ездит Фьюри. Подполье по официальным бумагам проходит как меценатство, пожертвования дому престарелых. Самому Старку до фонаря, кто будет стоять у власти, Судная ночь ему даже на руку – продажи оружия взлетают до небес. Но он на нашей стороне. Никто и представить себе не может, что под старинным особняком подземная полностью автономная база на полторы сотни наёмников, бойцов и прочего персонала.

– А тот выход? – вклинился в рассказ до этого молча слушавший Стив.

– В саду который? Это самый запасной из выходов. По кадастровым документам там вход в старое, давно не используемое бомбоубежище, а мы им как балконом пользуемся, курить ходим. Всё равно в этой части сада старики не появляются. – Брок приподнялся на локтях. – Стив, мы не скрывали никогда, что нас двое, просто не думали, что это непонятно. Поначалу почти и правда не совпадали на базе, занятый каждый своим делом, а потом просекли ситуацию, поржали и решили посмотреть, как долго нас будут принимать за одного человека. Удобно, нас не двое, мы – один человек, который знает абсолютно всё, всё видит и всё может. Почти что местная легенда. Да и не бываем мы на базе почти вдвоём. То я на миссиях где-то со своим отрядом, понятное дело, что там в курсе. То Лео с Наташей. А потом и жить так привыкли, перемещаться по базе каждый своим маршрутом, одеваться одинаково, говорить, жить и даже дышать, как один человек.

Было и правда смешно первое время, да и Лео наконец-то начал оттаивать, реагировать на остальной мир, выбрался из раковины, немного забыв о своём горе. И Брок согласился с любыми правилами, лишь бы брат продолжал улыбаться, не метался ночами, а жил. А потом они попривыкли, перестали сами себя воспринимать отдельно.

– Вообще никто не знает, что вас двое? – спросил Стив, стараясь уложить в голове услышанный рассказ, больше походивший на исповедь, прижал к себе Брока теснее.

– Старк, Фьюри и Наташа знают точно, про остальных ничего тебе сказать не могу, Роджерс.

 

**8.**

Собрался Баки в пять секунд, почти ничего с собой не взяв, он был оружием сам по себе, и погнал на мотоцикле за Лео, который уехал на штатном внедорожнике. Ни номера, ни машина знакомы Баки не были, значит, и Солдат их не знал.

Баки ехал, на автомате скрываясь от цепкого, внимательного взгляда Лео, поднимая в голове всю информацию, всё, что они с Солдатом знали о Лео Рамлоу. Тот бывал на балах после Судной ночи уже лет пять, как он попадал туда, Баки не знал, но вот уходил всегда с кем-то, которого потом находили мёртвым по вполне естественным причинам. Тогда Солдат не связывал эти смерти с Лео, просто потому что за ним не следил. Это был не его фронт работ, за мелкими сошками, которые даже не имели доступа к Пирсу, следили совершенно другие люди. Да и Солдат, при всех его способностях, был не всесилен, чтобы следить за каждым.

Задумавшись, Баки чуть не пропустил момент, когда Лео остановился на парковке, на которой его уже ждал лимузин. Баки проскочил эту парковку и понесся сразу к Капитолию, понятнее не стало, но теперь он знал, с кем Лео попадает в Капитолий. Со Старком. Его машины Солдат знал все наизусть, и сейчас Лео сел в одну из них.

Баки задумался, как Зимний пропустил Лео, когда тот выступал одним из охранников в Капитолии, и понял, что тот действительно хороший лазутчик. Очень хороший. Потому что так перевоплотиться из безликого охранника, став заметным спутником яркого Старка, это надо было уметь.

Не доехав пары кварталов до Капитолия, Баки подхватил рюкзак с ноутом и побежал. Он знал, как пробраться в здание, чтобы его никто не заметил, знал, что Пирса там не будет, а будет его двойник, но это сегодня было не важно. Ему важен был Лео, который в очередной раз лез в пасть ко льву и пока выбирался из этой пасти живым.

В Капитолии был один балкон, который проверялся не чаще раза в час, и это было идеальным местом, чтобы подглядывать через систему видеонаблюдения за Лео, чтобы, если что, вытащить его.

Подключиться оказалось элементарно; конечно, были заменены все пароли, но только не личный код Зимнего Солдата, про который никто не знал и который давал полный доступ без указания имени в реестре. Это было сделано Солдатом для того, чтобы он мог отслеживать лазутчиков в системе. И пригодилось сейчас. Подключившись к камерам, Баки принялся высматривать Лео, который уже должен был быть в здании, потому что лимузин Старка стоял на парковке.

– Детка, ты как всегда прекрасен, – ухмыльнулся Старк, хлопнул Лео по заднице и тут же кивнул, пожал руку одному из конгрессменов. – Как поживает Брок? Давненько мы не виделись.

– Брок нашёл себе мужика, за которого любому глотку перегрызёт, так что весело потрахаться с ним больше не выйдет, – не переставая улыбаться, ответил Лео, привалился к плечу своего спутника, но взглядом продолжал выискивать Ситуэлла. Сопротивлению просто необходимы были данные по ближайшим поставкам химического оружия, а никто, кроме этого лысого неприятного типа, данной информацией не обладал.

– Жалко, а ты, сладкий? Всё ещё один?

Лицо Лео дрогнуло, он на мгновение зажмурился, стараясь перетерпеть не самые лучшие воспоминания. Как он ни старался не влипать в Баки Барнса, держаться от него на расстоянии, рассматривая лишь как интересную добычу, призовой уровень в игре, ничего не вышло. Вляпался, по самые уши влип.

– И я не один, – наклонившись к самому уху Старка, шепнул он. – Но это одностороннее чувство.

– Жаль, но ты, если что, знай, я умею лечить разбитые сердца.

Подхватив Лео под руку, Старк повёл его здороваться со своими давними знакомыми, обниматься с почтенными матронами, слушать обещания и уверения в вечной дружбе, которая тут же кончится, стоит потерять расположение господина Пирса.

* * *

Баки скривился от того, что видел. Он легко нашёл на камерах Старка и Лео, и сейчас просто бесился от того, что там происходит. А Лео, оказывается, действительно испытывал к нему чувства. Одностороннее? Нет, Баки докажет, что это чувство взаимно, обязательно докажет, когда они выберутся из этого дерьма.

* * *

Лео не любил эту часть своей работы. Когда надо было кукольно заученно улыбаться, кивать и отводить взгляд на сальные замечания о тугой заднице и умелых губках нового фаворита самого Тони Старка, слушать, как его в очередной раз рекламируют.

– Джаспер, сколько можно заставлять искать тебя? – дежурно улыбнулся Тони, глянул поверх очков.

– Тони, прекрасно выглядишь, – едва заметно скривившись, поприветствовал его Ситуэлл, протянул руку для рукопожатия.

* * *

За Ситуэллом стоило наблюдать как можно пристальнее, потому что он всегда был скользким гадом. Нужно было помочь Лео, чего бы он ни хотел от него, Баки поможет. Он вообще был готов вытащить Лео, если он провалится. Но пока все шло хорошо.

* * *

– Зато ты поистаскался.

В этом был весь Старк, он умел указать на ничтожность собеседника одной лишь фразой и так, что и в ответ ничего не скажешь. Лео едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться над тем, как вытянулось лицо Ситуэлла, как оно пошло красными пятнами. Старка можно было не любить, но не уважать и недооценивать его было банально опасно для жизни, слишком хорошей была его память, да и мстил он всегда очень метко.

Они долго беседовали ни о чём, поминали каких-то общих знакомых, справлялись друг у друга об их здоровье, пили шампанское бокал за бокалом, а Лео помалкивал, стараясь откровенно не зевать, лишь исподволь стрелял глазами в сторону Ситуэлла, всё чаще ловя на себе голодные взгляды.

– Сладенький, сделай мне хорошо, – Старк хлопнул Лео по заднице. – Принеси нам с мистером Ситуэллом выпить что-нибудь покрепче, я знаю, ты можешь и в этом сборище престарелых трезвенников найти что-то стоящее для ценителей.

Улыбнувшись, Лео скрылся в толпе.

* * *

Скривившись от такого обращения с мужиком, который ему нравился, Баки стал переключать камеры, ища, куда ушёл Лео, но и не выпуская из поля зрения Старка и Ситуэлла. Он ещё не был уверен, насколько их разговор может быть важным, но стоило его послушать. А вот Лео... Что же он делает во всем этом вертепе? Неужели?

Баки не хотел думать, что Лео – подстилка для богатеньких, а Старк – его сутенёр. Это было выше его сил. Но даже если так, он готов был освободить Лео от этого. И, если тот захочет быть с ним, никому больше не позволит до него дотронуться. Никому.

* * *

Найти выпивку? Плёвое дело, и не с таким справлялись. Главное – вовремя смешаться с толпой, уйти с линии обзора, чтобы хоть на пару мгновений скинуть с себя прилипчивый образ доступного мальчика.

Лео и правда знал, к кому можно подойти, чтобы, сунув сотенную банкноту в нагрудный карман, получить бутылку неплохого виски, два пузатых бокала и ключи от свободного кабинета. Знал, что надо добавить в бутылку, чтобы клиент «созрел» и его можно было раскрутить по полной.

Где-то в толпе яркой райской птичкой порхала Наташа. Лео пару раз видел её в объятиях очередной важной персоны. Хоть сегодня им и не надо бы работать вместе, но он всё равно приглядывал за напарницей. Так, на всякий случай.

Вернуться удалось как раз вовремя.

– Ты просто не представляешь, как он хорош, – облизав губы, продолжил рекламировать его Старк. – Отрабатывает так, как твоим малолеткам и не снилось.

* * *

Баки скрипнул зубами, ища причины не убивать Старка, который очевидно подкладывал Лео под Ситуэлла. Баки не понимал, с чего он так бесится, но чувствовал, что хочет Лео только для себя, и не важно, какое у него было прошлое, сегодня можно было получить его, а он все проебал. Он мог остановить Лео, удержать его от миссии, но... Но.

Единственное, что Баки знал, это то, что нельзя себя выдавать сейчас, иначе Лео взбесится. Нужно дождаться окончания миссии, Баки почему-то был уверен, что сегодня до главного не дойдёт, что Лео не будет отдан Ситуэллу на закланье. Оставалось только дождаться, когда он поедет на базу... Только бы он поехал на базу...

* * *

Переговорная как раз располагалась на втором этаже, подальше от шума и посторонних взглядов, можно было запереть дверь и перевести игру на новый уровень.

– Сладенький, – пропел Старк, стоило им оказаться на лестнице, погладил его по спине. – Прости, но меня зовут срочные дела. Не мог бы ты скрасить мистеру Ситуэллу тяжкие минуты ожидания?

– Как пожелаете, мистер Старк, – улыбнулся Лео, чувствуя, что у него уже лицо неметь начинает, но роль пока что была не доиграна. В дверях Лео позволил себя ещё потискать, но стоило Ситуэллу устроиться в кресле, он высунулся в коридор, дёрнул Старка к себе за тонкий щёгольский галстук и прошипел:

– Ещё раз, сука, за жопу меня схватишь, не посмотрю на долгие годы дружбы и взаимопонимания – уебу так, что зубы вставлять заебёшься.

– А мальчик-то вырос, – цокнул языком Старк и, чмокнув Лео в губы, вывернулся из захвата. – Папа доволен!

Лео показал ему в спину средний палец и скрылся в переговорной.

* * *

Баки чуть не сорвался в переговорную, но разговор Лео и Старка немного расставил всё на свои места, если это можно было так назвать. Они не были любовниками, Старк ни к чему не принуждал Лео, но... Всё это было очень странно и непонятно.

Баки резко переключился на камеру в переговорной, куда завели Ситуэлла, только бы понять, что там происходит. Что вообще происходит, ведь Старк был уважаемым членом «Гидры», и он явно был заодно с Лео. Это было настолько сюрреалистично, что Баки решил подумать об этом чуть позже. Совсем чуть-чуть, только посмотрит, что происходит в переговорной...

* * *

Маска безмозглой игрушки для удовольствия пошла трещинами. Лео потёр лицо, возвращая себе себя, он расстегнул пиджак, скинул его в соседнее кресло, откупорил бутылку, втянул носом запах хорошего виски, напоминая себе в следующий раз увеличить вознаграждение Уилсону. Хорошая работа должна быть правильно вознаграждена. Виски полился в бокал, играя в искусственном свете всеми оттенками янтаря.

Ситуэлл не замечал этих изменений, он смотрел и не видел, что место желанной добычи занял хищник, способный свернуть ему шею одним движением.

– Какой виски вы предпочитаете, мистер Ситуэлл? Односолодовый или купажированный?

Лео замер напротив, протянул наполненный бокал, неотрывно следя внимательным взглядом за собеседником. И как только Ситуэлл сделал первый глоток, отставил бутылку на низкий журнальный столик, развязал бабочку, прошёлся кончиками пальцев по мелким пуговицам жилетки, про себя отсчитывая секунды.

* * *

Баки весь напрягся, следя за Лео. Так хотелось закричать «НЕТ», чтобы не делал того, чему Баки сейчас видел начало. Ведь он здесь, он вытащит, он достанет любую информацию, только не это все, пожалуйста! И только железная выдержка и подспудное знание, что Лео не такой, что это всё – работа, и останавливало Баки от того, чтобы ворваться и забрать Лео оттуда.

* * *

Когда и жилет нашёл своё место рядом с пиджаком, новое детище химотдела наконец-то сработало, на целых пятнадцать секунд позже заявленного, за что и Лео, и Брок ещё с них спросят.

Ситуэлл дёрнулся, захрипел, бледнея от осознания того, что попался.

Лео был очень похож на брата во многом, но он никогда не бил в открытую, предпочитая пользоваться психотропными препаратами, ядами, психологически воздействовать на противника, лишь в крайнем случае прибегая к физическому насилию, считая, что человеческий мозг более хрупкая конструкция и не надо отбивать пленнику почки, чтобы всё выяснить.

– Вы знаете, как действует образец тринадцать на человеческий организм, мистер Ситуэлл, ведь он произведён в вашей лаборатории. – Лео повертел в руках небольшую стеклянную ампулу, заполненную желтоватой суспензией. – Занятная вещица. Если не ввести антидот в течении часа, сначала отказывает мочеполовая система, потом начинаются проблемы с пищеварением, потом мышцы теряют тонус и расслабляются. – Он поморщился. – Вот же мерзость. При том в крови резко подскакивает концентрация алкалоидов. Вы когда-нибудь курили опиумный мак?

– Кто ты? – просипел Ситуэлл. – Что тебе надо? Тебя Старк подослал? Контракты и так все Старка! Зачем?

– Вот теперь поговорим, – оскалился Лео.

* * *

Баки не прислушивался к разговору, который шёл под препаратами Старка, он внимательно следил за тем, чтобы никто не сунулся в эту переговорную, а потом, когда с ним было покончено, переключал камеры, чтобы точно знать, где находится Лео.

Успокоился он, только когда увидел, что Лео, поддерживая пьяного в хлам Старка, сел с ним в его машину. Баки тут же вышел из системы, подчистив за собой следы своего пребывания, и рванул на стоянку, на которой оставил свою машину Лео, он хотел успеть до их приезда.

* * *

Откинувшись на сидение рядом с уткнувшимся в телефон Старком, Лео даже немного задремал. Сегодня он сработал достаточно грязно, но тем, кто будет осматривать бездыханное тело в самой дальней переговорной, будет не к чему прицепиться, даже след от инъекции между указательным и безымянным пальцем обнаружить не получится. Сердечный приступ – со всеми бывает. А разрушенную печень спишут на злоупотребление алкоголем, но сам Лео был недоволен. Сейчас больше всего хотелось домой, в дебильный бункер, встать под обжигающе горячий душ и отпустить себя, выплеснуть всю мерзость, бессильную злость на этих жирующих толстосумов, пока самые родные руки не стиснут плечи, не развернут к себе, позволяя снова стать младшим братом, слабым, болезненным, так нуждающимся в твёрдом плече старшего.

– Брок и правда прибран к рукам? – оторвавшись от очередных переговоров с кем-то, спросил Старк.

– Конкретно так. Слышал, у «Гидры» груз ценный увели? – ответил Лео, не открывая глаз, стараясь не думать, отчего же ему сейчас так горько.

– Даже так? Броку обломился символ всего американского? Как за это не выпить?

Лео только хмыкнул, слушая, как Старк звенит бутылками, сам предпочитая глотать минералку. Броку не нравилось, когда от него слишком сильно пахло алкоголем.

Уже подходя к своей машине, Лео понял, что оставил в лимузине жилетку, хотел было даже набрать Старка, попросить вернуться, но потом понял – не выдержит, не сможет ответить на тысячу и один идиотский вопрос о брате, не потянет морально скабрезных шуток старого друга.

Страшно захотелось курить.

Пиликнула сигнализация, Лео открыл дверь и скользнул на место водителя и был уже готов повернуть ключ в замке зажигания, как краем глаза заметил тень на заднем сидении. Не дав себе даже обдумать, он выхватил зауэр и резко развернулся.

 

**9.**

Обхватив ствол пистолета обеими руками, Баки моментально разобрал его на составные части, уронив их на пол, оставляя в ладони Лео рукоятку.

– Ты уж определись, – усмехнулся Баки, – хочешь меня целовать или убить.

Он приехал раньше, как и хотел, забрался на заднее сиденье и ждал Лео, сам особо не представляя, для чего. Скорее просто поговорить, понять, что же тот хотел от него на самом деле. Возможно ли между ними хоть что-то, или Баки «не угадал»?

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Лео отпрянул, едва подавив в себе желание выбраться из машины. Вот кого он сейчас хотел видеть меньше всего – это Баки.

– Ты чего здесь?

– Решил за тобой присмотреть. Много нового узнал, – пожал плечами Баки, словно это было само собой разумеющееся. – Тебе очень повезло, что ты не попал в сферу интересов Солдата. Он бы тебя убил, но перед этим пытал бы, чтобы получить как можно больше информации.

Сигареты нашлись не сразу. Закурив, Лео со стоном втянул в себя терпкий ароматный дым.

– И что тебе сейчас надо?

– Поговорить? – предложил Баки.

– Поговорить, – повторил за ним Лео, разглядывая собеседника в зеркало заднего вида, любуясь им. – Что ты хочешь узнать? Спрашивай и поедем домой.

Баки внимательно посмотрел на Лео, тот выглядел уставшим и был чем-то подавлен, и говорить сейчас был явно не расположен, но если все оставить как есть, они не поговорят ни сегодня, ни завтра, а потом вообще начнут избегать друг друга... Подавив в себе желание пойти на поводу у Лео и оставить его в покое, а также желание просто его поцеловать, Баки развалился на заднем сиденье, чтобы его было лучше видно.

– Чем ты занимаешься? – спросил Баки.

– А ты разве не заметил? – копируя брата, оскалился Лео и тут же сдулся, нервно провёл ладонью по волосам, приглаживая стоящую торчком чёлку. – Ебусь я за информацию и за неё же убиваю.

Не хотел Лео об этом, тем более так, не хотел казаться хуже, чем есть, но злые слова сами собой рвались с языка. Сейчас хотелось быть не здесь, не с Баки или, наоборот, именно с Баки, единственным, с кем Лео было спокойно, кроме Брока.

– Ебёшься – фигурально выражаясь? – уточнил Баки.

– А ты мне кто, чтобы блюсти мой моральный облик? – огрызнулся Лео, разворачиваясь, почти полностью влезая между сидений.

Баки Барнс бесил. Его хотелось себе, принадлежать ему, и эти желания, до того неправильные, неверные, ещё больше злили. Бесило то, что Лео не мог понять самого себя – почему потянулся к чужому человеку, тому, кто не брат? Почему было важно, чтобы Баки не знал обо всей грязи, с которой связана его работа? Почему для него важно было быть идеальным? Сложно.

– А ты хочешь, чтобы я стал кем-то? – спросил Баки тихо и, взяв Лео пальцами за подбородок, сам коснулся его губ своими.

– Баки, – выдохнул Лео, каким-то чудом протискиваясь на заднее сидение, оторвался от его губ, глянул остро, решаясь, и потянулся вперёд всем собой, обнял его, прижался, чувствуя, как больно упираются в кожу через тонкую ткань сорочки железные пряжки тактического костюма. – Хочу, очень хочу!

Баки весь аж задохнулся от такого близкого контакта, такого желанного, потому что Лео нравился Баки, нравился ещё с той первой булочки, которую тот ему оставил. И сейчас Баки понимал, что улыбался ему весь этот месяц именно Лео. Теперь он видел, насколько братья непохожи на самом деле.

– Поговори со мной, – попросил Баки, беспорядочно гладя Лео по плечам, по спине, обнимал ладонями лицо, коротко целуя в губы. – Пожалуйста.

О чём именно Баки хотел с Лео поговорить, он и сам не знал. Но был уверен, что это важно.

Оторваться от Баки не было никаких сил. В голове мутилось от желания касаться, пробовать его, надеясь, что перепало не случайно, не по доброте душевной. О каких разговорах тот говорил? Лео мог только тихо просяще постанывать, шарить по тактическому костюму непослушными пальцами, расстёгивать пряжки, обламывая ногти.

Никогда ему не было так странно и хорошо одновременно от прикосновений другого человека, никогда он не любил ещё кого-то так же полно, только сейчас осознавая, что это именно любовь, а не желание получить самый завидный приз на базе. Внутренне вздрогнув от осознания собственного бессилия перед чувствами, Лео лишь сильнее вжался в Баки. Обо всём остальном он подумает после, совсем после.

– Баки, – выдохнул Лео ему в губы, вплёл пальцы в длинные пряди. – Баки.

Сердце частило, дыхание рвалось и уже стало тяжёлым, и Баки чувствовал, что просто не сможет выпустить Лео из рук, слишком тот был горяч и желанен. Баки коротко застонал, понимая, что со всеми разговорами можно подождать, потому что сейчас он не хотел говорить ни о чем, только таять в руках Лео, в таких долгожданных сильных руках.

Баки старался не порвать рубашку в этом сумасшествии, пока вытаскивал её из брюк. Забрался живой рукой под неё, гладя горячую кожу, веря и не веря, что все случится, и случится прямо сейчас. Но он не собирался просить подождать, как же он хотел Лео.

– Да? – выдохнул Баки в губы Лео, целуя его.

– Я тебя так... – начал тот, но не договорил, жарко выдохнул, выгибаясь.

У них с собой ничего не было, совсем ничего, ни смазки, ни резинок, но Лео это не дёргало совершенно, не волновало, даже полное отсутствие связных мыслей в голове, только голое желание принадлежать. Он сам вывернулся из всей одежды, полностью обнажённый, оседлал бёдра Баки, дурея от новых для себя ощущений.

Баки стащил с себя тактическую куртку, расстегнул штаны, давая свободу колом стоящему члену, и тихо взвыл от желания, когда Лео уселся сверху. Он гладил его обеими руками, не веря в то, что все происходит на самом деле. Что он нашел того мужчину, с которым хочет быть, и который хочет быть с ним. Что им можно быть вместе открыто. Что им вообще можно быть вместе.

– Какой ты... – пробормотал Баки и коснулся губами шеи, а живой ладонью члена Лео, затаив дыхание. Словно магия между ними творилась.

Лео подкинуло, выломило в спине. Притираясь кожа к коже, он практически выл в голос, дурея от новых для себя ощущений. С Броком было не так, совершенно не так. Никакой нежности, трепетных, едва ощутимых прикосновений, от которых плавился лёд в душе.

С Баки он горел сам по себе, пылал в жарком огне незамутнённой страсти. Тело, будто наэлектризованное, тянулось прижаться теснее, потереться ставшими неожиданно чувствительными сосками.

Баки казалось, что он сошёл с ума, или всё это ему снится: сильное тело в руках, ощущение жара смуглой кожи, покрытой на груди и животе тёмными волосками, почти обжигающий член, стиснутый в руке, впервые не свой. Как же он мечтал об этом, но даже не думал, что такое случится, да ещё с тем, кто нравится, кого хочется получить только себе.

Ощущать Лео рядом, близко-близко, было чем-то невероятным, он гладил его, целовал, не в силах оторваться и сделать что-нибудь ещё, кроме как сходить с ума, нежно, трепетно касаясь губами кожи.

Он не представлял, как это происходит между мужчинами, вернее, не знал точно, хотя и пытался ласкать себя там, проникая внутрь пальцами, но это было когда-то давно, в другой жизни. В этой он был яро жаждущим несмышлёным девственником, не знавшим настоящей любви.

– Господи, – выдохнул Баки, вжимаясь лицом в шею Лео, – как же хочу тебя...

От тихого срывающегося шёпота Лео повело сильнее, размазало по Баки. Если бы он знал, чем закончится этот день, если бы мог только представить, то... он всё равно не был бы готов до конца, не случалось ему доходить с мужчинами до конца, но зато теорию он знал на ура. Только он был не сильно уверен, что знание теории поможет.

Почему-то было стыдно за такого себя, за незнание, неумение сделать хорошо. Лео прижался теснее, зажмурился, надеясь, что Баки не увидит красных от смущения щёк, не поймёт, зачем Лео пихает в рот пальцы, обильно смачивая их слюной. В книгах и на тематических сайтах всё было слишком механически, ни слова о том, как успокоить нервную дрожь в руках, успокоить заходящееся от счастья сердце.

Лео растягивал себя быстро, неумело, вздрагивая от коротких вспышек боли.

Понять, что делает Лео, было не сложно, даже имея только поверхностные знания, Баки не столько видел, сколько чувствовал, что Лео торопится, что ему неприятно. Он очень хотел Лео, но это не значило, что он хотел этого любым путём. Баки хотел, чтобы хорошо было обоим.

– Не торопись, – попросил он, остановив руку Лео. – Можно... я?

– Блядь, – выдохнул тот, но сдался, обхватил шею Баки обеими руками.

Лео чувствовал себя долбаным школьником, впервые зажатым предметом своего обожания в раздевалке, а не тридцатипятилетним мужиком, знавшим о жизни такое, от чего любой другой предпочёл бы застрелиться. Но сейчас он краснел, жался к его груди, тихо всхлипывая от накатывающих эмоций.

Наверное, это было единственным познанием Баки в ласках мужчины, ну, кроме минета, который он никому никогда не делал. Но Лео хотелось так ласкать. Хотелось обхватить тёмную крупную головку, пососать...

Баки провел живыми пальцами по губам Лео, предлагая их облизать, а бионическими сжимал ягодицу.

Со стоном приняв пальцы в рот, Лео чуть прикусил подушечки, прошёлся по всей длине языком. В голове, в мутном мареве желания откуда-то выплыл образ Брока и его голос, уверение, что он примет брата любым, согласится с его желаниями, лишь бы он был счастлив, – и тут же пропал.

Происходящее казалось сном, горячечной фантазией, потому что ну не бывает так хорошо, так круто.

Погладив язык, Баки вынул влажные от слюны пальцы изо рта Лео, тут же накрывая его губы своими, в то же время поглаживая пальцами вход, аккуратно проникая одним в жаркое шёлковое нутро. И задохнулся от представления, как его член обхватывают эти узкие горячие стенки.

По телу словно пробегали электрические разряды от каждого тихого стона Лео, от осознания, что ему хорошо с ним. Именно с ним, хотя Баки ничего не умел.

Наверное, об этом надо было сказать. И он обязательно скажет, как только оторвётся от этих губ, таких сладких, манящих, что невозможно разорвать поцелуй.

Лео замкнуло, закоротило на Баки, он больше ничего не чувствовал, не слышал, не видел и не хотел видеть. Только Баки, только с ним, только для него.

Подаваясь на пальцы, вздрагивая от каждого аккуратного движения, Лео тихо скулил в губы Баки, безмолвно прося не останавливаться. Он поначалу хотел, чтобы всё прошло быстро, чтобы не тратить время подготовку и ласковые прикосновения, а насадиться на твёрдый, блестящий от смазки член и наконец понять, каково это – быть с любимым человеком, принадлежать ему безраздельно, а сейчас казалось, что хватит только этого: нежных прикосновений, срывающегося дыхания рядом с ухом, чужого сердца, бухающего так громко, что оглушает.

Баки старался быть аккуратным, прислушиваться, улавливать реакции Лео, пытаясь понять, приятно ли ему. Очень хотелось уже ворваться в жаркое нутро, но Баки не позволял себе торопиться, даже если у Лео уже были мужчины, у него-то он первый, и не хотелось первый раз трахаться впопыхах, лишь бы кончить.

– Можно? – задыхаясь, спросил Баки, когда почувствовал, что мышцы уже не такие тугие, что три пальца легко скользят внутри. – Пожалуйста...

– Баки, да-а! – не давая себе и секундного промедления, выдохнул Лео.

Приподнявшись на дрожащих коленях, он выпустил из себя пальцы, чуть отстранившись, отполз по сидению дальше, упёршись задницей в дверцу машины, – как же хорошо, что Брок настоял на тонировке стекол, как знал, что пригодится, – склонился над членом Баки, лизнул пунцовую от прилившей крови головку, пососал, обводя языком, смачивая слюной.

– Иди уже ко мне, – Баки попытался сказать это требовательно, но получилось как-то жалобно, просяще, и он просто затянул Лео обратно на себя.

В голове шумело и мутилось, живая рука подрагивала от предвкушения, и Баки приставил влажную головку к тугим мышцам, толкнулся едва-едва, только обозначая движение, предлагая Лео самому контролировать процесс.

Ощущение предельной, почти болезненной растянутости, жар, волнами прокатывающийся по всему телу, смывающий любые связные мысли, поглотили Лео, стёрли почти подчистую его собственное «я», оставляя только инстинкты, какие-то животные желания.

Упершись лбом в живое плечо Баки, Лео, тихо скуля, осел, насадился почти полностью, замер, закаменел всеми мышцами, боясь дёрнуться, вздохнуть. Не было удовольствия, желание и то осыпалось серым солёным пеплом, оставляя лишь жгучую чужеродную боль. Не было возможности даже закричать, силы полностью покинули его, вместе с голосом, оставляя вместо слов лишь какой-то жалкий хрип.

Что-то шло не так, неправильно. Не могло ему быть с Баки настолько плохо. Все книги до одной твердили, что с любимым человеком тела сами находят правильное положение, писали о какой-то грёбаной магии и искорках удовольствия, а Лео разрывало на части, выжигая под веками весь мир. Хрипло, натужно дыша, он приподнялся на коленях, почти полностью соскальзывая с члена и снова задрожал, пропуская его ещё глубже.

Лео не чувствовал, что почти до крови распорол плечо Баки ногтями, не чувствовал во рту крови от прокушенной губы, всё его тело горело, пульсировало в едином ритме. Упрямые мышцы с трудом, но всё же пропускали в себя член, растягивались, ныли от натуги. Насадившись до конца, Лео выдохнул, обессиленно прижался к Баки.

Баки задохнулся от ощущений тесноты и жара, застонал, но, почувствовав, что Лео совершенно не нравится, растерялся, острота возбуждения не просто спала, её как не бывало. Он ещё чего-то ждал, когда Лео насадился на него снова, а потом прижал к себе так, чтобы тот не мог двинуться ни туда, ни обратно, потому что не мог понять, что именно причиняет его партнеру такую боль.

– Не нужно, – шепнул Баки, целуя Лео в висок. – Не хочу быть насильником.

Баки мечтал о сексе с мужчиной, о сексе с Лео, но теперь, когда ему перепало, ощущать мучения своего партнёра было просто невыносимо. Если Лео так плохо, он даже просить не будет никогда, это ему сложно сделать больно, он сам готов был отдаться, и плевать, если ему не понравится, но Лео будет хорошо.

– Погоди, – выдохнул Лео, вздрагивая под прикосновениями. – Дай привыкнуть.

Боль потихоньку стиралась, сходила на нет, притупляя и все остальные ощущения. Лео старался дышать ровнее, прислушавшись к себе, он немного откинулся назад, зная, что Баки обязательно удержит, повёл бёдрами, стараясь понять, зачем нужен такой вид секса, если он не приносит удовольствия обоим партнёрам, и замер, когда вместо боли уловил что-то другое, какое-то неясное томление. Температура тела мгновенно скакнула на несколько градусов вверх. Лео задрожал, двинулся снова под тем же углом и застонал долго, протяжно, наполняясь сладкой мукой, тягучим жаром, названия которому дать в данный момент не мог.

Баки шевельнуться боялся, удерживая Лео, как ему того хотелось, видя, что тот прикрыл глаза уже от наслаждения, а не от боли. Он весь замер, давая Лео полную свободу действий, чтобы не нарушить ничего, потому что своё наслаждение он получит при любом раскладе, но хотелось не механического удовлетворения физиологических потребностей, а чего-то большего, хотелось удовольствия на двоих. Единственное, что Баки сделал – обхватил живой ладонью опавший было член Лео, принимаясь ласкать его.

Поймав взгляд Баки, Лео шало улыбнулся. Ему было наплевать, как он сейчас выглядит. Лео не волновали дорожки от слёз на щеках, красные глаза, растрёпанные волосы. Все его ощущения обострились, будто кто-то верньеры выкрутил до максимума.

Удерживая Лео бионикой, Баки потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его. Он весь горел, пылал, ощущая человека, который внезапно стал очень близким, важным, родным, хотя до этого Баки мог только смотреть и мечтать. Лео тут же откликнулся, обхватил Баки за шею, прижался, поймал губами губы, не переставая двигаться, насаживаясь каждый раз на полную.

Вся теория вылетела в трубу. Лео и слышать не хотел о каким-то там точках удовольствия, по которым ещё нужно умудриться попасть, сейчас он весь был сплошной эрогенной зоной, ластился под ладони, стонал в губы. Вскидывал бёдра, почти полностью выпуская из себя член, чтобы резко насадиться.

– Давай, Баки! Сильнее!

Баки рыкнул, обняв что есть силы, и опрокинул Лео на широкое заднее сиденье, принимаясь вбиваться в распростёртое под ним тело, просто с ума сходят от ощущений, настолько они были яркие, новые. С женщиной никогда не было так хорошо, как хорошо ему сейчас было с Лео. Он чувствовал, что долго не выдержит, взорвётся и кончится весь.

Содрогаясь, вспыхивая ярче от каждого толчка, Лео обхватил его руками, ногами, оплёл всем собой, наконец ощущая ту самую пресловутую магию, бабочек в животе, щекотные искорки, пробегающие где-то под кожей, но всё это было в разы круче и ярче, чем мог написать даже самый талантливый писатель.

– Господи-господи-господи, – скороговоркой выдохнул Баки, чувствуя, что сейчас мир перестанет существовать, он и так воспринимался на грани, потому что иначе было просто невозможно, его весь затмил Лео. – Можно... в тебя?..

В ответ Лео сумел только кивнуть. Он ничего не видел, кроме глаз Баки, чёрных от расширившихся зрачков, утягивающих в бездну, в ничто. Тело Лео свело сладкой судорогой, скрутило, вознося высоко-высоко, к самым звёздам.

Баки почувствовал, как Лео сжимает его внутри себя, как его тело дрожит под руками, и кончил с громким, протяжным стоном, повалившись на Лео. Такого горячего, желанного. Баки поцеловал Лео в ключицу, погладил живой рукой по плечу, унимая бешено бьющееся сердце.

– Ты такой охуенный, – выдохнул Баки.

Лео выломило, накрыло по новой, когда нутро обожгло горячим, он и не думал, что так бывает. Тело сделалось лёгким, почти невесомым. Он растёкся по сидению, глупо улыбаясь, чётко понимая – двинуться не сможет, даже если убивать придут.

– Хорошо с тобой, – ответил он.

Где-то под передним сидением завибрировал телефон.

 

**10.**

Баки сидел на заднем сиденье и расслабленно обнимал привалившегося к нему Лео, поглаживая его по груди. Ему было хорошо и спокойно как никогда.

– Так что связывает вас со Старком? – спросил Баки, вдыхая ароматный дым сигариллы Лео. – Почему он тебе помогает и так себя ведёт?

Выпустив струйку дыма, Лео задумчиво скосил взгляд на Баки. Да, тот ему нравился, очень нравился. Если уж быть совсем с собой честным, Лео, можно сказать, влюбился с первого взгляда, когда случайно зарулил отсидеться в пустую комнату на базе и увидел прикованного, как он потом вытряс из брата – легендарного убийцу. Влюбиться влюбился, но мог ли до конца доверять? Вот ведь вопрос.

Лео давно отвык открываться, чтобы ему был кто-то важен, кроме брата. Но с Баки было на удивление легко, просто, ему хотелось верить, и это напрягало.

Перекатив сигариллу из одного уголка губ в другой, Лео тяжело вздохнул и заговорил, начал с самого начала, с первой Судной ночи, того момента, когда его мир рухнул, погребая под собой. Рассказал почти всё, умолчав только о том, как справился, с помощью кого сумел нащупать в темноте дорогу к свету.

– С моей Люси была жена Тони. Никто не знал, что они с Пеппер расписались, считали его секретарём. Но Тони очень сильно любил её.

Баки слушал и не знал, что сказать, ведь он никого не потерял. Он даже не знал, что значит терять, кроме как на войне, но там люди хоть и становились близки, всё равно не настолько, как родные и любимые. Баки сжал Лео, промолчав, понимая, что какие бы слова соболезнования он не сказал, они будут пусты и нелепы. Вместо этого он просто поцеловал его в висок.

– Я знаю, как убить Пирса и остальных власть имущих, заправляющих Судной ночью, – сказал Баки. Это было единственное, что он мог сделать для Лео, кроме того, чтобы быть рядом с ним, если тот этого захочет.

– Думаешь, они не изменят тактику до следующей Ночи? – хмыкнул Лео, приподнялся на локтях, нашарил под сиденьем бельё, вытерся им и, скомкав, отбросил в сторону. – Да и сейчас он затихарился, засел в каком-нибудь бункере и трясётся.

Натянув брюки, как есть, на голое тело, накинул рубашку и, не застёгивая, босой выбрался на улицу.

– Конечно, изменят всё, что возможно. Кроме моих личных кодов доступа ко всему, чему ни попадя, – усмехнулся Баки, натягивая куртку и застёгивая штаны. – Едем на базу?

Как же не хотелось никуда ехать, ведь на базе они вряд ли смогут вот так вот спокойно побыть наедине, но пора было возвращаться, ведь Стиву он даже записку не оставил, куда делся.

– Мы же будем видеться чаще?

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Лео, наклонившись вперёд, коснулся ладонью щеки Баки, потянулся к его губам, желая поцеловать, как рядом, взвизгнув шинами, остановился точно такой же внедорожник, как и у Лео.

Хлопнув дверцей, из него выскочил встревоженный Брок, кинулся к брату, на ходу осматривая его, обнял, притиснув к себе с такой силой, что у того рёбра чуть не треснули.

– Идиотина ты, хули трубку не берёшь? – выдохнул Брок, отстранился и только сейчас осознал, в каком непотребном виде Лео: босой, полураздетый, с яркими зацелованными губами, фонящий расслабленным умиротворением и довольствием настолько сильно, что и спрашивать не требовалось. – Мелкий?

– Прости, я... – Лео побледнел, вцепился в куртку Брока, прижался лбом к его лбу. – Он мне так нравится.

Баки поднялся во весь свой немалый рост, моментально оказываясь рядом с Лео, но понял, что сюда ему лучше не лезть. Только было совершенно непонятно поведение обоих братьев. Почему Лео извиняется за секс, тем более, что сам Брок уже успел Стиву отсосать, и не факт, что они не трахнулись, пока их с Лео не было. Но об этом Баки решил подумать позже, потому что его самого ждало объяснение со Стивом, который стоял рядом и неодобрительно смотрел на Баки.

– Стиви, – Баки подошёл к другу, краем глаза следя за братьями, – я забыл оставить записку, а с твоим ноутом все хорошо. Не злись, ладно?

Баки очень дорожил другом, не хотел его волновать, но и извиняться он не собирался, потому что не привык отчитываться.

– Я волновался, Бак. Не исчезай так больше? – только и попросил Стив, хлопнул по плечу, так же не отрывая взгляда от этой парочки. – Как я вижу, вы разобрались?

– Не очень, – вздохнул Баки. – А вы?

Но разборки братьев его сейчас интересовали сильнее, чем отношения Брока и Стива.

– Брок мне всё рассказал или почти всё, – ответил Стив, но Лео с Броком уже расцепились и разговаривали вполне нормально, словно и не было только что между ними чего-то большего, чем обычные братские чувства, или это Стиву только показалось.

– Езжайте, – Брок махнул Баки и Стиву рукой. – У нас с Лео ещё есть дела.

– Поехали, Стиви, – сказал Баки, видя, что они сейчас лишние, совершенно лишние.

Посмотрев на братьев, Баки уловил цепкий взгляд Брока, которым тот оглядывал Лео. Они делали вид, что разговаривают, но на самом деле просто ждали, когда Стив и Баки уедут.

– Мы машину заберём, вам одной хватит, – сказал Баки, прикидывая, что сам поедет на машине, а Стив на мотоцикле. Получил кивок от Брока, который даже не обернулся в их сторону. – Стиви, ты едешь на мотоцикле.

Баки хлопнул Стива по плечу и пошёл к машине. Единственная мысль, которая сейчас занимала Баки – что между братьями? Баки решил это выяснить самым простым и неприглядным способом – проследить. В каждом помещении базы сопротивления были камеры, просто не все из них были включены. И сейчас Баки так просто оставлял Лео, ничего не пытаясь выяснить, потому, что собирался включить в их комнате камеру, настроив её на отдельный канал и поймав его на ноуте, который он отобрал у Стива. Тому всё равно был не нужен.

Выруливал со стоянки, Баки и мог бы думать о классном сексе, и плевать, что на заднем сиденье, но он сделал Лео больно, всё было неправильно, не так должно было быть в их первый раз. Вообще всё должно было быть не так. И вездесущий Брок, который, Баки видел это, волновался за брата.

Добравшись до базы, Баки включил режим стелс, отправившись сразу в комнату братьев (порадовался выбитой накануне двери), быстро активировал камеру, не оставляя после себя следов, и пошел к ним со Стивом, настраивать.

Стив вернулся в их с Баки комнату где-то через полчаса, молча прошёл до койки, сел, покосился на подушку, хотя они с Броком были в их с братом комнате, но образ разметавшегося по постели, тяжело дышащего Брока так и стоял перед глазами.

– Стив? – позвал Баки, откладывая ноут. – А вы с Броком всё выяснили? Может, посвятишь друга в тайны своей личной жизни?

– Нет никаких тайн, Бак, – улыбнулся Стив, чесанул затылок. – Мне нравится Брок, ему вроде как нравлюсь я. Ты мне лучше скажи, куда пропал? Следил за Лео?

– Да, – ответил Баки. – Следил, страховал, узнал много нового. А ты? И что значит «вроде как»?

– Не следил, неправильно оно, но я чувствую себя странно, будто место чьё-то занял. А-а, не бери в голову. Первые отношения, вот и ищу, к чему придраться. Мне с Броком хорошо, зачем усложнять?

Неуверенно улыбнувшись, Стив завалился на койку. Время, да и он сам – всё другое, а проблемы остались те же.

– Правильно, не усложняй, – то, что его лучший друг внезапно тоже оказался по мальчикам, Баки ничуть не смутило, он даже не задумался о том, что они оба неправильные. Правильные, просто любят того, кого хотят, а не подчиняются дурацким правилам.

А по поводу «усложнять»... не нужно Стиву было ничего усложнять, пусть наслаждается романом, а Баки сам всё выяснит, особенно, что же на самом деле между братьями творится.

Баки уселся так, чтобы Стив не видел монитора, и, сделав окно с видео с камеры поменьше, стал раскладывать пасьянс и ждать, когда вернутся братья Рамлоу.

* * *

Лео проскользнул в комнату и, не раздеваясь, сразу завалился на койку, отвернулся к стене.

– Не надо на меня обижаться, ничего такого я не имел в виду, но про Барнса ты не так много знаешь, – Брок сел рядом, коснулся его плеча. – Никто не сможет со стопроцентной вероятностью сказать, что его не накроет, не перемкнёт.

– Прекращай. Будь твоя воля – я бы навсегда один остался бы, – буркнул Лео, сбросил руку брата с плеча.

Он не видел, как Брок вздрогнул, с горечью глянул на его спину, открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но лишь молча лёг рядом.

* * *

Баки смотрел, как два брата лежали спина к спине. У них было две койки, но вторая даже на первый взгляд выглядела нетронутой. Вообще нетронутой, словно на ней никогда и не спали. Он смотрел, пытаясь переварить смысл разговора, но пока было ничего непонятно, и он принялся смотреть дальше.

Совесть кольнула его лишь единожды, когда он только-только увидел очень несчастного Лео, но Баки нужно было понять, что происходит, и он быстро выкинул все ненужные мысли из головы, оставшись безликим, бесчувственным наблюдателем, хотя так хотелось самому погладить Лео по плечу, обнять, успокоить, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, его не перемкнёт, он не станет снова Зимним Солдатом, а если и станет, то всё равно никогда не обидит Лео.

* * *

Пролежав всего пару минут, Брок поднялся, не глядя на брата, прошёлся по комнате и только у самой двери остановился, глянул через плечо.

– Если он тебя обидит, я его убью.

И вышел, поставив дверь на место.

Лео тут же подорвался, хотел броситься следом, объяснить, что то, что у него с Баки, никак не меняет их жизни, их отношений, пусть даже они и неправильные, грязные, но остался сидеть на койке, притянул к себе подушку брата, ткнулся в неё носом, снова ощущая себя маленьким.

* * *

Баки очень хотелось прийти к Лео, обнять его, успокоить, но он казался сам себе неуместным в этой ситуации. Может быть, стоило найти Брока и поговорить с ним о том, что ему нужно, чтобы подготовить убийство Пирса, а может, вообще не стоило лезть к братьям сегодня. И даже завтра. Или вообще подождать, пока Лео сам к нему придёт? Баки не знал. Он закрыл ноут, сунув его к себе под подушку, решил подождать пару часов, пока братья не соберутся спать.

– Стиви, мне тут никто пока не верит, – начал Баки подбивать клинья к осуществлению своей идеи. – А ты тут на хорошем счету, я смотрю, поможешь договориться насчёт помещения и оборудования для меня?

Отложив в сторону книгу, Стив сел удобнее.

– Можно с этим вопросом подойти к Фьюри, но его нет на базе, и когда будет, неизвестно, а можно поступить, как делают все остальные, – он улыбнулся. – Обратиться к Рамлоу.

– К какому из? – уточнил Баки.

– Лео – разведчик, боец невидимого фронта, так что нам к Броку.

Не сказать, что Стив сам не нашёл бы причину наведаться к любовнику, но надоедать не хотелось. Он не сильно понимал, как правильно строить отношения, что допускалось в первые дни, а с чем стоило бы перетерпеть. Книги и фильмы слишком разнились в информации, а порушить всё именно сейчас не хотелось. Брок был мудаком, держащим в кулаке всё сопротивление разом, но в то же время самому Стиву он казался если не идеальным, то самым подходящим именно ему человеком, тем, с кем хотелось книжного «долго и счастливо».

– Тогда пошли искать твоего Рамлоу, потому что к своему я соваться боюсь, – признался Баки.

Он действительно опасался сейчас лезть к Лео, боялся, что чем-то его обидел, хотя пока не приехал Рамлоу-2, они с Лео прекрасно общались, и всё было хорошо. История Лео, правда, была очень грустная и даже страшная, он потерял жену и нерождённого ребёнка, но насколько мог понять Баки, рассказывать об этом Лео было уже не так больно, раз рассказывал.

Всё было слишком непонятно, но Баки надеялся, что, проследив за братьями, он что-нибудь да поймёт. Он уже понимал, что между Рамлоу нечто большее, чем братская дружба, и теперь ему оставалось понять степень этой близости, которая была слишком даже для близнецов. Но говорить об этом со Стивом Баки не собирался, пусть его друг порхает в своих мечтах, пусть радуется, вот только он оторвёт Броку яйца и заставит сожрать, если он обидит Стива. Только как бы это не стало удовлетворением собственных желаний, потому что Стив не тот, кто будет мстить, даже человеку, сделавшему его несчастным. Оставалось сделать так, чтобы несчастным Стив не стал.

Брок обнаружился у себя в кабинете, он до хрипоты спорил с каким-то мужиком со спортивным луком за спиной, тыкал пальцем в обычную бумажную карту, и по его лицу было видно, каких титанических усилий ему стоит не сорваться и не припечатать лучника головой об стол.

– Чего надо? – рявкнул Брок, когда Стив открыл дверь, так и не дождавшись разрешения войти. – А, это ты? Проходи и оставь терминатора за дверью или вы по делу?

– Да, именно по делу, – кивнул Стив.

– Всё, Бартон, иди уже, не трепи мне нервы, – Брок потёр устало переносицу. – Романов сама тебе скажет, что и куда. Иди.

– Мне нужно несколько компов, интернет и отдельное помещение, – не стал ходить вокруг да около Баки, когда Бартон ушёл. – У меня есть возможность влезть в систему безопасности Капитолия и лично Пирса. Я могу узнать обо всех изменениях, что произошли после моего перехода на вашу сторону. Я могу узнать, где будет Пирс во время следующей Судной ночи. Ну ты понял. Но для этого мне нужна аппаратура.

Баки был уверен, что Брок согласится, почему, он и сам не знал, но если нет, тогда Баки не будет больше играть в эти игры, а разберётся с верхушкой правительства сам, потому что он до сих пор был совершенно вне закона. А знали о нём очень немногие.

С одной стороны, Баки мог хоть сейчас собраться и пойти убивать всех, кто управлял Судной ночью, но он был уверен, что знал даже не всю верхушку, что уж говорить о более рядовых сотрудниках.

– А ты на нашей стороне? – хмыкнул Брок, но лицо его смягчилось, уголки губ дрогнули в каком-то подобии улыбки, взгляд потеплел, будто бы до этого он только и ждал подвоха. – В жилом блоке все комнаты расписаны, и ничего я выделить тебе не могу, только в складской зоне, но не раньше, чем завтра. Понадобится время вынести коробки и распределить их по другим помещениям, провести проводку. С интернетом здесь нигде проблем нет.

Брок застучал пальцами по кнопкам, отдавая кому-то распоряжения. Стив и не думал, что он будет искать подвох или сходу откажется от такого многообещающего предложения, но ждал, что последует какое-то «но». Условие или требование. Но Брок смолчал, лишь глянул остро, словно желая разделать Баки, будто индейку, заглянуть внутрь.

– Барнс, – сказал он, свернув все окна. – Я тебе не верю, не доверяю, но Стив и Лео на твоей стороне. Только это не значит, что я не убью тебя, если ты причинишь им боль, если предашь. Понял?

– Меня проблематично убить, – пожал плечами Баки. Он не собирался распинаться в объяснениях, что просто не сможет предать Стива, тот для него очень дорог. И Лео тоже не предаст, потому что тоже дорог. – Завтра, так завтра, я не тороплюсь. До следующей Ночи у нас одиннадцать месяцев.

– Тогда свободен, – оскалился Брок и тут же перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на Стива, от которого того бросило в жар, волна желания прокатилась по телу. – Или тебе ещё что-то надо?

– Ты тоже не давай мне повода оторвать тебе яйца, – усмехнулся Баки, уверенный, что Брок поймёт его правильно. – Развлекайтесь.

И пошёл обратно в их со Стивом комнату, может, почитать чего, а может, посмотреть на Лео. Баки думал пойти к нему, но отчего-то боялся. Да и сидеть в комнате, в которой обитает ещё и Брок, тем более когда дверь можно только приставить... К Лео очень хотелось, и Баки решил не неволить себя и сходить, потому что лучше получить отказ словами, чем думать, а что было бы, если бы...

Оказавшись у уже знакомой двери, которую успели починить, Баки постучал, но ответа не было. Вздохнув, он пошёл обратно к ним со Стивом. Искать Лео Баки не стал. Брок кошмарил народ у себя в кабинете, поэтому Лео мог прятаться где угодно на базе.

 

**11.**

Распахнув дверь в их со Стивом комнату, Баки замер на пороге, разглядывая картину «Лео листает книгу Стива, сидя у него на кровати». Он даже не знал, рад ли тому, что Лео к нему пришёл. Аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, Баки остался стоять возле неё.

– Скажи, если я не вовремя или мне стоит уйти, – сказал Лео, не отрывая взгляда от страницы.

Дочитав до точки, он вернул книгу на место, но вставать не стал, хотя с самого первого момента понял, что эта койка не принадлежала Баки.

– А ты так хочешь уйти? – спросил Баки, подходя к Лео, садясь рядом, уверенный, что Стив скоро не появится.

Лео притерся к его плечу, выдохнул, чувствуя, как отпускает тянущее неприятное чувство тревоги, сердце перестаёт частить.

– Не передёргивай, – попросил он. – Если бы хотел уйти, ты бы меня здесь не застал.

Баки взял руку Лео в свои, переплёл пальцы живой руки с его, вздохнул.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, – помолчав, сказал он, глядя на их руки, а потом повернулся к Лео и потянулся за поцелуем. Ему так хотелось коснуться этих просто магических губ, которые были такими нежными, ласковыми. Он вспомнил, как эти губы ощущались на его члене, и почти застонал от невозможности прижаться сейчас к Лео.

Выдохнув, расслабившись в руках Баки, Лео потянулся к нему навстречу. Было наплевать и на проходной двор, царивший на базе, и на чужую койку под ними. Ему просто было хорошо и впервые действительно спокойно с кем-то, кроме Брока, хотелось быть с кем-то, кроме него.

Из аккуратного нежного поцелуй перерос во что-то большее. Повалив Баки на подушку, Лео оседлал его бёдра, притёрся пахом.

– Голову от тебя теряю, – тихо простонал он.

– Давай хотя бы переберёмся на мою кровать? – предложил Баки, просто дурея от близости Лео.

Хотелось быть рядом с ним, близко-близко к нему, обнимать, целовать. Так, как Лео, ему не хотелось никого и никогда. Лео воспламенял кровь в жилах, отключал мозги, творил просто что-то невообразимое одним своим присутствием.

Рассмеявшись, Лео прижался к его груди.

– Нет уж, давай лучше останемся здесь, чтобы не зайти слишком далеко. Моя задница не готова ко второму раунду.

– Не обязательно должна страдать только твоя задница, – улыбнулся Баки, обнимая Лео. – Прости, что сделал тебе больно. Я не ожидал, что все случится вот так вот... да и опыта у меня нет.

Лео захохотал в голос, устроился удобнее на груди у Баки, так, чтобы видеть его лицо и для поцелуя не нужно было далеко тянуться.

– Значит, для нас обоих это был первый раз. Экстремальненько так вышло.

Баки прижал к себе Лео, переживая странные чувства от того, что он был у Лео первый. Ему было и радостно, и неожиданно, хотя Лео говорил, что у него была жена, а не муж. Баки было не важно, был ли у Лео кто-то до него, но почему-то то, что он оказался первым мужчиной Лео, льстило и как-то завораживало.

– Чем тебя так расстроил Брок там, на парковке? – зачем-то спросил Баки, хотя понимал, что это не лучшая тема для разговора. Но уж больно Лео сник там.

Крупно вздрогнув, Лео уткнулся лицом в шею Баки, замер на мгновения, подбирая слова, чтобы хотя бы соврать получилось как-нибудь правдоподобно, раз уж не мог рассказать всё как есть. В груди снова появилось мерзкое неприятное чувство горечи, неоправданной злости на самого себя, ситуацию в целом. Но это была не только его тайна.

– Ничем, – не поднимая глаз, отозвался он. – Не отзвонился, что миссия прошла без сбоев. Не люблю расстраивать брата.

И всё равно, что по большей части он не солгал ни словом, но ведь и не сказал всего.

– Прости, – Баки почувствовал, что сейчас расстроил этим вопросом Лео, погладил того по плечам, поцеловав в волосы. Он чувствовал, что между братьями творится что-то странное, что их связывает какая-то тайна и совершенно не братские узы, но спрашивать больше о Броке и их отношениях не собирался, было достаточно того, до чего уже довёл Лео своим вопросом.

Было чудесно лежать вот так вот, касаться кончиками пальцев пластин бионической руки, водить по ним, повторяя рисунок, слушать мерное биение сердца, представлять, что никуда не надо торопиться, бежать, не от кого прятаться. Есть только они, и миру нет никакого дела до того, кого так любит Лео Рамлоу.

Не хотелось говорить, задавать вопросы и самому отвечать, не хотелось секса. Сейчас было достаточно почти невинной близости.

В кармане джинсов пиликнул телефон, отмечая полночь. Дверь негромко скрипнула, Стив, не глядя, шагнул в комнату и тут же смущённо отвел взгляд.

– Прости, Бак, я не знал, что ты не один.

– Это вы меня простите, Капитан, – тут же вскинулся Лео, поправил на себе одежду и чмокнул Баки в нос. – Увидимся завтра.

– Спокойной ночи, – Баки тоже поднялся одним плавным движением, притянул к себе Лео, целуя, и выпустил. – Провожать не буду.

Махнув рукой, Лео выскользнул за дверь, словно его тут не было, а Баки перебрался на свою койку и раскрыл ноут, собираясь понаблюдать за спящим Лео.

– Стив, извини, – Баки понимал, что смутил друга. – Давай, что ли, стучаться теперь?

– И галстук на ручку двери, да? – заалев щеками, отшутился Стив.

– А у тебя есть галстук? – усмехнулся Баки и уткнулся в ноут.

* * *

Брок спал, развалившись на своей койке, закинув руку за голову и, похоже, не слышал, как Лео ворвался в комнату. Он привалился спиной к двери, коснулся пальцами собственных губ, только сейчас до конца осознавая, что, возможно, он теперь действительно не один именно в том, правильном смысле слова.

Сердце пропустило удар.

Лео разулся, дошёл до койки брата, замер, покосившись на свою, где так и не появилась его подушка, значит, Брок не злится, всё ещё хочет видеть его рядом. Возможно, позволит...

Всхлипнув, Лео вклинился под бок к брату, ткнулся носом ему в подмышку и затих, боясь шевельнуться, разбудить и оказаться на полу, ненужным, ведь у них же теперь есть Стив и Баки. У Лео был Баки, но и в Броке он всё равно нуждался, но не знал, нужен ли сам брату.

– Глупый маленький брат, – прошептал Брок, не открывая глаз, перетянул выше, уложил к себе на грудь, прижал сильнее. – Я ни при каких условиях не перестану тебя любить.

Судорожно выдохнув, Лео растёкся по Броку.

* * *

Баки смотрел во все глаза на то, что не предназначалось никому, кроме двоих, и даже боялся думать в какую-либо сторону.

У братьев была далеко не братская любовь, которой, Баки был уверен, очень много лет, но которая ещё не переступила ту границу, когда Лео и Брок замкнулись бы друг на друге. Но они хотели быть вместе, и зачем им нужны были Баки со Стивом, было совершенно непонятно.

Баки смотрел и всё больше грустнел, потому что не понимал, зачем он Лео, если у него есть настолько близкий человек. Но первый секс при этом с мужчиной у Лео был именно с ним, с Баки. Он разрывался, не понимая ничего, чувствуя, что нужно закрыть окно, перестать смотреть, но не мог оторвать глаз от Лео, от того, как он пластается по Броку, как он светло улыбается, закрыв глаза, и засыпает.

Не в силах оторваться, Баки смотрел на то, как спят Лео и Брок, всю ночь.

* * *

Стив открыл глаза и сел на своей койке ровно в тот момент, когда скрипнула дверь и без стука в их комнату вошёл один из братьев Рамлоу. Безошибочно узнав в нём Брока, Стив улыбнулся, протянул вперёд руки, совершенно забыв, что они не одни, но и сам Брок тут же оказался рядом, ласково пригладил растрёпанные волосы, коснулся плеча.

– Доброе утро, сладкий, – выдохнул он в губы Стива, поцеловал и, скосив взгляд на сопящего в подушку Баки, усмехнулся. – Твой неразлучник спит ещё? Солдат спит – враги не дремлют. Подъём, Зимний! – гаркнул Брок, прижав голову Стива к своему животу. – Сколько дрыхнуть можно?

От неожиданности Баки подскочил на койке, попытавшись даже встать по стойке смирно, пока не понял, что это всего лишь Брок.

– Иди нахуй, Рамлоу-два, – упав обратно лицом в подушку, отозвался он.

Баки до упора смотрел, как два брата обнимали друг друга всю ночь, видя то, что не предназначено никому, и даже испытал угрызения совести, но все равно не смог оторваться. И ведь действительно, Стив и Баки разобрались в братьях Рамлоу раньше, чем поняли, что их двое, интуитивно тянувшись один к одному, а другой к другому. Но сейчас, глядя на спящих, Баки бы согласился и на обоих. Дальше он свою мысль развивать не стал, выключив просмотр, и лег спать, наверное, за час до того, как к ним припёрся Брок.

– Не выёбывайся и невыебан будешь, – оскалился тот в ответ. – Жопу поднимай и пойдём. Хотел себе компьютерный центр, мои ребята за ночь понатащили всего интересного, а он залупаться вздумал. Давай, принцесса, наводи красоту и ходу!

– Блядь... – простонал Баки, который сейчас хотел только спать.

Он проснулся бы, подскочил бы с койки и побежал, куда сказали, только если бы к нему пришёл Лео, но тот, скорее всего, ещё сладко спал, подгребя под себя вместо брата подушку. Кольнуло ревностью, а ещё отчаянием, что не сможет стать для него даже примерно таким же близким, как Брок.

Баки решил не заставлять Брока ждать, просто чтобы побыстрее отвязаться от него. Может быть, даже Лео к нему зайдёт, и они смогут посидеть вдвоём, может быть, не только посидеть...

– Пошли, – сказал он, напялив на себя штаны и завязав волосы в небрежный хвост.

Окинув Баки нечитаемым взглядом, Брок ещё раз погладил Стива по светлой макушке.

– Спи, тебе ещё рано, сладкий, я занесу тебе завтрак.

Комната, выделенная для нужд Баки, находилась в самой дальней части базы, так, чтобы никто лишний не совался туда без особой необходимости, но нельзя было сказать, что Брок попытался засунуть неприятного для себя субъекта куда подальше. И оборудование, и комфорт – всё было на уровне. Даже само помещение было в разы больше тех, которые выдавались в пользование бойцам, а уж о таком излишестве, как личный санузел с душевой, и говорить не приходилось.

– Стив, значит, сладкий, ему, значит, завтрак... – бормотал Баки, ему почему-то было обидно за Стива, ведь не только Лео ластился к брату, Брок тоже обнимал его, они вообще вместе смотрелись органично и... желанно. Оба сразу, только у Брока был такой мерзкий характер, что с ним всё же дела иметь не хотелось.

А вот чего Баки боялся, так это того, что и Брок, и Лео просто ими играют, словно друг с другом им стало скучно. Но Лео казался таким искренним в своем чувстве к Баки, а Брок... Баки решил подождать, он не хотел оговаривать Брока напрасно, лишать Стива счастья быть не одному, поэтому решил просто за ним следить.

Окинув взглядом выделенное ему помещение, Баки аж присвистнул, потому что ожидал каморки на задворках, а получил хоромы.

– Спасибо, – только и сказал Баки, включая технику. Раз тут есть душ, можно будет принять его здесь. Хотелось поскорее начать, чтобы понять, что он уже упустил, а что ещё можно разрулить и подогнать под себя. – Кстати, надо найти информатора «Гидры». Моего информатора. Я не знаю, как он выглядит. На самом деле ничего о нём не знаю, тогда мне так казалось правильным.

– Не обольщайся, не ради тебя старался, – хмыкнул Брок, но как-то беззлобно, прошёл к компьютерам, вбил свой личный код от баз данных подполья. – Смотри, вот здесь все личные дела, в том числе и молочника, что в дом престарелых приезжает по вторникам и четвергам. Если тут чего-то нет, то больше ты на этого человека не накопаешь, – он склонился над клавиатурой. – Просмотри, может, найдёшь что-то общее, и мы сможем его вывести на чистую воду. Как я ни хотел скрыть наличие двоих суперсолдат на базе – новости здесь быстро распространяются, но не факт, что он не где-то в другом месте засел. Также я даю тебе доступ к камерам на других объектах и к списку миссий, как прошедших, так и тех, что готовятся.

– С чего такая открытость? – прищурился Баки, не верил он, что Брок, ещё вчера не доверявший ему ни на грош, расщедрился просто так на все это великолепие и удобства.

Сев на столешницу, Брок поднял на него взгляд.

– Ты меня можешь считать кем угодно, но я всегда защищаю тех, кого люблю, и верю им. В тебя верят Лео и Стив, значит, и у меня нет другого выбора, как довериться. И только тебе под силу закончить весь этот пиздец, – Брок говорил прямо, нисколько не пытаясь что-то скрыть или слукавить. Лео был ему важнее собственной жизни, собственного спокойствия, но и Стива он любил.

– Окей, я всё это закончу, – пообещал Баки. – А у вас есть что-то лучше? Потому что если нет, мы ввергнем страну в хаос и анархию не на одну ночь, а на хуй знает сколько.

– Считаешь, я не думал обо всём этом? – усмехнулся Брок, достал из кармана сигареты, закурил, над потолком тут же зажужжала вытяжка. – Не просчитывал варианты? Нам не надо выносить всё правительство разом, список «Отцов-основателей» «Гидры» не такой уж и длинный, а смерть Пирса и его сотоварищей даст оппозиции шанс что-то изменить.

– Брок, я не считаю тебя дураком, я просто хочу быть уверен, что всё, что мы делаем, мы не делаем в никуда, – Баки уселся в вертящееся кресло на колёсиках и покрутился, радуясь процессу, словно ребёнок, а потом очень жёстко посмотрел на Брока. – Я, Брок, хочу мира, в котором сможет жить Стив, жить свободно, а не под прицелом, не в постоянном страхе, что его захотят использовать, как с войны использовали меня. Я, знаешь ли, очень люблю своего друга, возможно, так же сильно, как ты любишь брата. Но чтобы всё получилось, нужно работать без проёбов, проверять и перепроверять всё, что есть, добывать то, чего нет, но не забывать о том, что мы все не бессмертные, а за деньги можно купить всё и всех, даже самых идейных, главное – знать цену.

– Значит, мы должны работать вместе, – Брок протянул Баки руку. – Мы оба хотим этот мир не для себя, а для тех, кто нам дороже самого этого мира.

– Хорошо, что мы друг друга поняли, – пожал руку Баки и улыбнулся вполне дружелюбно. – Лично у тебя есть на примете кто-то, кто может сливать инфу?

Без лишних разговоров Баки решил перейти сразу к делу, так было проще понять друг друга. Он не сильно удивился, что они с Броком имели схожие взгляды на то, за что и почему они воюют. У каждого был тот, без кого вся эта война не имела бы смысла. И Баки казалось, что у них обоих стало на одного человека больше в списке тех, кто был самым главным.

Когда Лео сунулся в новый кабинет Баки в надежде его увидеть, даже завтрак притащил, то застал занимательную картину – оба самых важных ему человека рычали друг на друга, тыкая пальцем каждый в свой листок, что-то пытаясь донести до собеседника. Брок нет-нет да норовил закатить глаза, тёр лицо и, если судить по переполненной пепельнице, курил одну за одной. Баки стучал по столу кулаком, выдирал у Брока листы прямо из рук, тряс перед глазами и, скомкав, отправлял в угол.

– Весело тут у вас.

– Лео, – обрадовался Баки. – Всё, Брок, нахуй, я сам просмотрю всё, а потом выдам тебе резюме по этому поводу, а то мы с тобой никогда не договоримся.

Выяснение, чьи кандидаты вернее могут быть лазутчиками и информаторами, очень быстро переросло из тихого аргументированного обсуждения в попытку одного донести до другого свою точку зрения громко и матом, и приход Лео был очень кстати, а то Баки казалось, что они с Броком и подраться могут.

– Та-ак, ладно, – Брок хлопнул Баки по плечу, улыбнулся брату и, проходя мимо, едва-едва коснулся кончиками пальцев его ладони, незаметно погладил. – Жду хоть каких-то результатов в ближайшее время.

Лео проводил брата взглядом, сжал ладонь в кулак, всё ещё ощущая прикосновение, в другой руке удерживая поднос с завтраком.

Баки заметил этот жест, но не стал заострять на нём внимание, просто поднялся и притянул Лео к себе, забрав поднос.

– Доброе утро, – тихо сказал он, вжавшись лицом в шею Лео, вдыхая его запах. – Я соскучился.

 

**12.**

Прошла неделя, за которую Баки полностью перебрался в свою новую берлогу, перетащив и ноут, который был Стивов, сказав, что ему больше надо. Теперь каждое его утро начиналось с завтрака, который приносил ему Лео, а вечер заканчивался тем, что Лео уходил от него без десяти полночь, улыбался извиняющеся, но все равно уходил, а Баки, словно издеваясь над собой, почти до утра смотрел, как Лео обнимает Брок, и мечтал, как сам будет также нежно обнимать его.

В такие ночи бессонного бдения Баки следил за тем, как Брок касается Лео, чтобы постараться касаться его так же. Смотрел, изводя себя, понимая и не понимая, почему Лео не хочет оставаться с ним.

Днём замечал, как тот сидел на столе, но стоило заявиться Броку – моментально ретировался чуть ли не в другой конец комнаты, только бы не быть рядом с Баки. Баки очень хотел понять причину такого поведения, но ведь не мог же он открыто сказать, что следит за Лео и хочет хотя бы попытаться занять какое-то место, но ему не дают даже шанса.

– Лео, почему ты не даешь мне шанса стать ближе? – спросил однажды Баки, не выдержав этого отпрыгивания при появлении Брока, этих уходов ночью, хотя мог бы остаться. Или не мог? Баки хотел понять, а чтобы понять, нужно было спросить.

– О чём ты? – недоумённо переспросил Лео, удобно устроившись на столе у Баки, пока тот просматривал какие-то свои файлы. – Мы разве не близки?

– Как только появляется Брок, ты отпрыгиваешь от меня, – начал выдавать Баки свои наблюдения. – Ты не остаёшься со мной на ночь. Такое ощущение, что, замаячь на горизонте Брок, ты с моего члена спрыгнешь и убежишь. Что не так, объясни мне, пожалуйста.

Заметно вздрогнув, Лео отстранился.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты утрируешь? – как-то нервно поинтересовался он, сгрёб со стола свой телефон, не сразу попадая им в задний карман.

– Лео, солнышко, – Баки видел, как дорогой ему человек нервничает, но раз начал, стоило довести дело до конца. Баки сознавал, что это может закончиться ссорой, может даже расставанием, но лучше расстаться и не мучить друг друга, чем вот так вот самому постоянно вздрагивать от появления Брока. – Я просто хочу понять, как мне быть во всей этой ситуации, потому что ты одновременно и есть у меня, и нет. Я так не могу, я хочу определённости. Я не говорю, что надо идти против Брока, не говорю, что про него надо забыть и прочее, но я постоянно чувствую себя в его тени, словно ты не уверен в наших отношениях.

– Ересь какая-то, я же здесь с тобой. Я... Чего тебе не хватает? – вспылил Лео.

– Твоей уверенности в том, что между нами происходит, – ответил Баки. Он не хотел ссориться, но, похоже, другого выхода не было. – Что ты вечно прыгаешь, когда Брок приходит? Что, он тебе не разрешает со мной быть? Или что?

Баки и сам начинал злиться, понимал, что не нужно, но ревновал, потому что он сам хотел обнимать Лео ночами, хотел целовать его, не задумываясь, что сейчас может прийти Брок и все испортить. Он даже начинал Брока ненавидеть за все это. Вот и сорвался.

Побледнев, Лео отступил в сторону двери. Он не знал, что ответить, как оправдать собственные страхи, как сказать о том, что любит брата совсем не братской, неправильной любовью и в то же время тянется к Баки точно по той же причине. Как объяснить их с Броком отношения? Как жить с таким?

Он любил Баки так сильно, что когда они были не рядом, сердце начинало болеть, словно оно само тянулось оказаться хотя бы неподалёку, пройти, коснуться невзначай. Но и Брока Лео не мог потерять, не мог отказаться от самого родного, того, кто всегда понимал, всегда протягивал руку и был настолько неотъемлемой частью его самого, неотделимой, что Лео не мог себе представить, как это – быть врозь, хотя и они оба были по уши влюблены в своих мужчин.

– Мне кажется, уверенности нет именно у тебя, – качнул головой Лео, стараясь не смотреть Баки в глаза, развернулся и вылетел прочь.

Давно ему не было так больно, так неправильно. Он понимал, что Баки прав, что так нельзя, но ничего с собой поделать не получалось. Без Брока он не чувствовал себя цельным.

– Лео, подожди! – попытался остановить его Баки, но он уже и так наговорил на два расстрела. – Прости меня, – тихо договорил Баки, падая обратно в кресло, из которого успел вскочить. Нужно было работать, но он сел, раскрыл ноут и стал смотреть, что происходит у братьев, надеясь, что Лео пойдет в их комнату, а не куда-нибудь ещё.

* * *

С каждым шагом замедляясь, Лео остановился напротив двери. Сердце рвалось на части, но чего он хотел? Всё должно было закончиться именно так. Баки увидел и понял, почувствовал неправильность Лео, и начались вопросы, ответить на которые – значит и так подписать приговор их отношениям. Пусть лучше не знает, пусть...

– Ты чего там топчешься? – Брок выглянул из комнаты. – Лео, что произошло?

Он втянул брата внутрь, оглядел внимательно. Ощупал, сам уже и не зная что думать.

– Не пугай меня, малой. Что произошло? Этот уёбок обидел тебя?

– Брок, не надо, это я виноват. Бро-ок.

Лео вжался в брата, обхватил его за шею руками, почему-то не чувствуя сейчас себя лучше. Боль и не думала растворяться, как это происходило обычно, стоило оказаться рядом, в груди всё так же тянуло, дёргало, уговаривая вернуться, поговорить, придумать что-то, хотя бы наврать, но не оставлять всё так.

– Родной, объясни толком? – нахмурился Брок, подхватил брата под задницу, заставляя обхватить себя ногами, шагнул назад, сел на койку, не выпуская его из объятий.

– Я так люблю тебя, – выдохнул Лео, с коротким голодным стоном прижался сильнее, поцеловал, выплёскивая все страхи и сомнения, впился в любимые губы, сминая их, чувствуя под ладонями сладкую дрожь тела Брока, вспыхивая от рыка, разбавленного стоном, от горячих рук под своей футболкой.

С Броком всегда было так ярко, вкусно, желанно. Их тела словно совпадали всеми возможными гранями, идеально подходили друг другу.

– Малыш, – прошептал Брок, оторвавшись от брата.

– Я люблю тебя, – упрямо повторил Лео. – И Баки люблю, так люблю, что больно, страшно. Я не хочу его потерять и не знаю, что делать. Брок, он всё видит, чувствует. Наши отношения... они ведь неправильные. Сложно. Почему так сложно?

– Не знаю, родной, – выдохнул в ответ тот, снова поцеловал Лео, подхватил брата под бёдра, повалил на койку и улёгся сверху, так, чтобы слышать стук его сердца, хотя им обоим сейчас хотелось большего. – Дай ему то, что он хочет, малыш. Я понимаю и всё равно продолжу тебя любить.

Сдавленно всхлипнув, Лео уставился в потолок. Он гладил, гладил и гладил Брока по голове, шее, плечам, стараясь запомнить, запечатлеть в себе это ощущение, потому что с завтрашнего дня ему придётся пробовать быть нормальным.

* * *

Баки смотрел, как заворожённый, на то, как братья обнимают друг друга, как их губы встречаются, чтобы слиться в совершенно не братском поцелуе, и пропадал, понимая, что никогда не сможет стать не то что таким же, а хотя бы вполовину настолько же близким, как сейчас были Брок и Лео.

От этого хотелось закричать, разнести всё вокруг к чертям в мелкое крошево, но Баки просто продолжал смотреть, отчётливо понимая, что не нужен. И даже не потому, что Лео не пытался быть с ним, он ведь пытался, даже переспал, просто Баки никак не сможет быть лучше родного брата.

И Баки был совершенно не удивлён, что братья любят друг друга. Он уже хотел отключиться, посчитав, что увидел достаточно, чтобы уразуметь, что он просто не тот, что у Лео просто не получается его хотеть, и чуть не пропустил слова о том, что его тоже любят. Он тоже дорог.

Это было как гром среди ясного неба. Лео просто боится потерять брата, поэтому так странно себя ведёт. И тут Баки осенило, что Брок тоже любит Лео, и ему может быть также сложно быть со Стивом.

Наплевав на то, что друг может уже спать, Баки рванул к нему. Нужно было выяснить всё сейчас, потому что потом может быть поздно. Потому что нельзя ломать братьев, нельзя, чтобы они ломали себя из-за них.

И пусть Баки не любил Лео в полной мере, пусть он был пока что всего лишь влюблён в него, это ничего не меняло.

– Стиви, – Баки ворвался в комнату Стива без стука, движимый идеей срочно разрешить проблему, возникшую даже не позавчера, в задолго до них.

– Перенимаешь привычку Брока входить без стука? – поприветствовал его Стив, оторвавшись на мгновение от документов. – Чего не спишь? Ты время видел?

– Стив, – Баки проигнорировал его замечание, усаживаясь на стол так, чтобы друг его хорошо видел, – Брок хоть раз оставался у тебя ночевать?

Тревожная складка залегла между бровей Стива, он окинул Баки изучающим взглядом и отложил бумаги в сторону.

– Не оставался ни разу. К чему ты это?

– Стив, только спокойно, и не спрашивай, как я узнал, я просто знаю, и всё, – зачастил Баки. – Брок и Лео любят друг друга, не знаю, до секса у них вроде бы не дошло, но они даже целуются. И отношения с нами... Я не знаю, но надо сказать им, что мы знаем. Что мы не против, чтобы они были друг у друга, что им не нужно переступать через себя и прочая мутотень.

Стив открыл рот и тут же закрыл его, молча потёр лицо, снова глянул на Баки. У него как-то в голове не укладывалось всё то, что он сейчас услышал. Вроде как и сам замечал долгие взгляды Брока в спину брата, как бы нечаянные прикосновения и виноватую улыбку после них. Странное отчаяние, с которым Брок иногда отдавался Стиву. Сейчас все эти на первый взгляд не связанные одни с другими вещи наконец складывались нужными сторонами, выстраивались в полную картину.

– Господи, Баки. О чём таком ты говоришь?

– Сейчас, похоже, о том, что ты слепец, Стив Роджерс, – горько усмехнулся Баки. – Наши братья любят друг друга далеко не братскою любовью, но, насколько я знаю, до трахаться они ещё не дошли. Надо поговорить с ними, потому что они себя едят поедом. Сказать, что мы знаем, что не против их отношений... Мы же не против, Стиви?

Баки очень волновался, частил, но даже мысли не допускал, что Стив может быть с ним не согласен.

Чесанув затылок, Стив нахмурился.

– И что ты предлагаешь? Прямо сейчас прийти со словами – мужики, мы всё знаем!

– Да! – не задумываясь, ответил Баки.

У него не было какого-то плана, но он точно знал две вещи: братья сейчас вместе, и они никуда не собираются. Значит, к ним можно прийти и поговорить. То, что их могут нахуй послать, Баки не предполагал, почему-то вообще не подумав о таком развитии событий.

Стив чувствовал себя странно. Нет, его не коробила связь братьев, было даже интересно ему как художнику увидеть их вместе, но он и подумать не мог, что дорогой ему человек молча страдает сам и заставляет страдать самого важного для себя, только бы они с Баки могли их назвать своими.

– Пойдём, – Стив поднялся. – Пока они вместе.

Уже у двери братьев Баки задумался, а стоит ли вообще это делать, но было поздно, он уже постучал, суперсолдатским слухом уловив тишину в комнате. Наверное, услышь он там звуки секса, тихо бы ушел, утащив за собой Стива, попытался бы как-то пережить это, отпустил бы Лео, чтобы тот не мучился. Но... он не мог отпустить его так просто.

Брок открыл почти сразу, глянул хмуро на Баки.

– Хули припёрлись? – прошипел он, покосился через плечо на Лео, встал так, чтобы закрыть.

– Поговорить хотим, – попытался решить дело миром Стив, чувствуя, что ещё слово – и Брок вцепится уже в него.

Баки понимал, что начинать разговор в коридоре перед дверью не просто плохая, а ужасная идея, и просто подвинул Брока, чтобы пройти.

– Стиви, дверь прикрой, – попросил он, сразу подходя к сидящему на койке Лео. – Прости меня, солнышко, я так хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, что даже отпущу, если ты захочешь уйти, но сначала выслушай меня.

Хотелось обнять, прижать к себе и не отпускать, но Баки позволил себе только погладить Лео по щеке.

– Барнс, ты охуел? – рявкнул Брок, дёрнулся было к нему, но в последний момент был перехвачен Стивом.

– Погоди, давай мы всё объясним, не пори горячку, – он обхватил его поперёк груди, прижал к себе, не давая кинуться к брату, коснулся губами макушки, прекрасно понимая, что Брок пытается защитить важного ему человека. – Как я мог быть таким слепым?

Лео непонимающе переводил взгляд с Баки на Стива и обратно и молчал. Такое столпотворение в их с братом комнате напрягало.

– Уйти? Почему я должен хотеть уйти?

– Надеюсь, что нипочему, – улыбнулся Баки, присаживаясь на корточки перед Лео. – Мне очень тяжело смотреть, как ты разрываешься между мной и Броком. Я знаю, что вас связывает, знаю, что вы ближе, чем просто братья, – Баки обхватил лицо Лео ладонями, заглядывая в глаза. – Ты не стал от этого для меня менее желанен, менее нужен, даже когда я знаю, что ты не только мой.

Дёрнувшись, Лео попытался уйти от прикосновения, отстраниться, с какой-то детской обидой глянул на Баки.

– Откуда ты... как... ты следил за мной? Зачем?

– Да отпусти ты меня, – рыкнул Брок, попытался двинуть локтем в бок, вырваться из объятий, тут же оказываясь рядом с братом, дёрнул его за руку на себя, поднимая. – Ну знаете вы всё, что дальше-то?

Стиву вдруг стало смешно. Братья Рамлоу стояли плечом к плечу, смотрели оба остро, готовые кинуться на защиту друг друга, ещё, видимо, не до конца понимая, что им как раз-таки хотят дать ту свободу, которой они с болью пытались друг друга лишить.

– Я не следил, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Баки, – просто я не слепой. Лео, Брок, мы со Стивом пытаемся сказать, что вам нет нужды прятаться от нас.

– Ебитесь, други наши – мы не против? – съязвил Брок.

– Примерно так, – начал объяснять Стив. – Мы не хотим, чтобы вам было плохо, чтобы вы ломали себя ради нас. Брок, я ведь действительно люблю тебя и не могу просить бросить брата. Ваши отношения были до нас и, что бы не произошло, будут после. Мы с Баки хотим вам счастья.

Он видел, как Брок расслабляется, понимает, что именно до них пытаются донести, может, ещё не до конца веря во всё сказанное, как он непроизвольно в немой поддержке касается брата.

– Бля... – вздохнул Баки, чувствуя, что всё идет через жопу, что вроде и получается, но как-то криво. – Брок, если ты хочешь, чтобы звучало так грубо, пусть так. Я просто хочу, чтобы Лео был счастлив, и готов ради этого на многое, даже на тебя. Потому что я хочу, чтобы и Стив был счастлив, а ты, скотина такая, пока что счастливым его делаешь только наполовину.

Лео снова чувствовал себя ребёнком, маленьким и беспомощным, снова прячущимся за спину своего брата от проблем взрослого мира, боящегося посмотреть правде в глаза, обмануться обещаниями Баки, понять, что услышал неправильно. Выпустив руку Брока из своей, он исподлобья глянул на Баки.

– То есть ты не будешь против, если я продолжу сбегать к Броку, чтобы побыть с ним?

– Теперь, когда я понимаю причину твоих побегов, нет, – немного грустно ответил Баки. – Только дай мне шанс, сбегай к Броку, а не от меня.

– Дай мне шанс показать, насколько ты мне важен, – попросил Лео, прижав голову Баки к своему животу, погладил ласково.

Откашлявшись, Брок показательно закатил глаза.

– Пойдём, Роджерс, подальше от этого детского сада, пусть облизывают друг друга, а мы с тобой поговорим, как взрослые люди.

– Поговорим? – усмехнулся Стив, давая вывести себя из комнаты. – По мне, и так всё понятно.

И пусть у него всё равно было много вопросов как к Броку, так и к Лео, и он до конца не понимал природы их отношений, видя лишь косвенные признаки, но облегчение на лице Брока и то, как наконец расслабились его плечи, стоило многого.

– Роджерс, ты ещё больший мудак, чем я. И если узнаю, что твой неразлучник пялился на нас через камеру – яйца ему оторву и сожрать заставлю, так и передай, – буркнул тот, обхватив Стива за шею. – Ты правда не против?

– Мне даже интересно, – заалев щеками, признался Стив.

– Нихуя же себе, Капитан Америка, оказывается, любит подглядывать.

Баки вжался в живот Лео, горячо дыша, чувствовал его пальцы в своих волосах, тёплые ладони. Было так хорошо, что не хотелось ни о чём думать, а просто быть рядом, просто обнимать, прижиматься, слышать биение пульса, дыхание.

– Пойдём ко мне? – предложил Баки. – У меня нас никто не станет дёргать с утра, и душ отдельный. Или останешься ждать Брока?

– А чего его ждать? – усмехнулся Лео. – Они со Стивом, скорее всего, в коридоре сосутся, разрушая нам репутацию на корню.

– Значит, идём ко мне, – Баки поднялся, беря Лео за руку и, распахнув дверь, потащил его за собой, игнорируя Стива и Брока, которые уже практически слились в экстазе. – Свободно, – со смехом сказал Баки и больше ни на что не отвлекался, пока не довёл Лео до своей комнаты.

 

**13.**

Лео было смешно и совсем чуть-чуть стыдно, несмотря на то, что сказал ему Баки. Привыкший скрывать их с Броком связь, он и не думал, что сумеет найти того, кто действительно поймёт, правильно поймёт и не станет порицать, запрещать эти неправильные по сути отношения.

– Бак, – Лео вывернулся из хватки, отошёл к столу. – Ты правда не против всего этого? Тебе не противно со мной таким?

– Каким таким? – искренне не понял Баки, подошёл к Лео и обнял, положив голову ему на плечо. – Тебе же со мной не противно, а я ведь Зимний Солдат, и в тебе нет ничего, что могло бы меня от тебя отвратить. Ты такой красивый. И желанный. Что тебя смущает?

– Не заставляй меня говорить, – мгновенно вспыхнул Лео. – Все эти неправильные, запретные желания. – Он погладил Баки по рукам, откинул голову назад, прижался щекой к щеке. – Не думай, что мне тебя мало, но Брок... он...

– Был с тобой всё время? – улыбнулся Баки. – Я понимаю. Стив тоже был со мной всегда, мы не стали парой, потому что сначала я боялся, что потеряю друга, а потом просто стало некогда. Я так хочу быть с тобой, просто с тобой, чтобы ни о чём не думать. Чтобы тебе было хорошо со мной. Если хочешь, можем просто поваляться, всё равно у меня нет ничего, что нужно для комфортного секса.

Фыркнув, Лео потянул верхний ящик стола, сунул туда руку и извлёк нераспечатанный тюбик смазки.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что Брок их везде понапихал.

– Так хочу тебя, – прошептал Баки, подхватил Лео под затылок бионической ладонью, прижался губами к губам, вжался в него всем телом, давая почувствовать своё возбуждение.

Всё в Баки жаждало Лео, жаждало чувственного наслаждения не просто с кем-то, а с конкретным человеком. Он гладил Лео по плечам, по спине, сжимал задницу, усадил на стол, вклинившись между ног. Ласкал губами губы.

Постанывая, Лео плавился от прикосновений, жаркого дыхания на ставшей чувствительной коже. Откинувшись немного назад, он нетерпеливо стащил с себя футболку, впервые не смущаясь красных отметин на шее, нечаянно оставленных Броком.

Тут же припав к шее, к плечам, ключицам, Баки выцеловывал невероятные узоры, оставлял свои метки, которые перемешивались с метками Брока, и это невероятно возбуждало. Он гладил и гладил сильную спину, руки, забирался ладонями под ремень штанов, сжимая крепкую задницу. Баки с ума сходил от невероятных ощущений, от того, что можно, что получил наконец-то того, кто действительно нравится, с кем хочется быть, кого хочется любить.

Баки опустился на колени, раздвинул ноги Лео шире, дёрнул застёжку штанов, высвобождая колом стоящий член, такой манящий, притягательный, словно леденец, который так хотелось взять в рот, и Баки не стал себе отказывать.

Перед глазами Лео плыло, он мог только бессильно вздрагивать от уверенных прикосновений, вскинуть бёдра, помогая полностью избавить себя от одежды, сглатывая набегающую слюну, следить за Баки, повинуясь древнему как мир желанию принадлежать.

Руки сами собой потянулись к волосам Баки, стащили резинку. Лео с несвойственным ему любованием провёл ладонью по голове любовника, вплёл пальцы в тяжёлые пряди, дёрнул на себя, нетерпеливо притянул Баки к своему паху.

Баки никогда до этого не делал минет, но делали ему, и пусть это было безумно давно, он помнил, что ему нравилось, и смело обхватил губами головку, застонав от мешанины ощущений, в которой был и восторг, и желание доставить удовольствие, и ещё что-то, похожее на счастье с горчащей ноткой чего-то совершенно неведомого.

Лаская головку, Баки боялся взять глубже, хотя ему очень хотелось, но он рискнул, прижимая ствол языком к нёбу, лаская его, перебирая тяжёлые яйца живыми пальцам.

Лео вспыхнул весь разом, вскинулся, едва-едва удерживая себя, чтобы не поддать бёдрами сильнее, не загнать на полную в горячую тесноту глотки. Всё, что у него было «до», меркло, не поддаваясь сравнению. Закусив губу, Лео смотрел, без возможности отвести взгляд, как влажные от слюны губы Баки растягивались вокруг его члена.

Откинув штаны Лео куда-то в сторону, Баки гладил его обнажённые бёдра, чувствуя живой рукой жар кожи, выпустил изо рта вожделенный член, принялся целовать внутреннюю сторону бёдер, глянул на койку, но понял, что на ней будет категорически неудобно, и судорожно стал придумывать, как и где, но, кроме стола и стены, ничего больше в комнате не было.

– Ты мне позволишь? – тяжело дыша, спросил Баки, плавно поднявшись, обхватив лицо Лео ладонями, касаясь губами губ. – Я читал, я не сделаю тебе больно, обещаю.

Совершенно не понимая, о чём его спрашивают, Лео вжался в Баки, обхватил его ногами, словно тот мог сейчас уйти, оставить его возбуждённым до предела, потянул вверх футболку, чтобы и самому касаться кожи, обвести кончиками пальцев литые мышцы, сходя с ума от вседозволенности, от того, что Баки весь принадлежит только ему.

Баки быстро скинул с себя одежду, оставаясь совершенно голым и возбуждённым. Он сам дурел от того, что так желанен, ни одна женщина в его жизни так его не хотела, как сейчас хотел Лео, и от этого внутри что-то плавилось, обрывалось, звеня тонкой струной. Это было странное, светлое, не испытанное доселе ощущение щемящей радости.

Огладив Лео по плечам, по бёдрам, Баки расцепил его ноги, стаскивая со стола, без слов предлагая лечь на столешницу животом. Ему очень хотелось попробовать провести языком по нежным складочкам входа. Статьи говорили, что это очень возбуждает и расслабляет, и что это очень приятно.

Лео нервно хохотнул, прижавшись животом к холодному твёрдому дереву. Всё у них было на грани какого-то болезненного экстрима, желания, выбивающего мозги на раз, что с места не двинуться, не расцепиться, не дойти всего пару метров до койки. Да и наплевать, он готов был раз за разом давать в машине, неудобно скрючившись, по слюне, лишь бы с Баки, лишь бы было так же хорошо и правильно.

Замерев, Баки смотрел на прогнувшегося Лео, как тот улёгся на стол, бесстыдно выставляя свою шикарную задницу. Задохнувшись, Баки провёл руками по спине, по ягодицам, склонился, принимаясь выцеловывать каждый позвонок, ласкать губами смуглую кожу, жарко выдыхая в каждый поцелуй.

Он прижимался сочащимся смазкой членом к ягодицам, пачкая шелковистую кожу. Сейчас хотелось именно ласкать, а не брать и трахать, хотелось, хоть и не в первый раз, но всё сделать правильно, доставить удовольствие без боли.

Бессильно скуля, Лео прогибался в спине, стараясь вжаться в Баки, потереться о него. От каждого прикосновения губ тело словно электрическими разрядами прошивало, усиливая и так нестерпимое желание. Тело будто бы больше не принадлежало Лео, не слушалось, оно гнулось, послушное любому движению Баки, дрожало в ожидании большего, умоляло не останавливаться.

Проследив губами до самого копчика, Баки лизнул его и, раздвинув крепкие половинки, коснулся кончиком языка сжатых мышц входа, жарко выдыхая, и замер, прислушиваясь к реакции Лео.

Тот распахнул рот в немом крике, его выгнуло, сладкая, почти болезненная судорога пошла вдоль позвоночника. Тело вспыхнуло сухим трескучим жаром. Лео вцепился в край столешницы, сжал его пальцами, встал на цыпочки, поднимая задницу выше.

– Да-а, Баки! Да-а!

Баки словно электричеством продрало по спине, член болезненно дёрнулся от желания, и Баки прижался к нежным складочкам губами, проникая внутрь кончиком языка. Он просто дурел от счастья ласкать Лео, плавился от того, что тому хорошо с ним, именно с ним.

– Баки-Баки-Баки! – заполошно шептал Лео срывающимся от стонов голосом, молил взять его наконец, не мучать, распять под собой.

От этих стонов и шёпота по телу Баки пробегали мурашки, он сжал свой член у основания, понимая, что ещё немного – и он кончит только от этого и от того, что ласкает Лео. Он сжимал его ягодицы, продолжая лизать, стараясь проникнуть языком как можно глубже, а потом добавил пальцы, аккуратно толкнулся сначала одним, поглаживая нежные стеночки. Его трясло от напряжения, от желания вставить уже и оттрахать, как и просил Лео, но Баки знал, что нельзя, что нужно быть аккуратным, нежным, ласковым, чтобы не сделать больно. Баки понимал, что не простит себе боли Лео.

Лео метался словно в горячке, ему было и хорошо и плохо одновременно, слишком чувствительная кожа горела, жаждала прикосновений, край стола болезненно упирался в живот, но всё это отходило на задний план, было не важным.

– Баки! – орал он, выл, не в силах сдерживаться.

Было слишком мало, длины пальцев не хватало. Хотелось ещё, ещё и ещё!

Баки не знал, достаточно ли растянул Лео, но три пальца, щедро политые смазкой, скользили легко, и он решил, что можно, потому что если нет, то он сам не выдержит, потому что это было сладкой, но всё же пыткой. Поцеловав Лео в поясницу, Баки приставил смазанный член к вожделенному входу и толкнулся, задыхаясь от ощущений.

Уперевшись лбом промеж лопаток, Баки тяжело дышал, успокаиваясь, чтобы не ворваться резко, а войти медленно, аккуратно, давая возможность Лео привыкнуть.

Рвано выдохнув, Лео нетерпеливо качнулся навстречу, насаживаясь, пропуская в себя на полную, на всю длину, выгнулся, выломился в спине, задыхаясь. Член Баки, горячий, огромный, невозможно твёрдый, распирал так правильно. Лео чувствовал его весь – крупную головку, толстый перевитый крупными венами ствол. Боли не было, только сумасшедшая предельная растянутость, приносящая какое-то особенное извращённое удовольствие. Хотелось завести руку за спину, коснуться мышц входа.

Руки подломились. Лео прижался грудью к столешнице, замер, переводя дыхание, и задвигался, подавая бёдрами назад, почти полностью соскальзывая с члена, оставляя в себе только головку, и обратно, насаживаясь, казалось, до самой гортани.

Баки, прижавшийся насколько это только было возможно, чтобы чувствовать всего Лео, поднялся, ухватил его за бёдра и принялся трахать на самой грани, когда ещё не делаешь больно, ещё не жёстко, но уже так, что не вырваться, не прекратить.

Лео не мог ни кричать, ни двигаться. Удовольствие отбойным молотком долбило прямо в мозг, минуя весь остальной организм, подталкивая всё ближе к краю. Он мог лишь из последних сил цепляться краешком сознания за реальность, чтобы совсем не уплыть, не раствориться в жарком мареве, не пропасть окончательно.

Полыхнуло красным, судорогой скручивая мышцы в тугой узел, натягивая их до звона, вознося к самым звёздам. Мир вокруг выгорел до белизны, кончился вместе с дыханием и силами.

Баки был на тонкой грани, вбиваясь в такое желанное тело, когда почувствовал, как Лео весь напрягся, сжал его в себе почти до боли, как его тряхануло всего, и от этого, от понимания, что именно с ним Лео так хорошо, Баки взорвался, сжал пальцами бёдра до синяков, загоняя как можно глубже, вжимаясь.

Издав длинный, какой-то даже жалобный стон, Баки повалился на Лео, накрывая его собой. Он понимал, что так неудобно, но вот конкретно сейчас был просто не в силах даже двинуться, только дышал тяжело, пытаясь восстановить сердечный ритм, и гладил Лео, прижавшись щекой к влажной коже плеча.

– Ты не убежишь от меня утром? – спросил Баки, выскользнув из Лео. – Давай переберёмся в кроватку, хочу обнимать тебя в новой плоскости.

– Детка, – сказал Лео, едва ворочая языком от приятной усталости. – Не убегу, но и сейчас со стола не сползу. Оставь меня здесь или возьми на ручки, – добавил он и, уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя, расхохотался немного нервно, не чувствуя себя взрослым и вполне состоявшимся мужиком. – Отнеси меня, пожалуйста.

– Почему я детка? – спросил Баки, поднимаясь и подхватывая Лео на руки, легко, словно тот ничего не весил.

У койки Баки, стоя на одной ноге, другой откинул одеяло и положил свою драгоценную ношу, устраиваясь рядом. Сейчас всё хотелось отложить на завтра: душ, сон, все-все-все дела, и продлить момент их близости. Обняв, Баки уложил голову Лео к себе на живое плечо, укрыл их одеялом и прижался губами к виску, счастливо выдыхая.

– Потому что Детка, – глухо ответил Лео, чувствуя, что начинает засыпать. – Мой самый сладкий и любимый Детка.

– Я старше тебя раза в два, если не больше, – усмехнулся Баки, чувствуя, как мазнуло теплом внутри от слов Лео о том, что он любимый. Жаль, что сам он не мог ответить тем же, но был уверен, что скоро это изменится, потому что не любить Лео было просто невозможно. – Я знаю двадцать способов убить человека простыней так, чтобы это не посчитали убийством. Какой я детка?

– М-м, – протянул Лео, удобнее устроившись в объятиях. – Опасный, непредсказуемый, воинственный Детка со странным фетишем к постельному белью.

Лео было на удивление спокойно, не дёргало мыслью, что надо возвращаться к Броку, прятаться к нему под бок, чтобы рассказать о своём счастье. Брат всё и так знал, и принимал эту сторону жизни Лео, давая ему свободу, не тянул одеяло на себя. Но и сам не отдалялся, готовый в любой момент оказаться рядом, поддержать. Выжечь весь несправедливый мир, лишь бы ему, Лео, было хорошо. От одной этой мысли сердце предательски сжалось, пропустило удар. Брок так сильно его любит.

– Я не воинственный, – буркнул Баки, почему-то прицепившись именно к этому эпитету. – Лео, ты такой замечательный, с тобой так хорошо.

Баки сжал его в объятиях, не зная, как передать всю ту мешанину эмоций, которую испытывал сейчас. Если бы он сам понимал, что именно сейчас чувствует... Но он не знал, как это называется, потому что такого с ним ещё не бывало.

– У тебя завтра есть дела? Потому что у меня нет, и я хочу не только проснуться с тобой, я хочу провести с тобой весь день. И потом всю ночь, – когда-то давно Баки был романтичным парнем, способным на широкие жесты, но сейчас он не знал, на что способен, хотя казалось, что для Лео он способен на всё.

Перевернувшись на спину, Лео задумчиво уставился в потолок, постучал пальцем по губам.

– Вообще, я неделю ещё абсолютно свободен, хотел пойти загорать на крышу, подальше от любопытных глаз. Составишь мне компанию? Правда, скорее всего, и Брок придёт.

Обычно на крышу дома престарелых они забирались только вдвоём, выкраивая себе общий выходной, притаскивали полотенца и пиво, весь день грелись на солнышке, подставляя ему бока, наслаждаясь возможностью побыть вдвоём.

– Ну, положим, Брока я не боюсь, – усмехнулся Баки, – но почему на крыше?

Он перевернулся на бок, обнял Лео руками и ногами, как хотел всю эту неделю, что они были вместе, и поцеловал в висок. Баки было хорошо. Слишком хорошо, и он боялся в это поверить, потому что обязательно должна быть подстава. Так просто не может быть на самом деле. Но сейчас всё было хорошо, они были действительно вместе, и хотелось кричать от счастья.

Усмехнувшись, Лео ткнулся носом ему в подбородок.

– Ты где-то нашёл на мне участки незагорелой кожи или рассмотрел плохо? Нам с братом стесняться, конечно, нечего, но светить жопой перед старичьём или на общественном пляже чревато.

– Я думал, это солярий, – честно сказал Баки, потому что не предполагал, что кто-то будет ради такого идеального загара тусить на крыше в конце апреля.

Лео откровенно заржал.

– У страшного зверя-Рамлоу есть тайная комната с солярием. Вот бы Брок порадовался. Так что, придёшь?

– Обязательно, – улыбнулся Баки, сильнее прижав к себе Лео. – Спи.

Баки закрыл глаза совершенно счастливый, наслаждаясь теплом тела Лео, человека, который его любил.

 

**14.**

Обычно на крышу они с Броком выбирались примерно после четырёх, особо никогда не сговариваясь о времени, когда солнце уже не так сильно жарило и можно было поваляться подольше, не обращая внимания на суету внизу, не думая ни о чём, просто побыть рядом, только друг для друга. И только утром, проснувшись в объятиях Баки, Лео осознал, что, наверное, не стоило звать его туда или хотя бы надо было сначала обсудить всё с Броком. Но сказанного уже не воротишь.

Завозившись под боком у Баки, выскользнул из его объятий, зашипел, коснувшись босыми ступнями холодного пола, но всё равно встал, раскинул руки, потянулся всем телом, ощущая приятную звенящую в каждой мышце лёгкость. Желания одеваться не было никакого.

– Уже уходишь? – спросил Баки, не открывая глаз.

Он проснулся сразу же, как почувствовал шевеление Лео, но не стал ему препятствовать в вылезании из кровати. Баки был счастлив уже тем, что Лео остался у него, с ним, спал рядом тёплый, родной, размеренно дышал ему в плечо. Хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно, но нужно было вставать, что-то делать, потому что жизнь не стояла на месте.

– А я надеялся на совместный душ и заняться медленным утренним сексом, – Баки почти по-кошачьи потянулся, только что когти не выпустил, потому что их не было, и попытался заурчать, погладив Лео по ноге.

Лео тут же навалился сверху, прижался к Баки всем телом, чувствуя его жар даже через тонкое одеяло, тихо застонал, удивляясь самому себе, своей страстности – или всё дело было именно в Баки, реакции на его запах, прикосновения, взгляды?

– К чёрту помывку, – выдохнул Лео и оседлал его бёдра.

Койка нещадно скрипела, и Баки казалось, что она развалится под ними, но эти мысли быстро вытеснились Лео, который словно всю жизнь только и делал, что скакал на его члене, такими правильными были его движения, такими желанными прикосновения... Баки плавился, глядя на него, всё глубже погружаясь в сумасшествие по имени Лео, веря и не веря, что это всё происходит именно с ним.

В итоге выбрались они из постели только к полудню. Точнее, как выбрались? Лео бы вообще никуда не ходил, так и лежал бы среди подушек, наблюдая ленивым взглядом за перемещениями Баки по комнате, как он нагибался, собирая разбросанную вчера одежду, но надо было бежать и заниматься делами сопротивления, если он действительно хотел выползти сегодня на солнышко. Оставленный на столе мобильник требовательно мигал и попискивал принятыми сообщениями.

Притеревшись к спине Баки, обняв поперёк груди, Лео устроил голову на его плече.

– Хорошо-то как. Никуда не хочу идти, а надо.

– Если ты все ещё не передумал, – Баки завёл руки за спину, поглаживая Лео, – то я приду загорать на крышу.

У него тоже были дела. Нужно было просмотреть тонны информации, обсудить её с Броком, потому что Баки созрел новый план по выявлению шпиона, в который он не хотел впутывать Лео, потому что это было слишком опасно, а поддержка ему была нужна.

– Не передумал, приходи, – коснувшись губами плеча Баки, ответил Лео и отстранился через силу, а то так бы и стоял, тёрся всем собой, впитывая его запах, наполняясь им, но дела и правда не ждали, да и к Броку всё же следовало забежать и предупредить.

Быстро приняв душ, Лео впрыгнул в одежду, поцеловал Баки, зажав его около стены, и умчался, ему на почту ещё вчера должны были прийти материалы по новым заданиям от Наташи. Что-то надо было согласовать с Фьюри, про что-то помалкивать и делать на свой страх и риск.

«Стиви, тебя звали на крышу загорать?» – скинул Баки сообщение другу, усаживаясь за работу, до часа икс ещё было время, и можно было поделать кое-какие дела.

Но дела шли тяжело, потому что Баки всё время вспоминал руки Лео, его губы, его вкус. Все мысли были устремлены к нему, и Баки плюнул на работу, чтобы дойти до Стива. Тот был вечно такой занятой, что его стоило отвлечь.

Стиву тоже не работалось, он нет-нет да зависал, глядя куда-то перед собой, трогал губы кончиками пальцев, надеясь, что никому не придёт в голову ввалиться к нему без стука и застать за таким интересным занятием.

В десятый раз перечитав отчёт химиков о препаратах, уведённых с одного из секретных складов «Гидры», и не поняв ни слова, кроме парочки предлогов, он со вздохом закрыл документ, откинулся на спинку кресла, заложил руки за голову. Новый мир был поистине ужасен. Не за такое будущее они с Баки боролись, но были люди: отчаянные, верные, горящие своими идеями, без страха воплощающие их в жизнь. Были Брок и Лео, прекрасные в своей бесконечной любви друг к другу, честные, открытые.

Зажмурившись, Стив потёр ладонями лицо. Художник в нём требовал взять карандаш в руки и рисовать идеальных, одинаковых и одновременно самых непохожих между собой близнецов, но если Брока он знал наизусть, со всеми шрамами и россыпями родинок, то Лео до сих пор оставался эфемерным призраком, калькой, отражением брата.

– Стив! – ворвался Баки в кабинет друга, как обычно, не посчитав нужным стучать. – Вот хули ты не отвечаешь, я ж спрашивал, тебя на крышу звали?

– Звали, – не открывая глаз, ответил Стив. – И я собираюсь туда пойти.

– Я тоже собираюсь, – Баки запер дверь в кабинет, чтобы им никто не мешал, и уселся напротив Стива совершенно по-хозяйски. – Но ты так говоришь, словно я пришёл тебя отговаривать. Лео сказал приходить после четырёх. Сейчас два. Что будем делать ещё два часа? Потому что работать я не могу.

– Вообще я думал пообедать и дойти до тренажёрного зала или сначала в зал, а потом обедать. – Стив открыл один глаз. – Хотел бы напомнить о рабочем распорядке, но сам уже час не могу сконцентрироваться ни на чём. И Бак, я не знал о твоих предпочтениях, думал, ты женишься, детьми обрастёшь.

Телефон тихо пиликнул, задребезжал вибрацией рядом с монитором. Отметив прочитанным сообщение от Баки, Стив открыл следующее и улыбнулся, получив вместо романтики, принятой у влюблённых парочек, фотографию обливающегося потом Таузига, пытающегося понять, почему магазин к автомату не встаёт как надо.

Баки глянул в телефон Стива, совершенно не напрягаясь тем, что это личное, и позавидовал другу. Брок писал ему, а вот Лео Баки не писал ничего. Вот только сам Баки тоже не подумал отправить хоть банальное сообщение с какой-нибудь милой ерундой.

«Я скучаю», – просто написал он и отправил.

– И как у вас с Броком? – Баки было интересно, ведь за то время, как Баки переехал в выделенную ему комнату, они мало общались.

В ответ ему пришла фотография улыбающегося Лео.

– Это мои первые отношения, Бак. – Стив неуверенно улыбнулся. – Я не знаю, как правильно, но мне хорошо, понимаешь. Сегодня казалось, что Брок благодарил за вчерашнее. Бак, спасибо, что открыл мне глаза.

– Стиви-Стиви, – рассмеялся Баки. – Ты, главное, голову не теряй, – посоветовал Баки, хотя сам уже её потерял. – А что до того, что я бы женился и завёл детей... Родись я в этом времени, на баб и глядеть бы не стал.

Стив аж воздухом подавился.

– Может, и хорошо, что я тогда не знал этого, – смутился он.

– Почему? – насторожился Баки, хотя сейчас Стив предпочёл мужчину, но мало ли, что было тогда.

– Ты мне нравился, – честно ответил Стив, да и чего уж теперь скрывать. – Но я не хотел рушить нашу дружбу. Ты был красивым, ярким, – он светло улыбнулся собственным воспоминаниям, – иногда даже смотреть больно было. И выбирал ты таких же красивым и ярких, такому, как я, не было места рядом.

– Ты мне тоже нравился, но сначала я не только боялся потерять тебя, как друга, я вообще боялся, что ты помрёшь на ровном месте, – признался Баки. – А потом появился Капитан, на которого можно было только смотреть, а на всё остальное просто не было времени.

– Занятно сложилась судьба – нравились друг другу, молчали и выбрали близнецов. Бак, кофе будешь?

Говорить на эту тему не было никакого желания, слишком сильно отзывалось в груди болью воспоминание о невозможном. Стив порой не понимал самого себя. Он всегда любил Баки. Очень любил, но издали, чтобы не запятнать друга, скрыть от него свой интерес, не отдалить нечаянным признаньем. Сейчас появился Брок, без какого-либо смущения демонстрирующий приязнь, не менее любимый, поселившийся в сердце наравне с Баки, но и этого упрямому органу казалось мало, оно тянулось и ко второму брату. Всё это сбивало, не добавляя душевного спокойствия.

– Занятно, – согласился Баки.

Сейчас думать о том, что у них со Стивом могло что-то быть, что они могли быть вместе, было странно. Сейчас у него был Лео, а у Стива – Брок. Сейчас было время, когда можно открыто любить кого хочешь, даже жениться однополым парам. И время, когда можно было безнаказанно убивать и грабить целую ночь в году. В слишком странное время они проснулись.

Четырёх часов Стив ждал со странным нетерпением, как Рождества в детстве, умом понимая неуместность этого сравнения. Что такого в приглашении позагорать? Он больше не тощий задохлик, стесняющийся своего тела. Есть что показать. Но стоит задуматься о том, что ему придётся раздеться ещё перед кем-то, кроме Брока, как щеки обжигает румянцем.

Баки еле дождался назначенного времени просто потому, что жутко скучал по Лео. Тот, словно солнышко в пасмурный день, заставлял улыбаться.

Так и не уйдя от Стива, Баки ещё два часа играл в телефон, слал Лео дурацкие сообщения, понимая, что совершенно не даёт ему работать, но почему-то было плевать.

– Все, пошли, – скомандовал Баки, как только на телефоне сменились цифры, показывая четыре пополудни. – Я рехнусь сейчас, так по нему скучаю. Ты по своему тоже?

– Бак, пойдём, а? – взмолился Стив, вскакивая с места.

Он смёл в ящик неразобранные документы, выключил, не глядя, компьютер, уже всем существом находясь рядом с Броком, обнимая его, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи. Это и правда было похоже на помешательство. Какой там «не теряй голову»? Не было давно головы, с первого взгляда в насмешливые жёлтые глаза, на искривлённые усмешкой губы.

В доме престарелых отчего-то было очень тихо. То ли почтенные его жители по поводу особенно солнечного дня гуляли где-то в саду, то ли разбрелись по своим комнатам. Дверь на крышу оказалась не заперта. Стоило Стиву подняться и оглядеться по сторонам, как он замер, не в силах сдвинуться с места. На большом тёмно-зелёном полотенце в своём нагом великолепии раскинулся Брок.

– А-а, явились, – протянул он. – Полотенца я вам захватил. Лео будет чуть позже, он со снабжением воюет. Располагайтесь.

Оторвать взгляд от Брока было невозможно, и плевать, что они с Лео были копиями друг друга. Нифига не копиями. На коже Брока виднелись белёсые росчерки шрамов, а ещё он был мощнее брата. Под одеждой этого было не заметно, но сейчас, беззастенчиво разглядывая Брока, Баки видел, что Лео тоньше, изящнее. Что перепутать их попросту невозможно.

Баки плавно опустился на крышу, не спеша раздеваться, переводя взгляд с Брока на Стива. Он ещё не видел их вместе вот так вот, и, пока не пришел Лео, можно было себя занять созерцанием.

Стив разделся, как по команде, опустился на колени рядом со своим персональным божеством, склонился над ним, касаясь губами плеча, подставленной сильной шеи. Он и забыл, зачем они сюда поднимались, ждали четырёх.

– Сладкий, – выдохнул Брок, выгибаясь под руками. – Я тебе дать могу прямо сейчас, но ты точно хочешь, чтобы твой друг всё это видел?

– Я, конечно, могу сказать, что отвернусь, но совру, – подал голос Баки.

Пока не было Лео, он готов был посмотреть на Стива и Брока, почему-то эта мысль даже возбуждала, но вряд ли Стив согласится трахаться при нём. А вот Брок был бесстыдник, каких поискать.

– Ещё скажи, присоединишься, – хищно сверкнул глазами Брок, снова вытягиваясь на полотенце, провёл ладонью по бедру поплывшего Стива. – Давай, сладенький, устраивайся рядом. Не время ещё шокировать общественность.

– Чем шокировать? – переспросил появившийся на крыше Лео. – Трахаться собрались? Привет, Детка.

Баки уже хотел сказать, что он бы и присоединился, если бы не Лео, которого хотелось просто нестерпимо, но тут и появился он сам. Баки стремительно поднялся ему навстречу, сгрёб в объятия и вместо приветствия поцеловал так, что у самого аж ноги подкосились.

– Э-ей, полегче, – свистнул им Брок, приподнимаясь на локтях, окинул их нечитаемым взглядом, его тяжёлый член заинтересованно дёрнулся, что не могло укрыться от Стива.

Подпрыгнув, Лео повис на Баки, обхватил его ногами, притёрся грудью, отвечая на поцелуй со всем пылом, на который был способен. Он скучал страшно, до какого-то помешательства. Всё валилось из рук, работа встала. Лео даже казалось, что его приворожили, заколдовали серые глаза Баки Барнса, его сладкие губы, большие горячие ладони, толстый... вот тут он не выдержал и закрылся в кабинете, сжал член через несколько слоёв плотной ткани. Никогда ещё ему не приходилось дрочить в кабинете. Он сделал даже несколько фотографий, но так и не смог себя заставить их отослать Баки, сохранил в облаке и вспомнил, что оно у них с братом общее, только когда получил сообщение «спасибо, ты такой сладкий, малыш».

– Думал о тебе весь день, – выдохнул Лео в губы Баки.

– Солнышко моё, – улыбнулся Баки, поддерживая Лео под задницу. – Я тоже о тебе думал.

Это казалось каким-то сумасшествием, галлюцинацией, не могло быть реальным развитием событий, просто потому, что Баки не верил, что ему могло так повезти. Что человек, который сейчас устроился на нём, любит его, по-настоящему любит. Что Баки может быть счастлив с ним, не боясь и не скрываясь.

Стив вздрогнул и отвёл от них взгляд, только почувствовав лёгкое прикосновение ладони Брока к колену, внутренней стороне бедра.

– Они вкусные мальчики, но удели внимание и мне? – прошептал он, дёрнул Стива на себя, поцеловал, прикусывая губы. – Я ведь тоже по тебе очень скучал.

Он видел, как Лео смотрит на них из-за плеча Баки, как прижимается сильнее.

– Лео-Лео-Лео, – мурлыкал Баки, гладя Лео по спине, по упругой заднице и уже совершенно не обращая внимания на Брока и Стива. – Ты хочешь загорать или посидишь у меня на ручках?

От близости Лео хотелось кричать, свернуться вокруг него и греть собой, наслаждаясь ощущениями, которые он дарил.

– Детка, – в губы отозвался ему Лео. – Если ты меня не отпустишь, я отдамся тебе прямо здесь.

– Могу предложить минет, – тихо сказал Баки, вжимая Лео в себя, почти не помня о том, что они не одни, что они ещё и на крыше, а не в уютной кровати. Сейчас не хотелось отпускать его, хотелось быть рядом. Чувствовать возбуждение Лео не только через одежду, хотелось обхватить этот упругий ствол с тёмной головкой ладонью, а потом губами. И ласкать, ласкать, ласкать, чтобы позабыл обо всём на свете, чтобы ничего больше не мог чувствовать, кроме этих ласк.

– Предложи, но чуть-чуть попозже. Всё же я очень хочу позагорать, – лизнув губы Баки, Лео спрыгнул, вывернулся из его объятий.

На горячую крышу полетела одежда. Лео, оставшись обнажённым, раскинул руки, развернулся к солнцу, так откровенно наслаждаясь, что даже у Стива рот наполнился слюной.

– Сладкий, мне стоит ревновать? – не думая понижать голос, поинтересовался Брок, подмигнул. Он легко поднялся, не смущаясь своей наготы, подошёл к брату, коснулся ладонью плеча, пробежался пальцами вдоль позвоночника. – Сгоришь ведь опять, мелкий. Ты крем принёс?

– В кармане, сейчас.

Происходило что-то странное. Лео было правильно и страшно одновременно. Раньше их отношения хоть и были очень интимными, но то, насколько откровенными они стали сейчас, немного пугало. Мысли мутились от желания прикоснуться к тяжелому члену брата, красуясь перед Баки и почему-то Стивом, коснуться губами его головки.

Наклонившись к брюкам за тюбиком с кремом от солнца, Лео глянул на Баки, облизнулся и на мгновение прижался щекой к бедру брата, шалея от собственного бесстыдства.

Баки выдохнул, сжимая свой член через джинсы, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть – и он кончит прямо так, не прикасаясь к себе, спустит в штаны, словно подросток. Но глядя на братьев, он готов был многое отдать, чтобы посмотреть, как они будут ласкать друг друга.

– Стив... – позвал Баки, не отрывая взгляда от Лео и Брока. – Мы видим одно и то же?

– Бак... – хрипло выдохнул Стив. – Как они прекрасны. С ума сойти.

Братья их, казалось, не слышали, совершенно увлечённые друг другом, они общались, говорили безмолвно, касаясь, смотря глаза в глаза. Выдавив на ладони немного крема от солнца, они гладили плечи, руки, грудь, размазывая его по коже, выводя на ней узоры.

– Стиви, давай сделаем нашим мальчикам хорошо, – выдохнул Баки, подходя к Лео сзади.

Он прижался к его спине, положив руки на бёдра, притёрся, устраивая свой напряжённый член в ложбинку между половинками, и обхватил живой ладонью истекающий смазкой член Лео. Он хотел доставить удовольствие своему солнышку.

Поняв Баки почти без слов, Стив оказался за спиной Брока, вжался в него, перехватил под живот, не давая дёрнуться в сторону, дотянуться до брата. Второй ладонью погладил по бедру, сгрёб в горсть яйца, сжал их.

– Вы не люди, – зашептал срывающимся голосом. – Вы демоны, искушающе прекрасные создания. С вас в древности рисовали картины, посвящали вам сонеты. – Стив обхватил его член, сжал с силой, обвёл большим пальцем головку, собрал прозрачные капли смазки и, повинуясь какому-то незнакомому голодному желанию, протянул руку, коснулся перепачканными смазкой пальцами губ Лео, обвёл по кругу.

Брок закричал, дёрнулся, складываясь почти пополам, кончая, пачкая спермой ноги брата, но не отрывая от него взгляда, смотря прямо в глаза.

– Господи... – сглотнул Баки, не веря себе.

Его самого напряжение пронизывало до костей, он был уверен, что не выдержит, кончит только от того, что делает с Лео, но Стив... Стив поджёг всё, вывел на новый уровень, и Баки сам чуть не закричал вместе с Броком, жёстко дроча Лео. Обхватил его горло бионический ладонью, чуть-чуть сжав, скорее обозначая давление.

Лео загнанно, тяжело дышал, слизав с губ пряные капли, он затрясся весь, на долю мгновения потянулся к брату и тут же отпрянул, вжался в Баки, притёрся задницей к его члену.

Как же Баки хотелось загнать член в такую манящую задницу, он чувствовал, что Лео хочет того же самого, но продолжал ласкать его рукой, прижимая к себе.

– Ну же, солнышко моё, – взмолился Баки, – кончи для меня.

Выпустив горло Лео, Баки дотянулся до Брока, схватил его за руку и потянул на Лео, уверенный, что Стив и Брок поймут, чего он от них хочет.

Будто только сейчас давая себе разрешение на всё, братья потянулись друг к другу, встретились на середине пути. Брок дёрнул Лео, обхватил, вжал в себя, нашёл его губы, целуя аккуратно, ласково, не торопясь. Сейчас им обоим было плевать на зрителей, на то, что они не у себя в комнате, не наедине. Лео, обхватив брата одной рукой за шею, другой гладил его по голове, плечам, запускал пальцы в волосы, а Брок прижимал его к себе, дышал им.

– Можно? Можно мне потрогать? – прошептал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, развёл ягодицы Лео, едва коснулся ещё немного припухших краёв дырки, как того выломило, выкрутило в ярчайшем оргазме, выжало досуха, оставляя лишь пустую оболочку.

Своё удовольствие было сейчас не так важно, как удовольствие Лео, который сейчас бился в его объятиях, шагнувший за грань от прикосновений своего брата. Баки хватило пары движений, чтобы довести себя до разрядки, застонать протяжно. Баки бы сел, рухнул на полотенце, но Лео всё ещё стоял, и выпускать его из рук совершенно не хотелось.

– Моё солнышко, – шепнул Баки, устраивая голову у него на плече. И глянул на Брока и Стива.

– Занятно позагорали, – оскалился Брок, удобно устроившись в объятиях Стива, который, словно зачарованный, водил пальцами по его животу, размазывая сперму Лео. – Даже сладенького пришибло.

– Брок, – отдышавшись, качнул головой Лео, прижался спиной к груди Баки, погладил его по рукам, коснулся губами живого запястья.

Только когда они с Лео устроились на полотенце, обтеревшись другим, Баки смог хоть как-то начать соображать.

– Вы такие красивые, – наконец-то выдохнул он, устраивая Лео на себе. – Правда, Стив?

Баки лежал и вспоминал, как его чуть раньше пробрало всего от затылка до копчика, когда от прикосновения Брока Лео затрясло и выгнуло. Теперь Баки был уверен, что хочет ещё посмотреть на братьев. Это казалось ему каким-то бредом, чем-то неправильным, извращённым, но таким прекрасным...

Баки хотел обоих братьев. Хотел видеть, как они ласкают друг друга, целуют, как им хорошо друг с другом, зная, что каждому из них будет ничуть не хуже с ними, с Баки и Стивом.

Прижав Брока к себе сильнее, Стив коснулся губами его плеча.

– Жаль, что не смог вас зарисовать, – он мечтательно улыбнулся.

В его голове всё перемешалось. Стиву никогда не было настолько хорошо, хотя Брок всегда и отдавался, и брал с не меньшим пылом, но то, как выглядели братья со стороны, когда были вместе и только друг для друга, вышибало мозги на раз. Он любил Брока, действительно любил, но голодное неправильное существо внутри него требовало продолжения, желало касаться их обоих. И это было неправильно, в корне неверно по отношению к самому Броку и к Баки.

Как бы ни хотелось сейчас радоваться, гнетущие мысли упрямо не давали смириться со своими желаниями. На душе было светло и правильно, а в голове слишком много вопросов к самому себе.

 

**15.**

Сколько Стив ни крутил в себе произошедшее на крыше, сколько ни пытался списать собственные реакции на чутьё художника, желание сделать хорошо Броку – оправдаться перед собой никак не получалось, всё равно в голове нет-нет да всплывало лицо Лео, перепачканные в смазке брата губы, его руки в волосах Брока и два почти синхронно содрогающихся тела. И до того это было хорошо, прекрасно, что Стив терялся. Он не хотел Лео и хотел одновременно. А потому перестал приходить на крышу «загорать», старался лишний раз не сталкиваться с обоими братьями, которые по какой-то причине перестали играть в «одного Рамлоу», доведя чуть ли не половину участников сопротивления до нервного тика.

Вот только ситуация и не думала разрешаться сама собой.

Совершенно запутавшись в собственных желаниях, Стив попытался представить Брока рядом с Баки, в постели с ним... волна удушливой злой ревности, накрывшая с головой, ещё больше всё запутала.

Полтора месяца исподволь наблюдая, Стив так издёргался, что спать нормально перестал. В какой-то момент, дождавшись, пока Лео умчится по каким-то своим делам в город, тут же отправился к Баки, он больше не мог всё это держать в себе, врать, что ничего не произошло и это просто летняя хандра в преддверии дня рождения.

– Бак, я не знаю, что делать, – без предисловий начал Стив. – Тот вечер на крыше... Бак, я не могу Лео выбросить из головы.

– И что ты от него хочешь? – напрягся Баки, потому что Стив был упёртым малым и получал то, чего хотел.

А Баки отдавать Лео не собирался, он хотел его себе, хотел так, что искры из глаз и полное отключение мозга. Но при этом Баки как завороженный смотрел за братьями, когда те оставались вдвоём. Следил, как они касались друг друга, даже просто так, без подтекста. А уж когда целовались... От этого Баки клинило не на шутку. В этом ключе он тоже не мог выкинуть Брока из головы. Он не хотел его отдельно, не хотел отбирать его у Стива, но занялся бы любовью с обоими братьями, если бы все были согласны. Особенно Стив.

– Они волшебные, Бак, – Стив и не слышал его вопроса, у него снова перед глазами стояло произошедшее на крыше, то, каким уязвимым в тот момент сделался упрямый и саркастичный Брок, как он тянулся к брату, как касался его, как уже Лео дрожал в сильных руках. – Как представлю их вместе... – он приставил палец к голове на манер пистолета, – все мысли вон из головы.

Баки понимал Стива, он бы даже позвал его на просмотр братьев, когда они в очередной раз захотят побыть вдвоём, даже вздрочнули бы на брудершафт. Только Стив, небось, разорался бы, что так нельзя и прочая, прочая, поэтому делиться с другом сокровенными сценами он не спешил.

– Да, они охуенные, – подтвердил Баки, – но что ты хочешь от Лео?

Баки почему-то испугался, что Стиву или мало Брока, или ещё какая-нибудь гадость. Он очень дорожил Лео и не был готов с ним расстаться, даже если тот сам прогонит его.

– Бак, можешь послать меня ко всем чертям, – Стив ссутулился. – Но я очень хочу повторения, хочу смотреть на них, прикасаться, когда они заняты друг другом. Схожу с ума от желания, а не ревности, когда Брок остаётся с Лео. Хочу, чтобы они не запирались у себя... а были рядом, оба, понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – выдохнул Баки.

Они со Стивом хотели одного и того же, хотели быть сопричастными, хотели видеть, как братьям хорошо друг с другом.

– Думаешь, они согласятся? – спросил Баки.

Стив аж вздрогнул, неверяще глянул на Баки. Он уже был готов к осуждению, к тому, что, скорее всего, потеряет друга из-за своих извращённых желаний, но вдруг оказался принят, понят правильно. И мало того, по всему выходило, что и Баки мучают подобные желания.

– Ты тоже хочешь этого?

– Очень, – кивнул Баки и только сейчас сообразил, что Стив не знает о его ночных бдениях за ноутбуком, не знает, как давно Баки смотрит на братьев Рамлоу, как давно хотел оказаться рядом, когда они вдвоём. Не предполагает, что именно поэтому Баки и притянул их друг к другу тогда на крыше. – Стиви, я безумно хочу этого. И судя по крыше, наши мальчики тоже не против.

Воспоминания вновь окатили Стива жаркой волной, заставив член болезненно напрячься.

– Бак, я не претендую на Лео. Он мне нравится, он красивый и совершенно не такой, как мой Брок, но когда они вместе... это сумасшествие какое-то.

– Стиви, ты мне обещаешь, что никому не скажешь о том, что я тебе покажу? – спросил Баки, понимая, что не может не поделиться с другом тем, что было у него.

Баки не записывал каждый раз, когда смотрел на братьев, но несколько особо горячих моментов у него было. И именно это Баки и решился показать Стиву. Он достал ноутбук и включил его, ожидая ответа от друга.

– Баки, ты сейчас так шутишь? – покачал головой Стив. – Когда я тебя сдавал?

– Хорошо, дружище, тогда смотри, – и Баки открыл файл, один из, где Брок и Лео целовались так упоительно, что хотелось кончить только от того, какие они. – Вот, Стиви, то, чего ты хочешь.

Стива словно мешком по голове приложило.

– Господи, Бак, ты... ты следишь за ними? Зачем? Бак? Господи, какие они.

Он понимал друга и не понимал одновременно. В нём боролись два сложных противоречивых чувства: одно хотело придвинуться ближе, схватиться за карандаш и рисовать их. Следить жадно за каждым движением братьев, другое, правильное по сути, твердило прекратить, выключить. Отчитать Баки. Но первое с каждым ударом сердца брало верх.

– Много у тебя такого?

– Несколько часов, – прикинул Баки, сколько у него именно записей. – Я бы тебе в режиме реального времени показал, но сейчас они оба где-то по базе шастают, народ кошмарят. Стив, я знаю, что так нельзя, но я не могу просто. Сплю с Лео, и хорошо так с ним, спокойно, он ласковый такой, и ничего, и никого не нужно больше, а как вижу их вдвоём, перемыкает что-то.

Сглотнув, Стив придвинулся ближе, провёл кончиками пальцев по экрану монитора. Сердце громко бухало где-то в глотке. Он понимал Баки, сам точно так же жил Броком, которого ему хватало, было хорошо, прекрасно, правильно, он никогда бы ни на кого его не променял, ни в постели, ни в жизни. Брок странным образом занял ведущее место в реальности Стива, заслонил весь мир. Но когда братья оказывались рядом, даже просто разговаривая – в голове мутилось, просыпались какие-то странные, совершенно шальные желания. И Стив не узнавал сам себя.

– Покажи ещё!

Баки только усмехнулся и включил ещё. Он сам таял от этих видео, понимал, что это не самая лучшая идея, знал, что братья с удовольствием и в реале, а не только на записи, тянулись друг к другу, и теперь Баки очень хотел посмотреть на них в одной постели, потому что там, на крыше, это было что-то запредельное.

Они со Стивом смотрели на целующихся, гладящих друг друга братьев Рамлоу часа два, забыв про все дела, про то, что эти самые братья могут застать их за вот таким вот странным занятием, но поделать с собой ничего не могли.

– Может, тебе копию сделать? – спросил Баки, когда выключил очередную запись. – Только смотри, чтобы Брок не нашёл, а то он мне голову оторвёт.

– О как! – усмехнулся Брок, нависнув над ними. – А я всё думал, где вы потерялись, а тут такое – семейный клуб «рукоделия».

Стив похолодел, вжал голову в плечи.

– Блядь! Брок, а если бы я тебя уебал со страху? – взвился Баки, желая перевести всё в нападение, надеясь, что так ему не достанется слишком сильно, а Стива он вообще сумеет отмазать. – Рехнулся, так подкрадываться?

Сказать по правде, Баки был перепуган не на шутку, но не тем, что Брок вот так вот пришёл, а тем, что он видел, что сейчас творилось на мониторе. Это была позавчерашняя запись, где братья встретились после почти недельной разлуки, то есть не были наедине целую неделю. И отрывались по этому поводу. Запись была очень сладкой, вкусной, возбуждающей, хотя они там просто целовались. И Брок её увидел. И теперь Баки казалось, что ему сейчас откусят голову, но хуже другое. Что Брок расскажет об этом Лео.

– Ну да, ну да, – оскалился Брок, навис между ними. – О, помню всё это. Горячо было, а со стороны вообще огнище.

– Брок, я... – просипел Стив, стараясь не смотреть при этом на любовника.

– Да не тушуйся, сладкий, – хмыкнул Брок, звонко чмокнув его в пунцовую от смущения и стыда щёку. – Я знал, что ты у меня извращенец. А вот Барнс меня удивляет.

– И чем это я тебя удивляю? – сложил руки на груди Баки, не закрывая ноутбук, даже запись не остановил – на ней Лео продолжал жаться к брату, уже повалив того на кровать. Все знали, что ничего большего там не будет, кроме почти невинных ласк, но да, это было огнище.

– Тем, что ты, сука, то ли бессмертный, то ли бесстрашный. Тебе Лео мало? Так я забрать могу, не будет и его! – ощерился Брок, отмахнулся от руки Стива.

– Брок, – Баки вздохнул, – я очень дорожу Лео, я его люблю, и хуй тебе я его так просто отдам. Просто вы вдвоём... На это можно смотреть почти бесконечно, понимаешь? Я хочу Лео ещё больше, когда вижу вас целующихся. Можешь считать меня извращенцем, но вы просто поджигаете все внутри. Да, Стив?

В ответ Брок нахмурился ещё сильнее, дёрнул Стива за ухо и расхохотался.

– Ну вы даёте, старичьё. А не узнай я, так и дрочили бы втихомолку? А я удивлялся бы, чего Стиви такой довольный и трахается без огонька, да? – он покачал головой, вновь перевёл взгляд на экран монитора, где Лео, прижавшись щекой к его груди, рассказывает, как скучал. – Открутил бы я тебе голову, Барнс, но, боюсь, Лео против всего этого не будет. Только предупреждаю сразу и обоих – Роджерс, Лео ты не трахнешь, и я, Барнс, под тебя не лягу, поняли? С такими желаниями лучше нахуй друг к другу сходите.

Стив аж воздухом подавился. Он и подумать не мог, что Брок всё развернёт именно в эту сторону. Он сам о такого не представлял. Стив развернулся на стуле, обнял Брока, вжался лицом в его живот и зашептал:

– О чём ты говоришь? Я же люблю тебя, чтобы... с Лео...

– А стоит у тебя сейчас от любви к искусству? – хмыкнул Брок, но вырываться не стал, погладил Стива по голове, глянул с горечью.

– Ты не понимаешь.

– Твоя задница меня совершенно не интересует, – усмехнулся Баки, внутренне выдыхая, что всё кончилось хорошо. – А раз ты пришёл, то давай гнать Стива работать, а мне есть что с тобой обсудить.

В разработке было несколько миссий, которые нуждались в утверждении состава балагана, чтобы люди уже могли хватать ноги в руки и готовиться. А ещё было две миссии, на которые Баки собирался пойти сам, не пуская туда Лео, хотя Лео же и планировал эти миссии, планировал для себя.

Не сказать, что Стив так уж хотел уйти, он за день всё-таки сильно соскучился по Броку, но вот сейчас в глаза смотреть ему не мог, хоть тот и, вроде как, понял их совершенно правильно, не разозлился, не расстроился. Но Стив чувствовал, что Брок всё же напряжён, не идёт с привычной лёгкостью на контакт, словно его всё же задело увиденное.

– Брок, – начал он, но тот его перебил.

– Иди, сладкий, иди, нам и правда с Барнсом надо бы поработать.

– Брок, – начал Баки, когда Стив ушёл, сунув себе в карман флэшку, на которой были все часы видео, что успел наснимать сам Баки, – начнем с простого, что я готов утвердить без вопросов, а закончим миссиями Лео.

– К первым трём, – Брок развернул на экране файлы с делами, – у меня нет вопросов, там и команда правильно подобрана, и со снабжением тоже всё хорошо, в последнем я бы им ещё и снайпера приписал. Но сам знаешь Бартона, нервы истреплет и пострелять не даст. Так что тут всё просто. Что у тебя?

– Смотри, – Баки развернул несколько окон на двух экранах из трёх, что у него были, – спланировано замечательно, команда подобрана идеально, кроме одного – главного. Так же вот в этой и этой миссии. Лео, конечно, профессионал, что я его туда просто не пущу. Я пойду сам, у меня выше квалификация, есть более точная информация о планировке. И я работаю быстрее. С тебя взятки гладки, потому что это моё решение не пускать Лео туда.

– Куда вы собрались меня не пускать? – Лео возник за спиной совершенно бесшумно, погладил Баки по плечам, обнял со спины, даже не пытаясь смотреть, над чем работает его любовник.

– Вот сам и разбирайся тогда, – мстительно отозвался Брок, махнул рукой и испарился, будто и не было его.

– С чем разбираться? Баки?

– Солнышко, три твои миссии... ты не пойдёшь, – ухнул, как в прорубь головой, Баки, понимая, что подсластить пилюлю не получится. Или сразу, или он отпустит Лео, хотя уже решил, что это слишком сложные миссии, лучше пойдёт он, он всё сделает быстрее, ему нужно меньше людей, он точно вернётся. А Лео... Он не простит себе, если с Лео что-то случится.

– Чего это я не пойду? – недобро прищурился Лео. – Небраску мы с Наташей полгода разрабатывали. Чуть ли не всю базу на пузе проползли, пока этих поставок ждали.

– Небраску с Наташей могу взять и я, – сказал Баки. – Лео, я не хочу отпускать тебя на настолько опасную миссию, потому что вы полгода готовили, но уже две недели, как информация не подтверждалась. А войти и выйти с Небраски могу с Наташей и я. Лео, нет. И это не обсуждается.

Скрипнув зубами, Лео развернул стул с Баки так, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.

– А не охуел ли ты, милый, мной командовать? Думаешь, в жопу даю – и сразу всё можно? Это мои миссии, мои люди и моя жизнь! Рисковать или нет – тоже решать мне!

Злость застила взор. Сейчас Лео видел перед собой не любимого человека, ради которого, попроси тот, он спокойно мог бы окопаться на базе и заняться тренировками бойцов, но приказывать... нет уж, этого себе не позволял даже Брок.

– А мы, значит, друг другу никто, тварюка ты такая? Раз даешь, значит, можно! – рявкнул Баки, понимая, что нельзя так, что они только поссорятся, но уже не мог остановиться.

А вот эти слова послужили последней каплей. Мир перед глазами Лео затянуло красным. Его, хоть и бывшего, лейтенанта, лучшего лазутчика подполья, посчитали за обычную подстилку! Взревев, он что было сил впечатал кулак в скулу Баки.

– Иди-ка ты нахуй, Баки Барнс! – прошипел Лео и выскочил из кабинета.

– Лео! – попытался позвать Баки, но тот уже убежал, и догонять его было бы не самой лучшей идеей.

Баки понимал, что он мог и иначе сказать всё то, что сказал. Мог мягко объяснить свои действия, но... Но не стал, даже не подумал об этом, считая себя полностью правым. Он и считал себя правым, но Лео ушёл, и теперь было непонятно, как его вернуть. То, что он не придёт к Баки ночевать, было ясно, и к гадалке не ходи.

Поняв, что наделал, Баки вцепился руками в волосы, уронил голову. Подумав, он подключился к следилкам Брока и камерам убежища. Но увидел только, как Лео выводит из гаража мотоцикл и уезжает на север. Телефон и машина остались в гараже.

Баки очень хотелось прийти к Броку, спросить, что теперь делать, но получать по носу ещё раз? Нет, он и так наворотил дел. Оставалось только ждать.

 

**16.**

Просто так ждать Баки не собирался, он тут же поднял записи с камер, с которых было возможно проследить до одной подземной парковки, возле которой нашёл мотоцикл, но не смог найти Лео.

Баки не собирался умалять достоинства и умения своего мужика, он знал, что тот хорош в своём деле, очень хорош. И вот сейчас пытался его найти, потому что они поссорились. И сейчас Баки понимал, что надо было поговорить с ним, надо было обсудить, что он там себе надумал, но он поставил Лео перед фактом, хотя не имел права. Или имел, но ведь он ни разу не сказал Лео, что любит его, наверное, всё же любит. И сейчас он мечтал только о том, чтобы Лео вернулся, чтобы можно было поговорить с ним, извиниться. Но Лео не было...

– Солнышко мое, – шептал Баки, всматриваясь в мониторы, пытаясь найти его, – вернись ко мне, пожалуйста...

* * *

Запутавшись в ногах, Лео едва не влетел в бронированную дверь лицом, нервно хохотнул, прижался к холодному металлу щекой. Он понятия не имел, как добрался до базы, да и зачем вообще вернулся. Алкоголь немного притупил обиду, но вернувшись, Лео словно заново ухнул с головой во всё сказанное Баки. Отчаянно всхлипнув, он сдёрнул с шеи шнурок с пропуском, прижал его к считывающему устройству. Ему нужен Брок, очень нужен, только он поможет справиться.

* * *

Когда у Баки пискнуло оповещение, что Лео вернулся на базу, тот уже почти сошёл с ума. Он несколько раз перебрал в голове их разговор, понимая, что ничего хорошего Лео не сказал, что должен был совсем иначе повести себя, но было поздно. Слишком поздно.

Баки раскрыл ноутбук, понимая, что к нему Лео не пойдёт. Он хотел знать, что хоть кто-то успокоит его Солнышко. Хоть кто-то, раз сам он оказался таким мудаком, что не смог.

* * *

До их с Броком комнаты Лео сумел бы и на ощупь добраться, не то что пьяным, хотя он и знал, что брата там, скорее всего, не было, он так же, как и сам Лео, перебрался уже давно к любовнику, сюда возвращаясь только если что-то нужно было из вещей или просто посидеть в тишине. Лео как раз и хотелось тишины, времени подумать, переварить, выкричаться, как-то понять, что делать дальше.

– Лео? – Брок выглянул из-за распахнутой двери шкафа, замер, оглядывая расхристанного брата, кинулся к нему, не давая упасть. – Господи, малыш, что случилось?

– Помоги, – взмолился Лео, отчаянно цепляясь за его расстёгнутую рубашку, вжался лицом в живот. – Помоги.

– Маленький, ты чего? Лео, малыш, что произошло?

Брок подхватил его на руки, прижал к себе, уткнулся носом в волосы на затылке, беспомощно огляделся по сторонам. Он давно не видел брата таким, десять лет борьбы за него, за его жизнь, спокойствие – и снова поворот обратно, к боли в родных глазах, резкому запаху алкоголя, искажённому мукой лицу.

– Маленький мой, я всё для тебя сделаю, ты же знаешь.

– Не отдавай меня ему! Я не хочу к нему! Не хочу к Баки!

* * *

– Лео, – сдавленно простонал Баки. Он не предполагал, что всё так закончится. Что всё вообще закончится вот так вот... – Лео...

Баки смотрел на любимого человека, которому так ни разу и не сказал, что любит, и не знал, что теперь делать, если он даже видеть его не хочет. На глаза навернулись слёзы, которые он сдерживал как мог, но почему-то казалось, что ещё немного – и он разрыдается, как ребёнок.

* * *

Брок гладил Лео по плечам, укачивал в объятиях, ласково прижав к себе, шептал негромко, просил не пороть горячку, не делать глупостей сейчас, когда не может контролировать злость, обиду или что там его так накрыло. Сам он и представить не мог, что такого мог сказать Барнс, чтобы Лео, его Лео, горько плакал, уткнувшись ему в плечо, насквозь промочив тонкую ткань рубашки, почему молчал, не рассказывая, не давая Броку повода пристрелить модифицированного урода.

– Малыш, всё наладится, – прошептал Брок, сел на койку, не выпуская брата из объятий, помог и ему сесть, устроиться у себя на коленях, лицом к лицу, как они садились всегда, оставаясь наедине. – Ты же его любишь, что могло пойти не так?

– Больно, Брок, вот тут, – Лео коснулся ладонью груди. – Я так люблю его. Я всё для него сделал бы, всё, понимаешь?

– Понимаю. Но ты расскажи.

Со вздохом, Брок обнял его, прижал к груди, наплевав на напрочь испорченный вечер и заказанный в ресторанчике неподалёку столик на двоих. Он слушал сбивчивую речь брата, гладил его по спине, прекрасно понимая, что обида часто мешает видеть правду, не даёт услышать истинных слов.

– Он имеет права мной распоряжаться потому, что я ему даю, Брок, понимаешь? Я люблю, а он... он трахаться приходит, я просто первый, кто дал. Безотказный... Брок, почему так больно? Помоги мне, Брок.

– Блядь, – выругался Брок и поцеловал Лео.

* * *

– Это не так, – почти закричал Баки. – Солнышко, не так!

Баки дёрнулся, как в путах, потрогал пальцами экран ноутбука, шмыгнув носом. Он понимал, что не сможет ничего ему сейчас объяснить, что Брок ему голову прострелит за брата. И будет абсолютно прав.

Как же он хотел сейчас быть рядом. Обнять, прижать к себе и заверить, что всё не так, что он любит его, дорожит им.

По щеке скатилась предательская слеза, за ней вторая. Баки понимал, что плачет, не в силах ничего с этим сделать. Он мог только смотреть, надеясь, что не потеряет навсегда.

* * *

Раздевая брата, Брок всем богам, способным его услышать, молился, чтобы это было всего лишь недопонимание, сказанные в запале слова. Он помнил Лео другим, светящимся от счастья, порхающим, настолько влюблённым, что тот забыл про месть за нерождённого сына, про подполье, полностью посвятив своё время Баки. Он надеялся, что есть объяснение, иначе он лично вскроет Барнса от макушки до пят.

Было не до секса, совсем не до него, хотя и Лео жался к нему горячим, гибким и таким желанным телом с отчаянием умирающего, дрожал в руках, его сильный и смелый брат, привыкший ходить по лезвию, жалобно скулил, заглядывал в глаза, боясь обмануться и в нём.

– Ты меня любишь? – едва слышно спросил он. – Меня можно любить?

– Господи, малыш, ты что такое говоришь? Я больше жизни люблю тебя!

* * *

Не выдержав, Баки отпихнул ноутбук в сторону и побежал, оставив открытой дверь, к Броку. Он должен был добраться до его комнаты как можно скорее, чтобы успеть, чтобы хоть что-то успеть сделать.

От него шарахались люди в коридорах базы, стараясь не смотреть на Зимнего Солдата, который бежал куда-то с красными влажными глазами.

– Свали, – рявкнул Баки, снова выломав дверь, но уже в нужную сторону, Броку.

Прижав Лео к себе, Брок зарычал, выхватив из-под матраса заряженный зауэр, навёл его на Баки, готовый выстрелить в любой момент.

– Уходи! Проваливай, Барнс, пока я ещё могу себя сдерживать!

Услышав имя любовника, Лео дёрнулся, зажмурился, вцепившись в брата мёртвой хваткой.

– Солнышко, – ласково позвал Баки, упав на колени у двери. – Прости меня, Лео. Я... я люблю тебя. Я просто хочу тебя защитить, потому что умру без тебя. Пожалуйста, Лео, не прогоняйте меня. Я не смогу без тебя. Просто умру.

– Иди сюда, идиотина, – одними губами прошептал Брок. – Быстро!

Баки скользнул к братьям, моментально оказался рядом с Лео, обнимая его, втягивая к себе на колени.

– Солнышко мое, Лео, хороший мой, – шептал Баки, – я люблю тебя, готов умереть за тебя, но не отдам тебя никому.

Лео тут же попытался вывернуться, уйти от прикосновения, но Брок прижал его к Баки собой, обнял за плечи, зажимая брата между ними, не давая дёрнуться.

– Тшшшш, – Баки обнял Лео, прижал к себе, укачивая в объятиях. – Я люблю тебя, мой хороший, люблю так сильно, что боюсь отпускать тебя одного воевать. Ну же, Лео, поверь мне, солнышко, разве я тебя хоть раз обманывал?

Баки говорил, а по щекам катились слёзы. Он не мог себе простить, что так обидел Лео, что заставил его плакать.

– Дурища ты, Зимний, – качнул головой Брок и, обхватив Лео за подбородок, поцеловал, не сдерживаясь, смял губы, запустил пальцы в волосы, удерживая голову, не позволяя отстраниться, сказать глупости, о которых, протрезвев окончательно, он потом может пожалеть.

Крупно вздрогнув, Лео неверяще распахнул глаза, испуганно покосился на Баки, но Брок только сильнее прижал к нему брата.

– Мой хороший, солнышко моё, – шептал Баки, целуя Лео в шею, прослеживая влажные дорожки к ключице.

Он сейчас готов был на всё, что угодно, лишь бы Лео не обижался на него, не думал всей той хуйни, которую говорил, от которой сердце сжималось болью. Как он мог сказать самое важное всем вокруг, кроме того единственного, кого это напрямую касалось?

– Я люблю тебя, – снова шепнул Баки. – Только тебя, мое солнышко.

Лео дрожал, метался между братом и Баки, жался то к одному, то к другому, бился словно в агонии, в какой-то момент с коротким стоном подался к Баки, обхватил его за шею, слепо ткнулся губами в колючий подбородок, щёку, переносицу, развернулся всем телом. Он не говорил ни слова, старался не смотреть в глаза, но прижимался крепко.

Почувствовав, что Лео расслабился, прижался к нему, Баки подхватил его на руки и поднялся, внимательно посмотрев на Брока. Он не спрашивал разрешения унести Лео с собой, он ставил перед фактом, что Лео его и он заберёт его к себе.

Баки прекрасно понимал, что полбазы могут увидеть, как страшный Зимний Солдат несёт на руках Рамлоу, какого – не известно, и что это может подорвать авторитет обоих братьев, но Баки знал такие ходы, какие могли и самые давние обитатели базы не знать.

Поглаживая Лео, целуя его в висок, Баки стоял перед Броком, всё равно ожидая чего-то.

– Валите, – махнул рукой Брок. – Но учти – я запомнил всё и в следующий раз пристрелю, не задумываясь. Идите.

– Я и сам могу, – буркнул Лео, попытался отстраниться от Баки.

– Стив расстроится, – пожал плечами Баки, совершенно не испугавшись угрозы. – Пойдём ко мне, да, Лео?

Баки уже вышел за дверь, которой в этот раз досталось не так сильно, и понёс свою драгоценную ношу кружным путём в свою берлогу, в которой никто практически не бывал. Как же он был счастлив прижимать к себе тёплое, сильное тело, как же Баки хотел его сейчас. Но... он чувствовал, что Лео ещё не простил его, им нужно было поговорить, пусть его солнышко и был пьян. Это было не важно.

– Идиоты, – буркнул им вслед Брок и повалился на койку. В пизду романтический вечер, вместе с настроением и желанием куда-то идти. По-хорошему, стоило найти Стива, всё отменить, но он молча смотрел в потолок, курил сигариллы брата.

В объятиях Баки было тепло, привычно и правильно. Лео успел влипнуть в Баки Барнса, влюбиться, наверное, впервые по-настоящему, без каких-либо «если», снова обрести себя, желание жить, тянуться к кому-то, кроме брата, верить. Но теперь он не знал, стоило ли пытаться снова открыться Баки.

С первого раза их близости у него в комнате Баки сменил узкую койку на здоровенный матрас, который просто ставил возле стены, когда тот был не нужен. И сейчас он просто откинул его на пол, уже застеленный, и уложил на него Лео.

– Позволь мне всё объяснить, – попросил Баки, усевшись рядом. Хотелось другого, но он понимал, что сначала им нужно поговорить.

– А я могу запретить тебе что-то? – хмыкнул Лео, пошарил в кармане в поисках пачки, выругался сквозь зубы.

– А ты что-то хочешь мне запретить? – в тон ему спросил Баки.

Скосив взгляд, Лео фыркнул, пересел ближе к стене, только сейчас осознав, что на нем нет ничего, кроме расстёгнутых форменных брюк и белья.

Баки подполз к нему, облокотился на стену и притянул Лео к себе, укладывая на колени.

– Прости. Я просто слишком за тебя боюсь, чтобы не пытаться оградить тебя от всего говна. Давай я убью всех, кого нужно, хоть завтра, только бы тебе не приходилось лезть во всё это, – тихо заговорил Баки, поглаживая Лео по плечу, волосам, спине. – Я понимаю, что ты занимался всем этим до меня, и занимался так круто, что я тебя не вычислил, но, Лео, сейчас тебе не нужно этого делать, у тебя есть я.

Лео хотелось съязвить, напомнить, что ему давно уже не пятнадцать, что он прожил как-то тридцать пять лет, последние десять прыгая в первую же драконью пасть и выбираясь оттуда невредимым, напомнить, что столько лет играл с «Гидрой», словно ручным зверем, умудрился, находясь перед самым носом Зимнего Солдатах, проворачивать свои дела, но промолчал. Злость улеглась, оставив только едва тлеющую обиду за слова, сказанные явно в запале, за свои мысли и сомнения.

Он понимал всё то, что говорил Баки, но вот что самому ответить – не знал.

Лео молчал, не тянулся к Баки, и тот не стал настаивать, заменил свои колени подушкой и укрыл его одеялом, завернув почти как в кокон.

– Давай поговорим завтра, – сказал Баки и лёг рядом, обняв поверх одеяла. Он услышал сегодня массу жутких вещей, понял, что нельзя менять чью-то жизнь только потому, что так хочется, и сейчас чувствовал себя странно.

Он уже извинился, но Лео молчал, все ещё на него обижаясь, и это была не та ситуация, которую можно было решить сексом.

Хотелось верить Баки, его словам про любовь, в собственную нужность как человека, а не постельной грелки, хотелось отмотать день назад и не приходить в комнату, не слышать то, что услышал, хотелось не сомневаться в самом себе и быть похожим на Брока. Вот уж кто не стал бы рвать себе душу, послал бы к демонам и пошёл дальше, как делал всегда, но Лео любил, жарко, отчаянно, впервые по-настоящему отдавался чувству на полную.

Голова болела от переживаний и выпитого алкоголя, хотелось сделать глупость, может, даже причинить в ответ такую же боль – Лео прислушался к тихому дыханию Баки, – но только не тому, кого так сильно любишь.

Согреваясь теплом тела любовника, Лео и сам не заметил, как уснул.

Баки позволил себе заснуть только тогда, когда дыхание Лео выровнялось.

 

**17.**

Проснулся Баки гораздо раньше и сразу же пошёл за аспирином и минералкой, чтобы облегчить Лео похмелье, которое, Баки был уверен, его не минет.

Он прокручивал в голове всё вчерашнее, – и что сказал сам, и что услышал, и что не предназначалось для его ушей. Нужно было ещё раз поговорить с Лео, но для этого у него не должна болеть голова от выпивки.

Просыпаться отчаянно не хотелось, натянув одеяло повыше, Лео перевернулся на бок и застонал, схватился за голову, проклиная собственные несдержанность, дрянной характер и полное неумение пить. Тошнота подкатила к горлу. Вчерашний день уже не казался таким критичным, хотя услышь он и сегодня всё то же самое, то поступил бы, наверное, так же, разве что потерялся в городе на подольше или и вовсе не вернулся на базу.

Услышав, как Лео завозился, Баки подхватил стакан с водой и пару таблеток и опустился рядом с Лео на матрас.

– Солнышко, держи, станет легче, – очень тихо сказал он, едва касаясь, погладил по плечу.

Поблагодарив, Лео выпил лекарство, выхлестал всю воду и снова повалился на их импровизированную постель, аккуратно пристроив голову на подушке.

Он прекрасно помнил вчерашнее, свою злость, обиду, желание спрятаться от всего, парковку (откуда, кстати, ещё предстояло забрать мотоцикл), горечь виски на языке, встревоженный взгляд Брока, его руки и губы, отчаянный шёпот Баки.

– Сколько времени? – осипшим голосом спросил Лео.

– Десять, – тихо ответил Баки, посидел рядом с минуту и снова ушёл за стол.

Нельзя сказать, что работать у него совсем не получалось, но мысли о вчерашнем покоя не давали, и Баки напряжённо ждал, когда же проснётся Лео и что будет. Что-то подсказывало, что ничего хорошего Баки не ждёт. Он физически ощущал обиду Лео, понимал, что был неправ, что простое «извини» может не помочь, но что ещё сделать, чтобы его солнышко простил его, Баки не знал.

Завозившись, Лео устроился в коконе из одеяла, обложился подушками, напряжённо следя за Баки, прокручивая в голове всё, что хотел и мог бы ему сказать, но сам молчал. Он не знал, можно ли подняться и уйти в душ, а потом сбежать от разговора, от всего.

Перебравшись от стола к Лео, Баки уселся рядом с ним, едва касаясь, погладил по скуле живыми пальцами и спросил:

– Ты как? Всё помнишь?

– Всё, что было после третьей бутылки, с трудом, – соврал Лео, никогда не отпускавший окончательно контроль, но он не хотел помнить, как рыдал, вжимаясь в грудь брата, какую ахинею нёс.

– Всё ещё злишься на меня? – то, что Лео помнил не все, может быть, и было Баки на руку, потому что Брок вряд ли захочет напоминать брату о том, в каком состоянии он был, но почему-то Баки казалось, что дать при случае ему в морду за Броком не заржавеет.

Скосив взгляд на Баки, Лео перебрал в голове тот разговор, и понял – нет, не злится, но вот с обидой было сложнее. Она всё ещё тлела где-то глубоко в душе, не давая сейчас прижаться к плечу Баки, плюнув на всё, не искать подвоха.

– А есть смысл злиться? – Лео понимал, что по-идиотски залупается, но его несло и остановиться не получалось.

Баки подумал, что если Лео не помнит приличную часть вечера, значит, и то, что Баки его любит, он тоже не помнит. Сказать? Можно и сказать. Нужно сказать. Но слова – это всего лишь слова, они не способны отразить всю степень обожания, не способны передать даже примерную часть того, что Баки испытывал к Лео.

Но самому Баки было приятно, тепло и крышесносно, когда Лео говорил, что любит его.

Баки устроился рядом, положив голову на ту подушку, что лежала у груди Лео.

– Я люблю тебя, – тихо сказал он. – И буду любить, несмотря ни на что.

Захотелось закатать Баки в лоб, хорошенько так двинуть, чтобы отметина осталась хотя бы на некоторое время. Почему надо было случиться пиздецу, чтобы услышать о самом главном? Почувствовать себя не пойми кем, чтобы пытаться приклеить ко всему этому ещё и то, что он, оказывается, любимый.

Вывернувшись из-под Баки, Лео пошатнулся, но всё равно упрямо поднялся на ноги.

– Можешь не запариваться, давать я тебе всё равно буду.

– А ты уверен, что я брать захочу? – внутри Баки всё словно вымерзло, будто его опять засунули в крио. Было стыло и больно.

Раз всё упиралось только в секс, что ж, такого он не хотел. Теперь уже было не узнать, а любил ли его Лео на самом деле. Что вообще было между ними такое, раз оно так просто перешло в разряд исключительно горизонтальных отношений?

Легко поднявшись, Баки постоял, глядя на Лео нечитаемым взглядом, стараясь не показать, насколько ему больно, и уселся за стол. Кажется, они друг другу все сказали. Но Баки продолжал смотреть на Лео с затаённой надеждой, вдруг он услышал не то, неправильно.

Обида затопила с новой силой, подкатила к горлу криком. Лео открыл рот, но заставил себя не отвечать, с силой сжал зубы, прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, не замечая, как рот наполняется кровью. Стало противно от самого себя, глупой наивной надежды, что вчерашнее – лишь недоразумение.

– Действительно, – хмыкнул он, завернулся в одеяло и твёрдой походкой двинулся к двери.

Поебать, что идти через всю базу, что он не знал, где брат. Лео жизненно необходимо было оказаться как можно дальше от всего этого пиздеца.

– Хуй ты так просто уйдёшь! – рявкнул Баки, одним прыжком оказываясь рядом с Лео.

Он развернул его за плечо к себе, припечатал к стене, прижал собой.

– Значит, всё, что ты мне говорил – ложь? – прорычал Баки. – Всё это было только для того, чтобы забраться в мою постель? Что, кроме моего члена, тебя больше ни хера не интересует? Скажи, а я тебе хоть нравлюсь? Или все твои слова любви – фикция?

– Да-да-да! Я тридцать пять лет ждал отмороженного киллера, чтобы без любви и смазки запрыгнуть к нему на член прямо на заднем сидении машины! – заорал Лео.

Баки не сразу понял, что услышал, он просто вжался в Лео всем собой, обнял, обвил руками, уткнувшись носом в шею.

– Прости-прости-прости, – горячо зашептал он, сжимая Лео, боясь отпустить, понимая, что если отпустит, они наговорят друг другу ещё какой-нибудь хуйни и уже точно не смогут помириться. Разбегутся по разным углам – не согнать вместе.

Вжавшись в Баки всем собой, Лео дрожал, цеплялся пальцами за плечи, боясь, что оттолкнут, сбросят руки, выставят за дверь. Он понимал, что несёт околесицу, сам себе роет могилу, отвращает от себя самого любимого человека на свете.

– Всё, всё, моё солнышко, – шептал Баки, сжимая Лео в объятиях, гладя по спине. – Всё будет хорошо.

Голос отказал. Лео хотел рассказать всё: как любит, как сходит с ума каждый раз, когда им приходится расставаться, рвётся обратно в комнату Баки, в их комнату, чтобы просто сидеть рядом и краем глаза скользить по широкой спине своего мужика, ждать, что он почувствует взгляд, окажется рядом, обнимет, и они просто будут лежать на огромном матрасе, прижавшись крепко, делясь теплом.

Снова Баки делал его маленьким, чувствительным, выворачивал все его ощущения наизнанку.

– Пойдём обратно в постель, – предложил Баки, ненавязчиво утягивая Лео от двери. – Ты ляжешь, ещё поваляешься, а я принесу тебе кофе. Пойдём.

Внутри все колотилось, сердце почти выскакивало из груди, заполошно билось где-то в горле. Баки принялся целовать Лео в щёки, губы, вжимал в стену, успокаивая дыхание. Лео молчал, не говорил ничего, и Баки было тревожно, что его оттолкнут.

– Нахуй кофе! Всё нахуй! Не отпускай меня! Не надо мне кофе! – дёрнулся Лео. – Я так люблю тебя, так люблю! Не прогоняй, не отпускай, пожалуйста.

Вчерашняя ссора, собственные обиды и недопонимания казались такими неважными, смешными, глупыми, упрямство – идиотским.

– Нахуй кофе, – подтвердил Баки, подхватил Лео на руки, чтобы отнести на матрас. Положил свою драгоценную ношу и пристроился рядом, забрался под одеяло и обнял Лео. – Я люблю тебя, моё солнышко. Очень люблю.

Лео снова чувствовал себя цельным, уткнувшись носом в ключицы Баки, он затих, замер, стараясь даже не дышать. Слушая, как бьётся сердце Баки, он потихоньку успокаивался. Свернувшись под его боком, Лео закрыл глаза.

Что, если бы он ушёл, если бы Баки позволил, отпустил бы? Что было бы, если бы они не поговорили, а просто разошлись в разные стороны, потеряли друг друга навсегда? В груди закололо.

Прижимая к себе Лео, Баки гладил его по волосам, по спине, и никак не мог успокоиться, понимая, что в запале брошенные слова могли разрушить всё, что между ними было светлого и нежного. Вообще всё могли разрушить.

– Можно страховать тебя в твоих миссиях? – спросил Баки, понимая, что не сможет ничего запретить Лео. Теперь точно не сможет.

– Будешь ходить вместе с отрядом, который посылает Брок, думая, что я не знаю о прикрытии? – беззлобно усмехнулся Лео, заполз на Баки, устраиваясь сверху.

– Я бы с удовольствием шёл у тебя за спиной, или вообще перед тобой, – ответил Баки. – Я всё равно не хочу отпускать тебя. Ни одного, ни с компанией. Но это твои миссии.

Лео хотел было что-то ответить, даже приподнялся на локтях, заглянул Баки в глаза, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату, нисколько не смущаясь, вошёл Брок.

– Валяетесь, голубки, блядь? А работать кто будет?

– Стучаться ты не умеешь? – буркнул Лео и сел.

– Не обучен, – оскалился Брок. – И раз не заперто, значит, нехрен смущаться.

– И что тебе надо? – вежливо осведомился Баки, не собираясь выпускать Лео из рук, ему было хорошо, тепло и почти спокойно. – Морду мне бить пришёл?

– Нахуй ты мне нужен, а вот работу никто не отменял. Первый отряд уходит на миссию, – ответил Брок, удобно устроившись в кресле, облизал голые плечи Лео взглядом. – А приказ для снабжения так и не подписан. Мужики с палками пойдут и пешком.

– Сам подписать не можешь? – Лео понимал, к чему клонит Брок, зачем он вообще явился. Скорее всего, брат банально волновался.

– Брок, вот давай честно, чего ты припёрся? – попросил Баки, потому что подписи были не той проблемой, которая погнала бы Брока через всю базу.

Крутанувшись в кресле, Брок откинул голову на спинку, не отрывая при этом взгляда от Лео.

– Он волновался, – ответил тот за брата.

Погладив Баки по груди, поцеловал в подбородок и поднялся, сразу же оказавшись рядом с Броком, сел к нему на колени, прижался к груди, устроился удобно, чувствуя, как его тут же обхватили сильные руки.

– Волновался он, – пробурчал Баки, тоже поднимаясь.

На братьев он старался не смотреть, потому что это было чревато тем, что его мозг напрочь отключится. Круглая, идеальная задница Лео, обтянутая чёрной тканью боксеров, сжатая ладонями Брока... Баки сглотнул, отворачиваясь.

– Лео, или ты с него слезешь, или я за себя не отвечаю, – предупредил он, уходя в ванную.

Фыркнув, Брок сильнее стиснул в ладонях задницу брата, погладил пальцами над резинкой боксеров, коснулся губами виска, чувствуя, как тело Лео расслабляется у него на коленях, льнёт сильнее к груди.

– Он тебя не обижает? – шёпотом спросил Брок.

– Мы два идиота, ничего нового, – качнул головой Лео, сжал бёдра брата своими.

– Я его пристрелю, если опять обидит, – облизав губы, серьёзно ответил Брок.

Он гладил Лео по спине, плечам, сжимал ладонями задницу, тискал упругие половинки, сам не особо понимая, нахрен он припёрся, почему не дождался брата у себя, зачем устраивает это представление, но поселившаяся в душе непонятная муть будто толкала под руку, нашёптывала на ухо.

Баки умылся очень быстро и вернулся в комнату, где его Лео с Броком ещё ничего особого не творили, но ещё чуть-чуть...

Он подошёл к Лео сзади, обнял со спины, прижимаясь, поцеловал в волосы и посмотрел на Брока, не зная, прогнать его или оставить. Тот в ответ сунул Баки под нос средний палец и прикусил вкусную шею брата, лизнул отметину. Лео застонал, долго, требовательно, прижался к животу Брока стоящим колом членом, потёрся о него, вызывая ответный стон.

Баки чувствовал, что вот сейчас он лишний, что братья лучше знают, что им нужно. Он поцеловал Лео в плечо и отошёл к своему матрасу, раскинувшись на нем. Теперь он мог только смотреть, смотреть и дрочить.

А те его не замечали, занятые друг другом. Лео, окончательно потерявшись в обострённых из-за вчерашнего эмоциях, вспыхнул сухим жаром, обнял за шею брата, приникая к его губам. Они всегда были единым целым, с самого детства рассчитывали только друг на друга, вместе. Пошли учиться в один университет, чтобы никто не смог обидеть Лео, Брок профессионально занялся футболом, играл в команде и, когда мог, ходил за братом тенью. Потом армия – и снова вдвоём, одна часть, одна палатка – разведка и боец прикрытия. Под трибунал тоже вместе за выбитые полковнику зубы, ведь брат важнее свободы.

Брок вылизывал шею Лео, прикусывал тонкую кожу под подбородком, сцеловывал тихие стоны, сжимал пальцами упругие горошинки сосков, удерживая брата на своих коленях.

Стараясь даже не дышать, чтобы ненароком не сбить настрой своим присутствием, Баки сжал свой член бионической ладонью, во все глаза следя за братьями.

– Бро-ок, – протяжно застонал Лео, подался бёдрами к брату.

– Знаю, малыш, знаю, – ответил тот, оттянул резинку боксеров вниз, оголяя ягодицы, выдохнув с шипением сквозь зубы, обхватил половинки ладонями, погладил нежную кожу.

Баки часто дышал и молчал, боясь издать даже лишний звук, хотя братья точно знали, что он тут. Он был в восторге от того, что видит, но сам хотел подойти и приласкать Лео, чтобы тот был только его, откликался на его ласки, но знал, что это невозможно, потому что сам дал братьям добро на это.

Подхватив Лео под задницу, Брок окончательно стащил с него бельё, сам при этом оставаясь совершенно одетым, усадил перед собой на рабочий стол Барнса, заставляя слегка откинуться назад, и сам отстранился, разглядывая брата.

– Красивый.

Баки застонал, ему уже было плевать на всё, он расстегнул штаны, сжимая свой член в руке до боли. Он хотел хотя бы подрочить, потому что просто смотреть на братьев было невозможно. Коротко застонав, Баки принялся ласкать себя, стараясь быть как можно тише.

Дёрнув уголками губ, Брок тряхнул головой, присутствие Барнса отвлекало, сбивало настрой, но в то же время добавляло остроты, яркого привкуса запретности тому, что он собирался сделать. Брок любил Стива, но и Лео любил нисколько не меньше, так же сильно желал его касаться, гладить, оставлять метки на удивительно нежной коже.

Ладони сами собой потянулись к коленям Лео, провели по бёдрам, коснулись внутренней стороны, чуть-чуть не доходя до напряжённого члена.

Баки не верил, что сейчас видит всё это не через объектив камеры, не на мониторе ноутбука, а живьём. Слышит даже самые тихие стоны, замечает малейшие детали. Это было невыносимо прекрасно: его Лео, невероятный, красивый, такой желанный, гнулся в руках родного брата, позволял ему всё, что тот только мог хотеть, а, главное, позволял Баки смотреть на это.

Наклонившись ближе к члену брата, Брок сгрёб в ладонь его яйца, оттянул, неотрывно глядя на распахнутый в немом стоне рот Лео, то, как он откинулся назад, опершись на стол позади себя, подрагивая, поддавая бёдрами вверх.

– Мой, – прошептал Брок, как зачарованный следя за крупной каплей смазки, сорвавшейся с головки его члена. – Вкусный.

Обхватив головку губами, он сразу взял на полную, пропуская до горла.

– Господи... – сдавленно прошептал Баки, глядя на творящееся перед ним. – Господи...

Баки кусал губы, старался даже не дышать, и дрочил. Яростно, отчаянно, делая себе больно, но как иначе, если любимого человека ласкают чужие губы? Творящееся перед Баки было одновременно нереально возбуждающе и больно, так больно, словно идёшь по стеклянному крошеву, режешь ноги, но не можешь остановиться.

Но не этого ли он хотел? Не об этом ли мечтал, подглядывая за братьями? Об одном он не подумал, что это будет так...

– Баки... – едва слышно на выдохе застонал Лео, выгнулся и закричал. – Баки-Баки-Баки!

Он бился в руках брата, то притягивая его голову к себе, то, наоборот, стараясь отпихнуть в сторону, но Брок не выпускал, касался горячей кожи словно в последний раз, будто бы прощаясь, целовал, гладил трясущимися руками.

То, что Лео на пике наслаждения звал его, выбило последнюю почву из-под ног, боль разом переплавилась в наслаждение, и Баки кончил, не сумев сдержать стон.

Тело стало ватным, шевелиться было невыносимо тяжело, но Баки поднялся, скинул с себя штаны, оставшись в белье и футболке, и подошёл к братьям, желая забрать Лео к себе на матрас. Он так нуждался в нём сейчас, в его тепле, в его ласке, что оставить его Броку не было никаких сил.

– Не отдам! – рявкнул Брок, прижал брата к себе, глянул из-за плеча с болью. – Наплевать, не отдам, понял!

– Баки... – светло улыбнулся Лео, потянулся к любовнику.

– Лео... – На Брока было страшно смотреть, глаза лихорадочно блестели безумием, руки дрожали так, что его и самого изрядно потряхивало, лицо затопила мертвенная бледность.

Он отшатнулся от брата, стёр тыльной стороной ладони струйку спермы со своего подбородка, грызанул губу и, ссутулившись, тяжело ступая, двинулся к двери.

– А ну вернись! – рявкнул Баки так, что нормальные люди противиться бы не стали. – Лео, солнышко, – Баки обнял его, погладил по волосам, – он тоже тебя любит.

Баки, увидев, как потемнел Брок, понял, что, не останови его сейчас – больше не вернётся. И хотя он отнимал у Баки Лео, вчера ночью Брок отдал его ему, хотя не хотел, и сейчас Баки нужно было пойти на такой же шаг.

– Люблю, – подтвердил Лео, едва удерживая себя вертикально, привалился к груди Баки, но всё равно вытянул руку в сторону брата. – Брок, – тихо позвал он, – иди сюда, мы же не только боль на двоих делим, но и тепло.

Было видно, что Брок сопротивлялся до последнего, боролся с собой, но вернулся, обнял брата, уткнулся носом в его плечо, несмотря на руки Барнса, на его близость.

– Тебе не надо меня отдавать или отпускать. Мы всегда с тобой были и будем одним целым. Разве плохо любить ещё кого-то? – Лео поцеловал его в висок и тут же притёрся щекой к груди Баки. – У тебя Стив, ты так на него смотришь, что всё понятно без слов становится, и я есть у тебя, а у меня мой Баки. Всё правильно.

Единственное, чего, а вернее, кого сейчас не хватало, был Стив, чтобы так же, как сейчас Баки обнимал Лео, тот обнял Брока. Брок нуждался в нем сейчас, потому что, какого бы мудака он из себя не строил, сейчас он был беззащитен перед всем тем, что тут творилось.

Баки решил это исправить и дотянулся до телефона, отправив лишь одно сообщение: «Срочно! У меня!»

– Сейчас Стив придёт, – Баки погладил Брока по плечу, словно успокаивая. – Не уходи.

 

**18.**

Лео чувствовал, что с братом творится что-то неладное, неправильное: слишком напряжённые плечи подрагивали под ладонями, он отказывался поднимать голову, смотреть в глаза, кусал губы. До Лео только сейчас дошло, что Брок не был таким бесконечно сильным, каким он привык его считать. Он тоже умел бояться, мог сломаться, оступиться, потерять веру и надежду, а вечная кривая саркастическая улыбка – всего лишь маска для чужих, кому не положено видеть нежное нутро. Даже сам Лео не знал всего о своём брате, не понимал, скольким тот ради него пожертвовал и продолжал жертвовать, несмотря на то, что они уже давно взрослые. Сколько он не пытался, не мог вспомнить действительно долгих отношений у брата, людей не на день-два, а с кем он действительно проводил много времени. Брок всегда был рядом.

– Брат, – улыбнулся Лео, обнял его крепче.

– Бак, что случилось? – Стив ворвался в комнату без стука и замер на пороге. – Баки? Что происходит?

– Иди сюда, Стиви, – тихо попросил Баки. – Просто иди сюда и обними своего мужика.

Баки не знал, поможет ли это, но Брок любил Стива, значит, должно было помочь. Похоже, не только Лео и Баки шандарахнуло вчерашним, Брок тоже попал под раздачу. Вся надежда теперь была на Стива, что он поймёт всё правильно, что успокоит Брока, поможет ему примириться с тем, что у Лео есть не только он, что его брат любит кого-то, кроме него.

– Нормально всё со мной, – преувеличено бодро усмехнулся Брок, попытался отстраниться, за что тут же схлопотал подзатыльник от Лео и был обратно притянут к груди.

Не спрашивая ничего больше, Стив в три шага оказался рядом, сграбастал дёрнувшегося было в сторону Брока, прижал к себе, а потом и обратно к Лео. Пусть он не знал всей подоплёки, но одного того, как вёл себя его возлюбленный, хватило, чтобы принять решение – не спрашивать, а делать так, как говорят.

Стив поднял взгляд на Баки, безмолвно прося объяснений. Вроде бы вчера всё было отлично, только свидание сорвалось, но чего только не бывает.

Баки прикрыл глаза, чуть покачав головой, давая понять, что он всё расскажет, но не сейчас, сейчас Брок должен был почувствовать, что он не один, что Баки не отбирает у него брата, даже делится с ним самым дорогим, кто у него есть.

То, что Лео сидел на столе абсолютно голый, сейчас Баки не очень волновало, ведь они все видели друг друга в очень интимной ситуации, нечего было стесняться.

Гладя Брока по плечам, Стив склонился над ним, уткнулся носом в макушку, коснулся губами волос. Потом так потом, главным было разбить странную гнетущую атмосферу, слишком явно витающую в комнате, главное – успокоить нервно дёргающего плечами Брока, а «почему», он узнает позднее и раздаст всем по заслугам, как говорится.

– Всё! Всё, я в норме! – Брок вскинул руки. – Лео, одевайся, нечего голой жопой на столе сидеть, застудишь, и вообще, жрать пойдёмте.

– То есть, больше не «один Рамлоу»? Играть в открытую решил? – улыбнулся Стив, поцеловал Брока в висок и ни с того ни с сего подхватил его на руки.

– Нет, – буркнул тот, не особенно-то и вырываясь. – Хочу со своей семьёй позавтракать.

– Мы в душ, – сразу сказал Баки, подхватывая Лео со стола, но поставил на ноги. – У нас, между прочим, утро ещё не началось.

Внутренне Баки выдохнул, потому что он очень боялся, что братья поссорятся, это убивало бы их обоих, и не важно, какова была бы причина и кто виноват. Они просто издёргались бы оба, не решаясь подойти.

– Что нашло на Брока? – уже в душе спросил Баки Лео. Он не был уверен, что тот знает ответ, но предположения у него должны были быть.

– Много что, – отозвался Лео, выдавил на ладонь немного шампуня. – Нагнись-ка. – Взбив на его голове высокую шапку из пены, продолжил. – Слишком много всего свалилось, Бак. И очень мало теперь зависит от него. Любой бы испугался потерять всё. И вчера, несмотря ни на что, я ушёл с тобой, чего никогда не делал. Баки, Рамлоу всегда держатся вместе.

Проговаривая всё это, Лео внутренне обмер. Ведь действительно, они всегда вместе, а тут появились те, кто одним своим словом может развести их в разные стороны.

– Бак, Баки, я никогда не пойду против брата. Я очень люблю тебя, но против брата не встану.

– Да кто тебе вообще говорит против него идти? – удивился Баки, прижал к себе Лео, вставая под струи воды. – Солнышко, что ты такое думаешь себе? Я никогда не поставлю тебя перед выбором: Брок или я, я тебе обещаю. Но и вам обоим придётся привыкнуть, что мы со Стивом у вас есть. И с нами тоже надо считаться.

Лео только улыбнулся, качнул головой. Не говорить же Баки, что ими с братом каждый пытался управлять в той или иной мере, манипулировать, даже те, кто не знал, что их действительно двое. Вместо очевидного ответа Лео прильнул к его груди, смывая оплывающую под водой пену, обнял.

– Вы с Кэпом мне всегда казались хорошо страханным дуэтом, – усмехнулся Лео, пытаясь съехать с неприятной, всё ещё больно отдающейся в груди темы, но добавил специально для Баки: – Мы привыкнем, но вам бы понять, что мы не солдаты, чтобы вытягиваться по стойке смирно и выполнять команды.

Смыв мыльную пену, Баки прижал Лео грудью к стене, притёрся к нему снова полным желания членом, обнял, уткнувшись в плечо, коротко целуя влажную кожу.

– Сила развращает, солнышко, – тихо сказал он, поглаживая член Лео. – Когда ты сильный, ты априори считаешь, что всё должно быть по-твоему, просто потому что несогласного ты можешь легко скрутить в бараний рог. Вас скрутить не получается, потому что мы вас любим. Так хочу тебя. Смотрел на вас с Броком и думал, что сдохну прямо на месте, как я ему завидовал. Но какие же вы вместе красивые. Слов таких не знаю, чтобы это описать.

Баки гладил Лео бионикой, лаская его член живой рукой. Ему было плевать, что их ждут, плевать, что завтрак не растягивается на сколько хочешь, хотя они и были на особом положении. Плевать на каминг-аут Брока и Лео, раз Броку надоело играть. Похоже, Лео был с ним солидарен. Баки сейчас было плевать на весь остальной мир, только Лео имел значение.

Остро улыбнувшись, Лео одним движением стёк на пол душевой, обхватил ладонью член Баки, поднёс к своим губам и облизнулся. Перед Баки хотелось красоваться, показать, на что ещё он способен, как любит и хочет его. Похлопав головкой по своим губам, он обвёл её языком, дурея от ощущения шелковистой плоти, острого пряного вкуса. Втянув её в рот, Лео громко гортанно застонал, пососал немного и взял на полную, завибрировал горлом.

Баки упёрся руками в стену, чтобы не стечь сразу же. Ощущения горячего рта было невыносимо прекрасно, хотя он и кончил каких-то пятнадцать минут назад.

Как же он любил Лео, любил больше всего на свете, хотя прошло совсем немного времени, как они вместе.

Баки шумно выдохнул, чувствуя вибрацию горла Лео, и зажмурился, так хорошо ему сейчас было.

Было прекрасно, невероятно сладко чувствовать власть над одним из самых сильных людей, чувствовать, как он весь дрожит, боясь двинуться лишний раз, как отдаёт себя в твои руки. Лео громко застонал, обхватил ладонью тяжёлые яйца Баки, погладил за ними.

Он никогда никому не сосал, разве что кроме брата, но Брок сам никогда не настаивал на такой ласке, и сам Лео не стремился оказываться на коленях, а вот с Баки хотелось быть всяким, делать ему хорошо.

Забывшись в удовольствии, Баки стал толкаться в ласкающий его рот. Ему было так хорошо, так невероятно хорошо с Лео, что он забывал обо всём на свете, кроме него, кроме удовольствия, которое он дарил.

Лео плотнее обхватил губами член Баки, посасывая, обводя языком рельефные вены, почти давясь от странного мазохистского удовольствия, перехватил ладонью у корня, выпустил изо рта и снова заглотил. Крышу рвало от ощущения шелковистой кожи на языке, тихих гортанных стонов, набатом отзывавшихся в его ушах, дёрганных движений, от всего Баки.

Уже кончая, Баки вытащил член изо рта Лео, вздёрнул его наверх, к себе, и впился в натёртые о член губы поцелуем. Прижав его к стене, он сам весь прижался к нему, чтобы чувствовать всего. Зажатый член пульсировал между телами, выплескивая белёсые капли на их животы, Баки стоял, тяжело дыша, не решаясь отпустить Лео, боялся, что упадёт.

– Я так люблю тебя, – тихо, что едва можно было разобрать за шумом воды, сказал Баки, целуя Лео в висок.

От слов Баки накрыло и Лео, он вжался в него всем телом, содрогаясь, кончая насухую. Всё это было каким-то сумасшествием, бредом, практически наркотической зависимостью от конкретного человека. Ему хотелось Баки постоянно – находиться рядом, прикасаться, трогать, целовать, греться жаром его тела.

Стоял он из последних сил. Второй оргазм выжал Лео до последнего, вынул из тела все кости, оставляя только сладко вибрирующие от перенапряжения мышцы.

– Как теперь дойти до столовой? – растерянно спросил он и поднял на Баки глаза.

– Вариант отнести отпадает сразу? – улыбнулся Баки, беря в руки себя и лейку для душа, смывая с них сперму.

Выключив воду, он принялся вытирать Лео большим полотенцем, но делать это так, как хотелось, медленно и ласково, не выходило, Баки слышал, что их всё ещё ждали Брок со Стивом.

– Вариант, конечно, – отозвался Лео, подставляясь рукам Баки. – Но мне потом заново этим людям доказывать, что мозги у меня в той голове, что на плечах, и вообще, – он оскалился на манер брата. – Я мужик или где! – и тут же, расхохотавшись, выскочил, как был, обнажённый, в комнату.

– Я уж думал, вы утопли или сбежали по трубам, – беззлобно хмыкнул Брок, с видом породистого наглого котяры подставляющий загривок ласковым почёсываниям.

– С тобой утопнешь, – отмахнулся Лео и почти полностью влез в шкаф. – С того света достанешь.

– Вы не боитесь, что у людей инфаркт будет от того, что вас двое? – выходя из ванной, спросил Баки, завёрнутый в полотенце и вытирающий волосы.

– А мне поебать, – открыв один глаз, сказал Брок и тут же зашипел, потёр ушибленный затылок. – Роджерс, ещё раз...

– И я вымою тебе рот с мылом, – ответил Стив и, сжав пальцами его подбородок, аккуратно коснулся губ своими губами.

Лео аж в футболке запутался, засмотревшись на обалдевшее лицо брата.

– Да-а, и на тебя управа нашлась.

Буркнув что-то неразборчивое, Брок поднялся, но был снова утянут обратно.

– Стив, у меня есть цветочное. И обязательно позови, я хочу на это посмотреть, – рассмеялся Баки, надевая первую попавшуюся чистую одежду. – А мы все уверены, что хотим на завтрак?

Стив, целующийся с Броком, заводил не хуже минета братьев, и Баки сглотнул, чувствуя, что ещё чуть-чуть, и никуда он точно не пойдёт.

– Э-эй, ёбарь-террорист, – пихнул его в бок Лео. – Я со вчерашнего дня ничего не жрал, если не считать едой четыре бутылки вискаря в баре у Алана.

– И этот говнюк не позвонил и не сказал, что ты у него надираешься? – тут же вспыхнул праведным гневом Брок, вывернулся из рук Стива. – Я ему, блядь, личную Судную ночь организую.

– Этот мудак мне должен больше, чем тебе, так что не ори! – отмахнулся Лео и застегнул на форменных брюках, таких же как у брата, тяжёлую массивную пряжку, резко выделяя себя.

Впервые они разительно отличались. Если у Брока не было ничего лишнего, ничего не функционального, то Лео из последнего сдерживался, чтобы не выбиваться из образа, отказывая себе в приятных мелочах, типа дорогих ремней или удобных кроссовок вместо тяжёлых берцев, как у брата.

– Пойдёмте уже пожрём, а? – с обречённостью в голосе взмолился Брок.

Пока они шли по коридорам базы, на них глазели все, кто только мог. И те, кто знал, что их двое, хотя таких было совсем немного, и тем более те, кто не знал. В столовой, как только они вошли, прекратились всяческие разговоры и беззастенчиво вылупились десятки пар глаз.

А потом все разом стали перешёптываться, но так громко, что слышно было хорошо, вот только разобрать в этом гуле голосов что-то было очень сложно.

Баки только понял, что фурор произвело всё. И то, что Рамлоу двое, и то, что они оба с суперами, и вообще всё.

– Ну что, довольны? – спросил Баки.

– Как много у людей свободного времени, я погляжу, – не особо повышая голос, процедил Брок, и в столовой разом повисла прямо-таки звенящая тишина, особо ретивые даже дышать боялись, не то что доесть то, что не успели до прихода начальства.

– Брок, – покачал головой Лео.

– Я, блядь, тридцать пять лет Брок, а время, отведённое на завтрак, уже полчаса как окончилось, и если некоторые не найдут себе сами работу, то её им найду я!

Столовая вмиг опустела, даже столы казались вылизанными до блеска, только на раздаче шустрили повара, нисколько не реагируя на припозднившихся бойцов, всё же ненормированный график многих групп давал им право питаться в любое свободное время.

– А ты деспот, я погляжу, – восхитился такой наглостью Стив, подхватив сразу два подноса.

– Это ты ещё мало обо мне знаешь.

– Ага, он всю жизнь мечтал о собаке, – вклинился Лео, сразу сунув нос в холодильник с десертами.

Баки предполагал, что такая тишина и пустота наступили не только из-за появления начальства в двойном объёме, а ещё и из-за них со Стивом. Если к Стиву просто относились с опаской и благоговением, всё-таки легенда, светлый образ борьбы с «Гидрой», то Баки просто боялись. И сделать с этим было ничего нельзя. Он был жутким оружием «Гидры», которое по непонятным причинам перешло на их сторону. То, что Зимний Солдат был давним другом Кэпа, с которым они вместе косили «Гидру», никто, кажется, и не помнил.

– А ты что, котика хочешь? – усмехнулся Барнс, потому что он был бы не против кота, совсем не против. – О, чизкейк остался, – обрадовался Баки, тоже сразу залезая в десерт.

– Так, нормальной еды тоже возьмите! – рявкнул Брок, оттаскивая Лео за шиворот от пирожных. – Что думаешь, раз теперь ебут, то и жопа расти не будет? А вот хрен тебе, сначала омлет и рыба с тостами, а потом хоть обожрись!

– А потом в меня не влезет, – буркнул ему в ответ Лео, но всё-таки подчинился и взял тарелку с омлетом, кростини с лососем и бутылку питьевого йогурта.

За остальными Брок следил так же тщательно, а потому подносы обоих суперов так и ломились от еды.

– Вот будем мы жить одни, – мстительно сказал Баки, хотя понимал, что одни они жить никогда не будут. Не растащить братьев по разным домам, да и как самим тогда жить, не видя, как они просто касаются друг друга, уже только от этого кровь вскипала. – Будем жрать, что захотим.

– Будете жить одни – сдохнете нахрен! – вставил свои пять центов Брок, но поставил на поднос брата кексик с клубничным кремом и сочной ягодой сверху.

Действительно, это походило на семейный завтрак. Лео нет-нет да совал свой нос в тарелки Баки, за что получил ощутимую затрещину от брата и направление, в котором можно сходить, если так хочется курицы, Стив всё стремился отобрать у Брока телефон, как бы уже непрозрачно намекая, что даже он за завтраком не работает, а Баки банально получал от всего этого удовольствие.

– А жить ведь мы все вместе будем? Вчетвером? – спросил Лео, когда они с Баки уже вернулись в свою комнату.

– А ты разве хочешь иначе? – изогнул бровь Баки, обнимая его со спины. – Как только всё закончится, мы купим или построим большой дом, в котором будем жить все вместе. С зелёной лужайкой, бассейном и барбекюшницей на заднем дворе. Собакой для Брока.

Вот только когда всё закончится, Баки не знал, потому что убить Пирса и ту часть политиков, что были за Судную ночь, было не решением, ведь Пирс – не правительство. Пирс – «Гидра». Вот с чем предстояло бороться долго и нудно. Когда – Баки запрещал даже думать о если – когда они уберут сторонников Судной ночи, они только расчистят дорогу тем, кто сможет действительно её отменить. И предстоит ещё слишком много боёв, чтобы «Гидра» заползла обратно под тот камень, из-под которого вылезла. И хорошо, если получится накрыть её ещё большим камнем. Но Баки чувствовал, что война с «Гидрой» – это на всю жизнь. Долгую суперсолдатскую жизнь.

 

**19.**

Летние месяцы выдались особенно жаркими, чем оба брата пользовались на полную катушку, почти полностью днём игнорируя дела подполья, перенеся любые вопросы на вечернее, а то и ночное время или решая всё по телефону.

В итоге что Брок, что Лео, оба загорели до черноты, так что впервые за несколько лет приехавший с «инспекцией», а на деле просто не нашедший себе более интересного занятия, Старк даже усомнился вслух, что тут от внешнего пропитанного «Гидрой» мира прячутся борцы за свободу, слишком уж лоснящимися и довольными выглядели братья Рамлоу.

– Солнце, любовь и хороший секс, Тони, – расплылся в улыбке Брок, хлопнул Старка по плечу и отпустил с миром, пока тот по доброте и широте душевной не ляпнул какую гадость.

– Старк, – не очень добро поприветствовал гостя Баки. Он давно пробил его по всем возможным каналам и понял, что чувак очень хорошо шифруется, настолько, что и Зимний не смог бы его заподозрить. – И хули тебе надо?

– Это что за неандерталец? – окинув Баки заинтересованным взглядом, протянул Тони, приобнял Лео за плечи, но тут же выпустил, снова всё внимание переведя на Брока. – Он ручной или вы его на привязи держите? Где ты таких, Детка, берёшь? Хорош-хорош, только повесь на шею табличку, чтобы с рук не кормили, а то откусит, чего доброго, а мне компенсации выплачивать.

Едва сдерживая смех, Лео только молча сверкал глазами, надеясь, что Роджерс не проявит чудеса прозорливости и не появится со складов именно в тот момент, когда его мужика безуспешно пытаются схватить за задницу.

– Можешь звать меня Барнсом, – отозвался Баки, уверенный, что Старк знает его. Не мог не знать, хотя Зимний был очень секретным оружием «Гидры». Только вот Старк занимался оружием, поэтому не знать о таком он просто не мог. – А Рамлоу, обоих, не трогай, а то я не посмотрю, какой ты крутой, переломаю руки в самых неожиданных местах и верхнюю челюсть двигаться заставлю.

– Могу, но не буду, – хмыкнул Тони, присмотрелся к Баки и аж рот открыл от удивления. – Да ладно? Зимний Солдат? Вот так встреча! – он стащил с носа очки с жёлтыми стёклами, обошёл Баки по кругу, достал из нагрудного кармана ручку, потыкал в бионическое плечо. – Интересно как. Детка, а за его техобслуживание я тоже плачу, или вы как-то сами придумали? Генератор подключаете?

– Баки – человек, – возразил Лео, тут же оказавшись рядом, интуитивно стараясь задвинуть его себе за спину.

– Детка, что я вижу, меня от брата гнал и смотреть в его сторону запрещал, а киборгу-убийце подарил и сам отдался! Это нечестно!

Баки поймал бионикой Старка за предплечье, чуть сжал, не больно, но ощутимо, и повернулся, заглядывая в глаза.

– Старк, ты жить вообще хочешь? – ласково поинтересовался он. – Потому что пока ведёшь себя как суицидник.

– Он что, не знает, кто здесь музыку заказывает? – изумился Тони, снова обращаясь к Броку.

– А ему банально наплевать, – ответил за брата Лео и, коснувшись плеча своего любовника, попросил. – Баки, отпусти дурака, не понял он ещё, что правила изменились.

Сложно было представить всё, что было «до». Словно они с Броком проснулись от бесконечного кошмара и теперь отогревались теплом Баки и Стива. Больше не надо всё решать только самим, выгребаться из дерьма.

– Тони, не глупи, что на тебя нашло? – Брок оторвал взгляд от планшета.

– Может, я соскучился?

Вывернувшись из хватки Баки, Тони упрямо подошёл к Броку, сжал его подбородок пальцами, повернул к себе.

– Очень скучал, сладкий.

– Старк, – предупреждающее позвал Баки, – это теперь не твой мужик. И если тягаться со мной я бы тебе ещё позволил смеху ради, то вот Стив, а для тебя Капитан, точно не одобрит, что его мужика так нагло и беззастенчиво лапают. Правила, как тебе уже сказали, изменились.

Баки было неприятно, даже мерзко от того, как Старк по-хозяйски обращался с Броком, будто имел на это право. Но не бить же морду спонсору.

– Так что заканчивай, пока он не пришёл, – попросил Баки довольно мирно.

Брок был и его тоже, совсем чуть-чуть, но его, и Старк бесил. Он не имел права так обращаться с Броком, и плевать, что между ними было раньше. Что было, то прошло. Все, проебал Старк своё счастье, потому что не любил он Брока, как и Брок не любил его, а Стив любил. И Брок любил.

Появившийся в дверях Стив окинул хмурым взглядом собравшихся и, закинув Тони на плечо, так ничего и не сказав, куда-то его понёс.

– Не понял, – первым раздуплился Брок.

Он выскочил в коридор, глянул в одну-другую сторону, но так никого и не обнаружив, схватился за планшет, открывая окна камер слежения.

– Барнс, куда он Тони поволок? Он же его нигде не прикопает?

– Не знаю, – протянул Баки, уверенный, что Стив не причинит Старку вреда, но вот что он собирался с ним делать, оставалось загадкой и для него. – Давай посмотрю по тем камерам, которых у тебя нет.

Возмущаться Брок не стал, хотя по всему его виду отлично читалось, что он ещё припомнит Баки те самые камеры, но любопытство взяло верх над привычным мудачизмом, и он протянул Баки свой планшет.

Стив молча шёл по коридорам базы, сухо здоровался с её обитателями, одной рукой придерживая на плече рвущегося из хватки Тони, не слушая его воплей, угроз, увещеваний. Быстро сложив два и два, прибавив к этому бродившие достаточно откровенные пересказы того, за какие заслуги повстанцам достаются все эти высокотехнологичные блага и, главное, кому приходится расплачиваться и каким образом, Стив всё для себя решил – не подпустит он этого «мецената» больше к братьям.

Он не убил Тони на месте только потому, что не хотел показывать то чёрное, что зашевелилось в груди, стоило ему получить сообщение от Лео лишь с двумя словами «Тони приехал!». Стив сорвался сразу, бросился в переговорную комнату, лишь последний десяток метром шёл спокойно, стараясь заглушить ярость, желание придушить гадёныша, позарившегося на того, кто ему уже давно не принадлежит.

Охранник у гермодвери вылупился на колоритную парочку, но быстро захлопнул рот и, повинуясь взмаху руки Стива, повернул отпирающий вентиль.

– Да что вы себе позволяете! Вы! Вы, пережиток, случайно оживлённый музейный экспонат! – продолжал орать Тони, даже когда его вынесли вон с базы и поставили на землю.

– Мистер Старк, – спокойным голосом, от которого обычно неподготовленным людях хотелось голову закрыть руками, а лучше спрятаться так, чтобы никогда не нашли. – Даже ваш отец знал берега и не тянул руки куда не следует. Запомните, я предупреждаю лишь один раз.

И захлопнул тяжёлую герметичную дверь прямо у него перед носом.

– Повезло ему, что ты не мой мужик, – усмехнулся Баки, когда они нашли Стива на камерах. – Я бы его, может и не убил, но руки бы вырвал точно.

Баки обнял Лео, поцеловав в висок, погладив по спине, словно это к нему Старк тянул свои лапы, а ведь и тянул, только Брок не давал дотянуться.

– Вообще, несчастный ведь мужик, – Баки отцепился от Лео, успокоившись, хотел обнять Брока, даже дёрнулся, но не стал. Стив придёт – обнимет. Ещё и объяснит, чего это на него нашло. – Он же реально суицидник. Припереться сюда, а вдруг за ним следят? Да его первого раскрутят и грохнут. Ладно, заканчивать с этим пора.

Если так разобраться, то и самому Броку было страшно интересно, что всё это было. Не ожидал он от всегда спокойного и уравновешенного Стива таких действий. От Баки – да, этот отморозок мог преспокойно пристрелить конкурента и прикопать там же, далеко не отходя от главного входа. С него сталось бы ещё и памятную табличку туда приладить, чтобы и остальным неповадно было. Стив виделся более терпимым, раз спокойно отреагировал на его отношения с братом, да и сам залипал порой на Лео.

Дёрнув уголками губ, Брок отобрал у Баки планшет.

– Не запалят. Он это убежище за двое суток укомплектовал полностью, и в «Гидре» даже не почесались.

– Что бы он волшебного ни сделал для сопротивления, это не даёт ему ни единого права лапать тебя, – жёстко сказал Баки. – А тебе советую не давать Стиву повода. Никакого повода, потому что он только с виду такой спокойный. Внутри там такой пожар, любого сожжёт. Но Старк сбил нас с темы наших милых посиделок. Твоя миссия. И я ещё раз настаиваю на своём участии. А ты так и не привёл мне три причины, почему нет. Скучающий один Лео не считается.

Снова здорова.

Брок возвёл глаза к потолку, сразу как-то позабыв и о Тони, и о непонятном поведении Стива. Миссии-миссии-миссии. Он молчал и тихо радовался, когда Баки удавалось отговаривать от каких-то заданий Лео или в крайнем случае ходить вместе с ним. Но прошло немного времени, и этот отморозок взялся и за него. Теперь на каждое задание приходилось выбираться с боем, придумывая при этом что-то и для самого Барнса, чтобы он отвлёкся и не путался под ногами.

– Барнс, вот что ты забыл в Монтане? Самая обычная проходная миссия – встретить учёного, принять на борт и уйти, всё. Джет больше восьми человек не потянет, но там и этого много.

– У тебя паршивый снайпер, – гнул свое Баки, который не хотел отпускать Брока одного и никак не мог понять, почему такого бойца, как он, держат в запасе.

Да, Баки был прекрасным аналитиком, он много занимался планированием, мог рассказать любую миссию Брока или Лео, как свою, потому что планировали вместе, он ещё много в чем был хорош, но он был боец, суперсолдат, специально созданный для войны.

– Не нужен мне снайпер, уймись. Лео опекай, а ко мне не лезь, как-нибудь сам разберусь, как мне жить, понял? – в тысячный раз отмахнулся Брок.

Вот чего он прицепился? Зачем?

И так каждый раз. Брок бесился, а Баки раскатывал его команду, критиковал, выставляя не в лучшем свете, заставляя беситься ещё сильнее. И ведь Брок не Лео, его не надо защищать.

Баки вздохнул, понимая, что, сколько бы он не настаивал, Брок не согласится на его присутствие на плёвой миссии. А она казалась ему слишком плёвой, чтобы всё было так просто. Не верил Баки в такие миссии, хотя давно убедился, что они бывают. И на эту миссию не получалось последовать за Броком, потому что Лео тогда остался бы на базе совсем один, Стив нашёл себе занятие где-то на Аляске. Вот и получалось, что, случись что-то непредвиденное, одного Лео оставлять нельзя. Нет, Баки не сомневался, что он справится, ведь десять лет они как-то без них справлялись, но всё равно сердце было не на месте.

– Брок, я понимаю, что вы оба с Лео взрослые мальчики, – решил зайти с другого конца Баки, – но, может быть, ты пересмотришь состав группы?

Не понимал Баки только одного: почему ему ещё не дал по голове Стив за такие выкрутасы. Брок тоже был дорог ему, не так, как Лео, но очень дорог, да даже если бы и не был, у него были двое дорогих ему людей, которые бы загнулись, случись что с Броком. А это приводило к тому, что Баки бы пошёл вытаскивать Брока из жопы мира, даже ненавидя его. А он совсем не ненавидел.

– Поглядим, – буркнул Брок и ушёл отлавливать Стива, даже не собираясь ничего по данному поводу решать.

Барнс ему нравился, очень нравился, и потому такая вот опека раздражала ещё сильнее. Он сам себя понять не мог, почему проникся симпатией к этому отморозку, который мало того, что в их жизнь влез, на базе половину дел на себя перетянул, так и Лео в себя влюбил так, что не оторвать.

– Бесполезно, – за брата ответил Лео. – Всё равно сделает как считает нужным. Я Кента уже третий год из его команды выпереть пытаюсь, хоть производственную травму ему устраивай.

– Устроим, – кивнул Баки, задумавшись о чем-то своём, но вынырнул из мыслей. – Лео, у них отлёт завтра утром. У Стива сегодня вечером. Проводим его, ещё раз возьмем Брока за жабры и всё перетряхнём. Надо изменить пару деталей, о которых будет знать только он. Пойдём, прикинем, что можно Броку предложить, вряд ли он от Стива отлепится до его отъезда.

Над деталями задания они проспорили до самого вечера, чуть не переругались. Лео всё напирал на Кента, ругал его последними словами, но больше свободных снайперов не было, разве что кроме Баки, но тут сам Брок обязательно упёрся бы рогом.

Стив улетать не хотел, словно что-то почувствовав, до последнего оттягивал время, тискал всех, кто под руку попадётся. Даже Баки достался невесомый поцелуй в щёку под ошарашенными взглядами братьев.

– Не шалите здесь без меня.

– Без тебя, значит, не шалить, а с тобой не пошалишь нифига, – хохотнул Баки, но ему тоже было непросто отпустить Стива. – Всё, заканчиваем хернёй страдать. Вали уже, а мы пока приберём к своим рукам твоего Брока.

– Только к плохому не приучайте, – улыбнулся Стив, сграбастал всех троих в объятия, сжал, что оба брата лишь только пискнуть успели. – Люблю вас, всех троих люблю.

Брок ещё долго стоял на площадке для взлёта, курил и смотрел в небо.

– Пойдём, – хлопнул его по плечу Баки. – Я больше не буду с тобой напрашиваться, но мы с Лео хотим предложить тебе кое-что по миссии. А тебе ещё спать надо. Пойдём.

Странно это было – так беспокоиться за Брока и ни капли – за Стива. Но Баки был уверен, что Стив справится, что у него-то точно все получится. А вот Брок... Кто-то бы сказал, что у Баки сердце не на месте из-за Брока, но сам он был уверен, что чует подставу, только какую, понять не мог.

Он перебирал в голове почти посекундный план операции, точно зная, что проёбов нет. С их стороны нет. Он бы даже заподозрил кого-нибудь, потому что лазутчика Зимнего они так и не нашли, но вся группа была какой-то архинадёжной, не к кому было прицепиться, кроме Кента, который просто был плохим снайпером, но работал с Броком уже три года, и ничего за эти три года не произошло. Но метафорическое ружьё на стене должно было выстрелить, и Баки чуть ли не каждый день ждал этого.

Когда Брок, покрутив пальцем у виска, всё же согласился со всеми предложениями и отбыл к себе спать, Лео не выдержал:

– Баки, я пойду к брату? Не могу, не по себе мне, хочу с ним побыть.

– Иди, конечно, – Баки предпочел бы общую кровать, в которой Лео просто лежал бы посередине, но предлагать такое не стал, ибо был уверен, что Брок не согласится. Зато Баки мог сколько угодно смотреть на братьев, потому что камеру никто так и не выключил. – Только оба спать, а не ебаться.

Расплывшись в улыбке, Лео постучал пальцем по крышке ноутбука:

– Детка, ты всё равно в первых рядах сидеть будешь. Или ты думал, что Брок мне не рассказал про ваше со Стивом хобби?

– Мне просто одиноко без тебя, – улыбнулся Баки, притянул Лео к себе и поцеловал. – Всё, иди, пока я не передумал.

– А ты бросай всё и приходи, – подмигнул Лео и выскочил за дверь.

О сексе братья и не думали, им обоим было странно тревожно, но причин, как ни думали, найти не получалось.

Устроившись вдвоём на узкой койке, обнявшись, они ещё половину ночи тихо переговаривались и лишь далеко за полночь наконец уснули.

Баки смотрел на братьев долго. Они уже спали, устроившись друг у друга в объятиях, а он все не мог оторваться от экрана ноутбука. Нужно было проводить Брока на миссию. Баки очень надеялся, что утром все пройдёт, и тревоги покажутся ерундой. С этой мыслью он закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

* * *

– Коммуникатор взял? Запасные батареи? Рацию? Походную аптечку? – суетился Лео, в тысячный раз перетряхивая содержимое второго и последнего джета сопротивления.

– Уймись, мамочка, – отмахнулся Брок, допил кофе и обнял брата. Не привыкшие ещё толком к их двойственности бойцы потупились. – Я прилечу уже во вторник, всего три дня. Не разнеси тут базу, пока меня не будет. Ладно?

– Вали уже, – рявкнул Лео и сильнее прижался к нему. – Давай и я полечу? Или Баки? Ну, Брок, пять человек всего, это несерьёзно.

Пока братья прощались, Баки перелопатил всё, что было взято с собой, а добра было совсем немного, всего три дня на пять человек, какая-то Монтана... Осмотрев бойцов, он тоже не нашёл, к чему придраться, если только к меткости снайпера, но раз Брока она удовлетворяла, то рядом с его людьми устраивать разборки типа «я тоже поеду» и «я очень волнуюсь» он не собирался.

– Всё, Лео, – Баки положил руки на его плечи, подойдя со спины, – отпускай, пусть валят, и так на пять минут задержали вылет.

– Все в джет! – гаркнул Брок и, как только бойцы скрылись, притянул брата к себе и поцеловал. – Мелкий, не просри мне базу.

– Мудак! – бросил в ответ Лео, отвернулся.

Сил его не было смотреть на закрывающийся люк, на то, как джет тяжело взлетает и, сделав круг, уходит севернее, становясь все меньше и меньше. И если все последние дни тревога была зыбкой, не оформившейся в какой-то определенный страх, то сейчас он был уверен, что видит брата в последний раз.

– Бак, Детка, скажи, что всё будет хорошо! – взмолился он.

– Будет, – сказал Баки, сам в это не веря.

Он никогда особо не верил в предчувствия, и сейчас бы не стал верить, вот только колотило не его одного, и Баки очень жалел, что не полетел с Броком. Но было как минимум не на чем лететь, поэтому оставалось только ждать и надеяться, что это просто общая истерия.


	2. Chapter 2

**20.**

В воскресенье Лео ещё держался и был относительно весел, даже работать пробовал, а потом взломал личный сайт главы какого-то департамента и долго угорал над его фотографиями в бикини. Но в понедельник беспокойство взяло верх. Он метался по базе, рычал на попадавшихся бойцов, довёл кого-то даже до истерики, а под вечер и вовсе окопался в центре связи, хотя Брок должен был выйти на связь только в четыре утра.

Баки пытался успокаивать Лео, но когда самому неспокойно, какое уж тут... И Стива не было, от чего дёргало ещё сильнее, но бегать за Лео по базе, оттаскивать его от всех, на кого тот пытался рычать, или сидеть с ним сиднем в центре связи Баки считал глупым. Они ведь не дети, Лео не нежная девица.

– Все свободны, – скомандовал Баки, придя в центр связи, закончив все свои дела. – Мы с Рамлоу подежурим.

Два бойца-связиста тут же подобрали свои кружки и свалили в закат – кто же откажется от счастья не нести ночное дежурство?

– Всё, я с тобой, – Баки встал за спиной у сидящего Лео и положил руки ему на плечи, склонился, целуя в макушку. – И буду с тобой.

От прикосновений Баки Лео немного попустило, но совсем немного. Он всегда считал чушью «мистическую связь близнецов» и ржал над всеми этими передачами и в универе над теми, кто спрашивал – а чувствуют ли братья друг друга. Но сейчас всё был готов отдать за эту долбанную связь, лишь бы дотянуться до Брока, узнать, что у него всё хорошо.

– Бак, я на все миссии с тобой буду ходить. Это издевательство какое-то, – выпалил он, прикладываясь к пятой по счету кружке кофе за сегодня.

– На все свои или все мои? – невесело усмехнулся Баки.

Хотелось сейчас не сидеть, судорожно вздрагивая от каждого входящего сообщения, а лежать в обнимку, нежно поглаживая друг друга. Но война на то и война, чтобы вести её денно и нощно, не отвлекаясь на любовные утехи. Они и так сильно отвлеклись, расслабились, ведь Баки уже узнал почти всё, что нужно было, чтобы в Судную ночь свалить и Пирса, и остальных деятелей «Гидры». Но это было самым секретным, что только можно было придумать, даже Фьюри получал очень фрагментированную информацию о том, что творит Баки Барнс в своём закутке. А так бойцы сопротивления продолжали сопротивляться в меру своих сил и возможностей, надо отметить, весьма нескромных милостью Старка.

– На все.

Лео с каждым часом, с каждой кружкой кофе делалось страшнее. Он ждал сигнала маяков, радио словно приговорённый к казни, вскакивал, метался в маленькой комнатке связистов, садился обратно в кресло и снова вскакивал.

Что-то было не так, совсем не так, категорически не верно! Он ощущал странное, неправильное – боль, не острую, а скорее отголоски, во всём теле, привкус крови во рту и отчаянное желание дотянуться... до кого? В тысячный раз нажав на кнопку приёма сигнала и услышав на другом конце тишину вместо треска помех, Лео обречённо плюхнулся в кресло, подтянул колени к груди. Часы на дисплее показывали без четверти пять.

– Лео, – Баки поймал его в объятия, останавливая от бездумного мельтешения, – давай подождём ещё час, мы же закладывались на опоздание.

Баки понимал, что ещё час может стоить кому-то жизни, потому что закладывались они на опоздание чисто из правила, установленного кем-то давным-давно. Брок никогда не опаздывал, и вот теперь неясное беспокойство перерастало во вполне себе ясное, обоснованное.

Видеть Лео таким было тяжело, очень тяжело, и Баки знал только один способ успокоить его – вернуть домой живого Брока.

– Я верну его тебе, обещаю, – шепнул Баки Лео на ухо, прижав к себе. – А ты должен поспать.

План созрел довольно быстро, нужно было просто сгонять в точку высадки и проверить, что там произошло. Единственная проблема – у них не было транспорта. За джетом можно было обратиться к Старку, что Баки и собирался сделать, только как же оставить одного Лео, да ещё в таком состоянии. Хоть снотворное подсыпай. Но тот же спички в глаза вставит, только бы дождаться сообщения от брата.

Свернувшись у Баки на груди, Лео неотрывно следил за аппаратурой. Нельзя было Брока отпускать одного, нельзя! Но разве его переупрямишь? На сердце с каждым ударом всё сильнее сжимались тиски, но Лео держался, пусть и из последних сил.

Минута бежала за минутой. В семь утра у Лео окончательно сдали нервы. Он самолично перепроверил все приборы, связался со всеми четырьмя базами сопротивления, нашёл ближайшую к Монтане и тоже ничего утешительного не услышал, к ним даже слабых сигналов не поступало. Проверив маяк джета, тихо взвыл, он всё ещё находился в точке высадки, но пилот не отвечал.

К кому бежать, у кого просить помощи, он не знал, не представлял даже. Если бы мог, то самолично полетел бы в Монтану, но второй джет был на Аляске, с которой связь была односторонней и время сеанса ещё не пришло.

– Баки, он... у них просто проблемы со связью, да? И улететь не могут... из-за перегруза? Ничего ведь серьёзного не произошло? Не могло произойти? – не видя ничего перед собой, частил Лео, вцепившись в футболку на груди Баки.

Молча обняв Лео, Баки нашёл в себе силы отлепить его от груди, потому что ждать больше было нельзя. Они и так прождали три часа.

– Лео, я за Броком, – просто сказал Баки, оставляя его сидеть в кресле. – А ты сдаёшь свой пост сменщику, который мнётся уже час и боится войти, и идёшь спать.

До точки высадки на джете лететь было не больше двух с половиной часов, добраться до Старка – ещё час. Уговорить его дать джет... Вот тут Баки не знал, сколько ему понадобится времени, да и аргумент у него был только один – это Брок. Ведь не позволит же Старк помереть бывшему любовнику. Или позволит?

– Ты с ума сошёл? Какое спать? Как я могу спать, если Брок там? – вскочил Лео, лихорадочно сверкая глазами. – Нам нужен транспорт! Надо добраться до Брока! Знаю, – он выхватил телефон. – Тони, я позвоню Тони! Он поможет! Он не откажет!

– Успокойся, – рыкнул Баки, – не закатывай истерику. К Старку пойду я, мне он точно не откажет, потому что не сможет.

Как же хотелось обнять, прижать к себе, успокоить, пообещать, что всё хорошо, но все понимали, что ничего хорошего не происходит. Именно сейчас, когда это было так необходимо, Баки не мог прижать его к себе, попытаться хоть как-то успокоиться. Он бы пообещал всё, что угодно, лишь бы Лео не метался раненым зверем, но нужно было уйти, оставить его одного, чтобы вернуть ему Брока. И ни в коем случае не брать с собой.

– Я с тобой. Погоди, только куртку возьму, – выпалил Лео и метнулся к двери, нос к носу столкнувшись с бледным как смерть связистом. – Чего встал, иди на пост!

Баки поймал Лео за руку, дёрнул на себя, прижимая к груди, заглянул в глаза.

– Нет, Лео, ты будешь ждать сигнала. От меня, от Брока, не важно, – быстро заговорил он. – Потому что никто, кроме тебя, не сможет правильно разрешить ситуацию. Никто не отдаст правильных приказов, кто бы из нас ни вышел на связь. Поэтому или ты остаёшься за связиста, или ты идёшь спать. Я тебя с собой в таком состоянии не возьму.

Растерянно моргнув, Лео не сумел ни обидеться, ни разозлиться, лишь потёр виски, понимая, что Баки прав, он не простит себя, если за то время, пока они ездят к Тони, Брок свяжется с базой и потребуется что-то экстренно решить.

– Да, ты прав, – Лео на мгновение прижался пылающим лбом к его плечу. – Я буду на связи. Только, пожалуйста, ты отзвонись сразу.

Коротко поцеловав его в висок, Баки побежал собираться. Ему нужно было немного, только переодеться и прихватить оружие, чтобы, получив джет, сразу стартануть на выручку Броку.

Старк жил в пентхаусе в центре города, охрана там была хорошая, но Баки уделывал и не таких охранников, поэтому пробраться в апартаменты к гению оказалось легко и просто. Его никто не заметил, и вот Баки стоял у здоровенной кровати, застеленной бордовыми простынями, и смотрел на раскинувшегося на них Старка. Не похоже, чтобы у того была ночь любви, скорее, ночь возлияния, но это сейчас Баки мало интересовало.

– Старк, подъём, – Баки аккуратно поставил большую сумку для удочек, в которой перевозил свою винтовку. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Изыди! – отмахнулся Тони, не поднимая головы от подушки. – Я тебя не вызывал! Я никого не вызывал!

– Старк, блядь, – рыкнул Баки и перевернул его на спину, плеснув из стоящей на тумбочке вазы воды в лицо. – Мне нужен джет. Сейчас.

Взгляд Тони сфокусировался на лице нежданного гостя, зрачки резко расширились.

– Предупреждаю, моя смерть тебе дорого встанет, Зимний. Твоё подполье и месяца не протянет.

– Клал я на подполье, – Баки точно сознавал, что сейчас у него достаточно информации, чтобы грохнуть всю верхушку «Гидры» одним махом, нужно было только дождаться Судной ночи, когда все они соберутся вместе. Можно, конечно, было и извратиться, убирая их по одному, но это было сложнее. Но за месяц он управился бы. – Ты дашь мне джет, чтобы вытащить Брока. Или я тебя убью, возьму джет и вытащу Брока. Вопрос, хочешь ли ты жить?

– Значит, волчара вляпался, – Тони откинулся обратно на подушки, потёр занывшие виски и, дотянувшись до тумбочки, подхватил мобильный телефон. – На крыше джет. Даю с возвратом. И всё! Вали! – набрав какой-то численный код, он показал его Баки, нажал на кнопку «Разблокировать» в центре экрана и тут же сбросил, вернувшись в адресную книгу, ткнул пальцем на имя Лео Барнс. – Здравствуй, сладкий. Слышу, не разбудил, что за кипеш, а меня не позвали?

– Обидишь Лео, я тебя убью, – предупредил Баки, уходя. То, что ему было нужно, он получил. – Пока, Старк.

Прислушиваться к разговору было просто некогда, и Баки побежал к джету. Он всегда сможет спросить у Лео, что было, свяжется с ним, как только взлетит. Около трёх часов лету, а его солнышко будет совсем один, Баки необходимо было знать, что с ним все в порядке.

Он влетел в джет, защелкал тумблерами, проверяя готовность к взлёту, хотя был уверен, что джет готов. Так оно и было. Взлетев, Баки тут же связался с Лео.

– Я в пути, чего хотел Старк? – спросил он.

Три часа. Всего три часа, но они казались вечностью.

– В гости напрашивался, – голос Лео звучал глухо и устало. – Узнавал, на базе ли Стив. Баки, не отключайся только, ладно? Можешь не говорить ничего, только не отключайся.

– Я могу и поболтать, если хочешь, – улыбнулся Баки. – Не подпускай к себе Старка, а если будет приставать – дай ему в морду и напомни, что я ведь вернусь.

– Детка, – нервно хохотнул Лео. – У Тони никогда не было видов на меня. Они с Броком встречались когда-то очень давно, когда мы учились, Тони с лекциями приезжал, там они и познакомились. – Было заметно, что Лео было всё равно о чём говорить, лишь бы не тишина. – Они быстро сошлись. Правда, ненадолго, Брок не медийная личность и светиться в прессе не любит, а Тони на виду. Мы потом в армию ушли, а после трибунала... только он и взял нас на работу. – Лео вздохнул.

– Всё равно не подпускай к себе Старка, – ещё раз попросил Баки. – Ты там один? Или я сейчас половине базы растреплю, какие у нас нежные отношения?

Баки не знал, о чём говорить, хотелось просто болтать обо всём, о чём ни попадя.

– Какой ты хочешь дом, солнышко? – спросил Баки.

Они говорили как-то об этом, но так, мельком, вскользь. А сейчас эта тема почему-то показалась актуальной. Ведь о чём разговаривать, если не мечтать?

– Один, Роя выгнал, он мне на нервы действовал, так что трепись на здоровье, хоть «секс по телефону» можем устроить, – Лео хохотнул и заскрипел креслом. – Ты не смейся, ладно? Мы всегда хотели дом на побережье, белый-белый, чтобы он всеми ветрами продувался. С циновками на полу и окнами во всю стену. И гамак на террасе, тоже белый. Брок всегда ржал и говорил, что мы на домработнице разоримся.

– А где на побережье? – спросил Баки. Ему было важно, чтобы Лео говорил с ним, отвлекся. И было приятно слушать его голос, он скрашивал одиночество в джете. – Мы со Стивом тоже мечтали о доме, таком, в котором он мог бы рисовать и никому не мешать. Но для нас это было практически невозможно. А сейчас... Большой белый дом на побережье со светлой студией для Стива?

– Гавайи, – судя по голосу, Лео улыбался. – Пальмы, белый песок и возможность погибнуть нахрен от извержения одного из вулканов. – На заднем фоне звякнула ложка о край чашки. – Студия для Стива, большая, светлая, с белыми же занавесками до пола, тир и тренажёрка для Брока. Он карабины собирает. Кабинет с библиотекой для меня, а ты? Что ты хочешь?

– Там жарко, – задумался Баки. Он не знал. Все, чего он хотел, было для сестёр, которые должны были разлететься замуж, для Стива, потому что он был его лучшим другом, но не для себя. Баки просто не знал, чего для себя хотеть. – Я хочу сидеть на пляже и ничего не делать. Просто быть с тобой. А ещё хочу огромную кровать, чтобы в ней можно было потеряться, и потолок такой, чтобы звёзды видеть.

– Закончим со всем этим и сбежим. Купим дом подальше от цивилизации или сами построим, – Лео вздохнул, – и будем все вместе. Глупая, но такая настоящая мечта – семья. Я ведь никогда не хотел семью, но когда Люси забеременела, сразу предложил сойтись. Мы только-только вернулись в Штаты. Брок пошёл на поклон к бывшему любовнику, а я... я девочек по барам кадрил и на последние деньги в мотель таскал. И ведь не думал о доме, когда с Люси расписались, хватало и съёмной квартиры, ещё, дурак, от брата съехал. Странно всё это, Баки. А с тобой хочу дом, с тобой, Броком и Стивом.

– Солнышко, будет у нас дом, – пообещал Баки и понял, что наизнанку вывернется, но добудет живого Брока, чтобы у Лео сбылась мечта. Подумалось даже, что можно плюнуть на Штаты, на «Гидру», на Судную ночь, которая не принесла им ничего, кроме разочарований и потерь, и свалить на любые другие острова с белым песком, построить там дом и жить, ни о чём не думая, но Брок и Лео уже десять лет боролись с «Гидрой», а Баки и Стив занимались этим, ещё когда был шанс победить, но без Капитана Америки все похерили. Отступать было нельзя. – И уборщица будет обязательно, чтобы он всегда был белым. А ещё яхта, на которой будем рыбачить. А ещё мы все будем друг у друга. Ещё полгода – и уедем. Я люблю тебя.

– Главное, пулю не поймать теперь, – протянул Лео, зашуршал чем-то. – Знаешь, как бывает, когда полицейским до пенсии несколько месяцев остаётся. Вроде бы сиди, бумажки перебирай да никуда не суйся, а не тут-то было – кровь играет, справедливости жаждет. И вместо торжественных проводов не менее торжественные похороны и несколько выстрелов в небо.

– Была бы наша воля, мы бы со Стивом вас заперли где-нибудь понадежнее и сами бы со всем разобрались, – вздохнул Баки, закинув ноги на приборную панель, джет шёл на автопилоте по заданным координатам. – Может, действительно уедете куда-нибудь? В Мексику, на Кубу, на Гоа. Да в ту же Канаду, мы со Стивом уберём намеченную верхушку, Старк посадит в правительстве кого надо куда надо, и мы вернёмся. А вы дом достроите как раз, как тебе идея?

Конечно, Баки не надеялся, что Лео согласится, но раз они мечтали, то почему бы и об этом не помечтать.

– Детка, – нервно хохотнул Лео. –Ты сам-то понимаешь, о чём просишь? Мы должны сами всё это закончить. Да и не смогу я, зная, что вы там, на передовой, а мы в тылу отсиживаемся. Да и от пули никакая регенерация не спасёт. Ты не думай, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, понимаю, почему под замок посадить хочешь, но ничего не получится. Мы вместе, понимаешь, во всём.

– А я так надеялся тебя уговорить, – Баки улыбнулся своей догадливости. – Но помечтать-то я могу, правда? Знаешь, если бы не был точно уверен, что вы нас после этого на порог не пустите, замуровал бы вас с Броком в какой-нибудь комфортабельной тюрьме, пока всё не закончится. Лео-Лео-Лео... Купишь мне плитку шоколада и бутылку виски к возвращению? И взбитых сливок. Хочу слизывать сливки с твоего члена. Это должно быть очень смешно и приятно.

Лео шумно сглотнул, рвано выдохнул и скрипнул стулом.

– Какой ты у меня затейник. Если сливки и шоколад я понял, то виски зачем? Я читал твоё дело, алкоголь желудком перерабатывается, не попадая в кровь. Что ты с ним делать будешь?

– Могу же я просто выпить хорошего вискаря? Я даже с тобой поделюсь, – рассмеялся Баки. – Просто хочу виски. А ещё хочу тебя. Рядом. Сейчас. Хочу прижаться к тебе – тёплому, близкому, такому родному. Всего полгода, а я уже не представляю себе жизни без тебя. Словно приворожил кто.

– Я страшный чёрный колдун! Я один и у меня два лица! – завыл Лео. – Две души и два тела, одинаковых и разных! И сила моя безгранична, приворожил обоих суперов, взглядом своим приковал, у ног посадил, воли лишил. Ну что, похожи симптомы? Ты смотри, налево пойдёшь – ещё чего доброго наколдую. Баки, – голос Лео дрогнул, – в эфире до сих пор пусто.

– Я уже в пути, мой хороший, – тихо вздохнул Баки, понимая, что пока что у него нет никаких утешительных новостей. Да вообще никаких новостей у него нет и сказать Лео нечего, нечем его ободрить, а пустых обещаний Баки давать не хотел, потому что такие обещания делают больнее, чем жестокая правда.

Сейчас Баки надеялся успеть хотя бы найти Брока, отгоняя от себя мысли, что может найти уже остывшее тело. Что тогда делать с двумя раздавленными горем близкими людьми, он не знал. И если Стив всё свое горе направит на уничтожение «Гидры» и до конца дней своих не сможет себе простить, что позволил Броку одному отправиться на задание и ничего не сделал, то что будет с Лео, Баки вообще не представлял. Ведь всю жизнь у Лео был только Брок, все остальные были приходящими, даже если умудрялись задержаться на долгое время.

Словно что-то почувствовав или поняв для себя, дальше Лео говорил почти без умолку, нёс какую-то чушь про университет, общежитие. Рассказывал, как они с боем выбивали для себя одну комнату на двоих, как выжили из неё третьего соседа, как составили график того, кто и когда может занимать комнату на целый вечер на потрахаться. Про Старка и про то, когда впервые брат пропал на неделю, как потом выяснилось, не вылезая из его шикарного номера. Про неожиданный и непонятный страх потерять брата. Лео говорил быстро, отдельными фразами, иногда перескакивая с мысли на мысль, сбиваясь и начиная заново. Казалось, что ему было важно рассказать Баки всё, всю свою жизнь от и до, объяснить странные совсем не братские отношения. Но в голосе резкими нотами звенел страх, неподдельный ужас настоящей потери самого любимого человека.

Слушая не перебивая, Баки чувствовал, как Лео тяжело сейчас, как бы он хотел унять его боль, но единственное, что он реально мог сделать – найти и вернуть Брока. Только так он мог помочь Лео, своему первому и единственному, в этом Баки был уверен, мужчине, которого, оказывается, ждал всю жизнь.

– Всё, Лео, – когда тот замолчал буквально на полминуты, сказал Баки. – Я сажусь. Свяжусь с тобой, как найду Брока, не раньше.

Хотелось добавить «всё будет хорошо», но Баки не смог соврать в самом главном, потому что хорошо могло уже не быть.

– Ты только возвращайся, даже... даже если один, – дрогнув голосом, попросил Лео. – Возвращайся в любом случае.

– Я вернусь, обещаю. Конец связи, – и Баки отключился, понимая, что говорить они могут бесконечно долго, а ему нужно было как можно быстрее пробежать весь маршрут Брока. У него на это уйдет полдня, максимум. И за эти полдня он собирался отыскать Брока и доставить его к Лео в любом состоянии.

 

**21.**

Найди джет группы Брока оказалось легко, Баки запеленговал его ещё на подлете, но рядом сесть не получалось, больше банально не было места. Найдя, где сесть, Баки оставил джет на низком старте, чтобы в случае погони быстро улететь, подхватил винтовку, пару пистолетов и побежал в сторону первого джета.

Уже на подходе он почувствовал неладное. Аппарель была открыта, но ни дозора, ни вообще кого бы то ни было, Баки не обнаружил. Только мелкая живность сновала туда-сюда по творению рук человеческих, что говорило о том, что никого тут нет. Баки поднялся в джет и сразу всё понял. Пилот, кажется, его звали Эндрю, лежал на приборной панели с простреленной головой. Он даже не успел обернуться, значит, действовали наверняка.

Осматривать джет дальше не имело никакого смысла, и Баки побежал по следу группы, надеясь, что он не опоздал, что ещё можно что-то сделать, найти Брока. Он бы и рад был не видеть ничего перед собой, но очень внимательно мониторил местность. Птички пели, едва приметная тропинка виляла, зверюшки шелестели кустами, Баки умел быть тихим, умел не распугивать зверьё. А зверья было много, и если Брок попал в засаду, значит, их ждали, и ждали задолго до их появления тут.

По всему выходило, что кто-то сдал, но кто? Баки услышал птичьи крики, он не знал, что это за птица, да ему было и не важно, он медленно стал подходить и увидел тела. Двое. Они так и лежали в этом резко переставшим быть живописном лесу, словно забытые мальчишкой солдатики, только раскрашенные уже давно свернувшейся чёрной кровью.

Баки подошёл ближе, распугивая зверьё, которое уже облюбовало себе место для пиршества, и стал осматривать тела. Это были бойцы Брока. Они лежали в крови, взрытой кое-где земле и стреляных гильзах. Как на войне, хотя эта операция должна была пройти без единого выстрела.

Запретив себе любые эмоции, Баки холодно и внимательно осматривал место боя. Он потратил на это пару минут, но нашёл, откуда стреляли, сколько было народу. Сначала он подумал, что Брока и Кента забрали, потому что их тел нигде не было, потом увидел едва различимую примятость подлеска, чёрные пятна на листьях.

След вел в сторону предполагаемой базы противника, и Баки шёл очень осторожно, выискивая каждую капельку, надеясь, что это кровь Кента, а не Брока. Но найдя окровавленный и развороченный бронежилет, надеяться перестал, уверившись, что ранен именно Брок.

Когда Баки нашёл нечто, похожее на медвежью берлогу в корнях вывороченного дерева, он похвалил Брока за смекалку. Тут, почти у самого вражеского лагеря их бы никто не стал искать просто потому, что только ненормальный будет окапываться так близко.

Бесшумно подойдя, Баки вытащил пистолет и взвёл курок. В берлоге было тихо, но рядом не сновали птицы и звери, значит, там был человек. Или два.

Баки уже сложил картину и решил, что если Кент до сих пор жив и не ранен, да даже если и ранен, это делало его первым подозреваемым в передаче информации врагу.

Убедившись, что никого рядом нет, Баки бесшумно скользнул в берлогу.

* * *

– Сиди, – прошипел Брок, прислушиваясь, поднял пистолет наизготовку.

Кент снова сбледнул с лица, вжался спиной в земляную стену, закивал часто-часто, безумными от страха глазами смотря то на начальство, то на чёрное дуло пистолета в его руках.

Сознание у Брока мутилось, видимо, сказывалась большая кровопотеря, но он держался из последних сил, прекрасно понимая, что стоит закрыть глаза – и больше он их никогда не откроет, и дело было даже не в серьёзном ранении и отсутствии какой-либо медицинской помощи, а в человеке, сидящем напротив.

То, что их предали, Брок понял, когда на поляне, откуда должно было вестись скрытое наблюдение за базой противника, в них полетели со всех сторон пули, прошивая насквозь зелёные листья, тонкие бронежилеты, надетые только по факту. Бойцы моментально рассеялись по местности, отстреливаясь, просто пытаясь укрыться за деревьями, прижаться к земле, но противник был повсюду. Их ждали и уже очень давно, к встрече готовились.

Брок помнил очень смутно, в какой момент боя стало тяжело дышать, плечо и бедро прострелило болью, терпимой, тупой, словно от выбитого сустава, помнил подхватившего его бойца, уводящего в сторону от того побоища, в которое превратилась простая, с виду, операция. Брок шёл, стараясь особо не нагружать ногу, ругался сквозь зубы, пока к горлу не подступила тошнота, сгибая его пополам, а во рту не появился отчётливый привкус крови.

Кое-как дотянувшись до коммуникатора, Брок беззвучно вспомнил все направления, куда вообще можно было послать, и ссыпал пластиковую труху в траву, стащил почему-то слишком тяжёлый броник, отчего-то насквозь мокрый, и снова повис на плече у бойца, чьего имени сейчас напрочь не помнил.

То, что они бредут куда-то не туда, Брок осознал мутящимся от накатывающей слабости разумом буквально в двух шагах от вражеского лагеря. Непослушными пальцами нашарив набедренную кобуру, выхватил верный зауэр и приставил к виску своего провожатого.

– Куда же ты, сука, меня тащишь? Решил получить награду за голову одного из лидеров? Э нет, это без меня, родной, – зашипел он, вжимая холодное дуло в белобрысый висок. – Давай поворачивай обратно к джету и без глупостей. Увижу там засаду – ты первый ляжешь. Ты же у нас, надеюсь, не совсем идейный?

– Там ждут, – проблеял боец знакомым голосом Кента, и тогда всё встало на свои места.

Уже сидя в какой-то берлоге, Брок понял – дела его плохи. Тело наливалось свинцовой тяжестью, он поначалу не чувствовал боли из-за зашкаливающего адреналина и инъекции, что вкатал себе за час до начала операции (снова Старковское изобретение спасало ему жизнь).

* * *

В берлоге было темно, и Баки не сразу различил двоих, один из которых еле держался, но в подрагивающей руке сжимал ствол, направленный на второго. Но Баки уже знал, кто держит в руках оружие.

– Брок, – позвал он, направляя свой пистолет на Кента, которого глаза, уже привыкшие к темноте, тоже различили, – я за тобой.

Баки не знал, как лучше поступить: пристрелить Кента здесь или тащить его с собой обратно в Вашингтон на базу, но пристрелить было проще, хотя у него могла быть информация, важная информация. Но Брок был важнее.

Тряхнув головой, Брок лишь сильнее сжал зубы. Снова галлюцинации, снова голос из темноты, до боли знакомый, почти родной, но здесь никого не могло быть. Только он и этот уёбок Кент, решивший, что лазутчик – это для него слишком мелко и давно пора выслужиться перед основным начальством. А что может принести славу и почтение, кроме головы Рамлоу? Правильно – живой Рамлоу. А живым он им не дастся.

Простреленные плечо и бедро – ерунда, а вот лёгкое... хотелось домой, на базу к Лео и Стиву, к идиотскому Барнсу, вплавиться в них и никуда больше не соваться. Но даже отключающемуся мозгу было понятно – его здесь не найдут. А лучше сдохнуть, чем достаться мозголомам «Гидры».

– Сиди, сука, – приказал Баки Кенту, качнув глоком в руке. – Брок, выбирайся и пойдём. Ты можешь выбраться?

Вокруг пахло кровью, этот металлический запах нельзя было ни с чем спутать, и Баки понимал, что вопрос его звучит по-идиотски, но не спросить не мог.

– Барнс? – прохрипел Брок. – Это ты?

Последние силы оставили его. Покачнувшись, Брок начал заваливаться в сторону.

Сейчас Баки понимал, что как только отпустит себя, эмоции хлынут бурным потоком, но ему нужна была ясная голова. Нужно было вытащить Брока, придумать, что делать с Кентом, хотя проще всего его было убить. И не терять времени. Возможно, у Брока его уже нет.

Баки вколол ему сразу два шприца обезболивающего, чтобы Брока можно было вытащить, но нужно было подождать минуту, пока оно подействует. Всего минуту, которая тянулась и тянулась.

– Назови мне хоть одну причину не убивать тебя, – потребовал Баки у Кента, уже обхватывая Брока, чтобы вытащить его из берлоги.

– Я... я... – проблеял Кент, не двигаясь с места. – Я не хотел.

Брок тряхнул головой, потом ещё раз, задел щекой плечо Барнса, втянул носом знакомый до последнего оттенка запах, понимая, что тут-то он уже не мог обмануться, и выдохнул, наконец поверив в его реальность.

– Кончай его, – сипло велел он.

Прогремел выстрел, и тело с аккуратной дырочкой ровно посреди лба привалилось к земляной стене.

– Всё, Брок, пойдём, – Баки не было жалко Кента, он сам проложил себе дорогу, которая привела его к смерти.

Вытащив Брока из берлоги, Баки прислушался, но на выстрел никто не спешил, и он, подхватив Брока на руки, побежал. Нужно было успеть, потому что Брок выглядел не просто плохо, а очень плохо. Баки думал только о том, что не знает, как Броку помочь сейчас, у него не было больше лекарств. Он не ожидал ничего такого. В джете была аптечка, но до нее ещё нужно было добраться.

– Только живи, – попросил-приказал Баки, срываясь с места в карьер. Бегал он, даже с нелёгкой ношей на руках да по лесу с густым подлеском, быстро. И, наверное, сейчас это было самым главным и полезным его умением.

Так он живой, хотелось сказать Броку, живой. И Баки живой, и тёплый, настоящий.

Всё тяжелее было держать глаза открытыми, справляться с накатывающей слабостью, сонливостью. Он справился, не подох до прихода помощи, не дал себя захватить, хоть и потерял всех бойцов. Брок слабо улыбнулся и, разрешив себе сделать глупость, на мгновение коснулся губами к заполошно бьющейся венке на шее Баки и снова прижался щекой к его плечу. Больше держаться, выжигая последние резервы организма, было не нужно.

– Блядь, Брок, только не отключайся, я тебя прошу, – выдохнул Баки, чувствуя, что Брок расслабляется, а этого допустить было никак нельзя. – Не засыпай.

Он чуть тряхнул его и побежал быстрее. Ещё быстрее, на пределе сил и возможностей, только бы успеть, не дать Броку отключиться.

Как добежал до джета, Баки даже и не понял, набрал код и заскочил в едва открывшуюся аппарель. Усадил Брока кое-как в кресло, носилки расчехлять было просто некогда, и прыгнул на место пилота. Главное было поднять его в воздух, а там автопилот, и он сможет всё внимание уделить Броку, только бы тот не отключался.

– Лео! – рявкнул он, врубив связь. – Дай мне врача, срочно, пусть готовят всё, что у них есть, расчётное время прибытия два с половиной часа.

И, врубив связь на весь джет, побежал устраивать Брока. Они уже были в воздухе.

Лео задавать вопросов не стал, было лишь слышно, как рухнул, завалившись на пол за его спиной, стул и с силой хлопнула дверь.

– Барнс, – позвал Брок, с трудом проглотив вязкую слюну. Тело онемело, перестало слушаться, только страх подкатывал к горлу, не давая окончательно сдаться, провалиться в небытие.

Он не был дураком и прекрасно осознавал, что с такой кровопотерей (как ещё в сознании был, непонятно) выжить у него чересчур мало шансов, но не хотелось так уйти, не простившись с теми, кто ему действительно дорог. Брок закашлялся, заморгал, но мир продолжало размывать. По телу прокатилась болезненная судорога.

Баки разложил носилки и просто устроил его на них, постаравшись сделать это как можно аккуратнее.

– Да, – отозвался он, потроша аптечку, ища там бинты, пластыри, всё, что угодно, чтобы перевязать Брока хоть как-нибудь. – Если ты мне не хочешь поведать тайну мироздания, то молчи, понял меня? Лежи, смотри на меня, держи за ручку и молчи, ради бога.

Баки очень волновался, потому что не мог потерять Брока, и не только потому, что это будет невыносимо для Лео и Стива, он тоже любил Брока, иначе, чем Лео, но любил. Дорожил им, хотя они и не казались особо близкими друг другу.

– Инъектор... карман... на случай... пиздеца, – из последних сил выдохнул Брок, зажмурился, переводя дыхание, и, ухватив Баки за один из ремней, дёрнул на себя, поцеловал, зло сминая губы, пачкая их своей кровью. – Теперь можно... сдохнуть.

И потерял сознание.

– Не отключайся, – взмолился Баки, тряхнув Брока, понимая, что это бесполезно, бессмысленно, но всё равно пытался сделать хоть что-то.

Он вкатил Броку столько обезболивающего, что больше было уже нельзя, а что ещё можно было сделать, он не знал. Баки ждал, что скажет врач, что ему сделать дальше. А поцелуй Брока просто напугал, до ужаса напугал, потому что был похож на прощальный.

– Где ёбаный врач? – рявкнул Баки, которого уже самого начинало потряхивать от происходящего.

– Баки, – заговорил передатчик сухим безэмоциональным голосом Лео. – Гектор на связи.

– Мистер Барнс, слушайте внимательно.

На своего врача сопротивление чуть ли не молилось. Все знали, что если пациент дышит, попадая к Гектору Пилзу, то с девяностопроцентной вероятностью жить будет. Но и слушаться его надо было безукоризненно.

– Инъектор с наноботами использовали? – первое, что спросил Гектор у Баки. – Если нет, правый нагрудный карман, две ампулы. Закатать сразу обе. И опишите ранения.

– Здесь одна, – спокойно сказал Баки. Он отключился от всего, чтобы чётко выполнять инструкции, не считаясь с эмоциями. – Наверное, одну он уже использовал. Ранения пулевые, калибр пять-пятьдесят шесть, плечо, грудь, правая сторона, бедро. Он без сознания, что мне делать?

– Инъектор к шее, полную ампулу. Бедро и плечо не троньте, они не опасны, наноботы закрыли что нужно. Без сознания. Плохо. – Гектор, казалось, говорил сам с собой. – Слушайте хрипы. Если хрипит, то плевральная полость залита кровью. Не дотянет. Скорее всего, не дотянет.

– Что ещё я могу сделать? – раздельно спросил Баки, вкатывая ампулу и ставя капельницу с физраствором. – Я могу перечислить, что есть в аптечке и реанимационном наборе, хотя вы это и так знаете. Я хорошо разбираюсь в анатомии. Что. Я. Могу. Сделать?

Баки не допускал мысли, что Брок может умереть, не мог допустить, потому что тогда рухнет мир сразу двух любимых людей, и его мир пошатнётся, Брок стал ему слишком близок, чтобы просто так его отпустить. И он сделает всё, чтобы не допустить его смерти.

Где-то на заднем плане матерился Лео, совершенно не думая выбирать выражения. Доктор молчал минуту.

– Так, молодой человек. Раздеваетесь по пояс, обрабатываете самого себя антисептиком, и я объясняю вам, что делать.

Говорил Гектор мерно, без эмоций, словно зачитывало на диктофон лекцию, а не указывал, как провести пусть и не очень сложную операцию неподготовленному к этому делу человеку где-то в небе.

– Усадите пациента, зафиксируйте с наклоном вперёд и начинаем.

Баки содрал с Брока все тряпки, зафиксировал на сидении ремнем безопасности и окатил антисептиком, потом проделал то же самое с собой. Чётко следуя алгоритму, который ему диктовал врач, Баки принялся выполнять манипуляции. Нашёл нужное место между ребрами, воткнул туда толстую иглу ровно на столько, на сколько сказал врач, взял шприц и принялся выкачивать кровь. Её было много, и Баки сливал её прямо на пол джета, потому что никакой ёмкости не было.

Закончив, он переложил Брока обратно на носилки. Тот всё ещё был без сознания, но дышал уже не так тяжело, хрипы стали меньше. Это давало какую-то надежду. Повинуясь идиотскому порыву, Баки уселся рядом на заляпанный кровью и грязью пол, беря Брока за руку, привалился лбом к здоровому плечу. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

– Баки, – тихо-тихо позвал Лео. – Баки, он... он дышит? Баки, там Брок, да?

– Да, солнышко, Брок дышит, – отозвался Баки. – Я не знаю, что с ним, но он дышит. Я перевязал, остановил кровь, сделал пункцию, я больше ничем не могу помочь. Я... я бессилен, Лео.

Баки подавил в себе желание позорно всхлипнуть, он не мог сейчас расклеиться, ему нужно было поддерживать Лео.

– Ты везёшь его домой, – ещё тише заговорил Лео. – Ты нашёл его и везёшь домой.

Больше ничего он сказать не смог, заплакал только, едва слышно всхлипывая.

– Эй, – Баки представил, как обнял бы Лео сейчас, прижал к груди, погладил бы по голове, чтобы успокоить, – всё будет хорошо. Он жив, – «пока ещё жив» – подкинуло подсознание, – Лео, я же обещал, что верну его. Позвони Старку, дай координаты джета в Монтане, пусть забирает оттуда сам.

– Да, конечно, – отозвался Лео, защёлкал по кнопкам, вздохнул. – Баки, реанимационная бригада ждёт на взлётке, и я жду. Прилетайте быстрее.

 

**22.**

Аппарель, на взгляд Баки, открывалась слишком медленно, но он уже видел бригаду реаниматологов на низком старте. Не теряя времени, Баки подхватил Брока на руки, и как только щель была достаточной, он просто пригнулся и прыгнул на взлётку.

Подбежали врачи, и Баки сдал им Брока с рук на руки, положив на каталку. Теперь оставалось только ждать, но он довёз. Он смог выполнить обещание и привезти Брока живого. Но легче от этого не было, слишком плох тот был.

Гектор у каталки оказался одним из первых, растолкал реанимационную бригаду, рявкнув, чтобы ни в коем случае не подпускали второго Рамлоу, он склонился над Броком, проверяя пульс и реакции зрачков.

– В джет его! – велел он, кивнул замершему в стороне Лео. – Быстро! Готовимся к взлёту.

– Господи... – выдохнул Лео и осел бы прямо на взлётку, если бы его не поддерживали под руки двое бойцов.

Рядом тут же нарисовался взволнованный Старк, крича техникам, чтобы поторапливались. Каждая минута была на счету.

– Координаты! – рявкнул Баки, потому что умеющих пилотировать джет тут было только двое, а способных – он один. Вот и опять он оставляет Лео в одиночестве, не может ничем ему помочь. Сердце сжалось, и Баки позвал.

– Лео, иди сюда, быстро, – он понимал, что это не лучшее решение, но так они хотя бы будут рядом, Баки сможет поддержать, успокоить. Он бы и сам хотел, чтобы его кто-нибудь успокоил, но таких не было. – Не поскользнитесь на крови! – добавил он уже всем, кто собирался лететь.

– Покомандуй мне тут, – закатил глаза Старк, отпихнул Баки плечом. – Сам поведу. Лео, сладость моя, определяйся – летишь, нет?

Конечно, летел, он бы за и джетом пешком кинулся бы. Схватив Баки за руку, Лео потащил его обратно в джет, стараясь не смотреть на залитый кровью пол. Он не чувствовал, как его колотила нервная дрожь, не слышал тихих молитв, срывающихся с губ.

– Хуй с тобой, лети, – буркнул Баки вслед Старку, повинуясь Лео.

Как только они оказались в джете, Баки усадил Лео в кресло, сам оказываясь рядом. Не он пилот, можно было обнять, прижать к себе, попытаться успокоить, хоть как-то помочь пережить всё то, что сейчас творилось.

– Это был Кент, – зачем-то начал рассказывать Баки, – он всех сдал. Я убил его.

– Жаль, – не отрывая взгляда от брата, прошептал Лео. – Хотел бы лично его освежевать.

Если бы он только мог, если позволили бы, он сидел бы даже не рядом, а взобрался на каталку бы, лёг сверху, чтобы ухом слышать, как бьётся сердце самого любимого человека.

– Тони предложил свою клинику, – вновь заговорил Лео. – Там чудо-доктор. За неделю обещает на ноги поставить... если довезём.

Наплевав на всех, да и собственную репутацию тоже, Лео перебрался на колени к Баки, вжался в него, вцепился неверными руками.

Баки обнял Лео и принялся поглаживать его по спине, даже не зная, пытается он успокоить его или себя. Потому что тревога и его колотила будь здоров. А ещё он не понимал Старка. Совершенно не понимал, ибо такой альтруизм по отношению к бывшему любовнику, мужику, который тебя ни во что не ставит... Странно это было, но Баки надеялся на светлое чувство Старка к Броку, потому что иначе он чего-нибудь захочет. И захочет такого, чего никто из них не сможет ему дать.

– Довезём, обязательно довезём, – заверил Баки Лео, потому что потерять Брока сейчас, когда они уже в лоне цивилизации, когда есть врачи и аппаратура, когда есть всё, чтобы спасти... Баки не хотел даже думать о том, что ничего может не получиться.

Думать ни о чём не хотелось. Лео готов был половину своей жизни, а то и всю разом отдать, лишь бы брат дышал сам, улыбался, жил, а не лежал, облепленный датчиками, едва улавливающими слабый пульс.

Всё это казалось страшным сном, неправильным, не про них. Только ведь нашли тех, с кем можно быть цельными, не рваться на части. Кого любишь и кто любит так же...

В кармане тихо завибрировал телефон, взглянув на экран, Лео побледнел ещё сильнее.

– Бак, это Стив. Я не смогу ему сказать.

– А я просто не стану, у него ещё дел полно, – сказал Баки и взял трубку, заговорив бодрым голосом. – Стиви, привет. Как твои дела? Сеанс связи и вся фигня, да?

– Я на базе, – ответил Стив. – Только прилетел, что у вас произошло? От меня народ шарахается, и никто толком ничего не говорит.

– Блядь... – одними губами сказал Баки, но понимал, что теперь скрыть не получится. Стив должен знать, что происходит. – Брок при смерти, Кент сдал группу, их накрыли, его сильно ранили. Мы летим в клинику Старка.

Хотелось бы сказать что-то ободряющее, но у него не было ни единого ободряющего слова. Ни для кого, даже для себя.

На том конце наступила полная тишина, минуты три Стив молчал, потом сухо сказал:

– Высылай координаты, вылетаю следом.

Трудно говорить такие вещи, трудно самому сидеть у постели самого родного человека и молиться всем, кто способен услышать, ещё труднее томиться в неведении, узнавать от других, что ты можешь опоздать даже попрощаться.

Стиснув зубы до скрипа, Лео обнял Баки, погладил его по волосам.

– Он сильный, Бак, Брок выкарабкается.

Баки отправлял координаты, как раз когда джет мягко коснулся посадочной площадки и поехала открываться аппарель. Усилием воли он не подпрыгнул сам, удержав на коленях и Лео. Нужно дать врачам сделать своё дело, а потом уже паниковать. Или искать место, где подождать результатов. Нужно дождаться Стива, который будет через полчаса, не позже. Много всего нужно, но первое – поговорить со Старком, чтобы понять, что к чему.

Медики выкатили каталку с Броком, тут же поменяли капельницы и быстро скрылись из виду.

– Старк, – позвал Баки. – Спасибо.

– Что бы ты там себе не надумал, Зимний, – отозвался с места первого пилота Тони, – у меня не так много друзей, чтобы ими разбрасываться.

– Тони, – Лео сам сполз с колен Баки. – Правда, спасибо. Мы...

– Валите, вас проводят в комнату ожидания и Капитана Невежественность туда же пришлют. И, Лео, поспи хоть немного, ты не краше брата сейчас.

– Пойдём, – Баки обнял Лео за плечи и обернулся к Старку. – А с тобой мне нужно кое-что обсудить, но позже.

В комнате отдыха Лео сразу же атаковал кофейный аппарат. Попадая мимо кнопок, он выругался, ударил по цифровой панели и понурился. Страх не отпускал, крутил ситуацию так и эдак в голове, подталкивая к мысли, что он многое мог поменять, не пустить брата, пойти вместе с ним, а не вот всё это.

Подойдя к Лео, Баки взял его за плечи, на несколько мгновений фиксируя, не давая дёргаться, а потом сам купил ему кофе. Ему тоже было тяжело, но он старался не показывать этого, потому что Лео было в разы хуже. А ещё должен был прилететь Стив, которому тоже будет плохо, поэтому среди них должен был быть хоть кто-то, не льющий слёзы и не истерящий.

– Ты сейчас выпьешь кофе, и мы устроимся на том удобном диване, – сказал Баки. – Ты ляжешь, положишь голову мне на колени и закроешь глаза. Спать не обязательно, я просто хочу, чтобы ты так полежал. Договорились?

Привалившись к груди Баки, Лео откинул голову ему на плечо, выдохнул, отпустил сам себя, понимая, что двинуться не сможет.

– Давай, твори свою магию, Детка, – криво усмехнулся Лео.

– Пойдём, – Баки повёл Лео к дивану, посадил на него и уселся рядом. – Пей свой кофе и ложись, а я пока достану свою волшебную палочку. Давай, Лео, тебе нужно отдохнуть, ты не спишь уже вторые сутки, и можешь считать меня эгоистом, но я хочу тебя себе не бледной тенью. Брок не умрёт, мы его довезли, поэтому всё, спи. Ну же, солнышко.

Баки взял Лео за подбородок и нежно коснулся губ в невинном поцелуе, потом коснулся скулы, виска, погладил по спине и потянул на себя, чтобы он откинулся хотя бы, пока пьёт кофе.

Кофе больше не бодрил, не прояснял разум, наоборот, от каждого глотка голова делалась всё тяжелее и тяжелее, мысли путались, сбивались с намеченного курса. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, Лео мгновенно вырубился, выпуская стакан из рук.

Поймав стакан и отставив его на журнальный столик, Баки уложил Лео, положив голову к себе на колени и уставился в одну точку, поглаживая его по голове и плечу. Мыслей не было. Он тоже вымотался, не физически, физически он бы пробежал ещё кросс в полной выкладке, да и спать он не хотел, хотя не ложился вместе с Лео. Он просто устал переживать за Брока, он хотел какой-нибудь ясности.

Три пулевых, потеря крови, сделанная на коленке плевральная пункция... Броку сейчас было хуже всех, но Баки точно знал, что тот не сдастся. А ещё до сих пор горчил на губах его поцелуй с привкусом крови. Баки прикрыл глаза, просто чтобы перестать смотреть в одну точку.

– Всё будет хорошо, – тихо, словно молитву, прошептал он.

Распахнув дверь, чуть не вынеся её вместе с коробкой, Стив ворвался в комнату отдыха и замер на пороге, едва сдержав голос, чтобы не рявкнуть. Взглядом тут же нашёл Баки и спящего у него на коленях Лео.

– Баки, что случилось? Что с Броком? – зашептал он, косясь на бледного словно смерть Лео.

– Стив, сядь, а лучше возьми себе кофе, сядь и я тебе всё расскажу, – тихо, но не шёпотом, сказал Баки. Он был уверен, что Лео спит очень крепко. – И пока ты не сядешь, я слова больше не скажу.

Который раз в жизни Стиву было по-настоящему страшно, он уже не считал, только знакомый холод прорывался в сердце, затягивая всё нутро колкой ледяной плёнкой. Он был бы и рад выкричаться, ударить что-нибудь, если хоть ненадолго стало бы проще. Но вряд ли вообще возможно, чтобы его попустило. Он снова не успел, где-то просчитался, не остановил и ещё с десяток этих самых «не», и теперь Брок...

Выбрав в автомате себе крепкий чай, Стив сел на соседнее кресло.

– Бак, говори, пожалуйста.

– Кент оказался шпионом «Гидры», – начал Баки и рассказал всё, что случилось с того момента, как Брок не вышел на связь вовремя. Он рассказывал без особых подробностей, так, скорее давал краткий отчёт. Просто чтобы Стив знал. Лео, спящий на коленях, не давал возможности обнять друга, и Баки просто взял его за руку, чуть сжав. – Знаешь, если бы мы опоздали, нам бы уже сказали.

Руки Стива дрогнули, он и не заметил, как смял стакан, заливая ладони горячим чаем. Как они не рассмотрели лазутчика? Почему сам Стив не проверил лично всех бойцов Брока? Хотя они же проверяли, всю базу прошерстили в поисках подслушивающих устройств, каждое личное дело рассмотрели под микроскопом и всё равно не заметили.

К горлу подкатила тошнота. Беспомощность убивала. В груди поселилось мерзкое чувство предопределённости. Стиву на мгновение показалось, что это всё его вина, если хотите, карма, все люди, кого он любил, страдали и умирали. Сначала всё это скопом валилось на Баки: Аззано, поезд в итальянских Альпах, «Гидра», кома, когда Зимний попался сопротивлению, а теперь Брок. А ведь он совершенно обычный человек, не изменённый сывороткой, без разогнанного всего, хрупкий.

– Мы что-нибудь ещё можем сделать? – понурившись, спросил Стив.

– Только раздобыть сыворотку и накачать ею по уши наших мужиков, – пожал плечами Баки. – Сейчас Броку помогают врачи, у них это получится лучше, чем у нас. А мы можем только ждать.

Он снова погладил Лео, словно тот мог внезапно исчезнуть.

Стива трясло. Он так хотел вернуться на базу, обнять Баки с Лео, сграбастать Брока, закинуть себе на плечо, унести в комнату и не выпускать оттуда несколько дней, гладить, любить, наполняться его теплом, снова становиться человечнее. Только рядом с этими людьми он чувствовал себя живым и настоящим, выбирался из сияющих доспехов Капитана Америки.

А Брок едва не погиб. Если бы не Баки... Взгляд сам собой съехал на Лео.

– Можно? – спросил Стив, не объясняя, что именно он хочет.

– Только не буди, – предупредил Баки, уверенный, что ничего плохого Стив Лео точно не сделает.

Улыбнувшись одними губами, Стив сполз на пол на колени, коснулся кончиками пальцев подрагивающих даже во сне ладоней Лео, погладил несмело и прижался щекой к его животу, едва сдерживая рвущийся на волю отчаянный крик боли, страха потерять любимого человека и какой-то невозможной веры.

Не просыпаясь, Лео вздохнул, немного поерзал, устраиваясь, и, положив ладонь на затылок Стива и погладив его, засопел ещё громче.

– Странно, да? Они такие одинаковые внешне и совершенно разные внутри, – задумчиво сказал Баки. – Не кинулись на одного из нас, а каждый выбрал себе своего. Брок меня поцеловал. Он был уверен, что умрёт. А ещё Лео с Броком хотят дом на Гавайях. Белый, светлый и большой. Стив, мы же уложимся в одну ночь, чтобы покончить с этой войной, которая только и делает, что отбирает дорогих нам людей?

Открыв один глаз, Стив глянул на Баки.

– Проснувшись в этом мире, первым, кого я увидел, был Брок, первый, с кем я заговорил. Он же мне и рассказал о новой реальности, с которой я не хотел иметь ничего общего, потому что в ней нет тебя. – Протянув руку, Стив погладил колено Баки. – Меня напугала Судная ночь, люди, готовые принимать в ней участие, согласное с таким зверством правительство. Но потом появился Зимний, не Баки, а именно Зимний, с отчаянно живыми глазами. В какой-то момент я готов был возблагодарить «Гидру» за то, что она вернула мне тебя. Потом я увидел его, Брока, разглядел и снова испугался твоих слов о поцелуе с ним. Бак, они наши, оба наши, такие, как есть. Мы же тоже странные.

– О да, страннее не придумаешь, – усмехнулся Баки, чуть улыбаясь Стиву. – И они наши, в этом ты прав. А мы – их. Почему ты тогда даже не стал со Старком разговаривать?

– Потому что побоялся его придушить, если он рот раскроет в сторону братьев. Он касался Брока, словно привык касаться, словно ему можно.

– Они были любовниками, Стив, – решил рассказать Баки, потому что скрывать это сейчас было бы даже опасно. Для Старка, которого Стив мог попросту убить. – Давно. Но не поэтому для Брока такие блага, я так думаю. Ведь зачем-то Старк поддерживает сопротивление. Я хочу с ним поговорить, он единственный, кто сможет повлиять на изменение контингента в правительстве, когда мы уберём всех, кого надо.

Баки не боялся говорить здесь о подобном, потому что в первую очередь это была клиника Старка, а раз он их сюда притащил, значит, не боялся, что кто-то его сдаст за общение с лидерами сопротивления. Значит, и говорить можно было открыто.

– Подожди. – Стив аж голову приподнял с живота Лео, но уложил обратно, стоило тому шевельнуть ладонью. – А почему для поддержки сопротивления Старку нужна причина? Или он не против того ужаса, что творится на улицах?

Что-то происходящее плохо укладывалось в голове Стива. Он и так мог сейчас думать только о Броке, с трудом удерживать себя на месте, чтобы не бежать, не узнавать, в какой он палате. А уж Старк совершенно не вписывался в круг его интересов, хотя новость об их с Броком совместном прошлом немного выбивала из колеи и почему-то жутко раздражала.

– Я в душу Старку не лез, в голову, кстати, тоже, – Баки погладил Лео по голове, мягко улыбнувшись, но снова посерьёзнел. – У него была жена, она погибла десять лет назад вместе с женой Лео. Вот они и воюют теперь, как могут. Стив, со Старком я сам пообщаюсь, ладно? А то вдруг ты его прибьёшь за что-нибудь.

– Так будет и правда лучше, – согласился с ним Стив. – Выясни, что мы за всё это ему должны, не хочу, чтобы он потом с Брока спрашивал.

Рядом с Лео и Баки Стиву делалось немного легче, словно они разделяли одну боль на троих и она не так сильно отравляла душу, и верилось, что всё и правда выправится. Он знал, что Брок сильный, видел множество побледневших шрамов на загорелой коже, знал истории почти обо всех и мог только молиться, чтобы и эти шрамы остались только историей, пусть и не самой приятной.

– Поработай подушкой, – предложил Баки, – а я пока схожу. Только не вскакивай сразу, как придет врач, чтобы не уронить Лео.

Баки аккуратно приподнял любовника и передал его Стиву, предлагая занять своё место.

Медленно переложив ладонь Лео ему же на живот, Стив поднялся с пола, отряхнул колени и занял место Баки, стараясь не побеспокоить спящего Лео, погладил его по растрёпанным волосам.

– Иди, – одними губами прошептал он.

Баки склонился, невесомо поцеловал Лео и, ни секунды не размышляя над тем, что делает, коснулся губами губ Стива в целомудренном поцелуе и ушёл, оставляя его обдумать случившееся.

 

**23.**

Баки шёл к Старку, но думал не о деле, а о губах Стива. О том, как бы это было с ним, пришёл к выводу, что трахаться со Стивом он бы не хотел, но дальше мысли не пошли. Баки был уверен, что Брок выживет, но сколько ещё он будет восстанавливаться? Старк обещал неделю, Баки не знал, что у него за технологии, которые за неделю могут поставить на ноги после такой кровопотери и ранений, но почему-то Старку верил.

Найти Старка оказалось легко, он сидел в своем кабинете, который ему вежливо указали, и был один. Баки зашёл без стука.

– Вежливый, как и всегда, – хмыкнул Тони, прижав холодный бок толстостенного стакана к виску. – Тебе ведь что-то надо, Зимний. Но я не подаю убогим.

– Вот и не подавай, – ответил Баки и начал без предисловий: – Мне надо знать, что у тебя есть те, кого ты посадишь вместо верхушки «Гидры», которую мы со Стивом уберём. И прости, что уляпал тебе джет.

Лицо Тони на мгновение сделалось страшным, словно он едва сдерживался, чтобы не просверлить дополнительное отверстие в голове идиота перед ним, но через минуту он уже, ехидно улыбаясь, цедил виски и ничем не отличался от обычного себя.

– У меня всё и всегда есть, запомни это, Зимний. И посадить, и поставить. Вот только верхушка защищена положением о неприкосновенности, – прищурившись, добавил он, – что с этим делать будете?

– Я не раскрываю своих секретов, ты – своих, – пожал плечами Баки. Он видел, что Старку тоже плохо, но ничем не мог ему помочь. Он себе-то помочь не мог. – Но у тебя есть полгода, чтобы решить эту проблему. С другой стороны, лично меня вообще не существует, так что это не важно.

Тони откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Тебе не важно. Ты и так не существуешь официально, а вот подполье, там люди, и им вне закона сидеть очень долго, если хоть одно подозрение возникнет в их причастности. Подумай над этим. Это ты в отпуск в багажном отделении летать можешь.

– Хорошо, тогда тебе придётся придумать что-то с положением о неприкосновенности, – пожал плечами Баки. – Я хороший телохранитель и убийца, Старк, а вот крутить законами – это немного не моё. Да и возможности нет.

Рассмеявшись, Тони поднялся, подошёл к Баки, осматривая его со всех сторон.

– Так, значит, у тебя ничего нет, как обычно. Всё за тебя придумать нужно. А ко мне ты зачем пришёл? Зачем мне менять что-то? – он склонил голову к плечу. – Меня устраивает игра моих мальчиков в войнушку, и я ещё долго могу снабжать их целями и новыми игрушками.

Раньше, чем подумал, Баки прижал Старка к стене, сдавливая горло бионикой, зарычал и резко откинул его от себя, чтобы не убить идиота, провоцирующего его. Старк приземлился на журнальный столик, который разлетелся вдребезги, но Баки было плевать.

– У меня есть больше, чем ты думаешь, Старк. И я прикончу «Гидру», с тобой или без тебя, – успокоиться, не проломить Старку голову было очень тяжело, но Баки старался взять себя в руки. – Это больше не твои мальчики. Прими это и смирись.

– Это ты так думаешь! – рявкнул Тони и зашипел, прижал изрезанные стеклом запястья к груди, заливая щегольскую оранжевую рубашку кровью. – Проваливай! Давай, вали! Пока я не попёр вас всех из клиники!

Его голос звенел злостью, обидой и чем-то ещё, настолько личным, запрятанным глубоко внутри, что с первого раза и не угадаешь, куда так удачно попал.

– Будешь выёбываться, Старк, они тебя реально пошлют и оставят одного, – тихо сказал Баки, уходя и аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.

– Иди ты нахрен, – раздалось едва слышное из-за двери.

Он даже понимал Старка и, может быть, даже сочувствовал, но не до такой степени, чтобы спокойно смотреть, как он лапает Брока. А ещё Баки пришёл к выводу, что ни ему, ни Стиву лучше с ним не общаться, потому что Старк, словно суицидник, бесил и заявлял права на братьев.

Непонятно было, почему он не хотел помогать Баки и Стиву, или действительно просто играл в войну, вертя братьями, как ему нравится? Но отчего-то Баки в это не верил. Что-то упорно не сходилось.

* * *

Если бы Стив не знал, что в новом времени многое по-другому, если бы не видел, как смотрят друг на друга братья, как ведут себя на улицах люди, о чём рассказывают в интернете и с экранов телевизора, он сошёл бы с ума из-за своих же мыслей, неправильных, по меркам его времени, желаний.

Он любил Брока, искренне любил, не мог представить его с кем-то другим, и, видимо, из-за этого их со Старком давняя история любви так сильно бесила. Но так же сильно он любил и Баки, очень давно любил, сколько помнил себя рядом с ним.

Стив накинул на спящего Лео свою куртку.

Вот откуда тогда в нём столько щемящей нежности ко второму Рамлоу? Только потому, что он так похож на брата внешне? Потому что так-то они совершенно разные, и заговорив с ними однажды, уже не перепутаешь. Почему ему нравилось наблюдать за братьями, когда они вместе, касаются друг друга, изъясняясь подчас одними жестами, движениями, рассказывают о самой настоящей любви? Почему его не коробит то, что Баки с Лео? Не злит поцелуй Брока? Не получалось найти ответы.

– Стив? – Лео часто заморгал, зевнул широко и сел, кутаясь в его куртку. – Ты давно здесь?

– Примерно час, – ответил тот. – Новостей о Броке пока нет, ни плохих, ни хороших, отдыхал бы.

– Ещё успею, – отмахнулся Лео. – А Баки Старка пытать ушёл?

– Уже допытал, – улыбнулся Баки, решив не говорить о содержании своего разговора со Старком. – Мы с ним не сошлись во мнениях.

– С Тони вообще мало кто сходится, на то он и гений, – Лео привалился к плечу Стива. – Они с Броком вечно собачатся по всяким мелочам. Пару раз дрались так, что едва разнять смогли. Так что дай ему время подумать, и Тони обязательно разродится гениальной идеей.

Только Баки хотел ответить, как вошла миловидная невысокая женщина лет сорока в идеальном белом халате, застёгнутом на все пуговицы.

– Мистер Рамлоу, – сразу обратилась она к Лео, даже не посмотрев на Стива и Баки, – ваш брат спит. Технология доктора Чо гениальна, он полностью здоров, но нужно будет сделать несколько тестов, чтобы убедиться в этом. Но я всё же настаиваю только на одном посетителе за раз.

– Иди, Лео, – Баки погладил его по плечу, – мы со Стивом подождём, когда нас к нему пустят.

У Лео словно гора с плеч упала. Брок жив, говорят, что полностью здоров, значит... значит, скоро можно домой, быть рядом, никуда не отлучаться.

Не совсем осознавая свои действия, он развернулся, обхватил голову Стива руками, притянул к себе и поцеловал, жадно вылизывая нежную изнанку губ, до тихого стона, поплывшего взгляда синих глаз. Со смешком Лео растрепал его волосы, подскочил, роняя куртку, и обнял Баки, прижался к нему всем телом, не давая вымолвить и слова, заткнул рот поцелуем. Ему было хорошо, в крови вскипела щекотными искрами радость.

– Люблю тебя, – прошептал Лео и выскочил за дверь.

– Мне кажется, Старк его любит, потому что у него больше нет никого живого, кого можно любить, – плюхнулся Баки рядом с ошарашенным Стивом. Он сам был слегка обескуражен этим поцелуем, но он не вызвал у него ни капли ревности. – Как только домой добираться будем, не повезёт же он нас сам. Поверь, Стив, не повезёт. Мы с тобой его убьём за то, что он говорит. Я чуть не убил.

Словно во сне коснувшись губ кончиками пальцев, Стив наконец отмер, обеспокоенно скосил взгляд на Баки, надеясь, что сейчас не схлопочет бионическим кулаком в лицо.

– Бак, я же не пешком пришёл, а прилетел на джете сопротивления, на нём и обратно.

– Я забыл, – Баки посмотрел на Стива и усмехнулся. – Да не двину я тебе. Заберём Брока, как только того отпустят, и домой, да?

Странно было называть домом базу, но другого у них со Стивом не было. Да и их самих не было, потому что Стив пролежал во льдах семьдесят лет, а Баки это время провёл оружием «Гидры». Единственное, чего Баки не мог понять, почему их до сих пор не нашли, и единственным объяснением было то, что Старк очень круто защищает базу сопротивления, у самих повстанцев таких возможностей не было.

И стоило задуматься над словами Старка, потому что Баки ему не верил. Если бы всё действительно обстояло так, как он сказал... Баки не знал, почему, но верил, что у Старка есть причины получше названных.

– Домой, закончим всё и, как ты там говорил, дом на Гавайях? – прижавшись своим плечом к плечу Баки, Стив зажмурился, представляя себе большой светлый дом, один на четверых, где не надо смущаться посторонних глаз, отпрыгивать от любовника, стоит заслышать шаги за дверью, где можно быть самим собой, потому что поймут правильно.

Но с «Гидрой» надо было разбираться, и поскорее, пока снова кто-нибудь не пострадал. Стив уже совершил ошибку, шагнул в пропасть, не закончив дела, не додушив многоликого монстра. Сейчас он такой оплошности не допустит, чтобы не осталось, кому мстить, чтобы их мальчики прожили спокойную жизнь, без прыжков по минному полю.

– Да, дом на Гавайях, – кивнул Баки. – И студия для тебя. И что-нибудь для меня, я пока не придумал что. Всё так изменилось с сороковых, теперь можно мечтать шире, – Баки привалился к Стиву, уложив голову ему на плечо. – И больше никакой войны, Стиви. Ни нам, ни им. И у нас есть полгода, чтобы все мечты обратились явью.

* * *

– Знаешь, – начал Лео, устроившись на койке в ногах брата, сев так, чтобы пятка здоровой ноги упиралась ему в живот. – Я рассказал Баки о нашей мечте, о доме. – Он погладил лодыжку Брока. – Рассказал о Гавайях и пляже. Это странно быть впервые настолько откровенным с кем-то, кто не ты. Мы ведь никому и никогда не говорили всей правды, да?

Тяжесть, навалившаяся на грудь, потихоньку истаивала, переставала давить, лишать дыхания, чувство вины, с которым Лео жил все эти годы, истаивало вместе с ней.

– Они странные, Брок. Им не нужно, чтобы мы менялись, не тянут на себя. Помнишь, нам однажды сказали... – Лео сбился, прижал ступню брата к своей груди.

– Что мы не сможем никого полюбить, пока вместе, помню.

– Брок! – воскликнул Лео, завозился, стараясь перебраться к брату поближе, едва не свалился с навороченной, как и всё в клинике Старк Индастриз, койки, ввинтился к нему под бок, стараясь особенно не прикасаться. Он прекрасно помнил, что сказала медсестра, или кто там его провожал до палаты, о здоровье Брока, но всё равно до конца поверить не мог, всё ещё видя перед глазами брата, залитого кровью, на каталке, опутанного проводками. – Как ты? Как себя чувствуешь?

– Будто бы меня Таузиг пережевал и выплюнул. Не дрейфь, малой, я слишком мудак, чтобы так просто сдохнуть.

– Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Рамлоу? – в палату вошла всё та же врач, что пустила к Броку Лео.

Она деловито глянула в интерактивную карту, висевшую на, как и обычные, на спинке кровати. Глянула на единственный монитор, который показывал состояние Брока, и потом прямо на него самого.

– Хоть сейчас в бой, – оскалился Брок, привстал на локтях.

– Не торопитесь, новым тканям нужно время прижиться и освоиться, – врач была серьёзна. – Но если обещаете быть примерным пациентом, разрешу вашим друзьям тоже прийти.

Брок с Лео переглянулись.

– Обещаю, мэм, – выпалил Брок.

– Поверьте, я пригляжу за братом, – заверил Лео.

– Хорошо, – кивнула врач, – можете позвать их, мистер Рамлоу. Я зайду через час, проверю, как вы.

И вышла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, так и оставшись безымянной.

– Позовёшь? – спросил Брок, откинувшись обратно на подушку. Рёбра всё ещё болели.

Сколько бы он не храбрился, ранения всё ещё давали о себе знать, но скулить и жаловаться не хотелось. Он и так влип в историю.

– Точно всё нормально? – Лео склонился над братом, прижался лбом к его лбу. – Они поймут, что тебе надо отдыхать.

– Нет, мелкий, зови.

Стив и сам не понял, для чего постучался, хотя точно знал, что Брок в палате будет один. Он до последнего боялся, что это всё неуместная страшная шутка кого-то из персонала или самого Старка, и Брок до сил пор под аппаратом жизнеобеспечения, хотя и слышал о его ранениях лишь от Баки с Лео.

– Привет, – улыбнулся он, подтащив кресло поближе к койке, сел рядом, погладил Брока по ладони, чувствуя, как его собственные руки дрожат.

– Ты чего, здоровяк? – встрепенулся Брок, неловко повернулся, пытаясь сесть.

– Лежи, ради Бога, не двигайся, – всполошился Стив, уложил его обратно на подушку, укрыл тонким одеялом. – Брок... я чуть тебя не потерял.

Баки тормознул Лео у двери в палату.

– Давай дадим им пять минут? – улыбнулся он.

В больничном коридоре было пусто и тихо, словно тут никого больше не лечили, и Баки прижал Лео к стене, глянул на сестринский пост, но никого там не увидел, и поцеловал наконец-то спокойного Лео.

Всё закончилось, Брок был жив и здоров, они улетят домой, как только его отпустят, и смогут дальше давить «Гидру». Хотя Баки и понимал, что пока всё это происходит без особого успеха, у сопротивления с «Гидрой» был устойчивый паритет, хотя кусались обе стороны изрядно. Но у них было целых полгода, чтобы решить этот вопрос.

Обхватив Баки за шею, Лео устроил голову у него на плече, расслабленно выдохнул, зажмурился. В этот раз пронесло, они успели вовремя, справились, но в следующий всё может закончиться не так хорошо и... дальше думать не хотелось, тем более представлять, что было бы, если бы Брок погиб из-за ранения или потери крови. Лео с голыми руками бросился бы давить «Гидру», и не важно, что скорее всего бы погиб, но без брата он свою жизнь не представлял.

– Детка, ты ведь разговаривал с Тони о Судной ночи? Он нам поможет? Не хочу я больше воевать, хватит. Пора заканчивать, мы бодаться вечность можем без какого-либо эффекта.

– Надеюсь, – вздохнул Баки, на самом деле не представляя, поможет ли им Старк. И тут дело было даже не в его желании помогать, потому что, Баки был уверен, помочь он хочет, а в его возможностях, которые были не безграничны.

– Пойдём уже, – попросил Лео, вывернувшись из объятий, чмокнул в щёку и дёрнул дверь на себя. – Не шалите?

 

**24.**

Брок расхохотался, повалился обратно на подушку, прижал ладонь к рёбрам.

– Я же тебе говорил, сладкий, хрен мы одни надолго останемся.

– Дома будете уединяться, – улыбнулся Баки, сам собой расплываясь в улыбке. Только сейчас он понял, насколько ему было страшно потерять Брока. Подошёл и поцеловал его. – Вот это поцелуй, а не то, что ты мне там устроил.

Лео со Стивом переглянулись. А Брок и вовсе молча хлопал глазами, не зная, на кого смотреть. Больше всего он боялся реакции Стива и брата, боялся ревности и непонимания, хотя и сам не до конца осознавал, чего хотел добиться тем поцелуем, больше похожим на жест отчаяния умирающего, чем на что-то осознанное. И вот сейчас его догнали последствия. Барнс-то без тормозов, но как на всё это отреагируют остальные, можно было только догадываться.

– Хочу обратно на базу, неуютно мне в просторных помещениях с окнами пока что, – никак не прореагировав на увиденное, протянул Лео и снова забрался на койку брата, сел у него в ногах, обхватив ладонями его левую стопу, прижал к своему животу. Сейчас ему физически необходимо было чувствовать Брока, его тепло, биение пульса под пальцами. Внутри ничего даже не дернулось на поцелуй брата и Баки, его Баки, чувство собственности, поднимающее голову, стоило к Баки кому приблизиться, молчало.

– Надо узнать, сколько тебя здесь продержат, – предложил Стив и поднялся. – Присмотри, чтобы они дел не натворили и с постели не вскакивали, – попросил он, вытащив из крепления на спинке койки медкарту Брока. – А я пока насчёт рекомендаций узнаю.

Баки тоже уселся на койку рядом с Лео.

– Брок, расслабься, – посоветовал он, погладив руку, что обнимала щиколотку. – Стив тебя ругать не будет, а Лео ревновать ни к чему, и он это знает. А теперь рассказывай, что произошло. И может, Кент сказал тебе что-нибудь дельное? «Я же тебе говорил» не будет, думаю, сам все понял.

Традиционно показав Баки средний палец, Брок прикрыл глаза.

– Всё просто, Кент один из детей «Гидры», выращенный по заветам «великой империи», искренне верящий в то, что «Гидра» – это порядок, а всё остальное – лишь досадная помеха. Мы на него ничего не нашли, потому что ничего и не было: никаких связей, никакого общения со связными. – Брок глянул на Баки. – Знаешь, кто такие спящие агенты? До определенного момента они и не в курсе, на кого работают на самом деле, а потом одного слова достаточно, чтобы такой лазутчик начал действовать. Одного он не учёл – вас со Стивом.

– Надо сказать, у него почти получилось, да и миссия провалена, – заметил Баки, никак не отреагировав на фак в его сторону. – Тебя могли ранить серьёзнее, я мог не успеть, не найти. Нам неебически повезло. Интересно, много у нас ещё таких спящих агентов? И у меня есть идея для Старка, но передавать её будете вы, мы с ним... поссорились.

Очень хотелось закатить глаза, но у Брока связно думать, когда тонкой кожи на лодыжке касались пальцы и губы брата, не получалось. Хотя и ему самому с Тони не всегда удавалось найти общий язык, даже когда они были достаточно близки, чтобы считаться постоянными любовниками.

– Поделись идеей, золотце, – оскалился он.

– Идея проста – провокация. Пусть Старк заставит верхушку отменить режим неприкосновенности в следующую Судную ночь и скажет, что всё сопротивление ломанется их убивать, а они будут готовы. Так они смогут избавиться от сопротивления. Всего разом, – начал Баки. – Дальше будет два варианта. Или они соберут армию и действительно станут приманкой, или они соберут армию, но сами будут сидеть где-то в другом месте. Так или иначе, об их планах у меня есть возможность узнать. Но сопротивление будет сидеть дома, пойдем мы со Стивом. Против нас разрешённым оружием воевать можно сколько угодно. Броню только надо потолще, чтобы током не шарахнули. А если они будут сидеть в другом месте, то в это другое место придём мы, а штурм будет настоящим. Только без особого рвения. Как вам идея?

– Идиот, – заключил Брок.

– Рембо доморощенный, – в тон ему ответил Лео. – Детка, признайся, это только твоя идея или результат совместного со Стивом мозгового штурма? Я, конечно, верю в вашу неубиваемость и харизму, но у всего есть предел.

– Золотце, Тони, конечно, имеет вес, но на такой идиотизм уговорить «Отцов-основателей» даже у него не выйдет. У нас два суперсолдата, и нужна причина повесомее метафорической возможности накрыть всё сопротивление разом.

– Я просто предложил, – пожал плечами Баки. – И нет, это только моя идея, Стив тут совершенно не при чём. Значит, или надо придумать другой, более реализуемый план, или найти для «Отцов-основателей» весомый повод. Но... Да, нас у них нет.

Баки понимал, что его фантазии просто не хватит, чтобы придумать действительно хороший план, один он был бессилен, но у него хотя бы была идея.

– Рано я что-то с идеями, – сказал он. – Давайте сначала вернёмся домой. Или ты хочешь увидеться со Старком?

– Хочу, – кивнул Брок. – Нам есть что обсудить, но уже после того, как мне разрешат подниматься.

– Только я пойду с тобой, – нахмурился Стив, оторвав взгляд от его больничной карты. – Он, конечно, тебе друг, но дружить он явно не умеет. А насчёт плана – придумаем и сами справимся.

– Сладкий, твоя ревность беспочвенна, – оскалился Брок, закинув руки за голову.

Мозг, осознавший здоровье своего носителя, посылал противоречивые сигналы. Тело зудело, требовало хоть каких-то действий, а не просто валяться в койке. Да и Брок понимал, что проебался с миссией, подставился сам и подвёл своих людей, которых хорошо было бы похоронить.

За грудиной противно заныло. В сопротивлении мало было семейных, к ним обычно приходили, всё потеряв, но у каждого из бойцов на базе были друзья, которым хотелось бы проститься.

Они сидели вокруг Брока и обсуждали что-то неважное сейчас, говорили о доме на Гавайях, о рыбалке в океане и местных фруктах, которые никто никогда не пробовал, и Баки смотрел на всё это будто со стороны и понимал, что это именно та семья, которую они со Стивом хотели себе. Они никогда не говорили о том, что хотели бы вот так вот жить вдвоём, не мечтали о детях, и только теперь Баки мог понять, почему именно. Может быть, у них, конечно, и будут дети, но сначала дом, их любимые мужики в этом доме, в доме, о котором они мечтали на двоих, а теперь радостно делились пока ещё только мечтой, но Баки готов был сделать всё для того, чтобы мечта стала реальностью.

Раздался стук в дверь, но ждать не стали, и вошла всё та же врач, окинула открывшуюся картину и чуть улыбнулась.

– Мистер Рамлоу, вы можете ехать домой, только если будете хотя бы пару дней соблюдать режим, – сказала она, – но мистер Старк просил вас до отъезда к нему заглянуть. Одному. Надеюсь больше вас тут не увидеть.

И вышла, не дав никаких рекомендаций. Знала ли она, кто такой её пациент, или нет, Баки было всё равно, раз Старк притащил их сюда, значит, доверял своим сотрудникам, в этом можно было не сомневаться.

Брок аккуратно толкнул пяткой брата и сел на постели, спустив ноги на пол, глянул на босые ступни, прикидывая, нормально будет или нет дойти вот так вот в одной больничной распашонке. Не то чтобы он стеснялся или переживал из-за того, что кто-то не тот увидит его голый зад, но не хотелось становиться мишенью для шуток Тони. Уж за кем точно не заржавеет.

– Ты прямо так к нашему сиятельному отправишься? – присвистнул Лео. – Только сразу его предупреди, что благодарность может получить со Стива.

– Уж я отблагодарю во всех плоскостях, – кивнул тот, хрустнув пальцами.

Баки посмотрел на Лео, на Брока.

– Да махнитесь вы одеждой, чтобы вопросов не было, – предложил он. – Или, может, у них тут пижаму можно раздобыть, Стив, пойди спроси.

– А может, мне нравится? – оскалился Брок, упёр руки в бока, всем своим видом показывая, что теперь хрен его кто на что другое уговорит, чисто из природного упрямства.

– Давай я вместо тебя пойду, – предложил Лео, встал рядом с братом. – В одежде мы одно лицо, не полезет же он проверять или проверки для размер своего члена спрашивать?

Брок только глаза закатил на всё это.

– Вы разные, Старк заметит, – уверенно сказал Баки.

Если он правильно понял Старка и верно сопоставил всё, что о нём успел узнать, что Старк был кем угодно, но не дураком, и подмену братьев заметит на раз.

– Золотце, давай ты скажешь, где кабинет Тони. Может, у него что из шмотья моего осталось и сигареты.

Брок прошёлся по палате, выглянул в окно. Не помнил он этого места, хотя куда только не заносила его судьба из-за ветреного характера Старка. Да и клиники все его он вроде как помнил, а тут хоть убей – то ли старость и склероз, то ли и правда впервые.

– Мы где, кстати? – поинтересовался он.

– Где-то в пригороде Нью-Йорка, – отозвался Баки. – Кабинет его пятью этажами выше. Весь этаж – его кабинет, так что он где-то там.

Баки надеялся, что разбитый стол уже убрали, а Старку залатали его порезы. Не хотелось ему, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, чем закончился их разговор, потому что ничем он не закончился. Ничем хорошим. Но наладить отношения у них точно не получится, пока Старк себя ведёт подобным образом. Баки подумал, что он очень несчастный, Тони Старк, и одинокий.

– Так, малой, скидывай штанишки, – велел Брок брату. – И нет, мы сейчас ебаться не будем. Не согласен я сниматься в хоум-видео для нашего сиятельного. Да и с рожей Барнса в свидетелях это извращение какое-то, – усмехнулся он, впрыгнул в брюки Лео и покосился на Баки. – Говоришь, вы поссорились, золотце? Надеюсь, Тони жив и относительно здоров.

Стиву было много что сказать насчёт Тони и его благожелательности, привычки Брока решать все проблемы самостоятельно. Он смотрел на деловито расхаживающего по палате босого, в одних форменных штанах, невозможно живого, родного, любимого – и на душе теплело, внутри оживало что-то важное, правильное.

– Брок, – начал он, дёрнув его на себя.

– Знаю-знаю, сладенький, я ваш со всеми потрохами, так что не парься. И люблю только вас, – заверил Брок, жадно приникнув к губам Стива. – И я очень соскучился.

– Почему ты игнорируешь, что у меня есть имя? – хмыкнув, поинтересовался Баки. – И вообще, давай уже закончим всё здесь и свалим отсюда. Нам ещё разгребать Монтану.

От упоминания проёбанной миссии Брока перекосило. Хотел бы он что-то изменить, поступить иначе, пристрелить Кента ещё на базе и никуда не лететь с людьми, которых знал не один год и потерял всего за считанные минуты из-за одного «спящего агента», это ещё не известно, сколько таких в сопротивлении. Хотел бы... но он не волшебник.

– Потому что ты Барнс, – ответил за брата Лео, стиснул плечи Брока, коснулся губами уголков его губ. – До Баки тебе ещё размораживаться и размораживаться.

– Я это запомню, – Баки даже захотелось обидеться, но он не стал. Он увидел, как перекосило Брока от его слов, но из песни этих самых слов не выкинешь. – Брок, Монтана – не твой проёб. Никто не мог знать, и ты это прекрасно понимаешь. Теперь мы просто сделаем всё, чтобы такого не повторилось.

– Не умеем мы с тобой красиво, да? – улыбнулся Стив, обнял Баки со спины, устроив голову на его плече. – Иди, Брок, и улетаем. Не хочу больше докучать нашему гостеприимному хозяину.

Брок вышел молча, только глянул на Баки странным долгим взглядом. Ему действительно нужно было поговорить с Тони и желательно все эмоции, что сейчас смешались в нём одном, оставить здесь, с самыми любимыми людьми.

Когда Брок вышел за дверь, Лео сел на его койку, подобрав под себя ноги

– Не обижайся на меня, Детка, но ты действительно в некоторых вопросах деревянный. Дай хоть суткам пройти, не дави на едва затянувшиеся раны. Брок ведь не романтичный идиот, он понимает, что сильно накосячил, подвёл своих людей, потерял их, и ему ещё нести ответ перед своей совестью и теми, кто ждёт их возвращения на базе.

– Лео, – Баки положил свои руки на руки Стива, – у нас нет ни времени, ни возможности давать друг другу это самое время. Когда рядом с тобой падают бойцы твоего взвода, у тебя нет времени горевать по ним, потому что ты продолжаешь идти в атаку, какой бы самоубийственной она не была. А то, что я не даю ему оплакать погибших, так их ещё забрать оттуда надо, чтобы было, кого оплакивать. Лео, ты понимаешь, что это проёб и Брока тоже, это его эго не дало ему взять с собой кого-то из нас со Стивом, послушать совета и сменить Кента, который не нравился никому из нас, и плевать, что работал с Броком три года. И я это Броку скажу, если в следующий раз не прислушается, когда я буду чихвостить его план, перекраивая по своему разумению. А я буду. И его, и твои, и Стива тоже. Потому что вы мне нужны живыми.

Баки выдохнул, он понял, что разошёлся, что, может, и не стоило всего этого говорить. Не здесь и не сейчас, по крайней мере. Но вышло, как вышло.

– Вот только мне одно непонятно, Детка, почему «как лучше и правильнее» решать именно тебе?

– Полетим домой – обсудим.

* * *

Брок вошёл в кабинет Тони без стука, как делал всегда, криво улыбнулся сидящему на диване старому другу, плюхнулся рядом, откинувшись на спину, со стоном вытянул ноги.

– Сложные дни выдались, да, Тони?

– Молчал бы, – скривил губы Тони и присосался к бутылке. – Это не меня приволокли едва живого, заляпав весь пол джета кровью?

– Мне извиниться?

– Иди нахуй, Рамлоу.

Они какое-то время сидели молча, каждый думал о своём, распивая одну бутылку на двоих.

– Ничего не меняется, да? – немного потерянно спросил Тони, привалился к плечу Брока, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием. – Только пиздеца ощутимо прибавляется. Не влипай так, не всегда смогу успеть помочь, я не твои отморозки.

– Тебе и не надо ими быть. Тони, не думай, что я или Лео к тебе как-то иначе относиться будем. – Брок отдал ему бутылку, хлопнул по колену. – Глядишь, переживём и «Гидру», и всё остальное...

– Ага, – хмыкнул Тони. – И я смогу прилетать к вам на Гавайи, наслаждаться морем, песочком и вашими влюблёнными рожами. Нет уж, уволь, рановато ты меня списал, сладенький. А вообще, я не о том хотел, – он посерьёзнел, сел удобнее, вытянув из-за диванной подушки планшет. – Помнишь Марию Хилл? Вы там, в окопах, и не в курсе, что она в конгресс пробилась и с каждым днём набирает всё больше сторонников. «Отцам-основателям» она поперёк горла, но никак легально её с доски не спихнуть – репутация идеальная, да и о Фьюри ни одна собака не знает.

– Предлагаешь её заказать?

– Правильно мыслишь, сладкий, если снять ограничения на Судную ночь, то именно она станет мишенью номер один, на неё все силы кинут. Ты уж извини, но в ваше подполье давно никто не верит. Вы спрячете Марию у себя, а твои отморозки пройдутся карающим мечом по правительственным рядам.

 

**25.**

– Ну вот мы все в сборе, – Баки уселся в кресло пилота, вбивая координаты, чтобы вернуться домой. Здесь они всё решили. – Наконец-то домой. А я, солнышко, если вы считаете, что я вечно не прав, могу больше вам не помогать, а делать исключительно свою работу. И больше к вам не полезу.

Баки было обидно за вопрос Лео, который он задал ещё в палате, когда они ждали Брока, то, что если бы он не настоял на изменении плана, и тогда Брока точно бы убили или взяли в плен, он говорить не стал. Раз в нём сомневаются, не хотят слушать, он может устраниться, давая Броку с Лео самим колупаться и дальше. Конечно, он прикроет, закроет проёбы собой, потому что любит и не хочет потерять, но раз Лео не устраивает, да и Брока, похоже, тоже, кто он такой, чтобы им перечить? Всего лишь влюблённый идиот, который до ужаса боится потерять любимого. Любимых.

Лео открыл было рот, чтобы хоть что-то ответить, возмутиться несправедливости обвинения, но Брок его дёрнул за руку, усаживая рядом с собой, притянул ближе, обнял, утыкаясь губами прямо в ухо.

– Решил бесоёбить, пусть бесоёбит, – прошептал тихо-тихо, поцеловал Лео в шею. – Тебе, Барнс, спасибо, что вытащил, спасибо, что настоял на правках, но не зарывайся, мы и без вас обоих...

– Брок, хватит, – оборвал его Стив. – Помолчи.

Не сказать, что Стиву нравилось повисшее в джете напряжение, доставляла удовольствие чересчур щекотливая тема, способная нарушить едва устоявшиеся отношения, но выяснить всё до конца, наверное, стоило уже давно.

А потому он перебрался в кресло второго пилота, оставив братьев наедине друг с другом.

– Бак, я тебя очень люблю, но ты всё же зря всё это. Сам подумай, да, мы сильнее во многом обычных бойцов, быстрее, смертоноснее, вот только не умнее. Ты сейчас вызверился, высказал обиду свою. А ведь Лео прав. Они варятся во всём этом десять лет, более-менее успешно варятся, а тут мы «то у вас не так, это не эдак», «как хотите, но я прав, а вы со своим мнением должны молчать и слушаться». Бак, живи я по такому же принципу, то не посмел бы пойти против Филлипса и точно не сунулся бы в одиночку за линию фронта, на все сто не зная, а жив ли ты вообще.

– Вот именно, десять лет уже ебутся, – негромко ответил Баки, он очень злился, и ему было обидно. – Десять, блядь, лет, и нихуя с места не сдвинулось, заметим. Я, знаешь ли, просмотрел всё, что нашёл за десять лет. Старк прав, без него всё сопротивление бы загнулось на корню через полгода. А тут мы ещё и группу потеряли, чуть не потеряли Брока, это, бля, успех невероятный, да? Они десять лет ебутся с «Гидрой», а я семьдесят, я планировал такое, от чего сейчас волосы шевелятся. И правда, чего это я влез? Чего это Баки лезет со своим уставом в чужой монастырь, он всего-то отвоевал столько же, сколько вы все, вместе взятые. А, знаешь, нахуй. Я, пожалуй, заткнусь.

Баки поднял джет в воздух и вместо того, чтобы врубить автопилот, стал пилотировать сам, делая вид, что он страшно занят и без его внимания джет просто рухнет на землю.

– За те же десять лет, пока ты был в «Гидре» и планировал операции, какая-то кучка обычных людей кусалась изо всех сил, отрывала куски, оказалась врагом номер один, но не была разогнана. Пусть они банальное подполье, но выжили, несмотря на все силы могущественной организации. Горстка людей держалась всё это время, разрастаясь. Ты бы лучше порадовался, что всё обошлось для брата дорогого для тебя человека.

Наверное, впервые Стив не был согласен с Баки, чувствовал его злость, но ничего поделать не мог, понимая, что у каждого своя правда, своя сторона.

– Посплю, пожалуй, – резко перевёл тему Баки, врубая автопилот, откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.

Он считал себя правым, а сопротивлению повезло, что его лично не посылали давить неугодных. Он не хотел сейчас ездить Броку по мозгам, что пиздеца бы не случилось, возьми он его с собой, или Стива, или не возьми Кента. Нельзя было сказать, что он винил Брока в смерти группы, не он же её расстрелял самолично, но это ничего не меняло. Баки злился, и чтобы не поссориться со всеми сразу, решил заткнуться. Может быть, потом они договорят. А пока стоило помолчать. А вот обошлось всё с Броком не Стивовыми стараниями, а его. Вот он пусть и радуется. Баки понял, что он в смятении и полностью растрёпанных чувствах.

– Ни одно наше личное устремление, Бак, не стоит обиды наших близких.

Накинув на Баки свою куртку, Стив поднялся. Он прекрасно осознавал, что Брок жив и здоров благодаря Баки, только благодаря Баки, что, если бы не он, ничего больше бы не было, не было бы и самого Стива, но вот так вот рубить сплеча... Сложно заставить кого-то жить так, как нравится тебе, да и неправильно это, сложно не злиться, отпихивая любую помощь, когда тебя ненавязчиво называют неспособным к планированию глупцом.

Сам бы он никогда ни под кого не прогнулся и не прогибался, пока не потерял Баки, не остался один на один со своими идеями и планами. И сейчас страшно боялся навязывать своё мнение, стараясь советовать, объяснять, почему считает так или иначе. А вот Баки или Зимний – неизвестно, кто в нём сейчас – говорил громче, привык, что его слушались безоговорочно.

– Ещё пара минут – и дома, – улыбнулся он, присел рядом с Броком, погладил его по обтянутым дорогими фирменными брюками коленям. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не смогу тебя теперь пустить никуда?

– Роджерс...

– Погоди, дай договорить, – Стив взял его ладони в свои, поднёс к губам. – Я умру, если с тобой что-то случится, не смогу пережить. Позволь мне ходить с тобой.

– Будешь водить за ручку, как маленького? – дёрнул уголками губ Брок.

– Зачем? Спину прикрою.

– Хрен с тобой, сладкий, всё, что угодно, за глаза твои красивые и губы сладкие.

Лео постарался улыбнуться, но выходило из рук вон паршиво, глянул в сторону кабины пилотов.

Баки понимал, всё понимал, и то, что нужно перестать, как выразился Брок, бесоёбить, нужно не прикидываться спящим, чутко слушая, что происходит вокруг, нужно извиниться и обнять Лео, но он не мог. И это в нем говорил Солдат, который никого не слушал, решая всё за всех, выполняя приказы только одного человека, который не лез в его планирование никогда.

Пискнул автопилот, оповещая о том, что нужно перейти на ручное управление, и Баки встрепенулся, не обращая ни на кого внимания, посадил джет.

– Планируйте, как вернуться в Монтану, буду нужен – позовёте, – и пошёл к себе.

Обида настолько захлестнула его, что он даже мыслить рационально не мог, хотя ему и не сказали ничего страшного, можно было даже аргументы привести, что он банально опытнее их всех тут, вместе взятых, но Баки предпочёл обидеться. Он не знал, что и кому он хотел этим доказать, да и хотел ли вообще.

– Лео, – одёрнул брата Брок, когда тот уже был готов кинуться следом, попытаться извиниться, сам не понимая, за что конкретно, просто извиниться, принять любые правила игры, лишь бы не всё это. – Оставь, сам решил, сам обиделся, у нас есть сейчас дела важнее.

– Монтана?

– Да, Монтана. Собирай командиров отрядов, – велел он, отстегнул ремни, поднялся. – Ну что, Стиви, покажем твоему дружку, что и мы не пальцем деланые. А он пусть делает «свою работу».

Уже вся база знала о том, что в их рядах был предатель, «спящий агент», поэтому никому ничего объяснять не пришлось. Но Брок пошёл дальше и собрал тех людей, кому сам верил безоговорочно, с кем сожрал столько дерьма, что и вспоминать неприлично.

– Ну что, друзья мои, я мудак и мурло, согласен, – начал он, под насмешливым взглядом Роллинза. – Но пора нам снова собраться и решить насущные проблемы. Но для начала, – Брок достал очередной подарок провидца Старка – компактное яйцо-глушилку и, врубив его, оскалился, – избавимся от свидетелей.

* * *

Баки честно хотел уснуть, показывая тем самым, что они все могут делать, что хотят. Нет, ему было не всё равно, очень даже не всё равно, а ещё он понимал, что нельзя тащить личные проблемы в работу сопротивления. Провалявшись на матрасе совершенно без толку, Баки понял, что не сможет сидеть и ждать, пока Брок с Лео будут пытаться самоубиться, потому что Монтана была явно не простой задачей.

Подорвавшись, Баки побежал. Через всю базу, мимо пустого кабинета, к взлётке, но успел только увидеть, как джет набирает высоту. Довыёбывался, дообижался, что ему даже не сказали, что улетают, он даже не знал, кто улетел, и сейчас горло сводило спазмом от ужаса, что он даже не может полететь за ними. А доехать на машине он может успеть, когда там всех уже раскатают.

Кляня себя последними словами, Баки пошёл искать хоть кого-нибудь, кто скажет ему состав улетевшей группы. На всякий случай Баки скинул сообщение Стиву, не надеясь, что тот ответит, телефон он на миссии обычно не брал, как и оба брата. Но, чем чёрт не шутит, Баки написал Лео. Он был готов мириться, было бы ещё с кем.

«У себя», – ответ от Лео пришёл минуты через полторы.

«Можно я зайду?» – спросил Баки, начиная чувствовать себя виноватым, но продолжая обижаться.

* * *

Лео недоуменно покосился на экран мобильного телефона. Вопрос? Не констатация факта, как обычно.

Не нравилось ему, что происходило, но и во всём согласиться тоже не получалось. Привычный идти на компромиссы, Лео никак не мог понять категоричности самых любимых им людей. Он прекрасно знал, каким упёртым бараном мог быть Брок, сколько сил и нервов он вымотал, но получить и второго такого же не ожидал.

«Заходи», – отправил, чуть подумав, и тяжело вздохнул. Любить баранов, похоже, у него на роду написано.

Баки появился минут через пять.

– Стив с ним? – с порога спросил он, так не решив, извиняться или нет. Да и было ли за что? За то, что он хочет жизнь им сохранить, что ли? Но помириться хотелось, вот Баки и пришёл.

– С ними, – отозвался Лео, не поднимая взгляда от разложенных перед ним на столе микросхем.

– Почему не полетел с ними? – Баки вошёл, прикрыл за собой дверь и устроился в углу, привалившись спиной к стене.

– Потому что разведчик им ни к чему. Зачем мешаться отряду зачистки под ногами? – Лео пожал плечами.

Хотелось, правда, сказать другое. Например, о том, как ему тошно сейчас, как неправильно он себя чувствует и именно из-за Баки, из-за их странной ссоры не смог себя заставить взойти на борт джета, не смог улететь, не попрощавшись, а идти к Баки побоялся, чтобы не услышать «приятного» напутствия.

– Я хочу помириться, – сказал Баки, разглядывая при этом свои ладони. – Но я всё равно считаю, что я прав.

Оказывается, отношения – это сложно. Слишком сложно, чтобы всё всегда шло гладко. И он не знал, как именно нужно мириться, что сейчас нужно сказать, кроме «извини», чтобы всё вернулось, как было. Поэтому он просто озвучил свое желание мира.

Выдернув из сети паяльник и аккуратно отставив его в сторону, Лео устало потёр переносицу. Всё-таки того часа в комнате отдыха ему было очень мало, но он совершенно разучился спать без Баки и теперь даже не хотел пытаться.

Усталость и стресс не добавляли ясности мышлению, культивируя только раздражение и поистине семейное упрямство Рамлоу, но ругаться дальше не было никакого желания.

– Бак, никто не заставляет тебя считать по-другому. Но никто слушать не станет того, кто не прислушивается к другим. Считаешь, что мы идиоты и десять лет сидим под землёй, потому что у нас планы говно, ну что же, считай, но не удивляйся, если всё командование разом тебя нахуй пошлёт. Компромисс – штука не всегда приятная, но полезная так уж точно. Жизнь упрощает.

– Если бы считал, что все ваши планы говно, я бы нихуя тут никому не доверил бы и мусор выносить, – заговорил Баки из своего угла. – Но назови мне хоть один случай, когда я оказался не прав. А ещё лучше, давай закончим этот разговор и пойдём спать.

Баки очень надеялся, что проблема рассосётся сама собой.

В груди у Лео закололо. Баки до ужаса напоминал ему Брока этим идиотским желанием всегда быть правым, продолжать давить, даже когда перед тобой не противник, а кто-то из своих. Не будь этого разговора, не продолжи Баки залупаться, Лео с лёгкостью бы задвинул своё непонимание ситуации и пошёл бы следом, позови тот его спать, но после сказанного чувство противоречия не давало сдвинуться с места.

– Ты иди, отдыхай, – качнул он головой, вновь взявшись за паяльник, совершенно забыв, что сам же его и отключил. – А я дождусь возвращения брата.

– Я не хочу один, – тихо сказал Баки и пересел на пол рядом с Лео, обхватив его ноги и положив голову на колени. – Пойдём со мной.

К горлу подкатился комок. Рука Лео сама собой потянулась к волосам Баки, погладила по голове, коснулась шеи. Он никак не мог понять, почему испытывает к этому отмороженному упрямому недоразумению столько щемящей нежности, почему хочет быть с ним ласковым, едва касаться, несмотря на всю его силу, любить так, как никто никогда не любил.

От прикосновения Баки шумно, рвано вздохнул и уткнулся носом в колени.

– Пойдём, чудовище, – расплылся в глупой улыбке Лео. – Поспим хотя бы немного.

Баки поднялся, глянул на Лео странно, но на руки, чтобы вся база была в шоке, решил не брать. Он просто дёрнул его за руку, поднимая, обхватил бионикой за поясницу и прижался губами к губам в почти целомудренном поцелуе.

Не факт, что они окончательно помирились, но это явно было начало, и хорошее. А ещё Баки понял, что больше не злится и не обижается на Лео. Он просто его любит.

Злое отчаянное возбуждение захлестнуло с головой, ударило разом по всем органам чувств, оглушая и ослепляя одновременно. Обхватив Баки за шею, Лео влетел в него грудью, ударился, обвил всем собой.

Нет, он не потеряет, больше не позволит себе потерять. Лео слишком сильно любил Баки, принадлежал ему со всеми потрохами, чтобы отпустить из-за какой-то ерунда типа – «не сошлись характерами». Всё-таки он Рамлоу, а Рамлоу очень упрямы.

– Тут завален весь стол и нет ничего, пригодного как смазка, – шепнул Баки, оторвавшись от любимых губ. Всё медленно вставало на свои места. – Поэтому давай уже пойдём?

Баки не знал, чего сейчас хочет больше: секса или простых нежных обнимашек. Он хотел и того, и другого. Просто хотел Лео, чтобы тот был рядом, и чтобы весь этот пиздец поскорее закончился.

Он отчаянно прижимал к себе Лео, боясь, что тот передумает, что не захочет никуда с ним идти, но секунды капали, а они всё стояли, обнимая друг друга.

Вжавшись носом в шею Баки, Лео постарался перевести дыхание, но единственное, на что его хватило, это захлопнуть стоящий на краю стола ноутбук и потащить Баки следом за собой в _их комнату._

Он летел вперёд, что-то даже умудрялся отвечать попадавшимся в коридорах базы бойцам, занырнул на секунду в переговорный пункт и популярно объяснил, чтобы держали связь с джетом какими угодно способами, хоть с крыши дымовые сигналы пусть пускают, но в любой момент он должен знать, где отряд, что с ними и когда вернутся.

Уже в комнате, когда он нервно потянул с себя футболку, Лео резко попустило. Случившееся за день навалилось разом, выбивая дыхание. И тяжёлое ранение Брока, и неопределённость, и ссора с Баки – всё это вытянуло последние силы одним махом.

– Тшшш, – Баки прижал Лео к себе, не давая даже рыпнуться. – Не знаю, как ты, а я хочу в душ, я до сих пор местами в крови.

Обида прошла как-то внезапно, осталось желание объяснить, почему он так делает, что заставляет его лезть даже туда, куда его не звали, но заново начинать разговор, который снова может привести к непониманию и ссоре, не хотелось, по крайней мере сейчас, когда Лео настолько близко.

Лео не пытался вырываться. Уронив голову на плечо Баки, он молча замер, не зная, можно ли обнять или лучше не надо, что вообще сейчас стоит делать. Не думал он, что всё будет так сложно, запутанно.

– Да, душ! – глухо отозвался Лео, попытавшись отстраниться.

– Прости меня, – тихо сказал Баки, понимая, что он может быть сколько угодно прав для себя, но это не стоит обиды близких.

Одной фразы хватило, чтобы полностью отпустило напряжение и желание ещё за что-то бороться с Баки, доказывать какую-то свою правоту. Лео страшно устал бодаться с тем, кого любит больше жизни, и вдруг стало абсолютно всё равно. Хочет Баки руководить операциями и никуда его не пускать – пусть так, лишь бы быть рядом, не разбегаться по разным углам, не тыкать носом в огрехи друг друга. Лео хотел просто тихо жить с ним, Броком и Стивом. Не ждать очередного пиздеца, не вздрагивать от постороннего шума, боясь, что их вот-вот обнаружат, даже гипотетически не предлагать себя кому-то чужому за сведения. Лео хотел жить.

– Я люблю тебя, Детка, – выдохнул он в шею Баки. – И буду любить, что бы не случилось.

– И я тебя люблю, – Баки гладил Лео по спине, забирался пальцами в волосы на затылке, прижимал к себе.

Баки обуревали странные мысли, чувства. Он больше не хотел спорить с Лео, кто прав, такие споры давались слишком тяжело им обоим, а расстраивать свое солнышко Баки совершенно не хотел. Они и так жили на грани, и незачем было это усугублять.

– Пойдём в душ, – снова предложил Баки, поцеловав Лео в висок.

Ткнувшись губами в скулу, Лео всё-таки вывернулся из его объятий, скинул с себя всю одежду и поманил Баки за собой.

– Отмою свою Детку, – улыбнулся он.

Баки отпустило, стало спокойно и хорошо, даже по поводу Монтаны не дёргало, потому что с Броком полетел Стив. Значит, всё будет в порядке.

Быстро раздевшись, Баки скользнул в душевую и врубил воду. Ему нужно было отмыться не только от крови Брока, в которой он был уделан весь (в туалете клиники Старка он смог только умыться и вымыть руки), но и от этого суматошного дня, который уже давно перевалил за половину. Баки чувствовал, как наваливается усталость, ещё не та, которую невозможно преодолеть, но та, которая гонит сидеть в кресле и ничего не делать.

Лео прильнул к его спине, прижался на несколько мгновений щекой к сильному плечу, не обращая внимания на то, что вода заливала лицо, попадала в нос, глаза, обнял поперёк груди, делясь своим теплом, всем собой. Ему было важно, чтобы из взгляда Баки навсегда исчезла стылая обречённость, чтобы он не ронял устало голову на руки, чтобы был счастлив.

Он гладил Баки мыльными руками по плечам, широкой спине, ласково повторял кончиками пальцев змеящиеся слева шрамы. В его действиях не было и грамма эротизма, лишь желание подарить любимому человеку хотя бы толику спокойствия, собственной уверенности, что всё теперь будет хорошо, и они справятся.

Заведя руку за спину, Баки погладил Лео по боку, ягодице, а потом взял его руку и поцеловал в ладонь. Было хорошо, более, чем хорошо, он плыл в неге, которую дарил ему Лео, наслаждался моментом близости настолько полно, насколько это возможно. Баки развернулся в объятиях и прижался губами к губам Лео.

По телу разливалось правильное настоящее тепло, которое не мог дать даже самый горячий душ, только руки, губы и любовь особенного человека, того самого, о ком написано так много книжек.

– Прости меня, – повинился Лео, прижался сильнее.

– Всё будет хорошо, – шепнул Баки ему на ухо. – Давай ототрём с меня кровь и пойдём в кроватку?

Возбуждение, желание победили усталость, а нежность Лео только сильнее разожгла этот пожар. Баки таял и плавился, теперь, когда оба они успокоились, когда всё медленно вставало на свои места, хотелось быть ближе, ещё ближе, чем это вообще возможно. Баки подхватил Лео под бёдра, заставляя усесться на него, и прислонил спиной к прохладному кафелю, заглядывая в глаза.

– Детка, – улыбнулся Лео, обхватил обеими руками за шею.

Целовались они долго, делясь дыханием, эмоциями, самой жизнью, наполняясь друг другом. Лео, выдавив на жёсткую мочалку гель для душа, оттирал с Баки кровь своего брата, даже не думая сейчас о том, что творилось на базе в Монтане, не думал о жертвах, ранениях и потерях. Там был Стив, и нутро не дёргало страшными предчувствиями. Они справятся даже вдвоём.

Уже стоя на холодном кафельном полу перед запотевшим зеркалом, когда на его плечи легли ладони Баки, Лео впервые почувствовал свою полную принадлежность ему. Тот занял в его сердце место рядом с Броком, стал равноценным, таким же необходимым, и самое забавное, что чувств и любви хватило даже на Стива.

 

**26.**

Баки уронил Лео на матрас, нависнув над ним. Дыхание сбивалось, он безумно хотел его, несмотря на всю усталость, нервотрёпку прошедшего дня и бессонную ночь. После ссоры, вообще после всего пиздеца последних суток хотелось принадлежать Лео, чтобы не отпускал, не давал больше нести всякую хуйню. Но как объяснить, как вообще облечь в слова всё то, что было в душе?

Баки целовал Лео в шею, прикусывая тонкую кожу, вылизывал ушную раковину, зная, что щекочет, гладил сильное тело и просто дурел от счастья, что это всё его. Как же он хотел его. Хотел почувствовать в себе, хотел отдаться Лео во всех смыслах. Но вот объяснить свои желания у него не было никаких сил. Он просто устроился у Лео на бёдрах, заведя руку назад, коснулся смазанными пальцами своего входа, погладил и вставил в себя сразу два пальца.

– Хочу тебя, – выдохнул Баки, неотрывно глядя в глаза Лео.

– Баки, – просипел тот, едва улавливая смысл происходящего, коснулся подрагивающими ладонями сильных бёдер. – Мой Баки.

В голове мутилось от огнеопасной смеси желания принадлежать и владеть самому, подмять под себя любовника, вжать в матрас, развести его длинные ноги и взять. Наполнить собой, чтобы знал, каково это – быть ведомым, беззащитным, трепетать в чужих руках, чтобы почувствовал, как сильно Лео его любит.

Дёрнув Баки на себя, он прижал его к своей груди, обнял, что было сил, ткнулся губами в висок. У Лео в груди не умещалось то новое чувство безграничной нежности к невероятно сильному, одному из самых опасных людей в мире, способному завязать его в узел, особо не напрягаясь. Баки, его Баки доверчиво льнул к груди, так беззастенчиво предлагая себя, что хотелось кричать.

Баки прижался к груди Лео, изогнувшись, чтобы продолжать растягивать себя, как тогда, в самый первый их раз в машине себя растягивал Лео.

Желание жгло, заставляло торопиться, подгоняло, словно нашёптывая: – «Давай, давай», – и Баки поддался этому шёпоту, вынул пальцы, снова сел, чтобы было удобнее, и со странной улыбкой принялся опускаться на член Лео.

– Баки, нет! – вскинулся Лео, силясь удержать его, остановить. – Родной, не надо! Не так! Тебе будет больно!

Он слишком хорошо помнил, каково это – в первый раз, без знаний, достаточной подготовки. Помнил раздирающую нутро боль и не хотел такого же для Баки, только не для него.

Бионический палец прижался к губам, призывая молчать, Баки, может быть, и не очень знал, что делал, но точно знал, что хочет именно этого. У него был очень высокий болевой порог, поэтому вряд ли ему будет так же больно, как Лео, тем более в этот раз у них есть смазка. Но Баки иррационально хотел этой боли, словно хотел наказать себя за что-то.

Не вняв совету Лео, он продолжил медленно опускаться на член, чувствуя странное растяжение – и только.

А Лео почти плакал, обнимая, водя ладонями по спине. Всё его нутро рвалось на части от двойственности ощущений: сводящего с ума удовольствия, желания продолжить, не отпускать Баки и точно такого же по силе остановить, не дать почувствовать боль.

Боль была, но не такая, чтобы её нельзя было потерпеть, а уж сообщать Лео о том, что ему больно, Баки точно не собирался.

Опустившись на член полностью, Баки замер, улыбнувшись Лео.

– Солнышко, всё хорошо, – он не двигался. Ощущения были странными, но Баки ни за что в жизни бы не признался в этом Лео. Если ему не понравится, они что-нибудь придумают, но не сейчас, сейчас хотелось принадлежать. – Хочешь вести?

– Господи, да, – выдохнул Лео, кое-как собрав в кучу разбегающиеся мысли. – Позволь мне, – попросил он, ласково коснувшись кончиками пальцев растянутых вокруг его члена мышц, застонал гортанно, голодно, боясь кончить от одного только ощущения влажного жара, невероятной тесноты, осознания, что он тоже у Баки первый.

Баки распластался по Лео, обнял его, прижался и легко перевернул их обоих, укладываясь на спину, кладя Лео на себя. Обхватил его ногами, не позволяя двигаться, прислушиваясь к себе. Боль испарилась, осталось только ощущение заполненности, растянутости, оно было странным, но не неприятным.

– Давай, солнышко, – шепнул Баки, – я весь твой.

И это действительно было так. Баки весь принадлежал Лео, без остатка. И он был счастлив просто быть с ним рядом, даже молча сидеть в разных концах комнаты уже было замечательно. А сейчас, когда он отдавался своему первому в жизни мужчине, всё внутри Баки пело и жаждало этого соития.

Поцеловав Баки в яркие, припухшие от поцелуев в душевой губы, Лео вышел из него, давая себе небольшую передышку, возможность собраться с силами, чтобы не кончить позорно от первого же движения, стёк к его ногам, навис над крупным, каменно твёрдым членом, лизнул головку, собирая прозрачные тягучие капли смазки.

Никогда он не думал, что на полном серьёзе сам захочет мужика, самому принадлежать безраздельно. Брок не в счёт, с братом у них отношения другого уровня. А с Баки всё было впервые. Он впервые отдавался с жаром, несмотря на боль и неудобство, впервые влюбился по-настоящему, первый минет, впервые он гладил чужие ягодицы, впервые мечтал развести их в сторону, чтобы коснуться языком вожделенного места, обвести по кругу, толкнуться внутрь, чтобы языком, а не только пальцами почувствовать пульсацию шелковистых стенок.

Как же сильно ему не хватало двух рук, как же мало было, недостаточно, чтобы дарить Баки настоящее неподдельное удовольствие, одновременно вылизывая трепещущую дырку, отсасывая и лаская острые вершинки сосков.

Когда Лео вышел из него, Баки приподнял голову, не понимая, что происходит. Что он сделал не так, что Лео его не хочет? Но тот просто спустился к его паху и принялся ласкать.

Баки метался на простынях, стонал в голос, дёргал Лео за волосы, вплетя в них свои пальцы, и с ума сходил от наслаждения, лишь сильнее возбуждая того, заставляя стараться лучше.

Почти болезненное напряжение и не думало ослабевать. Лео сосал, вылизывая Баки всего, трахал его пальцами, растягивая, гладя там внутри, пропихивая уже чуть ли не полностью скользкую от смазки ладонь, сам умирая от гортанных стонов, вибрирующих в его голове до предела натянутой струной, готовой вот-вот лопнуть, погружая его в темноту.

Немного отдышавшись, Лео вжался лбом в живот Баки, поцеловал рядом с пупком и подался вверх, снова наваливаясь, укрывая собой.

– Люблю тебя, – выдохнул он, толкнувшись в хорошо разработанную дырку, заполняя на максимум одним движением, замер, оглушенный.

Баки изогнулся, обхватив Лео ногами, прижимая к себе, заставляя войти ещё глубже. Он никогда не задумывался над тем, чтоб отдаться, просто Лео никогда не просил, даже не намекал, а сейчас Баки хотел именно принадлежать.

– Давай, солнышко, – и он сам двинулся, заставляя двигаться и Лео.

На этом выдержка Лео и отказала. Мир на мгновение накренился и с громким щелчком встал на место, выметая из головы всё ненужное, неправильное, не относящееся к ним двоим. Он любил Баки, любил всем собой, желал так, что зубы сводило, и все мелкие неприятности, размолвки в один миг стали такими неважными, что он чуть не расхохотался в голос.

Лео двигался в рваном, хаотичном ритме, дурея от каждого толчка. Выплывал на мгновение в реальность, вылизывал шею, губы, ключицы Баки, замирал на мгновения, ловил поплывший расфокусированный взгляд любовника – и снова пропадал с концами.

Сначала Баки не ощущал ничего сверхъестественного, даже, наверное, пальцы Лео были приятнее, но стоило изменить положение, и удовольствие вспыхнуло где-то внутри, он даже стонать не мог, просто зажмурился, настолько эти ощущения были новы. Баки только сильнее стискивал Лео, подаваясь на каждый толчок.

Он тонул в этих новых ощущениях, тонул, чтобы каждый раз выныривать и снова погружаться, ни говорить что-то, ни стонать даже не было сил, Баки просто сгорал в огне того, что сейчас творилось между ними.

Ответные движения, трепет сильного тела под ладонями, открытость, с которой Баки отдавался, теснота и жар приводили Лео в восторг, какой-то животный, древний, как мир, трепет перед своей парой, половинкой, своим всем. Он чувствовал, как пульсирует нутро любовника, как он сам вибрирует от напряжения, рвущихся из груди стонов, и это всё разом накрыло, размазало, выжимая Лео до капли. Он завыл, впился зубами в живое плечо Баки, задал совсем уж сумасшедший ритм, и кончился, распался на атомы, сверхмалые частицы, сам стал той самой рождающейся сверхновой, способной разметать всё и вся.

Мир сузился до одного единственного человека, который сейчас был всем для Баки. Он прижал к себе Лео так крепко, как только мог, чтобы не повредить ничего, хотя контролировать себя, когда тебе так хорошо, когда тело содрогается в оргазме, было очень тяжело.

Баки не хотел выпускать Лео из объятий, вообще не хотел сейчас ничего, кроме того, чтобы ощущать своего самого важного человека рядом.

– Это было охуенно, – выдохнул Баки, не способный сейчас связно мыслить.

Ответить что-то вразумительное не вышло. Лео собрал все оставшиеся силы и благодарно коснулся губами подбородка Баки. Он точно умер и попал в рай, только там он мог испытать такое вышибающее дух удовольствие. Лео лежал на груди Баки, чувствуя, как бьётся его сердце, ощущая исходящее от него тепло, медленно уплывая в страну сновидений, как мозг прошила непонятно откуда взявшаяся мысль – а каково ему было бы, будь рядом ещё и Брок (Стив шёл комплектом к брату и в отдельности как партнёр даже не рассматривался, хоть и воспринимался полноценным членом семьи)? Позволил бы Баки впустить в их постель ещё и брата? Не для сна, спать втроём или даже вчетвером не казалось чем-то противоестественным или странным, а вот подпустить настолько близко... Как бы он сам отнёсся, захоти Баки прикоснуться к Броку?

Аккуратно свалив с себя Лео и уложив его на бок, Баки закинул на него ногу и прижал к себе бионической рукой, живую просунув ему под голову.

У самого в голове было пусто и приятно, все тревоги отошли на второй или даже третий план. Он гладил Лео по спине, проходясь пальцами по позвоночнику от шеи до копчика, спускаясь в ложбинку между ягодиц и снова принимаясь вести по позвонкам.

– Засыпай, – предложил Баки. – Я полежу с тобой немного и пойду ждать сообщений от Брока со Стивом.

Угукнув, Лео лишь сильнее прижался к Баки, отпуская все мысли на потом. Он успеет всё это обдумать, что-то решить, согласовать с собственной совестью и уже тогда прийти к Баки с конкретными вопросами и предложениями, но уж точно не станет давить или ставить каких-то условий.

Баки вздохнул, погладил Лео по волосам, рассматривая его лицо, замер на губах, таких нежных, ласковых, и не нашел в себе сил, чтобы не поцеловать. Он прижался к этим губам своими, вплёл живые пальцы в короткие на затылке волосы. Похоже, просто так заснуть он Лео не даст.

– Детка хочет продолжения, – не открывая глаз, в губы ему выдохнул Лео. – Я за, но Детке придётся осваивать упражнения на бревне.

– На таком бревне я с удовольствием поупражняюсь, – улыбнулся Баки. – Но все же предпочту дать тебе поспать. Хотя и не могу от тебя оторваться.

Баки задумался, как бы это было, если бы они были не вдвоём, а были бы ещё Брок и Стив. Мысль была сложной. С другой стороны, всё то, как они последнее время вели себя друг с другом, говорило о том, что это возможно. Положить братьев рядом в серединке, а самим улечься по краям, каждый рядом со своим, и смотреть, как они обнимают друг друга.

– Что ты думаешь о ещё двоих в нашей кровати? – спросил Баки внезапно, хотя мысль ещё не додумал.

Замерев в объятиях, Лео за одно мгновение почти полностью проснулся, закусил губу. Не мог он понять, то ли Баки думал о том же самом, то ли прочёл по его лицу. Хотя какая, в сущности, разница, кто первый начал этот разговор?

– Я... – Лео сбился, поднял взгляд на Баки. – Мы очень давно спим... спали с Броком на одной койке, почти всегда. И одна кровать на четверых – это же хорошо, я могу быть с тобой и с ним.

– Осталось спросить, что по этому поводу думают Брок со Стивом, – заключил Баки, поняв, что Лео не против такого расклада. Только нужно будет заказать матрас побольше, всё же они были не хрупкими девицами, а здоровым мужиками. – Мог бы раньше сказать, что хочешь спать рядом с братом. Особенно после всего того, что мы уже вытворяли.

– В таком сложно признаться, даже после всего, – устроившись поудобнее в объятиях Баки, сказал Лео, стараясь говорить ровно, чтобы не выдать даже голосом того, насколько на самом деле переживал по данному поводу, надеясь как-то решить. – Да и вы с Броком не всегда ладите, не хотел заставлять мириться с присутствием в одной постели с тем, кто тебе неприятен.

Лео зажмурился, как перед прыжком в холодную воду. Стоит ли говорить то, что вертелось у него на языке, что мешало иногда здраво мыслить? Но оно глодало его слишком долго, с тех пор как он понял, что им с братом не обязательно прятать свою противоестественную связь.

– Баки, я хочу Брока, очень давно хочу.

– Ты хочешь его, только его и наедине, или согласился бы на присутствие меня и Стива? – спросил Баки.

Он понимал, что это довольно сложный вопрос, который может и не решиться так, с полтыка. Ещё был вопрос, а хочет ли того же самого сам Брок, но, судя по минету на глазах у Баки, хочет. Братья хотят друг друга, и это должно было вызывать ревность, негодование и отрицание подобной связи, но Баки это только возбуждало, подливало масла в огонь его желания.

– Иногда мне кажется, что Брок наизнанку вывернется, если я попрошу, – признался Лео.

Эту истину он открыл не так давно и ужаснулся из-за собственной слепоты и того, сколько боли мог принести брату, сам того не желая. Брок и правда подчас плевал на себя, своих мужиков, увлечения, если Лео вдруг нужна была помощь или банально твёрдое плечо рядом. Они любили друг друга настолько сильно, что оба, не задумываясь, пожертвовали бы своей жизнью ради другого, но по большей части выходило, что именно Броку приходилось менять свой мир, подстраивая его под привычки брата.

– Не очень просто ответить на твой вопрос, Детка. Если так с ходу скажу да, не против, согласен на всех – это будет ложью и блядством, но это не точно, – он скосил взгляд на Баки. – Тогда, на крыше, мне было очень страшно и хорошо одновременно. Мы впервые показали свою страсть и желание кому-то ещё, позволили себе касаться друг друга при посторонних, прости, я понимаю, как это звучит, но так мне проще объяснить. Ты моя жизнь, часть меня самого, но я никогда не думал, что откроюсь хоть кому-то, позволю увидеть эту сторону себя. Я не стыжусь Брока, – тут же решил пояснить Лео, – или любви к нему, братья-близнецы часто зацикливаются друг на друге, но сексуальное влечение... Я ведь всегда хотел Брока, но скрывал даже от самого себя, когда Люси забеременела, думал, излечился. С её смертью всё стало очень сложно, очень больно. Я пил, много пил, стараясь утопить боль в алкоголе, и однажды, проснувшись голый в постели с братом, здорово испугался, что по пьяной лавочке принудил его, заставил, выпачкал во всём этом. Но всё оказалось не совсем так, совсем не так, точнее. Не один я был неправильным. Когда Брок отсасывал мне при тебе – это было совсем по-другому: острее, жарче. Мне... – он прочистил горло, – хотелось, чтобы ты смотрел, и Брок не позволил бы тебе увидеть, если был бы против. Его не так легко прогнуть. А Стив... Я не жажду его прикосновений, не хочу с ним секса как такового, но то, как он трогает брата, как смотрит на нас – возбуждает. Но, Бак, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно и неприятно. И ты говори.

– Знаешь, – Баки провёл по скуле Лео прохладным бионическим пальцем, – меня тоже очень сложно заставить делать то, чего я не хочу. Если бы я не хотел подпускать к тебе Брока так интимно, то я не стал бы предлагать что-то подобное даже в шутку. Я тоже не жажду Брока в свои объятия, мне вполне хватает тебя. Но смотреть на вас, когда вы касаетесь друг друга... Это что-то запредельное, словно подглядываешь за священным таинством, и возбуждающее до предела, – Баки приподнял за подбородок голову Лео, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. – Я хочу, чтобы тебе было не просто хорошо, а охуенно. И я хочу смотреть на вас с Броком, потому что я вижу, что тебе хорошо с ним, потому что он делает тебя счастливым. А это делает счастливым меня. Я люблю тебя. И я хочу смотреть на вас с Броком, потому что это... от этого просто дух захватывает. Не знаю, почему.

– А Стив? Если он против?

– У меня есть подозрение, что он не против, – усмехнулся Баки.

Он был уверен, что Стив не против посмотреть на братьев в условиях сугубо интимной обстановки, иначе бы не дал случиться той дрочке на крыше, не смотрел бы на спящего у Баки на коленях Лео так нежно, вскипел бы от ревности за их с Броком поцелуй. Но нет, он ничего не сказал, не сделал, не остановил Баки. Это могло значить только то, что Стив не против. Не на постоянной основе, конечно, на постоянной не хотел и сам Баки, но иногда, может, даже чаще, чем иногда...

– Он не против.

– Ты правда мне не снишься? – приподнявшись на локте, Лео с серьёзным видом заглянул ему в глаза. – Ты даёшь почувствовать себя любимым, счастливым, не располовинивая мою жизнь на части. Позволяешь то, о чём я боялся думать. Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Последние тревоги отпустили. Слова Баки попали прямо в сердце: задели самое тревожное, сокровенное, давно намечтанное, но спрятанное подальше от глаз, чтобы не рвать сердце, не бередить душу несбыточным. А вдруг оказалось всё возможно, Баки лишь подтолкнул в спину, не отпуская при этом руки. Разве могло быть что-то лучше?

– Может, вы с Броком всю жизнь ждали именно нас? – рассмеялся Баки. – А мы – вас. Я не вижу ничего постыдного в том, что мы сейчас обсуждаем, потому что это доставляет удовольствие всем сторонам. Если бы это было не так, пришлось бы придумывать что-нибудь ещё. Спи, солнышко.

Поцеловав Баки, Лео с лёгким сердцем снова устроился у него подмышкой, обнял поперёк груди. Как же всё-таки хорошо, что он не отступился тогда, в самом начале, когда ещё не было Баки, и Зимний Солдат смотрел на него волком, выискивая подвох и подставу в любом его действии, подозревал не пойми в чём, что не испугался, обнаружив тогда неожиданного «пассажира» на заднем сидении, что влюбился с первого взгляда в хмурого, лохматого киллера «Гидры».

– Люблю тебя, – выдохнул он, чувствуя, как уплывает в темноту.

 

**27.**

Дождавшись, когда Лео уснёт, Баки полежал с ним рядом, любуясь, а потом аккуратно выбрался, не разбудив, и, быстро снова приняв душ, пошёл к связистам, выяснять, приземлились уже Стив с Броком или ещё в пути.

Идя, он размышлял о том, нужно ли ему извиняться перед Броком, или достаточно того, что они помирились с Лео. Обидно было, что никто его так и не услышал, хотя он тоже хорош, столь категорично заявлять о своей исключительности. Может, это и было так, но теперь придётся действовать иначе, чтобы постоянно быть хотя бы с Лео.

– Ну как? – зашёл в небольшое помещение связистов Баки. – Приземлились?

– Пять минут назад передавали, что заходят на посадку, – отчитался связист, Патрик, кажется, припомнил Баки.

– Дай сюда, – Патрик тут же отодвинулся, чтобы Баки сам мог связаться с джетом. – Привет. Что там у вас?

– О, наш чудо-киллер из своего угла вылез, – раздался в динамике голос Брока. – Патрик, будь ласков, ушки закрой. Закрой, закрой, я потом по камерам проверю, – связист покосился в угол, на висящую там камеру наблюдения и послушно закрыл уши. – Поговори и помирись с Лео, пожалуйста, – попросил Брок, изменившись в голосе. – Он не виноват в том, что я мудак.

– С Лео я уже помирился, – ответил Баки, не ожидавший такого подхода от Брока, но это ещё раз давало понять, насколько сильно он любит брата. – Что у вас?

– Пока ничего, мы подойдём с востока, там укрепления хоть и монолитные, но охрана минимальна, взрывчатка сделает своё дело. И, Барнс, Роджерс всегда такой ебанутый был? Мы вообще за телами и джетом летели, но этот чёрт всех уговорил базу развалить и, главное, аргументы нашёл, что не придерёшься, – восхитился Брок и, судя по недовольному бурчанию на заднем плане, всю эту зажигательную речь произнёс прямо при Стиве.

– Стив умеет настоять на своём, особенно, когда верит в свою правоту, а драк он никогда не боялся, – улыбнулся Баки воспоминаниям. – Да, Брок, он всегда был такой ебанутый.

– Ладно, Золотце, до связи. Если выгребемся живыми...

– Брок, я всё просчитал, мы справимся, – встрял Стив.

– Так вот, если выгребемся, можешь мне в морду прилюдно дать, – всё же закончил свою мысль Брок. – И береги Лео. Всё, дамочки, выдвигаемся!

Связь отключилась.

Баки уселся в свободное кресло. Стив всегда был таким, а если уж чувствовал, что прав, то его было не сдвинуть и не переубедить. Но Баки был спокоен. Лео был с ним, а Брока не даст в обиду Стив. Не сказать, чтобы на остальных бойцов группы ему было посрать, но он никогда не был защитником всех и вся, поэтому особо не волновался.

Что делать, пока они снова не выйдут на связь, что возвращаются, Баки не знал. Можно было составить компанию Патрику и посидеть здесь, отослав его отдохнуть, а можно было обнимать Лео.

– Иди отдохни, – хлопнул Баки Патрика по плечу. – Приходи через час.

– Спасибо, – Патрик поднялся и исчез, пока Баки не передумал.

* * *

Когда глухо ухнувшая стена осела пыльным крошевом и Стив тут же метнулся в образовавшуюся дыру, скрывшись в темноте, Брок успел только выматериться сквозь зубы и отдать команду своим следовать за Кэпом, аккуратно прикрывая его.

По тёмным узким коридорам метались встревоженные тени, в свете аварийных ламп казавшиеся тенями чудовищ, откуда-то слышалась стрельба, отчаянные крики.

Стив то пропадал из поля зрения, то появлялся из совершенно неожиданного коридора, знаками показывая следовать в его направлении, и тут же растворялся в тенях. И Броку подумалось, что если Капитан Америка творит такое, то на что же способен Зимний Солдат, когда перестаёт отыгрывать ласково мурлычущего под ладонью Лео котёнка и берётся за дело всерьёз? Нет, извиниться за свои слова и действия ему не захотелось, но вот приглядеться к лучшему орудию «Гидры» стоило бы повнимательнее.

– Минус первый этаж зачищен, – раздался в наушнике голос Таузига.

– Минус второй зачищен.

– Минус третий зачищен, – вторили ему голоса остальных бойцов.

– Роджерс? На связь! – едва увернувшись от автоматной очереди засевшего на лестничной клетке бойца, рявкнул Брок. – Роджерс, где тебя носит?

Вместо ответа стены мелко задрожали, и где-то грохнул взрыв, выплюнув на лестницу из дверного проёма минус пятого этажа бетонную взвесь, ослепляя противника.

– В лаборатории. Минус пятый этаж, – отчитался Стив и снова отключился.

Уходили без потерь со стороны личного состава. Только чересчур разошедшиеся Таузиг и Глазго, видимо совсем засидевшиеся на базе, встряли в самый последний момент, нарвавшись на обезумевших от страха бойцов «Гидры», окопавшихся на продуктовом складе. Джон получил контузию, поймав лбом консервы со сладкой кукурузой, а Глазго поскользнулся на чём-то и умудрился заработать вполне серьёзное повреждение голеностопа.

– Уходим, – махнул рукой Брок, «ласково» глядя на «упакованного» ученого, за которым и прилетали в первый раз.

Осталось малое: забрать тела погибших ранее товарищей, погрузиться на два джета и домой.

Устроившись в кресле пилота, Стив нажал кнопку коммуникатора.

– База, приём, это альфа, как слышно? Операция прошла без потерь, выдвигаемся обратно.

* * *

– Принято, альфа, – тут же отозвался Баки. Лео ещё спал, а вся операция заняла не больше четырёх часов вместе с переходами.

Волнение, которое терзало его всю дорогу, отпустило, и Баки смог спокойно вздохнуть. Стив с Броком вернутся часа через два-три, тогда он разбудит Лео. А сейчас можно было отдохнуть и тоже поспать пару часов.

* * *

Джет мягко сел, разгоняя ранние осенние сумерки светом габаритных огней.

Лео, всё ещё немного сонный, не успевший толком вынырнуть из дремотного марева, плотнее запахнул куртку, сунул руки в карманы. Курить хотелось почти нестерпимо. Со всеми этими событиями он и забыл про то, что надо есть, спать и о других жизненно важных для себя потребностях. И если со сном ещё удалось что-то решить, то бурчащий желудок знатно раздражал. Но сейчас было не до него.

Было грустно и неправильно радоваться, когда из второго джета выносили тела погибших, но то, что никто из этой группы серьёзно не пострадал, заставляло губы растягиваться в улыбке.

– Стив! – крикнул Лео, заметив его у аппарели, махнул рукой и, стоило тому подойти, крепко обнял. – Хорошо, что вы вернулись.

– А меня обнять не хочешь, маленький братик? – ухмыльнулся Брок, стирая с лица тактический грим.

– Не хочу, я только из душа.

– Я никого из вас обнимать не буду, – со смешком сразу предупредил Баки. – Поэтому сначала душ, потом жрать, спать, а все разговоры завтра. Разбор полётов тоже. Или ты со мной не согласен, Брок?

Тот показательно закатил глаза и, похлопав перепачканной тёмным масляным гримом ладонью по щеке Баки, оскалился.

– Ты, Золотце, мне теперь до гробовой доски будешь напоминать, что я облажался, да? Ну-ну, – Брок покачал головой и жалостливо глянул на брата. – Лео, а твой мужик мурло, ты знаешь об этом? Нет? Так знай!

Лео со Стивом переглянулись и расхохотались в голос.

– Это я только для тебя мурло, – фыркнул Баки и тоже рассмеялся.

Напряжение последних часов полностью схлынуло, осталось теперь разобраться, с чем они остались, и всё дальше пойдёт своим чередом.

– Может, ко мне пойдём, у меня душ и большой матрас, – предложил Баки, чувствуя, что Лео сейчас хочет быть с братом, а сам он хотел быть с Лео, да и Стив хотел бы быть с Броком, а не отпускать его от себя. – Стиви, как тебе идея?

Окинув Баки нечитаемым взглядом, Стив кивнул. Сам он хотел только отмыться как следует и завалиться в постель вместе с Броком, даже не сексом заниматься, а врубить на планшете какой-нибудь фильм, обнять любовника и наконец позволить себе ощутить, что он живой, действительно живой, смог, сумел выбраться. Но и предложение Баки ему тоже пришлось по душе. Стив видел, как Лео нет-нет да прижимается боком к брату, обеспокоенный, скорее всего, теми же мыслями.

– Бак, тогда оставляю их на тебя, – расплылся в радостной улыбке Лео. – А сам до столовой сгоняю. Тебе что взять?

– Что придумаешь и десерт, – ответил Баки и обхватил за плечи Брока и Стива. – Пиздуйте уже, дорогу знаете.

Сейчас он был очень рад, что они с Лео не просто успели, а он вообще додумался это обсудить. И, кажется, они всё решили правильно.

Стив задаваться лишними вопросами не стал, прекрасно понимая, что всё происходящее вполне закономерно, и было лишь вопросом времени, когда они окажутся в одной постели, а судя по тому, что смолчал даже Брок, проблем предвидеться не должно было.

– А неплохо ты устроился, – хмыкнул Стив, заглянув в душевую.

– Можете быть как дома, – улыбнулся Баки, устраиваясь в своём кресле за рабочим столом. В комнате было не так много места, чтобы четверым здоровым мужикам было зашибись, но чтобы не толкаться плечами и задницами, хватало. – Можете хоть вдвоём сразу, полотенце там есть, правда, одно. Уверен, вы справитесь.

Отчего-то Баки было весело, но он сам не мог понять причину своего веселья, словно на смену напряжению последних пары дней пришла эйфория.

Брок был непривычно тихим, смотрел немного исподлобья, но молчал и шёл куда вели. Позволил затащить себя в душевую, раздеть, вымыть как следует, сам так же, не говоря ни слова, оттёр Стива, но в руки не давался, не реагировал на привычные ласки, прикосновения, словно закаменев плечами, нервно косился на дверь.

– Что с тобой? Ты против? Мы можем уйти, – спохватился Стив, когда Брок лишь дёрнул уголками губ в ответ на поцелуй.

– Нормально, – растянул губы в улыбке тот, но взгляд как был, так и остался пустым.

Не нравилось Стиву его состояние, очень не нравилось. Ведь всего несколько минут назад на взлётке Брок привычно балагурил, подкалывал Баки, весело сверкал глазами, а сейчас казалось, ещё мгновение – и он оскалится, забьётся в угол, и никто его оттуда не достанет.

– Мы все устали, хороший мой, – тихо заговорил Стив, обнял Брока со спины, устроив голову у него на плече. – Поедим и спать завалимся, а любые дела уже после, да?

– Да, – выдохнул Брок, расслабляясь.

Баки не мешал, он ждал, когда придёт Лео – вот кто точно выяснит, что происходит с его братом.

Дверь открылась и с грохотом ударилась о стену ровно в тот момент, когда Брок – босой, в одних форменных брюках – вышел из душевой, перекинув полотенце через плечо. Лео вкатил в комнату тяжело гружёную едой тележку.

– Налетай, – пробубнил он, стараясь одновременно прожевать кусок бутерброда.

– Сколько говорил не разговаривать с набитым ртом, – цыкнул Брок.

– Я буду десерт! – подорвался Баки, хватая заинтересовавшую его тарелку, и вернулся в кресло, похлопав по колену. – Иди ко мне, солнышко.

Казалось, в комнате повисло какое-то странное напряжение, и нужно было решить эту проблему, но как, Баки не представлял. А лезть к Броку с вопросами он не стал, Брок был не из тех, кто вот так вот запросто признается в том, что его тревожит. Может быть, чуть позже, когда они поедят и завалятся спать.

Рассаживаться пришлось кому куда. Лео, удобно устроившись на коленях у Баки, хватал руками со всех тарелок разом, рассуждал вслух о том, что неплохо было бы списаться со Старком и показать, как он переделал какое-то его устройство.

Брок ел молча, лишь привалился к плечу Стива, вяло реагируя на внешние раздражители.

– Теперь спать? – поинтересовался он. – Или кому есть что сказать?

– А ты что-то хочешь услышать? – склонил к плечу голову Баки. Его очень беспокоило поведение Брока, потому что оно было категорически странными, и Баки решился спросить. – Брок, что происходит?

С Брока тут же слетела показная расслабленность, он даже пересел, чтобы не отвлекаться на прикосновения Стива.

– Это я должен спросить, что происходит. Что за совместный сон? С чего вдруг?

– Брок, – Лео аж привстал, но сел обратно, повинуясь жесту брата.

– Я понимаю Лео, он липнет ко мне, скучает, и сейчас ему важно быть рядом, боится проснуться в больнице. Понимаю Стива, – Брок фыркнул, заметив у того легкий румянец на щеках. – Но ты, зачем это тебе? Жертвенность тебе не идёт, Барнс.

– А я просто эгоист, – усмехнулся Баки, понимая озадаченность Брока. Ему тоже было бы странно, внеси по сути левый человек подобное предложение. – Я хочу, чтобы Лео был рядом, он хочет быть с тобой. Мне проще положить тебя в свою койку, чем отпустить его. Тебя удовлетворит такой аргумент?

Брок и вовсе свёл брови к переносице, оглядел всех.

– Я тебя услышал. – Вытянул руки вперёд, улыбнувшись брату. – Мелкий, иди сюда, я страшно соскучился.

Лео видел по глазам старшего, что всё не так, неправильно, но думать сейчас об этом совершенно не хотел, они потом поговорят, наедине, только им двоим понятным языком, всё друг другу выскажут, решат, а сейчас он очень хотел наконец почувствовать, что всё произошедшее осталось за спиной, и Брок – вот он, цел, пусть и мечется, чего-то опасаясь.

Он оказался рядом почти мгновенно, оседлал бёдра Брока, скинул с себя футболку и прижался кожа к коже.

Не нравилось Баки, как Брок отреагировал, очень не нравилось, что-то было не так, но очень не хотелось разбираться в этом, не сейчас. Может быть, стоило объяснить Броку, почему Баки внёс предложение о совместном сне, но объяснять сейчас ничего не хотелось, тем более что даже Стив был не против. Брока что-то грызло, и надо было понять, что именно.

– Стиви, давай в двух словах, что за заварушку ты устроил и чем она нам грозит? – попросил Баки, перебравшись к Стиву поближе, чтобы не мешать братьям.

– Стандартно, Бак, – ответил Стив, не отрывая взгляда от гуляющих по спине Брока рук Лео. – Пришли, всех вынесли и так далее. Первый отряд был подставлен капитально. Тот учёный, вроде как согласный сотрудничать, ни сном ни духом о том, что его должны были вербовать. Он идейный от и до. Кто-то сверху всё просчитал, и тут не один Кент старался, вся агентурная сеть дискредитирована. Не мог один боец так всё продумать.

– Хм... значит, мы откуда-то получаем дезу, – задумчиво сказал Баки. За работу садиться очень не хотелось. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Он глянул на братьев, которые без слов о чём-то говорили, подумал, что надо было озвучить Броку свои истинные мотивы, а то думать будет невесть что, но с мысли съехал обратно в нужное русло. – Надо бы и нам «Гидре» какую-нибудь дезу слить. Идеи есть?

Прочистив горло, Стив перевёл взгляд на Баки.

– Тут надо хорошо продумать. А хотя... – он покосился на выключенную камеру слежения, все ещё висящую в углу. – Можно убить Рамлоу.

Оба брата вздрогнули и повернулись к нему.

– Так, я хотел отдохнуть в компании дорогих мне людей, поэтому убивать Рамлоу мы будем завтра, – категорично заявил Баки. – Вы сами переберётесь в постельку, или вас отнести?

Лео устраивался прямо посередине когда-то казавшегося нереально большим матраса, ёрзал, то подгребая под себя подушку, то, наоборот, откидывая её в сторону. Откуда-то пришло волнение, странное, иррациональное, хотя вокруг были только родные и любимые люди. Да и раздеваться полностью он не стал, оставшись в одних боксерах, хотя привык спать без одежды и Брока приучил, нравилось ему чувствовать всем телом того, кто находился рядом.

– Ложитесь уже, – хлопнул он ладонями с обеих сторон от себя.

Хотелось почувствовать – каково это, быть в объятиях любимого человека и чувствовать другим боком брата. Лео снова нетерпеливо заёрзал.

– Червяк, успокойся, – со спины к нему прижался горячий как печка Брок, положил тяжёлую руку, обняв поперёк живота, накрыл ладонью пупок.

– Не волнуйся так, – тихо шепнул Баки, опускаясь рядом, пристраиваясь, кладя голову на плечо. Он тоже обнял Лео, положил ногу между его ног, и поцеловал в ключицу. – И ты, Брок, не волнуйся. Тут только свои.

Легко сказать, Лео чувствовал всем собой, как напрягся Брок, как дрогнула его рука и попыталась убраться прочь. Но Лео не позволил, не для того он несколько часов назад выворачивал душу наизнанку, чтобы они откатились на разные стороны матраса.

Подавшись чуть назад, он потёрся задницей о пах брата, заработав чувствительный укус на загривке.

– Спать, мелкий, сегодня был пиздецки длинный день, – едва сдерживая стон, выдохнул Брок.

Стив же, улыбнувшись, фыркнул ему в волосы, притиснул к брату, навалившись со спины, погладил Лео по плечу.

Поцеловав Лео, Баки погладил Брока по боку, вернул руку на место и закрыл глаза. Сегодня действительно был пиздецки длинный день.

Он слушал дыхание троих самых важных ему людей: глубокое, спокойное Лео; взволнованное, чуть рваное Брока; прерывающееся Стива, который дышал, казалось, в унисон с Баки, и это дыхание отражало желание, которое гуляло в крови от близости братьев.

И не было в этом ничего пошлого и неправильного. Стив чувствовал, как частит пульс у Брока, как расслабляется Лео в его объятиях, явственно ощущал тёплую улыбку Баки. Они наконец были все вместе.

 

**28.**

Проснувшись самым первым, Баки не шелохнулся, слушая, как мерно бьются три сердца, создавая свою мелодию, которая окутывала их. Все трое спящих дышали ровно и глубоко. Они все лежали так же, как и засыпали, не двинувшись. Баки продолжал обнимать Лео, который задницей прижимался к Броку, а того обнимал Стив.

Баки лежал и просто наслаждался спокойствием, ожидая, кто проснётся следующим. Было хорошо и спокойно, думать ни о чём не хотелось совершенно. И Баки не думал, просто плыл по течению.

Завозившись у него под боком, Лео открыл сначала один глаз, счастливо выдохнул, поняв – не сон и он всё ещё в теплом коконе объятий самых дорогих и любимых людей. Потянувшись, перевернулся на другой бок, лёг лицом к Броку.

Как же он любил своего брата с самого детства и насколько же сильно боялся показать ему эту любовь, боялся, что тот узнает его главную тайну, поймёт и посмеётся, испытает отвращение к неправильному младшему. Лео прикусил губу, коснулся кончиками пальцев лица брата, погладил по колючей от щетины щеке, чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание.

Не открывая глаз, Баки лежал и наслаждался близостью любимого человека. Ему было хорошо, тепло и уютно, и он очень хотел узнать, что будет дальше, расслабился ли наконец Брок, или всё также напряжён, как вчера вечером.

Прижавшись к брату сильнее, Лео коснулся его губ своими, ласково лизнул верхнюю, прикусил нижнюю и охнул, оказавшись на спине. Он сам не знал, чего хотел: то ли продолжить нежиться в сильных руках любовника, ощущая всем собой присутствие ещё и брата, то ли показать, насколько он соскучился по губам и рукам Брока. А Стив, непонятно, как он отреагирует, как Баки отнесётся к таким проявлениям совсем не братских чувств с утра пораньше? Но Брок всё решил за него, навалившись сверху, всей своей тяжестью придавив к матрасу. Казалось, его совершенно не смущало присутствие ещё кого-то рядом.

Вот теперь Баки побоялся, что выдаст себя коротким стоном и приличным стояком, потому что просто так ощущать подобное рядом с собой было невыносимо тяжело, но он держался, дышал ровно, усмирял свой пульс и возбуждение, как мог, силился думать о чём-нибудь отстранённом, чтобы остаться только сторонним наблюдателем, но, видит Бог, это было несказанно тяжело.

С другой стороны от братьев точно так же, едва себя сдерживая, лежал Стив, наблюдая за происходящим из-под опущенных ресниц, кусал губы, боясь шевельнуться, нарушить гармонию чувств двоих по-настоящему близких ему людей.

Лео же было ни до кого, он плавился под руками брата, сам льнул к нему, выдыхая прямо в губы, целовал, кусал, вылизывал, гнулся в его руках, подставляя шею собственническим укусам.

– Мелкий, люблю тебя, – выдохнул Брок, вклинившись между ног брата, притёрся вставшим членом к его бедру.

Как не выдать себя, как не помешать, не потревожить это полное чувств слияние двух самых близких друг другу людей, которые столько лет жаждали друг друга, но боялись идти до конца, Баки не представлял. Он лежал, теперь уже просто боясь дышать, боясь спугнуть то, что сейчас творилось рядом с ним.

Оттянув резинку боксеров брата, Лео обхватил его член ладонью, сжал у самого корня, шалея, сходя с ума окончательно, даже не замечая, не замечая ни крупно вздрогнувшего Стива, ни каменного стояка Баки, он весь сейчас принадлежал Броку, хотел его на полную, чтобы наконец почувствовать, стать одним целым, идеальным существом.

– Бро-ок, пожалуйста! – отчаянно взмолился он, вскидывая бёдра.

– Да, маленький, всё что хочешь!

– Тебя! Хочу тебя! Пожалуйста! Трахни меня!

У Брока перед глазами потемнело, руки подломились. Он упал на Лео, сжал его в объятиях, задыхаясь от нахлынувших эмоций.

Скрипнув зубами, Баки обхватил ладонью свой член, уже не сдерживаясь, не прячась, забрался ладонью под белье и принялся гладить себя. Такое зрелище, да ещё с озвучкой... Это было круче всякого порно, интимнее секса. Баки медленно дрочил себе живой рукой, не отрываясь, глядел на братьев, слушая их стоны и шёпот, который просто сводил с ума.

– Бак, Баки, – Лео повернул голову к нему, потянулся губами навстречу, поцеловал жадно. – Дотянись до смазки, пожалуйста.

Брока будто холодной водой окатило, он, разом ощутив на себе, на них с братом прямые взгляды, хотел было отшатнуться, но в последний момент плюнул на всё и рывком стащил с Лео бельё.

Насрать! Пусть смотрят, пусть видят, какой его брат красивый, чувственный, самый желанный!

– Господи... – тихо простонал Баки, вручая Лео смазку.

После этого думать Баки перестал, только ещё раз поцеловал Лео так, чтобы полностью улететь, и сжал член у основания, чтобы не кончить сразу, таким горячим был этот поцелуй.

Стив тяжело дышал, уже нисколько не скрываясь, смотрел на братьев, осмелев окончательно, он коснулся ладонью спины Брока, надавил между лопаток, заставляя того прижаться сильнее к брату, но тут же отдёрнул её, боясь помешать. Ему самому почти нестерпимо хотелось сейчас трогать, гладить, чувствовать кожей литые мышцы.

Прогнувшись в спине, Брок гортанно застонал, а потом сполз ниже, обхватил губами твёрдую горошину соска Лео.

Баки сейчас завидовал Стиву, который мог трогать своего брата как угодно. А вот Баки своего не мог, Лео лежал под Броком, распластавшись под ним. Но как только Брок сполз к груди, Баки тут же поцеловал Лео долго и страстно, так, чтобы у того последние мысли, если они там были, из головы выветрились.

В голове взрывались фейерверки только от одних ласк. Лео горел, плавился в чутких руках брата, а уж когда его поцеловал Баки, и вовсе чуть не умер, приближаясь к чувственной перегрузке. Он метался, вскидывал бёдра, прижимаясь болезненно пульсирующим членом к животу Брока, пачкая смуглую кожу смазкой.

– Пожалуйста... пожалуйста... – шептал Лео в губы Баки, цеплялся непослушными пальцами за плечи брата, стараясь подтянуть его повыше, самому поцеловать.

– Стив, помоги, – сипло выдохнул Брок, вильнул задницей, всё ещё обтянутой тесными боксерами, и взвыл в голос, почувствовав сильные ладони под бельём.

Стив теряться не стал, стянув боксеры с Брока, отшвырнул их в сторону, а сам припал губами к нежной коже ягодиц, вылизывая обе половинки, гладя кончиками пальцев между ними.

Быстро избавившись от белья, Баки устроился рядом с Лео на коленях, поглаживая рукой свой стояк, глянул на его губы. Посмотрел, как Стив ласкает Брока, и спросил сипло, потому что от перевозбуждения голос у него пропал:

– Солнышко, приласкаешь меня? – Баки было всё равно, губами или руками, лишь бы Лео сейчас казался и его тоже.

– Да-а, – длинно выдохнул Лео, облизал губы и потянулся к Баки, немного привставая на лопатках.

– Погоди, – рявкнул Брок и аж завис на мгновение, сам не понимая, как у него вообще получилось хоть что-то сказать внятно. – Барнс, Баки, среди подушек... бегом... сел! А ты отстань, дай сообразить, – не сильно оттолкнув Стива, попросил он, – пока у меня мозги ещё работают. Давай, Золотце, садись.

Даже не думая возражать, Баки устроился среди немногочисленных подушек, как того требовал Брок, закусил нижнюю губу, глядя на него с Лео, и принялся ждать, затаив дыхание.

Одним быстрым движением перевернув брата, Брок поставил его на четвереньки и подтолкнул к Баки, раз уж он был таким послушным, а сам заворожённо замер. Они частенько с братом ласкались руками, тёрлись друг о друга, пару раз даже отсасывали, но касаться Лео здесь – это было чем-то запредельным.

– Господи боже, – протяжно застонал тот, едва не подавившись членом Баки, прогнулся в спине, когда ладони брата развели половинки, а входа коснулся горячий влажный язык.

Обхватив Лео ладонями за голову, Баки зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, гортанно протяжно застонав. Это было нечто запредельное, то, что они сейчас творили вчетвером. Запредельное и запретное. Такое, от чего кровь кипела в венах, сердце билось набатом где-то в районе горла и висков одновременно, а пальцы живой руки подрагивали.

Рвано вдохнув, Баки весь отдался на волю Лео, его рукам и губам, позволяя ему быть одновременно и с ним, и с Броком, и ничуть не ревнуя при этом.

Лео бросало то в жар, то в холод, он не знал, как ему двигаться, терялся в ощущениях, то заглатывая член Баки, вибрируя горлом, плотно обхватывая его губами, то подаваясь на пальцы брата, насаживаясь на них, по-блядски вскидывая задницу и ещё шире разводя колени. Такого накала, почти болезненного удовольствия он не испытывал ни разу и чувствовал, что это ещё не предел.

Смотреть на них, таких прекрасных в своём первобытном желании, было почти больно. Эмоции зашкаливали, били тараном прямо в мозг, и Стив едва справлялся, чтобы, позорно быстро кончив, не свалиться в обморок. Он суперчеловек или где?

Привалившись к плечу Баки и не убирая руки со своего члена, Стив во все глаза смотрел, на то, как поплывшие от поцелуев губы Лео растягивались вокруг члена его лучшего друга, смотрел на толстый, блестящий от слюны ствол, на хорошо проработанную спину Лео, на то, как Брок, дрожа всем телом, ласкает брата, с силой сжав член у основания, явно готовый сорваться и кончить от одной только возможности касаться.

От удовольствия хотелось зажмуриться и заурчать, так было хорошо и ярко, невыносимо ярко, и Баки отвернулся, чтобы поймать Стива за затылок, притянуть к себе и поцеловать. Жарко, пьяно от переизбытка эмоций. Впился в губы лучшего друга, не сознавая, что делает, просто зная, что сейчас можно. Всё можно.

В этот самый момент Лео поднял взгляд на любовника и замер, поражённый. Стив с Баки выглядели так правильно, так гармонично, словно были такими же частями целого, как и они с Броком. Лео так засмотрелся, как Стив, задыхаясь, отвечает на поцелуй, как цепляется за Баки, стонет ему в губы, что почти пропустил момент, когда его задницу покинули пальцы, а к растянутой дырке прижалась головка члена Брока.

Всё это было каким-то сумасшествием. Лео выломило в спине, он закричал, подался назад, разом насаживаясь на полную, впуская в себя. Он упал грудью на простыню, не в силах на какие-то осмысленные действия, лишь протянул руки, одной ладонью обхватив член Баки, а второй Стива, сжал их.

Баки оторвался от губ Стива в самый интересный момент: когда Брок входил в Лео. Он застонал, схватился за основание члена, убрав руку любовника, потому что был уверен, что кончит прямо сейчас, только от того, как братья сейчас выглядели. А выглядели они просто запредельно.

Захотелось дотянуться до Брока, погладить его, впиться поцелуем в губы, прикусить, не сильно, но ощутимо.

– Стиви, – выстонал Баки, – смотри... Смотри на них...

Больше ничего хоть сколько-нибудь осмысленного Баки сказать не смог.

Брок с Лео были прекрасны, они словно всю жизнь только тем и занимались, что трахались, настолько синхронными, слаженными были их действия. Лео гнулся в руках Брока, дрожал, подавал бёдрами назад, ловя каждое движение брата.

Ими хотелось любоваться, смотреть с восхищением. Кусая губы, Стив погладил Лео по голове, очертил острую скулу, коснулся большим пальцев губ и «сломался», когда эти самые губы сомкнулись вокруг пальца, язык лизнул подушечку. Больше он не мог ни видеть, ни слышать громких стонов. Мучительно долго кончая, Стив содрогался в сильнейшем оргазме, почти падая на бок, на колени Баки.

Сколько бы Брок ни пытался сосредоточиться, отсрочить конец, слишком хорошо и сладко ему было в Лео, слишком желанным был его брат, но взгляд нет-нет да съезжал и на Стива с Баки, добавляя дров в его костёр.

Тяжело дыша, Баки смотрел, не отрывая взгляда, дрочил себе жёстко, рвано, как-то хаотично, но и он не выдержал, зажмурился, раскрыв рот в безмолвном крике. Он весь крупно дрожал, желая сейчас только одного – прижать к себе кого-нибудь, сейчас всё равно кого. Повинуясь порыву, он прижался к Стиву, стараясь успокоить сердце и дыхание, прийти в себя хоть немного, чтобы осознать, что это было за сумасшествие.

Брок закричал, впился в бёдра брата до боли, до синяков. Под веками полыхнуло, весь его мир на несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений выгорел до белизны, пошёл трещинами, осыпаясь, создавая из небытия какую-то другую, новую реальность. Брок обессилено повалился на бок, утягивая за собой едва дышащего Лео, прижал к груди, ласково благодарно касаясь губами затылка, сквозь мутную пелену постогазменной неги наблюдая, как Стив, повинуясь рукам Баки, прижимается к нему теснее, как целует сведённые судорогой удовольствия губы.

И происходящее не казалось странным, неправильным. Одно дело они с братом, по идее, единое целое, разделённые природой в утробе матери, но Стив с Баки... такие разные, тоже смотрелись вместе красиво.

Лео улыбнулся и откинулся на грудь Брока.

– Теперь ты понимаешь? – тихо прошептал он.

– Да, мелкий, понимаю.

– Что вы там понимаете? – вяло спросил Баки, укладываясь рядом с Лео, уверенный, что Стив уползет к Броку.

– Очень странно, что вы не трахались в своё время, – с присущей ему прямотой ответил Брок, беззлобно оскалился, скорее по привычке, чем реакцией на слова Баки.

– Ваше сумасшествие заразно, – отозвался выплывший из нирваны Стив, поднялся и переполз к Броку за спину, обнял поперёк груди, прижался губами к плечу, широко лизнул оставленные Лео метки.

– Сладкий хочет продолжить? – со смешком поинтересовался Брок, потёрся задницей о возмутительно твёрдый член.

– А моё солнышко хочет продолжения? – игриво спросил Баки, погладив Лео по бедру, на которое ещё не успел закинуть ногу, чтобы было удобнее лежать и обнимать любовника. – Или ты потребуешь передышки? Жаль, нельзя заказать завтрак в постель...

Лео расплылся в улыбке, перебрался поближе к Баки, разворачиваясь в его объятиях, чтобы видеть брата.

– Детка, а у меня тоже такой обдолбанный вид? – поинтересовался он, разглядывая Брока, как тот сладко жмурился, отдавшись на волю рук Стива, кусал губы, почти урчал от удовольствия.

Брок горел, кожа стала невозможно, почти болезненно чувствительной, тонкой, превратилась в сплошной нервный узел. От любого прикосновения тело прошивала волна сладких судорог, мышцы ныли, костей и вовсе в теле не осталось целых. Если и умирать, то только так, от любви, в объятиях самых родных.

– Можно мне? Сейчас тебя? Можно? – взмолился Стив, хаотично выцеловывая плечи, шею, лопатки Брока.

– Такой же, – кивнул Баки, – абсолютно такой же. Если хочешь продолжения, то ты прекрасно знаешь, что делать.

Сексуальное напряжение висело в воздухе и было таким густым, что можно было резать ножом.

Хмыкнув, Лео повалил Баки навзничь, перекинул ногу через его бёдра и разом насадился на член, придерживая его ладонью. Было плевать, что из него текла сперма Брока, очень удачно послужившая дополнительной смазкой, что ноги дрожали и тело было ватным, непослушным – Лео хотел принадлежать сейчас Баки, именно Баки, чтобы тот видел – между ними ничего не поменялось, он любит его с той же силой, несмотря на то, что наконец дорвался и до брата, получил то, чего хотел очень много лет.

– Знаю, всё взять в свои руки!

Резко выдохнув от неожиданности, Баки сжал задницу Лео, вынуждая его двигаться. Лео был таким растянутым после брата, готовым, и это сносило крышу. Баки резко перевернулся, подминая Лео под себя, и принялся трахать почти жёстко, выходя чуть ли полностью и сразу же загоняя член обратно. И смотрел на Лео, такого его сейчас. И вообще его. Он только чуть-чуть готов был им делиться с Броком, ведь они выглядел так возбуждающе, лаская друг друга.

Громко охнув, Лео закатил глаза, выгнулся. На большее его просто уже не хватало. Он кое-как нашарил ладонь брата, сжал её, переплёл с ним пальцы.

Брок, и вовсе действуя на инстинктах, потянулся к Лео губами и поцеловал, вкладывая в поцелуй всего себя, всю любовь, нежность, трепетное желание заботиться и беречь от всего мира.

Всё, творившееся сейчас в комнате Баки, было форменным безумием, чем-то невозможно запредельным. Концентрированное наслаждение тела било в голову, туманило разум, оставляя только понимание того, как братья прекрасны в желании ласкать друг друга, что любимы оба, все трое даже, потому что и Стива невозможно было оторвать от самого Баки.

Единственное, чего боялся Баки – проснуться. Потому что происходящее казалось нереальным, не могло быть так хорошо, но было. Было не просто хорошо или замечательно, было непередаваемо. Баки вбивался в податливое, сильное, гибкое тело, позволяя другому целовать своего любовника, и не видел в этом ничего страшного. Ведь это же его брат-близнец. Гребаные двойняшки просто свели их со Стивом с ума.

Брок всегда был открытым в своих желаниях, чувственным, страстным, громким. Он и отдавался, и брал с одинаковым пылом, выжимая Стива на максимум, мог заездить так, что двигаться не хотелось, только лежать, глядя в потолок, и глупо наслаждаться свалившимся на тебя счастьем. Но то, что видел Стив сейчас, перекраивало всего Брока, показывало новую, совершено незнакомую грань любовника – его уязвимость, искреннюю любовь, без грамма насмешки. И Стив очень надеялся, что и ему удастся стать настолько любимым.

Стиву очень нравилось пересматривать записи, поставляемые Баки, где братья общались наедине, вербально, чувственно, они могли часами сидеть друг напротив друга, переплетя ли пальцы рук и будто бы подзаряжаясь какой-то одном им ведомой энергией.

Сегодняшнее утро и вовсе побило все возможные рекорды. Стив впервые, наверное, не знал, что сказать, как выразить своё восхищение. Одно зрелище их единения, сексом увиденное язык назвать не поворачивался, вынесло на раз, раздвинуло границы чувственности, а то, как братья целовались, отдаваясь при этом другим, и вовсе ослепляло.

– Господи, – выстонал Баки, – Лео...

Он улёгся на любовника, обхватив руками, прижав и к себе, и к матрасу, вбиваясь в рваном ритме. Чувствовал Лео всем собой, любил его, как никогда никого на свете. Растворялся в нём, словно лёд в кипятке, таким жаром пылало податливое тело.

– Я люблю тебя, – шептал Баки, совершенно отрешившись от мира вокруг, – так люблю, что никого, кроме тебя, не надо. Тебя и Стива с Броком.

Лео обнял в ответ, оплёл руками и ногами, прижался, насколько могла позволить поза, даже выпустил ладонь брата из своей. Он в конце концов был на месте, с самым лучшим человеком, самым необычным, неожиданным, созданным этим миром специально для него.

– Люблю тебя, – вторил он Баки, чувствуя, как крепнет нить, сплетающая их жизни в одну.

– Люблю тебя, – в унисон Лео шептал и Брок, прижимаясь к Стиву, смотря ему в глаза и, наверное, впервые улыбаясь тепло и открыто.

Ещё несколько движений, и Баки не стало, он взорвался, словно сверхновая, по телу пробежала волнами дрожь, и он повалился на Лео, придавил собой, не шевелясь.

Их мир переплавился во что-то иное, более цельное, стал неуловимо другим, все смыслы, которые раньше были, стали иными, переиначились. То чувство, которое Баки испытывал, было больше, чем любовь, оно было глубже, острее, ярче, но названия ему не было.

Скатившись с Лео, чтобы тот мог дышать, Баки обнял его, закинув на него живую руку и ногу, прижался и прикрыл глаза. Он был на седьмом небе от счастья, он не хотел думать, он плыл в белёсом мареве удовольствия, ощущая рядом не только Брока, ощущая всех их как единое целое.

 

**29.**

Развалившись на диване, Лео млел от сильных пальцев Стива, разминающих ему подвёрнутую накануне ступню, было так хорошо и кайфово, что он не сразу уловил общий смысл разговора.

– Марии нужна защита, – повторил Фьюри, предельно серьёзно оглядев собравшихся. – Я уговаривал её не ходить на Рождественский бал в Капитолий, но она считает, что это будет трусостью.

– Правильно, кстати, считает, – хмыкнул Брок и снова закрыл сигаретную пачку, убрал её со вздохом в карман.

– Она не ваша жена, Рамлоу, – нахмурился Фьюри. – Если бы я вашего брата без прикрытия в это паучье логово сунул, вы бы так же говорили?

Стив погладил Лео по ноге и, подложив под неё подушку, поднялся.

– Ник, я тебя понял, надо придумать, как её обезопасить. Ни братья, ни Баки пойти не могут по определённым причинам, даже как охранники. Старк обещал какие-то разработки подкинуть, меняющие внешность человека, но пока это только разговоры. С ней могу пойти я.

– С прикрытием из меня, – флегматично откликнулся Баки. – Посижу где-нибудь, понаблюдаю, к системе у меня полный доступ... – Он сидел рядом с Лео, положив голову ему на плечо, и плевать хотел, что тут высокое начальство и вообще серьёзный план обсуждают. – Я бы тоже ни Брока, ни Лео не пустил бы одного, но Стив – это почти армия, со мной в связке так точно.

Поморщившись, Фьюри обошёл стол и сел в своё кресло.

– Если всё было бы так просто, мистер Барнс, – он развернул на экране монитора одну из папок и разослал данные на коммуникаторы. – Вы нужнее будете в Вичите. Ваши неординарные способности вкупе с информаторами и связями Лео Барнса...

– Погоди, – Брок пробежался глазами по данным. – Ник, не сходи с ума, какой ещё секретный объект? Зачем нам это Беннер? Он не может подождать до рождественских выходных?

– Не может. Брюс Беннер – видный учёный, – словно неразумному принялся объяснять Фьюри. – Он необходим нам, и забрать его нужно, пока он согласен и сам не пустился в бега.

Внутренне закипая, Брок хрустнул пальцами. Ситуация складывалась не самым лучшим образом. Всё это ему отчаянно не нравилось, слишком не вовремя их раскидывали по углам, не давая всё нормально распланировать, и это бесило.

– До бала три дня, на миссию завтра, мы успеем вернуться, зачем разбивать отряд? – начал злиться Брок. – Или давайте я с Лео слетаю, раз без него никак, а Баки будет прикрывать Стива.

– Фьюри, если бы я доподлинно не знал, что ты сопротивленец до мозга костей, решил бы, что ты подыгрываешь «Гидре», – Баки посмотрел в планшете детали миссии с Беннером. – Кто ещё знает про этого доктора? А то давно нас что-то не подставляли. И почему именно я? Потому что все выглядит слишком просто, чтобы туда посылать Зимнего Солдата

После случая с Броком Баки искал подвох во всём, проверял и перепроверял всё, что только можно, рычал, когда его пытались отогнать, всё равно залезая по локти в чужие дела. Он словно стал параноиком, одновременно чувствуя себя виноватым, что пропустил спящего агента, что позволил всему этому случиться.

Говорят, время лечит, но Баки становился только злее и въедливее. Теперь, когда они позволяли себе быть не просто двумя парами, а чем-то большим, и дело было даже не в сексе, а в отношении друг к другу, Баки очень трепетно относился к безопасности обоих братьев и Стива, он без ложной скромности считал себя более опытным бойцом, поэтому позволял себе быть в каждой бочке затычкой.

– Дело в самом Беннере.

Не долго думая, Фьюри запустил на мониторе видеофайл, развернув экран так, чтобы могли видеть все. Сутулый нервный человек говорил тихо, склонившись над пробирками, и ни с того ни с сего у него лопалась в руках ручка, он поднимал на оператора налитый кровью взгляд, неожиданно громко рявкал и...

– Охуеть, товарищи, – выдохнул обычно не ругающийся матом Лео, аж привставший с места, чтобы ему было лучше видно скачущего и громящего лабораторию зелёного монстра. – А казался таким интеллигентным.

– Теперь понимаете, зачем нужен Зимний Солдат? Он вёл переписку с Лео Барнсом, он знает и доверяет ему, но это вражеская база, – Фьюри свернул видео. – И всё может пойти не так.

– Отлично, – ирония в голосе Баки так и сочилась, – значит, мне надо, если что, утихомирить вот это вот чудовище? Нет, предположим, я это могу, хотя я не уверен, но это частности. И как определить, когда он станет зелёным человечком? А если в джете? Он же разнесет все к хуям. И мне нужен пилот, если я собираюсь утихомирить доброго доктора. Нужно больше информации, я не полечу за этим чудиком, не проверив всё. Впрочем, как обычно. А ты что думаешь? – обратился он к Броку.

– За пилота я полечу, – просматривая информацию, хмыкнул Брок. – Это не проблема, а вот насчёт Беннера... С таким в джет лезть и тем более с кем-то из своих – опасно.

– Всё будет нормально, – встрял Лео, поднялся, отобрал планшет у брата. – Брюс про что-то такое мне рассказывал, но я, видимо, не так воспринял. Кто же знал, что он про внутреннего монстра серьёзно? Брюс говорил, что принимает препараты, чтобы заглушить в голове его голос, и мне кажется...

– Кажется ему.

Брок усмехнулся и всё-таки достал сигарету из пачки, прикурил, выпуская в потолок тугие дымные кольца.

– А если и мне поехать? Ведь два модификанта лучше одного, – нахмурившись, предложил Стив.

– Сиди уже, тебе с Марией на бал идти, – усмехнулся Баки. – Стив, вдруг что, вдруг мы опоздаем? Тогда Мария будет совершенно без прикрытия. А я, как вернусь, прискачу к тебе, буду неподалёку. А с чего он зеленеет-то, кстати? – спросил Баки уже у Фьюри и Лео.

– Злость, – пожал плечами Лео, – стресс, любой негатив.

– Блядь, да почему сейчас-то? Почему так срочно? Ни времени на подготовку, ни нормальных данных, – Брок отобрал у Лео планшет и снова толкнул его на диванчик Баки в объятия. – Лететь хрен знает куда, хрен знает, что будет, кто будет вообще на базе. Ник, это несерьёзно.

– Мистер Рамлоу, – хитро улыбнулся Фьюри.

– Николас, давай без этого, – закатил глаза тот.

– Брок, ты сколько меня знаешь? Я хоть раз подставлял? Обманывал?

– Дефрагментация, Ник, не лучшая стратегия.

– Ладно. Беннер трудится над созданием сыворотки на основе крови Зимнего и Капитана Америки.

– Заебись расклад, – Баки поймал Лео и усадил рядом с собой. – Пока не будет конкретики, я туда не полечу и Брока не пущу, надо будет – прикую наручниками к батарее. Так что давай все карты на стол.

Баки просто ненавидел эти хитрые прищуры и недоговорки. Хотелось съездить Фьюри в морду, бионикой съездить, чтобы разворотило – ни один челюстно-лицевой хирург не соберёт.

Коммуникатор пиликнул принимаемыми сообщениями. Брок открыл первое и присвистнул, пробежав взглядом по выкладкам данных. Непонятно было, откуда всё это добро, почему до этого Ник молчал и не давал указаний насчёт этого ученого. Им и Зимнего раньше хватало, чтобы жить с оглядкой, а того выпускали нечасто, берегли ценный ресурс, а если «Гидра» накропает таких с десяток? Всё, прощай, сопротивление!

– Мелкий, – Брок недобро прищурился. – Как долго ты уже с этим профессором связь поддерживаешь?

Лео потёр загривок и промолчал.

– Понятно. Нашёл себе, блядь, подружку по переписке.

– Брок? – протянул Баки, требуя от него всю выкладку умозаключений.

– Смотрите, что я думаю. – Брок развернул голографические окна на весь кабинет, планы базы и прочее, что имелось в папках. – Беннера охраняют, но не явно. Скорее всего, его даже не запирают, чтобы не вызвать гнев того зелёного, и живых сторожей тоже нет. Механика, турели и прочие Старковские приблуды. Глушилками не проблема закоротить. А вот в самом докторе и во времени проведения операции главные загвоздки. Чтобы держать Беннера в тонусе, придётся Лео тащить на базу, чтобы он разговаривал со своим дружком. И как только мы пересечём вот эти барьеры, – он ткнул пальцем в трёх местах, – у нас будет всего два часа на забрать Беннера и убраться.

– Гарнитура, и Лео можно не брать с собой. Или в джете оставить, – предложил Баки, разглядывая планы. – Если предположить, что доктор умеет бегать, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, то у нас всё получится. А что по живым на базе? Потому что мы не можем с собой тащить кучу народа, вдруг Беннер расстроится или разволнуется и превратиться в этого. Я бы вообще предложил его вывозить на снотворном, если оно на него действует. Бля, Фьюри, вот реально, почему сейчас? Какого хуя? Брок, смотри, войти можно здесь, – Баки легко перескакивал с темы на тему, тыкая пальцем в экраны, указывая на них возможные места проникновения.

– Он не поверит, – качнул головой Лео, устроившись удобно в объятиях Баки. – Он никогда не отвечает на текстовые сообщения и на звонки без видеосвязи.

– Мелкий засранец! – рявкнул Брок, подлетел к брату, дёрнул его на себя. – Мы несколько месяцев трубим везде, где можем, о смерти Рамлоу, а ты лицо своё показываешь не пойми кому! Ты идиот?

– Я не мог бросить это дело! Не мог, понимаешь. Как только Брюс сказал о том, что ему везут кровь Баки...

– Дурак. – Брок обнял его, притиснул к себе со всех сил, зарылся носом в волосы на макушке.

То, что Беннер работал над сывороткой, было и хорошо, и плохо одновременно. Баки уже задумывался над тем, что братья постареют и умрут, если раньше их не продырявит шальная пуля, но это было так, фоном, а сейчас у них была возможность получить сыворотку. Для них получить, и Беннер действительно был хорошим приобретением. Нужно было его достать.

– Значит, втроём, – решил Баки, кого-то ещё брать не хотелось. Да и братьев не особо хотелось с собой брать, но тут уж без них никак. – Детальный план обсудим, когда вылетим. Надо вернуться до бала.

На выходе из кабинета Стив сграбастал Брока в объятия, развернул к себе, прижал, не давая вырваться. Он прекрасно чувствовал, как трясёт любовника, что ещё немного, и он сорвётся, наорёт на брата, они поссорятся, и на миссии может случиться что угодно нехорошее.

– Брок, ты же знаешь брата, он не стал бы рисковать лишний раз, – попытался повлиять он на Брока.

– Ещё скажи, что ты с ним согласен.

– Согласен. Брюс Беннер полезен. Я за любого человека, лишь бы на стороне «Гидры» никого не осталось.

Баки молчал. Он не то чтобы злился или обижался на Лео, но вот говорить сейчас об этом не хотелось, потому что тогда они точно поссорятся. Лео крутил какие-то дела у них за спинами. И тут вставал вопрос доверия. Нет, конечно, Баки не собирался сразу заречься доверять Лео, но ему нужно было подумать, для себя решить, согласен он с Лео или нет, чтобы не всыпать ему по заднице.

– Через сколько вылетаем? – спросил Баки у Брока. – Предлагаю через два часа: и собраться, и план обсудить успеем.

Выбравшись из объятий Стива, Брок искоса глянул на брата и махнул рукой, мол, согласен со всем и сразу, делайте что хотите. Не то чтобы он сильно расстраивался из-за действий Лео, тот всегда был себе на уме и ни разу не сдавал своих информаторов, хотя и пара таких контактов чуть не стоила ему жизни. Брок точно так же жил по своим принципам, но не злиться не получалось. Точнее, даже не злиться, а беспокоиться, постоянно бояться, что младший влипнет в историю, и его уже не получится вытащить без последствий.

– Встретимся на взлётке.

Лео хотел было что-то сказать, даже рот открыл, но промолчал, лишь немного тревожно глянул в спину брата и, скрипнув зубами, побрёл в сторону своего кабинета.

Баки поймал Лео за руку и молча потащил в их берлогу через всю базу, надеясь, что отпустит, когда они дойдут. Раз они собирались стартовать через два часа, как бы ни было, но поговорить с Лео было надо, как бы ни хотелось обратного.

Тот не вырывался, шёл следом, прекрасно понимая, что «будут пороть», да и было за что, если уж говорить откровенно. Лео и так немного подбешивало каждый раз, когда Баки влезал в его миссии, которые его совершенно не касались, вытаскивал все возможные, даже совершено незначительные проёбы и щёлкал по носу, как котёнка несмышлёного. Смирился, понимая, что тот хочет как лучше. Но в работу с другими лазутчиками и информаторами вмешиваться позволить не мог.

Затащив Лео в их берлогу, Баки почти швырнул его на матрас, тут же оказываясь сверху, навис над ним, щекоча лицо упавшими прядями.

– Лео, тебе я доверяю, но Фьюри... Объясни мне, почему он посылает нас за зелёным человечком именно сейчас? Что такого там случилось, что не раньше и не позже, а именно сейчас? – Баки нужно было знать ответ, просто необходимо, чтобы понимать, что ни их, ни Стива не подставляют, потому что Фьюри он до конца не верил, прекрасно сознавая, что тот ведёт свою игру, но вот какую именно, Баки ещё не разобрался. – Я должен знать, потому что от этого может зависеть миссия Стива.

– Беннер становится неудобным, сопротивляется, тормозит работу над сывороткой, – со вздохом принялся объяснять Лео. – Его собираются перевезти в другой бункер и самого уже использовать как материал для опытов, даже Тони обеспокоился его судьбой. Они когда-то дружили. Ник ничего не говорил про рождественский бал, что Мария там будет, потому я и не дёргался по поводу времени. Если мы сейчас не вытянем Брюса, то всё, это будет концом для него.

– Ясно, – Баки растёкся по Лео, уложив голову ему на плечо, десять минут только для них двоих у них сейчас было. – Я тоже не знал про Марию. А ты не сказал про Беннера. Всё слишком сложно, чтобы можно было с уверенностью сказать, что всё выгорит. Я боюсь за Стива. Он идет без прикрытия в осиное гнездо. А я даже не знаю, кому оторвать голову, если что-то случится.

Как же Баки не нравилось, когда миссии накладывались таким образом, теперь от них зависело, пойдёт Стив без прикрытия или нет. Потому что у них не было лишнего времени. Два часа на сборы – это так, фикция, они соберутся гораздо раньше. И вылетят раньше. Нужно было только обсудить со Стивом его миссию. Мария, как же она не вовремя захотела пойти на этот грёбаный бал.

– Бак, – Лео положил ладонь Баки на голову, вплёл пальцы в волосы, перебирая прядь за прядью. – Оставайся со Стивом, мы справимся с Броком, я сумею уговорить Брюса не нервничать, нас двоих там будет достаточно. Я ведь тоже переживаю за Стива, действительно переживаю. Если бы не известие о «смерти Рамлоу» и не лицо Брока по всем каналам, с ней пошёл бы он. Только Стив не знает рисков, не понимает... чёрт, как всё не вовремя.

– Да, всё очень не вовремя, – согласился Баки, поцеловал Лео в шею и поднялся, легко и плавно. – Давай собираться. И поговори с Броком. До того, как мы сядем в джет, потом уже не будет такой возможности. А я собираться.

 

**30.**

Выматерившись, Брок саданул со всей силы кулаком по панели, так, что там что-то хрустнуло и она отошла в сторону, открывая высокотехнологичную начинку их джета. Что там сломалось и как это чинить, Брок даже представить себе не мог, но всё равно наполовину влез в двигательный отсек, подсвечивая себе фонариком, очень подозревая, что начинка, скорее всего, намного технологичнее двигателя внутреннего сгорания.

– Блядь, Барнс, ты можешь не стоять над душой? – рявкнул он и тут же зашипел, приложившись обо что-то затылком. – Лео позови, пусть отлипнет от своего зелёного приятеля. Он хоть как-то понимает старковскую технику.

– А давайте позвоним Старку, связь-то у нас есть, – предложил Баки, потому что считал это единственным вариантом решения проблемы. – И починим всё под его чутким руководством, если это вообще реально починить.

Миссию можно было считать удачно выполненной не только потому, что они забрали доктора Беннера без потерь личного состава, но и потому, что за ними не было погони. Гнаться было просто некому, Баки работал по площадям, уверяя, что принцип выжженной земли идеален в данных условиях. Но Баки нервничал, потому что если они не починят джет вовремя, то точно не успеют до бала.

– Сам набери его, – попросил Брок, выбравшись наружу. – Телефон в заднем кармане, руки грязные.

Баки достал телефон, радуясь, что связь работала и здесь, и набрал номер Старка. Между ними было несколько часовых поясов, но он был уверен, что Старк ответит.

– Эй, Старк, – нервно-весело рявкнул Баки, как только тот ответил. – Нужна консультация.

– Здравствуй, Тони. Прости если разбудил, Тони. Не окажешь любезность, Тони? – ответил тот заплетающимся языком. – Чего тебе надо, Барнс? Не стоит? Давай проконсультирую и ликбез выпишу.

Брок нервно фыркнул.

– Твое творение летать не хочет, Тони, – передразнил он Старка. – Как эту хуйню починить? Нам срочно надо.

– Какое из? – после минутной заминки переспросил Тони. – Я много чего натворил.

– Тони, раздуплись, ЛАА семь пятнадцать, мы на них летаем, – рявкнул Брок, начиная раздражаться.

– О, сладенький, я соскучился, – протянул Тони.

– Можете проболтать всю дорогу обратно, пока будем лететь, – Баки глянул на Брока и удивлённо поднял брови. – Он тебя по голосу опознаёт? Старк, рассказывай, что и как сделать, чтобы взлетели. Давай, шевелись.

– Конечно, узнаёт, мы трахались несколько лет подряд, – буркнул Брок, даже не пытаясь прислушиваться к той высокотехнологичной мути, что нёс Тони, объясняя, почему таким дилетантам, как Барнс, и лезть не стоит в двигательный отсек.

Снова навалилось тревога, засосало под ложечкой. Захотелось все бросить и рвануть автостопом, да хоть пешком. Что-то Броку подсказывало, что пиздец только начинается. И нельзя было уйти к брату, забиться к нему под бок и переждать несколько минут, пока паника не отпустит. Лео был занят, уговаривал чересчур нервного Брюса Беннера потерпеть ещё немного, уверял, что ничего критичного не случилось, ну сели они хрен знает где, ничего, бывает. Хотя Брок слышал, что и у Лео голос с каждой минутой звучал все громче и отчаяннее.

– К делу давайте, – вернул Баки разговор в нужное русло. То, что Старк с Броком были любовниками, он знал прекрасно, но что-то он не думал, что эти отношения измерялись годами, а не парой месяцев. – Старк. Птичка не заводится, но питание есть, светится консоль пилота, есть свет в салоне, можно даже проверить связь, на неё тоже ток идёт. Какие могут быть проблемы, и как это проверить?

Баки сейчас отметал все разговоры, не касающиеся их насущной проблемы, потому что чувствовал – лететь надо срочно. Они должны успеть на этот грёбаный бал.

– Спроси, какой идиот кофе на приборную панель пролил? – вздохнул Тони, но стал заметно сосредоточеннее. Даже по голосу было слышно, что и его самого не устраивали неполадки с его техникой. – Значит так, железный дровосек, слушай меня и молчи. Слушай, делай и молчи. Ткнёшь куда не туда – прощай джет, и вы добираетесь на попутках.

Спокойным, без обычной экспрессии, голосом Тони медленно, как последнему идиоту, объяснял, куда и как надо нажимать, что проверить в первую очередь и куда соваться не стоит ни в коем случае, чтобы не получить разрядом между глаз.

– Перепаяй пятый красный провод на третью схему и попробуй завести, – выдохнул Тони к третьему часу их почти полной переборки двигательной части джета. – Если и это не поможет, то вы его доломали окончательно. И, сладкий, ты же меня слышишь? Жду потом у себя с горячими благодарностями.

Брок на нервяке даже глаза закатить не сумел, лишь оскалиться, но Тони уже отключился.

– Всё, заводи, – скомандовал Баки, перепаяв всё, что нужно. – А то мы не успеем никуда вообще.

Вот теперь Баки не на шутку волновался, и волнение это было вполне обоснованным – они опаздывали. И если сейчас ничего не получится, они проебут всё на свете. Баки уже готов был предаться черному отчаянию, когда движки джета завелись.

– Всё, полетели отсюда, – тут же сказал он, вылезая из-под консоли, – Давай, Брок, поднимай её в воздух, – и щёлкнул тумблером по кнопке вызова. – База, это альфа, приём!

Когда на первый вызов никто не отозвался, в кабину пилотов, плюнув на Беннера и его спокойствие, сунулся и Лео, глянул испуганно на вцепившегося в штурвал брата, сжал его плечи ладонями, хотя и сам уже справлялся с трудом. Вторая и третья попытка также не принесла результата.

Отпихнув Баки в сторону, Лео сел в кресло второго пилота и застучал пальцами по кнопкам, вводя свои собственные коды. Не могло быть такого. Чтобы на целой базе ни до кого нельзя было дозвониться, только если... базы, как таковой, не было.

Правая половина лобового стекла пошла помехами.

– Ну давай, быстрее, подгружай, – заторопил Лео, стараясь наладить связь со спутником.

– Западный выход и ангары выводи! – рявкнул Брок, заламывая вираж и выжимая скорость на максимум.

Когда на экране появилась картинка, у Баки все внутри сжалось. Показывали суматоху, словно на базу напали, но это было явно не нападение. Но что это, он терялся в догадках.

Баки попытался связаться со Стивом напрямую через его коммуникатор, но ничего не выходило, не было даже помех, стояла просто тишина.

– Стив, Стиви, мать твою, что же ты молчишь, – бормотал Баки. – Мужики, мы что, опоздали?

Об этом думать не хотелось. Если бы не поломка, они сейчас были бы уже на базе, помогли бы, но они были в воздухе, не способные ничем помочь, только молиться, если кто-то из них ещё верил в Бога.

– Заткнись, Барнс, ради бога, заткнись! – сорвался на крик Брок, на мгновение зажмурился, с силой сжал зубы. – До бала сутки! Мы не можем, блядь, опоздать! Стив на базе сидит! Должен сидеть, как приговорённый к казни!

Хотя он сам и не верил в свои же слова. Стив не умел быть безучастным, никогда не бежал от опасности, и если что-то произошло, то первым кидался в бой без оглядки, без подготовки, с голыми руками, если придётся.

Дотянувшись, Баки врубил автопилот, настроенный на возвращение на базу, и развернул кресло с Броком к себе.

– Брок, отставить панику. Думай, – говорить было легче, чем самому обрести спокойствие. – Мы не можем прилететь прямо на базу, мы не знаем, что там происходит. Где запасной вариант? Лео, иди, успокаивай Беннера, я не смогу его уговорить, если что. Так, у нас всё хорошо. Садимся не на базе, тащим доктора Зелёнку на конспиративную квартиру, оставляем там с Лео, а мы с тобой идём узнавать, что на базе. Ну, Брок!

Говорить было проще, выдавать готовые, непроверенные, но хоть какие-то решения, было проще. Это сейчас нужно было всем.

– Брок, Лео. Три часа. Нам лететь три часа. Успокойтесь.

Подняв больные, чёрные от расширившихся зрачков глаза на Баки, Брок несколько секунд смотрел на него, не узнавая, не понимая, где он и куда они летят, почему он здесь, а не со Стивом, где вообще Стив, а потом, наконец более-менее отдышавшись, кивнул.

– Мелкий, – обратился он к брату, смотря при этом в глаза Баки. – Иди к Беннеру, если мы разобьёмся, лучше не будет. Успокой его. Сядем в Бель Хейвен, там частный аэропорт и полчаса до... – он сбился, сглотнул горечь, скопившуюся во рту, – дома Наташи, вместе присмотрите за профессором. Иди, малыш, пожалуйста.

– Брок, – Баки самого почти трясло, но он старался держаться, насколько это было возможно. – Брок... – Баки взял его за руку и сжал, пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать. – Я тоже волнуюсь.

Каждый из них прекрасно понимал, что стоит на кону, но при этом каждый смотрел в будущее, не верил, что что-то пойдёт не так, потому что этого просто не могло быть, но в глубине души они знали, что любой из них способен погибнуть в одночасье. И хорошо, если просто погибнуть, а не попасть в руки врага, где изощрёнными пытками у них добудут все секреты.

– Брок, – повторил Баки и наклонился к нему, сминая губы поцелуем.

В груди вспыхнула привычная злая уверенность в себе, своих силах, в Лео, Баки и, само собой, в Стиве. Никто из них не был нежной барышней, у которой сломанный ноготь – уже трагедия. Они справятся, все вместе или по отдельности, сдюжат всё, что им решила преподнести судьба. Ведь в конце всего их ждал собственный дом и тихое счастье на четверых, как награда за весь пиздец.

Брок, лишь обхватив затылок Баки, яростно ответил, кусая, вылизывая прихотливо вырезанные природой губы, не давая отстраниться, пока хватало дыхания. Ему отпустило, но как не сойти с ума за три часа полёта, он даже представить себе не мог, но стало легче, значительно проще. Он слышал тихий голос брата, выспрашивающего у Беннера о каких-то его достижениях, мерный гул двигателя, чувствовал тёплое дыхание Баки на своих губах.

– Посиди со мной, – попросил Брок. – Немного совсем.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Баки, отрываясь от таких сладких губ.

Брок и Лео целовались совершенно по-разному, один брал своё, не стесняясь, жадно, страстно, второй же целовал нежно, щемяще сладко. И Баки думал именно о губах Брока и Лео, потому что думать о чём-то другом было невыносимо больно и страшно.

Баки стёк на палубу и устроился у кресла Брока, положив голову ему на колени и обняв за ноги. Джет шёл на автопилоте, они были в воздухе, очень высоко над землёй, и можно было позволить себе даже такое, ведь никто не расскажет о нарушении правил техники безопасности.

Бездумно гладя Баки по волосам, перебирая тяжёлые, шёлковые на ощупь пряди, Брок с тревогой всматривался в темнеющее небо. Он мог сколько угодно уговаривать себя не волноваться, не накручивать, но подсознание, будто издеваясь, подкидывало ему сцены одна страшнее другой.

Что могло произойти такого, что на пункте связи никого не было? Почему не отвечали Стив и Ник? Где все его бойцы?

Баки был уверен, что если бы что-то случилось на базе, им бы сообщили, нашли бы способ, но нет, база просто хранила безмолвие. Может, объявили режим тишины, как на подлодках? Но зачем? И что там сейчас вытворяет Стив?

Они летели, по сути, в никуда, стараясь не рассказывать об этом чокнутому профессору, который мог испугаться и превратиться в зелёного монстра. Ничего хорошего.

Баки чувствовал, как Брок напряжён, понимал, что сам он напряжён не меньше, но ничего не мог поделать.

Брок не переставая набирал номера за номерами, пытался связаться с базой, Стивом, кем-то из своей команды, но везде слышал лишь белый шум помех или длинные гудки.

Его трясло, сердце даже не частило, а колотилось со скоростью отбойного молотка, с каждым неотвеченным вызовом падая в пятки. Если бы не сидящий у его ног Баки, Брок бы сошёл с ума, разбил бы себе голову о приборную панель, но приходилось держаться, говорить о всякой ерунде, рассказывать о пройденных миссиях, ругать Марию и хохмить по поводу того, что не того их Стиви на бал ведёт, ой не того... Потому он и не заметил, что на очередной звонок вместо длинных гудков прозвучал растерянный до заикания голос Роллинза.

– Командир, пизда всему. Роджерса украли.

– Как, бля? – рявкнул Баки и только потом понял, что услышал на самом деле.

Стива не могли украсть, он же суперсолдат, как вообще такое возможно? А потом вспомнил себя, как его вырвали из лап «Гидры», и понял, что дело плохо. Лететь быстрее они не могли, джет и так шёл на максимальной скорости, да ещё и не известно, насколько он исправен, потому что диагностику прогонять было просто некогда.

Но ведь до бала ещё есть время, это на балу могло случиться всё что угодно. Показалось, словно их предали, разделили, нагрузив идиотской миссией сопровождения, с который бы мог справиться кто-нибудь другой. Ну, больше бы народу понадобилось, чтобы разнести гадюшник, из которого они вытащили доктора, но и всё. Даже Лео можно было послать одного, хотя одного его отпускать вообще никуда не хотелось.

Баки до боли сжал бионической рукой колено Брока, чтобы отрезвить, потому что тупо метаться и сотрясать воздух проклятиями было глупо. Неконструктивно. Нужны были детали, как Стива вытащить. Успеть, пока с ним не сделали того, что сделали с ним самим.

– Не говори Лео, – одними губами прошептал Брок, потёр лицо ладонями, разгоняя кровь, собирая мысли в одну кучу. – Так, Джек, доклад по всей форме. Как вы умудрились проебать целого Роджерса?

Нельзя было расслабляться, нельзя было давать себе время на панику и страх. Если поймали Стива, значит, он у «Гидры», значит, уже завтра его могут либо разобрать на составляющие, либо выпустить в город второго Зимнего Солдата.

– На дом Хилл было совершено нападение. Кэп вместе с третьим отрядом выехал на место. Мы не смогли его остановить. Их ждали. Повязали всех, ни одного тела. Мария не пострадала.

– Да срать мне на Марию! – рявкнул Брок и тут же понизил голос, оглянувшись на пассажирский отсек. – Куда увезли моего мужика?

– Сигнал маяка, вшитого Кэпу, пропал на северо-востоке. Что там есть у «Гидры»?

– Много всего, – тихо сказал Баки. – Брок, мы должны долететь, сесть, сплавить доктора и Лео, чтобы что-то делать, если ты не хочешь рассказывать брату.

Баки не хотел впутывать в это дело Лео, у того сейчас на руках был от любого психа зеленеющий учёный, за которым нужен глаз да глаз. И полтора часа, чтобы долететь. Ещё полтора часа, за которые со Стивом могло произойти всё что угодно. Но Баки почему-то был уверен, что его просто обнулят и попытаются сделать из него второго Солдата, это да.

– Всё это была хорошо спланированная кем-то подстава, – продолжил мысль Баки, пока на том конце молчали. – Но время у нас есть. Триггеры тяжело вкрутить в мозг. Спроси, что там у них творится.

– Сам, блядь, спросить не можешь? – огрызнулся Брок, но тут же сжал ладонь Баки, понимая – не одному ему сейчас хуёво, не только он боится потерять любимого человека. – Джек, толком объясни. Всё равно летим.

Брок слушал объяснения своего зама вполуха, скорее только для того, чтобы кто-то говорил и дал ему подумать, систематизировать все сведения. Он прекрасно понимал, что это было. Никакой подставы, ловили на живца хоть кого-то. Раз ни одного трупа, значит, и не собирались убивать, а то, что Мария связана с сопротивлением, понятно любому идиоту, всё-таки оппозиция, только убить её – значит подписаться под своей неспособностью справиться с повстанцами, и не посадить: она сенатор и защищена неприкосновенностью. Мария может около Капитолия засосать Фьюри, и ей ничего за это не будет.

Сжав пальцами виски, Брок закурил. Близится Судная ночь, у сопротивления аж два суперсолдата, плюс Мария лидирует по опросам общественного мнения – вот «Гидра» и зашевелилась: Беннера заменить решили на кого-то посговорчивее, на дом Марии напасть, в надежде, что Фьюри, испугавшись, пришлёт кого-то посерьёзнее простого бойца, а Стива и присылать не надо, он сам, как услышал про «даму в беде», ломанулся спасать. Там-то их всех и приняли.

– Понял тебя, Джек. Собирай барахло, как для начала войны полномасштабной, ребят наших, и двигай к выезду из города, подхватите нас около квартиры Романов. Всё, конец связи.

– Что ты собираешься соврать Лео, чтобы он не пошёл с нами? – спросил Баки, понимая, что он-то Лео соврать точно не сможет, язык не повернётся.

– Попрошу посидеть с Беннером, пока мы не разберёмся, что и как на базе, пообещаю сразу же позвонить и... – Брок зажмурился, он не мог себе позволить рисковать жизнью ещё и брата, он бы и Баки оставил бы на с Лео, если бы тот не был той самой силой, которой им может не хватить, чтобы отбить Стива. – И не позвоню, – закончил он.

Перед глазами тут же встал момент поимки Зимнего, его страшный пустой взгляд в никуда, обретший осознанность, только наткнувшись на Лео. Брок читал документацию, выкладки и предписания, помнил про обнуления, депривацию сна и прочие радости, про дегуманизацию. Страшно было представить, что и Стив, их Стив, наконец-то научившийся улыбаться открыто, не шаблонно, подвергнется такому.

– А ты молчи, понял? – просипел Брок, стараясь совладать с лицом и крикнул в полный голос: – Заходим на посадку!

 

**31.**

Когда оставляли Лео с Наташей и Беннером, Баки по глазам Лео видел, что тот что-то подозревает, но нервный доктор не давал возможности тряхануть Брока и выяснить, что за секрет они с Баки скрывают. И Баки надеялся, что Лео не узнает ещё какое-то продолжительное время.

Они с Броком гнали на встречу с Роллинзом, и Баки понимал, что плана у них нет, кроме как рухнуть на голову похитителям Стива, правильно угадав место, где его держат. Скорее всего, это та же база, на которой хранился Зимний Солдат, и это был хороший повод оставить там армию, чтобы схватить ещё и беглеца Зимнего, о чем Баки Броку и рассказал.

– Брок, там может быть армия с шокерами, – сказал Баки. – И я не знаю кодов той базы, их после моего захвата могли сменить множество раз. Ты понимаешь всю опасность?

– Мне насрать, – дёрнул уголком губ Брок, выворачивая руль чёрной ламборгини Наташи. – Открой карту и ткни примерно расположения баз в той местности, где возможно удерживать такого, как Стив.

– Стив будет здесь, – Баки развернул голографическую карту и ткнул в одну-единственную базу. – Там всё оборудование по работе с проектом Зимний Солдат. А вот всех остальных могли притащить на любую другую. Я не знаю всех баз «Гидры», которые могут использоваться для содержания и допроса пленников. План базы, где Стив, я знаю, но у нас его нет, достать не смог, поэтому нарисую на бумажке, что к чему. И сценарий будет мой, договорились?

Баки не хотел думать, что могли успеть сделать со Стивом за то время, которое они чинил джет, летели, сейчас будут добираться до базы, придумывая план на коленке. Слишком много времени, но и психопрограммирование – дело очень небыстрое, так что мозги Стиву если и взболтали, то не сильно.

– Идёт, – согласился Брок, завидев на соседнем перекрёстке чёрный тонированный «танк» сопротивления. Уж номера малышки Роллинза он знал отлично. – Вот сейчас и посвятишь меня и всех остальных.

А ведь действительно было насрать. Впервые ему было дело до кого-то постороннего, того, кто не Лео, настолько было важно вернуть Стива, что жизнь свою отдать не жалко, только бы с ним всё было более-менее нормально, не так, как с Зимним, не так, как с теми, кого им удавалось отбивать до этого у «Гидры». Остальных бойцов было жаль, хотя он и не знал, кто именно входит в тот отряд, с которым рванул на помощь Марии их Капитан Ответственность и Непогрешимость, блядь, но Брок прекрасно понимал, что придётся расставлять приоритеты – они или Стив. И снова, чёрт возьми, личное брало верх, как всегда с Лео.

– Командир, Барнс, – поздоровался Роллинз, уже упакованный в лучшую амуницию, из фургона обеспокоенно глазели остальные бойцы личного отряда Зверя-Рамлоу. – Как и куда мы пляшем?

– В двадцати милях южнее того места, где пропал Стив, есть база... – заговорил Баки.

Он объяснял быстро, чётко, рисуя листе бумаги нужные им переходы и крылья подземного и надземного сооружения, являющегося лабораторией и хоромами Зимнего Солдата. Объяснял, откуда кто будет заходить, уверенный, что их ждут, и ждут с расчётом на Солдата, на его мощь, на его силу и знания.

У них не было ни времени, ни эффекта неожиданности, ничего достаточно серьёзного. Даже помощи ждать было неоткуда, они сейчас были вообще сами по себе.

– Вопросы? – Баки ещё раз дал поразглядывать его планы, нарисованные кое-как, но лучшего у них не было.

– Мы там сдохнем, – хмуро резюмировал Роллинз и, выразительно глянув на Брока, подтянул ремни разгрузки.

– Мужики, никого не держу. У меня там, – Брок ткнул пальцем в план базы, – самое что ни есть личное... и у Барнса личное, вы не обязаны идти.

– Завались, Командир, – оскалился Таузиг. – У всех нас личное – это ты, так что поскакали, вынесем их там к хуям.

Брок сгрёб в объятия Роллинза и Таузига, благодарно глянул на разулыбавшихся остальных и вдруг понял, что он всё-таки проебался в этой жизни, считая, что нет у него никого, кроме Лео, и не нужен он никому, не заметят, если сдохнет, но на деле всё вышло по-другому.

– Барнс, за руль, а мне надо позвонить, – велел он, набирая номер единственного человека, кто мог им сейчас помочь. – Тони, мне нужны любые коды от базы вблизи Форта Бивер. И срочно, потом обговорим форму и глубину моей благодарности. Сейчас на кону жизнь Стива.

Баки сел за руль, и они рванули на встречу с непонятно чем. Надежды, что их там не ждут, таяли на глазах, но как же хотелось верить, хоть чуть-чуть, хоть капельку, что удача на их стороне, что ту базу ещё не охраняют, как Форт Нокс, что у них есть окно.

Стива похитили всего пять часов назад, за это время его могли только привезти, накачать препаратами и, может быть, обнулить, но не перейти к психопрограммированию. Там одна подготовка занимала хрен знает сколько. Но вот в каком состоянии сейчас сам Стив, этого Баки не знал. Не представлял просто.

Ещё час они добирались до места. База была замаскирована под научный центр, занимающийся проблемой стволовых клеток. Дизайнерское здание стояло в лесу, к нему вела всего одна дорога, и как подобраться незамеченными, никто не знал.

– Можно обойти с запад или востока, там проще всего продраться через лес, – когда они остановились для последнего инструктажа, сказал Баки. – Одна группа наводит шухер открыто, вторая пойдёт с запада, пусть думают, что первая отвлекает для второй. Мы с Броком пойдём с севера. Ваша первостепенная задача – не сдохнуть раньше времени и навести бардак. Как только мы попадем внутрь, всё будет проще.

Время будто бы замедлилось, растянулось. Брок крался среди высокого кустарника, пригибаясь почти к самой земле, где-то слева неслышной тенью скользил Баки. Казалось, что они не двигаются, стоят на месте, пойманные в капкан, даже несмотря на то, что уже впереди показались очертания здания, выстроенного сплошь из стекла, лишь с небольшими вкраплениями бетона – громадная обманка, чтобы скрыть то, что находилось ниже, под ней, уходя под землю ещё на двенадцать этажей.

Тони назвал их план самоубийством чистой воды, но отговаривать не стал, лишь пообещал посодействовать, чем сумеет: например, организовать сбой питания раз так пятнадцать и на общей волне раздражения устроить пару диверсий, как раз опробовав в полевых условиях новые изобретения, о которых «начальство» ни сном ни духом.

Им нужно было пробраться до небольшого куба, в котором находились коммуникации и запасной люк. Им не пользовались, даже не охраняли как следует, всего один боец, да и тот тут же побежал на помощь, как только раздались первые очереди прикрытия прикрытия. Им нужно было добраться до люка в тот момент, когда будет сбой питания, магнитная крышка с кодовым замком откроется ровно на пятнадцать секунд. Это их окно.

Баки метнул нож в часового и махнул рукой Броку. Их время пошло.

В голове Брока набатом звучал его же голос, отсчитывающий секунду за секундой, где-то на краю сознания горела табличка, предупреждающая об опасности, и всё явственнее понималось – не выберутся, не сдюжат, их слишком мало: пятнадцать пусть и хорошо обученных бойцов и один Зимний Солдат против целой армии – не слишком правильная расстановка сил, но где-то там, на одном из этажей Стив.

– Верхние этажи заблокированы, – раздался в наушнике голос Роллинза, – идём вниз.

– Минус первый этаж – чисто!

Люк они проскочили легко, слишком легко, но Баки было просто некогда заниматься праздным раздумыванием, что хорошее начало – это плохо. Хорошее начало было у хорошо проработанного плана, поэтому всё шло правильно. Им нужен был минус шестой этаж, лаборатория анализирования и стирания памяти. Лифты уже отключили, и Баки потащил Брока к лестнице.

На минус втором этаже шла ожесточённая перестрелка, но не это было им важно, ребята Брока знали, на что шли, пусть воюют, а им нужно ниже. Ещё ниже. С нижнего пролёта кто-то начал стрелять, и Баки выпустил ответную очередь, после чего глянул вниз, посмотреть, что там происходит. Но смотреть было уже не на что, он убил стрелка.

– Брок, быстрее, нам ещё ниже, – скомандовал Баки, перепрыгивая через половину пролёта.

Этаж, этаж, ещё этаж.

Спускаясь пролёт за пролётом, Брок заводился всё сильнее. В крови вскипала злая решимость перестрелять здесь всех, но им не надо было всех, только минус шестой, лаборатории, если Стив, конечно, там, ниже спускаться не имело смысла.

Баки с ноги вынес дверь нужного этажа вместе с коробкой, подбирать код было просто некогда, и ворвался, поводя автоматом из стороны в сторону. Он знал, что у него остался один рожок патронов, но этого не знали гидровцы. Баки был уверен, что на этаже должна была начаться суматоха, но тут царил покой и рабочая атмосфера. Очень рабочая.

– А ну стоять! – рявкнул Баки лысеющему мужчине в белом халате. Это был доктор Смитсон, Баки помнил его. Он всех тут помнил, потому что персонала на этом этаже было всего лишь двадцать человек.

Смитсон поднял руки вверх, халаты были не из тех, кто собирался идти против захватчиков, ведь их силой были их мозги, а такому делу всегда найдется применение.

– Зимний вернулся домой? – почти ласково спросил он и паскудно улыбнулся. – Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать.

Баки рванул было вперёд, пристрелить Смитсона, но рука не поднималась. Ему стало страшно. Очень страшно, что сейчас тот договорит, и всё, что у Баки появилось исчезнет.

Не произнося ни слова, Брок нажал на курок, снося «белому халату» половину головы. Он уже много лет не считал убитых, особенно когда от них зависела судьба дорогих ему людей.

– Баки, соберись, – жёстко оборвал он. – Куда дальше? Веди!

Тряхнув головой, Баки кивнул Броку, благодаря его. Он успел забыть, что с ним делают коды, и сейчас, вспомнив, порадовался, что был не один.

Протащив Брока через пол-этажа, он не встретил больше никого из халатов, словно те, услышав звуки выстрелов, попряталась кто куда. Это было им на руку. Когда они дошли до металлической двери, за которой, Баки как сейчас помнил, стояло кресло обнуления. Дверь была приоткрыта, и Баки рванул её, выставляя вперёд ствол своего оружия. Но убивать было некого. А в кресле, тупо пялясь в пространство, сидел голый по пояс Стив. Он не подавал никаких признаков контактирования с миром, словно сидела просто оболочка, и у Баки сжалось сердце. Только не Стив, только не его мелкий придурочный лучший друг, который всегда умел настоять на своем.

– Стив? – позвал Баки. – Стиви...

Сидящий в кресле даже головы в их сторону не повернул. Баки обернулся на Брока.

– Попробуй ты.

– Стив... – без какой-либо надежды позвал Брок и тут же рявкнул в полный голос: – Капитан Роджерс!

Стив крупно вздрогнул, перевёл совершенно равнодушный взгляд на него и расправил плечи.

– Проект Капитан готов к работе. Жду ваших указаний.

Перед глазами Брока на мгновение померк свет, он нервно сжал в ладонях винтовку, боясь её или выронить, или застрелиться к чертям. Ему было физически плохо от двойственности чувств. Вроде бы Стив жив, не видно ни ран, ни крови, но он был пустым, оболочкой того, кого он так сильно любил.

Где-то в отдалении гулко грохнули выстрелы.

– На закорки его и уходим отсюда, – велел Брок, сам не узнавая своего голоса.

– Капитан, – быстро сообразил Баки, – за мной. Миссия – сопровождение. Ясно?

– Так точно, – деревянно отозвался Стив.

– Брок, командуй отход, пусть всё бросают и уходят, и мы с ними.

Уходили с помпой. Глазго, хитро прищурившись, в десятый раз уточнил у шерстившего базы данных исследовательского центра Милза, точно ли там нет никого из захваченных бойцов сопротивления, и стоило им только погрузиться в машину, открыл на телефоне какое-то приложение, внешне похожее на управление будильником, куда-то нажал и... грохнуло так, что их подкинуло вместе с машиной.

– Дебил! – рявкнул Джон, едва удерживая руль в руках.

Бойцы расхохотались. Один Стив сидел безучастный ко всему.

Брок не мог на него смотреть и не смотреть тоже не мог, ему казалось, отвернись он, отведи взгляд – и кресло опустеет.

– Отзвонитесь на базу, снимите чрезвычайное положение, и пусть Лео с профессором едут туда.

Баки забрался в машину рядом со Стивом, который продолжал равнодушно смотреть на мир, и сжал его руку.

– Стиви, очнись, я знаю, что ты там. Я все для тебя сделаю, чтобы вытащить из той раковины, в которую они тебя загнали, – тихо говорил Баки, готовый почти плакать, потому что было не просто больно, было так, словно кислотой окропляли, так всё ныло внутри. – Ты достучался до меня, а я достучусь до тебя. Обещаю.

Ехали в молчании. Бойцы переглядывались, нет-нет да кидая заинтересованные взгляды на Стива. Брок курил одну за одной.

Стив. Был. Жив.

И всё. На этом хорошие новости заканчивались, дальше виделся один только пиздец.

Броку в кои-то веки было насрать на «Гидру», Фьюри, сопротивление, на Судную ночь и вообще весь мир. Он устал, страшно вымотался, истрепался так, что чувствовал себя полупрозрачным, ненастоящим, призраком самого себя. А будущее не радовало. Для начала надо было объясниться с Лео, заслуженно получить по морде, где-то устроить Стива так, чтобы он не шарахался по базе, чтобы... Брок сглотнул, потёр загривок левой ладонью, не замечая, как сигарета, зажатая в пальцах правой, ходит ходуном, осыпая колени пеплом... надо припрячь Беннера к лечению Стива, кого угодно припрячь, надо расплатиться с Тони.

Дел непочатый край.

Что делать, Баки не знал, он помнил, что понадобилась неделя комы, чтобы его мозги встали на место, но это ему, Стиву не нужна кома, его ещё не перепрограммировали, в этом Баки был полностью уверен. Но вот мозги уже взболтали.

Наверное, нужно было поговорить с Броком, попробовать объяснить ему, что сейчас переживает Стив, только нужно ли это было Броку знать? Баки бы не хотел такого знания, слишком оно было... Просто слишком.

На базе Баки просто взял Стива за руку и, приказав следовать за ним, повёл его в свои владения. Подальше от любопытных глаз. По-хорошему, им всем нужен был отпуск. А ещё нужно было дать в морду Фьюри. Как они умудрились потерять Стива? Как дали его захватить? Баки даже было плевать на всех, кто погиб в этой неравной схватке, потому что Стив был важнее всего.

Лео налетел на них в коридоре, вывернув из-за поворота, и всем собой впечатался в Баки, не рассчитав скорости, открыл было рот, чтобы высказать всё, что он думает об идиотах, утаивших _такие_ новости, но сдержался.

– Стив, Господи боже, Стиви, с тобой всё хорошо! – воскликнул он, притёрся к нему всем собой, обнял за шею такого родного, близкого, напугавшего своей пропажей чуть ли не до потери сознания, но в ответ его не обняли, не прижали, подхватывая под задницу. – Не понял... Стив, с тобой всё в поря... Та-ак! Что за нахуй происходит? – нахмурился он, посмотрев сначала на Брока, а потом на Баки. – Что со Стивом такое?

– Мелкий, не здесь, – тихо выдохнул Брок. – Давайте отведём его в нашу комнату и там поговорим?

– Лучше ко мне, Брок, – уверенно сказал Баки. – Туда меньше шастают, да и ссаться будут ко мне ходить просто так.

– Ладно, к тебе, потом ещё одну комнату расчистим... для Стива, – скривившись, согласился Брок.

Оказавшись подальше от чужих глаз, Баки устроил Стива в кресле. Он понятия не имел, что делать в такой ситуации. А ещё нужно было хоть немного поспать, потому что следующие дни обещали быть тяжёлыми и длинными.

– Кто пойдёт бить морду Фьюри? – безрадостно спросил Баки, устроившись на матрасе и притянув к себе Лео. Хотелось тепла и хоть немного спокойствия. – Брок, иди к нам.

– Не могу, принцесса, – покачал головой Брок, так и не отрывая взгляда от безучастного ко всему Стива. – Вы отдохните, а я распоряжусь насчёт соседней комнаты, медиков туда сгоню, пусть осмотрят, проведут полный мониторинг, к Нику зайду и надо с Тони встретиться, может, он... снова поможет чем.

Брок и говорил-то через силу, дышал через силу. Злая решимость, разгонявшая кровь, поутихла, оставив вместо себя тупую апатию и желание забраться под бок к Баки, ткнуться носом в шею и не обращать внимания на весь мир несколько дней, но Стив был важнее отдыха, важнее внутреннего состояния, да и вообще всего.

– Брок, – позвал Баки тихо и веско, – за десять минут мир не рухнет, ничего не изменится. Не станет хуже, лучше тоже не станет, но это как посмотреть. Дай себе эти десять минут, посиди с нами. Вдруг Стив откликнется, шевельнётся у него что-то внутри? Десять минут – всё, о чем я прошу.

Отпустив самого себя, Брок в одно движение оказался с правого бока от Барнса, устроил голову на живом плече, а пальцы переплёл с пальцами Лео, сжал его ладонь. Действительно, что могут изменить десять минут? Он лежал, грелся теплом самых важных людей, но не мог не смотреть на Стива, на что-то надеясь.

Не дрогнул, не шевельнулось в нём ничего человеческого.

Баки прижал Брока к себе, поцеловал в макушку, давая ему возможность если не расслабиться, то хоть немного передохнуть. Сам Баки понимал, что ему нужны эти обнимашки, возможно, больше, чем Броку или Лео, потому что он знал, что сейчас внутри Стива, что Стива там нет. Вернее, есть, но запертый в тёмном-тёмном уголке своего «я», которое пока не нашло путеводную звезду, чтобы выбраться к ним. И эту звезду надо было зажечь.

 

**32.**

Всю следующую неделю Броку поспать, да и пожрать тоже нормально не удавалось. Он воевал со всеми, кем только мог, даже Николасу быстро и доходчиво объяснил, что он его, конечно, уважает за столько лет и готов трепетать, как положено перед начальником, но за свои проёбы отвечать придётся самому. Легче не стало, но на одного должника в длинном списке стало поменьше.

Ни врачи на базе, ни Беннер, неожиданно заинтересовавший обычно обходившую мужиков десятой дорогой Наташу, не знали, что делать со Стивом. По всем показателям он был в норме, в очень странной своеобразной норме. Все исследования, возможные на том оборудовании, что у них было, утверждали об отсутствии каких-то изменений, но Стив продолжал реагировать только на прямые команды и тупо безучастно глядеть перед собой.

– Пиздец какой-то, – выругался Брок и снова набрал Тони.

Баки всё своё свободное время посвятил Стиву. Он понимал, что этим может обидеть Лео, но не мог отойти от друга, рассказывая всё, что сам помнил, об их жизни, пытаясь хоть как-то всколыхнуть в Стива память. Наверное, нужно было просто подождать, пока восстановятся ткани мозга, хорошо прожаренные машиной, но Баки не мог ждать, ведь сколько нужно было времени, не знал никто.

Мозгоправы говорили о том, что Стиву была нанесена такая травма, что его «я» спряталось и просто не хочет выходить, боится, что сделают снова также больно или ещё больнее.

– Стиви-Стиви, – вздохнул Баки после очередного разговора с врачами. – Какой же ты мудак. Но ты наш мудак, и мы тебя ждём.

Стив выполнял все действия и приказы словно хорошо отработанный механизм, но ни эмоций, ни желаний не проскальзывало, казалось, в его голове. Навороченные приборы, которые доставил на базу Тони, тоже молчали.

Организм в норме.

Двигательная активность в норме.

Мозговые функции в норме.

Но Стив смотрел прямо перед собой, ходил хвостом за Броком, если тому случалось уйти из его комнаты, твердил упрямо про куратора и совершенно не выглядел нормальным.

Лео тоже, как мог, пробовал его расшевелить, принёс альбомы с рисунками, сам, сидя рядом со Стивом пытался что-то чиркать, громко в голос жаловался на кривые руки, помня, что в прошлый раз за такую фразу получил увесистый подзатыльник и предложение позаниматься с ним, а сейчас – тот же пустой взгляд и нетронутые скетчбуки на столе.

– Я читал, что электрошоковая терапия до сих пор успешно применяется в психиатрии, – как-то сказал Баки. Дни утекали сквозь пальцы песком, превращаясь в недели, а недели скоро должны были стать двумя месяцами, если ничего не делать, а у них заканчивалось время. – Может, попробуем? Не выжигать нейронные связи, – Баки выучил и ещё более страшные слова, чем это, и даже уже понимал, о чём говорит, – а подтолкнуть мозг, простимулировать. Слушайте, он мне тоже дорог, но пока не помогло вообще ничего, нужно хоть что-то делать!

Вздрогнув, Брок облокотился на столешницу, выдыхая сквозь зубы. Не сказать, что он не думал обо всём этом, думал, но применить на практике... У Брока до сих пор нервно тряслись руки после того, как он, погладив Стива по волосам, обнаружил мелкие точечные ожоги. Он чуть было за винтовку не схватился, слишком живы были в его памяти прочитанные в деле Зимнего Солдата подробности работы с ним. Для Стива такого не хотелось.

– Бак, я не знаю, – выдохнул он, потёр лицо. – Я сегодня к Тони, когда вернусь, поговорим об этом, ладно?

– Что от тебя хочет Старк? – прищурился Баки, потому что, хоть Старк сделать для них почти невозможное, он всё равно не мог доверять ему в полной мере.

Брок молча пожал плечами, накинул на плечи куртку, пятернёй зачесал волосы назад. Какая разница, что нужно было Тони? Брок разбился бы в лепёшку, лёг под всех глав «Гидры» разом, если бы это хоть немного помогло Стиву.

– Брок? – Баки поднялся и развернул его к себе, заглядывая в глаза. – Что от тебя хочет Старк?

– Какая разница, Бак? Я не знаю. Выпить позвал, поговорить, вспомнить былое, я не знаю.

– Я очень надеюсь, что он не настолько мудак и подонок, насколько я о нём думаю, – очень серьёзно сказал Баки. – Я просто за тебя волнуюсь, потому что, когда вернётся Стив, он же с меня спросит, почему не уберёг его мужика.

Баки вздохнул и отпустил плечи Брока. Не хотел он отстраняться, но, похоже, это было не в его власти.

– Вернёшься, приходи к нам с Лео, – Баки улыбнулся. – Нам без тебя одиноко.

– Ничего, что я сам за себя постоять могу? – криво усмехнулся Брок, протянул было руку коснуться Баки, но в последний момент развернулся на пятках. – Лео не говори, куда я поехал, с него станется явиться. Пойду со Стивом попрощаюсь.

Баки поймал Брока, уткнулся в затылок носом, горячо выдыхая.

– Конечно, можешь, – согласился он, – но это не значит, что тебе это нужно делать. А Лео сам догадается, куда ты делся, я думаю. Он умный.

– Догадается, – согласился Брок, прижался спиной к груди Баки, представляя, что сейчас тихо скрипнет дверь и войдёт Стив, улыбнётся, скажет, что рад видеть любимых вместе, и тоже обнимет, зажмёт Брока между собой и Баки, раскатает, расплавит, переделает в тысячный раз под себя. – Ладно, Бак. – Брок отстранился. – Быстрее уйду, быстрее вернусь.

В комнате Стива было сумрачно, лишь перемигивались яркими огоньками приборы. Брок вошёл, по привычке зажигая верхний свет, до последнего надеясь, что вызовет хоть какую реакцию. Стив поморщится, закроет глаза ладонью, а не продолжит сидеть в глубоком кресле искусно сделанным манекеном.

– Привет, сладкий, – поздоровался Брок, прошёлся по комнате, замер у пустого рабочего стола. – Как ты сегодня? Неплохо тут у тебя, да? Ты хоть ел? – в груди резануло болью. Стив теперь никогда не отвечал на такие праздные вопросы, только на чётко выверенный перечень, сухой, конкретный.

Брок подошёл к его креслу, присел рядом на корточки, заглядывая в глаза.

– Мне уехать надо. Тони на пьянку позвал, – Брок дёрнул уголками губ. – Не скучай, любовь моя.

Хотелось ударить, наорать, сделать хоть что-то, но Брок лишь поднялся и легко коснулся его губ невесомым поцелуем. И вышел, не заметив пристального взгляда в спину... Через несколько минут в комнате кто-то снова погасил свет....

Баки видел, как Брок чах с каждым днём, как мутнел и становился безжизненным обычно яркий, искрящийся взгляд. Лео тоже осунулся и ходил с каждым днём всё мрачнее и мрачнее, а сам Баки... А сам Баки собирал воображаемыми ладонями воду их счастливых отношений, которая утекала, испарялась, как в пустыне.

– Какого чёрта, Стив! – рявкнул он, когда Брок ушёл, а Лео ещё не появился. – Ну же, дружище, я знаю, что ты там. Помоги нам до тебя добраться!

Баки жёстко встряхнул Стива за плечи, голова его мотнулась, но он даже не моргнул, вообще не подал никаких признаков того, что его потревожили. Баки сполз на пол, давясь сухой истерикой. Как же больно было видеть Стива таким...

– Детка, мы справимся, – твердил Лео, каждый раз утаскивая его в их комнату. – Стив придёт в себя, и всё наладится. Ты же сумел, и он сможет.

Но время шло, и ничего не менялось, ни в лучшую ни в худшую сторону, Лео вертелся как мог, тормошил Баки, напоминая ему о сне и еде, читал Стиву книги, старался как-то отвлечь брата. Они даже спали втроём, в первый же вечер уложив Брока посередине, обняли с двух сторон, не давая посреди ночи срываться к безучастному Стиву. О какой-либо физической близости не могло быть и речи. О сексе вот уже второй месяц разговоры не заводились.

Стив был безучастен ко всему, и Баки начал разработку и пересмотр всех планов, где они могли быть задействованы оба, всё выстраивая под себя, но никому об это не говорил, даже Лео. Напряжение висело в воздухе, даже когда они со Стивом гуляли, надеясь, что, может быть, он вспомнит что-нибудь под светом солнца.

* * *

– Куда подевался Брок? – спросил Лео, стаскивая с себя футболку. – Всю базу обошёл, а никто не видел.

Не нравилось ему засыпать без брата. Если Брок не приходил в их комнату сразу, то, скорее всего, до утра его можно было и не ждать. Лео не раз и не два находил его спящим в комнате напротив у ног Стива, несчастного, разбитого, скрючившегося на полу. Видеть брата таким было больно и страшно одновременно. Лео как-то привык считать его сильным, несгибаемым, пусть и со своими странностями и слабостями, но вот таким, почти сломленным – никогда. Он, конечно, тоже любил Стива, очень любил, хоть и не так, как Баки, хотел, чтобы тот очнулся, стал если и не прежним, то хотя бы живым. Брок его в себя заново влюбит на раз, но не так, не живым оловянным солдатиком.

Иногда Лео казалось, что он видит Стива. В синих обычно пустых глазах нет-нет да вспыхивали искры, хоть и лицо оставалось недвижимым. Или это только так казалось.

– Он скоро придёт, я уверен, – вместо ответа на вопрос сказал Баки, не желающий врать Лео, но и Брок просил не говорить.

Он сейчас оказался между двух огней, и нужно было тихо свалить с траектории обоих, пока не приложило.

Баки подошёл к Лео и обнял, прижавшись грудью к его спине, положив голову на плечо. Так было легче, спокойнее. Так было почти хорошо, если бы не Стив... Только не его малыш Стиви. Как он не убил Фьюри, Баки вообще не представлял, но не убил, сдержался, понимая, что ничего путного из этого не выйдет.

– Всё будет хорошо, солнышко, – тихо сказал он, потому что сказать больше было нечего.

– Неправдоподобно, Детка, – усмехнулся Лео, развернулся в объятиях. – Не умеешь врать – не берись. Давай не будем ложиться? Дождёмся Брока? – попросил он.

– Ничто нам не мешает просто поваляться, – вымученно улыбнулся Баки. – А Брок скоро придёт, я уверен.

Лео не стал задавать вопросов. Зачем. Он и так знал, куда брат мог деться, не говоря никому при этом ни слова. Знал, что Баки всё известно, что, видимо, это Брок просил умолчать. А потому разделся, завалился на их огромный матрас и, поставив на колени ноут, похлопал рядом с собой.

– Давай, Детка, кино с тобой посмотрим.

– Давай, – согласился Баки, он тоже ждал Брока, чтобы тому не пришлось засыпать одному.

Нужно было сказать Лео и Броку про то, что он меняет планы, про то, что, взвалив всё на себя, он сможет вырезать «Гидру». Но Баки молчал, потому что братьям не нужно было этого знать. Баки очень надеялся, что ему не придется претворять эти планы в жизнь.

Пристроившись рядом, Баки поцеловал Лео.

– Что смотреть будем? – наигранно весело спросил он.

– Дай подумать, – Лео защёлкал по кнопкам. – Мелодрам нам не надо. Страшилку? Тогда проще камеру из душевых включить, там ещё и элементы порно. Давай фантастику? Пришельцы, супермутанты, конец света – так, чтобы разом?

Не сдалось ему это кино, но просто лежать и пялиться в темноте на дверь, прислушиваясь к происходящему в соседней комнате, не было уже никаких сил.

– Детка, на кой ты у Стива свет всё время выключаешь? – спросил Лео, запуская фильм.

– Я не выключаю, – удивился Баки, уверенный, что выключает кто-то из братьев, но ему не хотелось оставлять Стиви в темноте. – Я думал, кто-то из вас его выключает.

Баки чувствовал какую-то неправильность в выключении света, но сейчас не мог понять, какую именно, что-то важное ускользало от него, словно льдинка из мокрых пальцев.

– Брок, что ли? Но зачем? – Лео нахмурился, снова глянул на дверь, уверенный, что зайди он к Стиву, то обязательно обнаружит там полумрак, хотя самолично зажёг верхний свет, когда вернулся с разбора новой миссии.

До Судной ночи оставалось всё меньше времени. Тони уже непрозрачно намекал, что то происшествие с исследовательским центром напугало верхушку не на шутку. И что очень может быть, что инициатива по поводу отмены неприкосновенности возможна. Слишком много людей в последнее время прислушиваются к словам Марии Хилл. Даже кто-то в правительстве встал на сторону хрупкой женщины со стальными яйцами.

Уже глубоко за полночь, когда и фильм подошёл к концу, и сам Лео успел пригреться в объятиях Баки и задремать, явился неуверенно стоящий на ногах Брок. Он вошёл, не закрывая дверь, скидывая по дороге одежду, и упал на Лео сверху, жарко выдохнул брату в шею.

Вздохнув, Баки поднялся, закрыл за Броком дверь, подобрал одежду и вернулся обратно, на своё нагретое собой же место. Стащил Брока с Лео, укладывая его между ними, как уже было привычно спать, и думал было заснуть, отрешившись ото всех мыслей, но Брок был такой горячий, такой... Такой жаркий и желанный. Баки рискнул притереться к нему, прижаться всем телом, вдохнул его запах. Незачем было лишать себя секса, словно так они чтили память Стива. Это воздержание было никому не нужным, особенно Стиву. Потому что он был словно кот Шредингера – и жив, и мертв...

Брок со стоном отозвался, задрожал всем телом, прижался сначала к Баки, рвано выдохнул, толкнулся бёдрами, потираясь вставшим членом, а потом прильнул к сонно моргающему Лео, навалился всей своей тяжестью, запирая удивлённый возглас поцелуем.

Температура в комнате резко скакнула на десяток градусов, стало жарко, душно, и Баки поддался этому голодному желанию, прильнул к Броку, к Лео, провёл живой ладонью по спине Брока, поцеловал в шею, рядом с линией роста волос, жарко выдыхая, и принялся стаскивать остатки вещей со всех троих.

Раз Брок хотел секса, то почему они должны ему отказывать, ведь и он, и Лео тоже хотели, просто слишком все было сложно в последние пару месяцев, чтобы можно было вот так вот забыться друг в друге.

Это завтра можно будет спросить, зачем он выключает свет у Стива, завтра, всё можно было отложить на завтра, потому что до Судной ночи оставалось два с половиной месяца, они успеют. Умереть так уж точно, а пока Баки хотел жить.

Брок был жадным, нестерпимо горячим, льнул к рукам, разрываясь на части, он вздрагивал под ладонями, тихо скулил, то жался к Баки, подставлял горло его губам, то распинал под собой Лео, вылизывал призывно приоткрытые губы, шептал бессмыслицу, просил не оставлять его одного. Могло показаться, что он и вовсе не понимал, с кем и где находится, если бы он не звал Лео, не произносил имени Баки.

Они так давно не были вместе в том самом смысле, когда тела спаиваются воедино, обретая высшую гармонию, что теперь, дорвавшись, Лео плюнул на все данные самому себе обещания подождать, не трогать Брока, пока хоть что-то не станет понятно со Стивом. Он гладил брата по спине, прижимал к себе, накрепко обхватив ногами, он дышал им, самым родным существом, наполнялся его запахам, силой, энергией.

Баки гладил Брока по спине, а потом принялся целовать каждый позвонок, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, юркнул в ложбинку языком и, разведя упругие половинки, лизнул вход. Услышал сдавленный полувздох-полустон, но продолжил своё занятие.

Он давно понял, что это сумасшествие на четверых, от которого невозможно будет избавиться никогда, да он и не хотел избавляться. Пусть это безумие, пусть этого никогда никто не поймет, пусть об этом даже рассказать никому нельзя, но оно у них было. Они были друг у друга, и это возносило Баки на вершины блаженства, делало счастливым идиотом, который хотел любить не одного, но троих.

Гибко прогнувшись в спине, Брок громко заскулил. Перед глазами двоилось, плыло. Коварный хмель бил в голову, разрешая сразу всё, что Брок успел себе назапрещать. Странное ощущение вседозволенности, желание снова согреться, быть цельным, прорвались наружу трепетом тела, жалобным стоном, электрическими разрядами, мечущимися вдоль позвоночника.

Они никогда не были вот так вот, втроём. Либо парами, либо оказываясь в койке сразу вчетвером, запираясь от всего мира, они любили друг друга, касались ладонями, собирали губами глухие стоны, отсчитывали биение пульса. Не разрывая голодного собственнического поцелуя, кусая сочные вкусные губы брата, Лео зажмурился. Было горячо, но немного неправильно, нехватка Стива ощущалась болью в подреберье, нервной дрожью во всём теле. Будто бы всегда чётко и слаженно работающий механизм потерял одну из шестерней и сбоил.

– На меня, – выдохнул Брок ему в губы. – В глаза смотри! Он там, он жив. Не надо его хоронить!

Пальцы Баки подрагивали, когда он растягивал Брока, понимая, что для них обоих это будет первый раз. И без Стива, но не казалось, что Брок этого не хочет, наоборот, Баки чувствовал, как тот весь горит, желая их с Лео. Почему они с братом хотели друг друга, было понятно, но Баки не думал, что Брок согласится с ним и без Стива.

Сам Баки хотел Брока, знал, что Лео не будет против, но что-то мешало ему просто взять и ворваться в жаркое, жадное нутро.

– Можно? – срывающимся шепотом спросил Баки. – Брок, можно?

Что «можно», было и так понятно, но зачем он спрашивал, Баки и сам не знал, ведь придя сюда, Брок был согласен на расклад.

– Блядь, Барнс, где мне расписаться? Еби! – сквозь стоны выдохнул Брок, подался назад, повёл бёдрами, приглашая.

Броку было страшно, больно и одновременно сногсшибательно хорошо. Он гладил брата, трогал его сильное желанное тело, мял литые мускулы, наслаждаясь упругой твёрдостью, и полыхал сухим жаром от незнакомых прикосновений Баки чёртова Барнса, любил его всем сердцем, желал так, что искры летели.

Получив разрешение, Баки как с цепи сорвался. Он вздёрнул Брока за задницу, ставя его на колени, и толкнулся в горячее нутро, как хотел, проникая на полную, сразу заполняя собой, и обхватил под живот, уткнувшись во влажную спину, пережидая приступ острейшего возбуждения.

– Да-а! – полустон-полурык сорвался с губ Брока.

Он зажмурился, закусил губу, чтобы придержать немного возбуждение, вспыхнувшее ярко в крови, набатом долбящееся в уши, оглушающе жаркое, но всё сломал Лео с тихим смешком, обхвативший ладонью их оба члена, потёрший большим пальцем головки.

Руки подломились, в голове на мгновение стало пусто, и Брок закричал, двинулся самостоятельно, рыкнул, понукая Баки.

Вынырнув из оцепенения, Баки тут же включился, начиная вколачиваться в Брока. Это было новое ощущение, потому что с Броком прежде они близки не были. Они вообще были близки очень странной близостью, тянулись друг к другу, но не дотягивались, словно натыкаясь на стену из тумана. И сейчас, когда Баки трахал Брока, туман, в котором блуждал Баки, наконец-то рассеялся, позволяя им видеть друг друга, быть друг с другом.

Чувствуя, как братья тянутся друг к другу, Баки уложил Брока на Лео, продолжая вбиваться в него.

Распластанный под братом, Лео вздрагивал от каждого толчка, чувствуя Брока всем собой, будто бы Баки проникал и в него тоже, наполнял собой, трахал, насаживая на толстый член. Ревности, тянущей боли в груди почему-то не было. Он смотрел, как закатывались глаза брата, слушал, как Брок скулил, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на член не Стива, а Баки, его Баки, и было наплевать, о чём они договаривались, решаясь на такие отношения.

Лео любил сейчас их обоих настолько полно и всеобъемлюще, что было всё равно, кто в ком.

Думать Баки не мог, анализировать тоже, он не искал причин и поводов, почему Брок решился на секс с ним, хотя и говорил когда-то обратное, он просто знал, что Броку одиноко и страшно. И пытался, как мог, согреть его, показать, что он не один, и не будет один, что бы ни случилось.

После перерыва Баки чувствовал, что надолго его не хватит, он взорвётся прямо сейчас, рухнет на Брока без сил, придавливая под ними Лео. Лео, которого тоже хотелось до одури. Чтобы навалился со спины и вставил прямо так, без подготовки, но пришлось бы выпустить Брока, а это сейчас было выше его сил.

Брок забился между ними, выломился в спине, заметался, не зная, к кому прижаться теснее, чьи губы найти в темноте и поцеловать, чтобы удовольствие стало острее, накрыло с головой, окончательно размазывая.

На живот плеснуло горячим, сталкивая за грань и Лео. Он обхватил брата за плечи руками, оплёл ногами, не оставляя между ними ни миллиметра свободного пространства. Всё смешалось, выкручивая ощущения на максимум, добавляя новых красок в и так яркое многоцветье.

Ещё пара толчков в резко стиснувшем его нутре – и Баки уплыл, провалился за грань, за которой только чистое удовольствие. Он аккуратно вышел из Брока и рухнул рядом с братьями, пытаясь обнять обоих, дотянуться, чтобы поцеловать, погладить, без слов сказать, как любит их.

Братья откликнулись сразу оба, потянулись к нему, благодарно обняли, устроились с двух сторон, Брок слева, положив на бионическое плечо подушку, а Лео справа.

И никто не заметил чуть приоткрытой двери и тени за ней.

 

**33.**

Проснувшись раньше всех, Баки думал ещё поваляться, понежиться рядом с Лео, погладить по плечу Брока, но жестокая реальность разбила все мечты. Он вчера трахнул Брока, который, судя по амбре от него, до сих пор пьян, а вчера, похоже, был вообще в состоянии нестояния, но на волне возбуждения он этого не заметил.

Он трахнул Брока, с которым был договор, что они, так же, как и Лео со Стивом, не трахаются. Баки лежал, не шевелясь, боясь шевельнулся, чтобы не разбудить, и даже думать не хотел, что он такого наделал и каких пиздюлей он получит от Брока за такие выверты.

Завозившийся с другого бока Лео потянулся всем телом, шумно выдохнул и перекатился к Баки ближе, практически улёгся сверху.

– Не спишь уже? – сонно улыбнулся он и тут же скривился. – Брок, ты пьянь.

Слов у Баки не было, он даже не знал, а помнит ли вообще Брок о их ночи хоть что-нибудь? И не знал, чего именно хотел бы.

Погладив Лео, Баки посмотрел на него внимательно, ища признаки обиды или ревности, но найти не мог.

– Лео, все в порядке? – спросил он, чтобы понять приблизительный размах трагедии.

Лео на мгновение завис, приподнялся на локтях, всматриваясь в лицо любовника, пытаясь догнать, что от него с утра пораньше хотят, но ничего лучше, чем улечься обратно, не придумал.

– Что за странные вопросы с утра пораньше, – зевнул он и покосился на настенные часы.

А вот это был пиздец. Лео опаздывал и притом настолько, что не было времени даже на положенное «доброе утро, любимые», что уж говорить о душе и нечищеных со вчерашнего утра зубов.

Взвившись с постели, Лео не стал заморачиваться поисками белья, лишь поморщился, обнаружив в шерсти на животе насмерть засохшую сперму, впрыгнул в штаны, натянул футболку брата, быстро обулся и вымелся в коридор, послав Баки воздушный поцелуй.

– Вот, значит, как... – вздохнул Баки, размышляя, будить ему Брока или дать выспаться, и в итоге решил не будить. Тихо поднялся и уплёлся в душ. Думать не хотелось, потому что Баки сам не мог понять, чувствует он себя виноватым или нет

Брок проснулся только ближе к полудню, даже не проснулся, а скорее, восстал из мёртвых, так ему было хреново. Подгребя под себя все имеющиеся в наличии подушки, он уткнулся в них носом, полежал так ещё немного и наконец смог поднять гудящую голову, окинуть комнату тяжёлым взглядом.

– О, Баки, будь человеком, водички принеси, а?

– Уже не Барнс? – усмехнулся Баки, подавая Броку стакан воды и пачку аспирина. – Ты хоть помнишь, как домой добрался?

Баки решил начать выяснения, а не уебёт ли его Брок за вчерашнее, издалека.

Разжевав таблетку и выхлебав всю воду, Брок повалился обратно на подушки, почти счастливо прижмурился.

– Помню, как вывалился из машины, – не открывая глаз, ответил он.

– И всё? – Баки это не нравилось. Получалось, что он трахнул Брока в беспамятстве, да ещё и против его воли, хотя вчера он был всеми руками и ногами «за». Нужно было сказать. – Брок, мы с тобой занимались сексом.

– Мне извиниться? – подал голос Брок.

– За что? – не понял Баки.

– За нарушение договора, видимо.

Брок сел, сложив ноги по-турецки, оглядел самого себя и, громко фыркнув, завернулся в простыню.

– Ты это хоть помнишь? – вздохнул Баки, почему-то именно то, помнит Брок или нет, было важно, а не сам факт нарушения договора.

– Барнс, – Брок нахмурился. – Вот не понимаю я, чего ты дёргаешься? Да, я прекрасно помню вчерашние вечер и ночь. Не синячу до полного отключения мозга. И помню, кому подставлялся. Если тебе неприятно наутро, то так и скажи. К чему все эти реверансы?

В голове было гулко от собственного голоса, тянуло вернуться в горизонтальное положение, укрыться одеялом с головой, а не всё вот это вот. Но разговор получался интересный.

Помнит. И не расстраивается по этому поводу. Это, в общем-то, всё, что волновало Баки. Он стёк с кресла и уселся рядом с Броком, толкая его в грудь, побуждая лечь обратно.

– Я просто волновался, что ты... будешь расстроен, – подобрал один из вариантов Баки. – Но вижу, что нет. Тебе стоит ещё поспать. И мне не неприятно. Спи.

– Сдай меня в дом престарелых над нами, когда меня начнёт расстраивать отличный секс с двумя любимыми мужиками, – фыркнул Брок, сдаваясь, растянулся среди подушек, не обращая никакого внимания на сползшую простыню. – Ты мне одно скажи, за каким хуем вы свет у Стива выключаете?

– Но это не мы, – удивился Баки. – Погоди. Ты не выключаешь, Лео не выключает, я тоже не выключаю. Значит, или уборщица, которой у нас отродясь не водилось, или... он сам? Но зачем? Стив сейчас, конечно, живой, даже не зомбированный, но... он как пустая оболочка, и зачем этой оболочке выключать свет... Брок, похмелье подождёт, пошли пообщаемся с ним.

Баки подорвался с матраса, словно Стив уже очнулся и только и ждёт, когда к нему придут.

Но в комнате ничего не поменялось, кроме ставшего уже привычным полумрака. Стив всё так же сидел в кресле, безучастно вглядываясь в стену, карандаши и скетчбуки были не тронуты, на столе стояла вчерашняя чашка с остывшим чаем.

Брок облокотился на косяк, стараясь хоть как-то удержать равновесие, поправил норовившую сползти простыню.

– Ничего нового, – скривился он, – ни на миллиметр не двинулся.

– Господи, Стив, – Баки подошёл, обхватил голову друга руками, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. – Давай же, я знаю, что ты там, за этим безмолвием, за непроницаемым лицом. Ну же, очнись!

Баки сел на пол, облокотившись на колено Стива, и посмотрел на Брока. Ему было тяжело, он ни на минуту не забывал про друга, но обстоятельства складывались так, что уделять ему внимание получалось всё реже. Близилась Судная ночь, как Баки надеялся, последняя.

– Пойдем, Брок, не сегодня...

Баки боялся, что вообще никогда, что мозг Стива не выдержал, не смог восстановиться, но это было просто невозможно. Нужно было подождать. Просто запастись терпением и ждать, что будет дальше.

Возвращаться в постель, если так можно назвать здоровенный матрас, лежащий прямо на полу, Брок не спешил. Постояв ещё немного в комнатке Стива, он вышел, против обыкновения не поцеловав и не пожелав доброго утра. Моральная усталость всё сильнее давила на плечи. Нужно было принять душ и заняться, наконец, делами сопротивления. А ещё кофе, много-много кофе.

– Он очнётся, – уверенно сказал Баки. – Это же Стив, он не может не очнуться.

Баки было тяжело, винить себя было глупо и бессмысленно, но Баки винил. Наверное, так проще было пережить то, что случилось со Стивом, потому что, если не винить никого, то выходит, что это произошло с его другом, и никакой справедливости, ничего похожего в этом мире нет. Нет, не было и никогда не будет. Винить себя было проще, потому что с собой было не сложно договориться, иначе Баки уже давно убил бы к чертям Фьюри и ещё кого-нибудь, до кого смог бы добраться.

– Брок, – подойдя к нему почти вплотную, Баки тихо поведал то, о чём никому не говорил, – если Стив не очнётся, я пойду один.

Сжав пальцами подбородок Баки, Брок заглянул ему в глаза и, приподнявшись на носки, аккуратно, едва-едва ощутимо коснулся губ своими.

– Если что случится и с тобой, мы сдохнем с Лео, ты понимаешь это? Понимаешь, что нам лучше поймать пулю в бою, чем оплакивать ещё и тебя?

– Стив не умер, – Баки был уверен в этом. Он прижал к себе Брока, погладил по плечу. – Стив просто спящая красавица, и ты ему это припомнишь. Мы все ему это припомним. А я вообще не могу умереть, я же Зимний Солдат. Расскажешь, что хотел от тебя Старк?

Раздражения, легкой зависти к Баки больше не было. И дело было даже не в сексе, не в том, что они ещё вчетвером решили быть все вместе, а в поддержке, простом человеческом понимании, которого Брок по первости и не ожидал от бывшего лучшего оружия «Гидры», а потому прижался щекой к его плечу, постоял так немного, наполняясь его теплом на день вперёд, и, только отстранившись, ответил.

– Да мальчик у него появился, – усмехнулся он, скинул с себя простыню. – Только Тони может взбрести в голову бывшего знакомить с нынешним.

– И как прошло знакомство? – прыснул Баки. – Мне стоит знать, что это за мальчик, или Старк в нём уверен, как в монашке?

Сунув нос в шкаф, Брок вытащил свежую футболку Лео.

– Я не знаю, кто он такой, и Тони может быть уверен сколько угодно, проверить мы обязаны, – одевшись, Брок перекинул всё, что у него было на этого Паркера. – Хорошо хоть ему восемнадцать уже есть, а то малолетка какой-то восторженный, но ревнивый как чёрт. Думал, отравит меня к херам.

– И что ты скажешь Старку, если я что-нибудь найду? – выгнул бровь Баки. – Потому что мальчики Старка могут быть помехой, а сам Старк слепцом.

Баки был уверен, что Старк не стал бы приближать к себе абы кого или кого-то, кто может навредить ему и его делам, но проверить было нужно. Вдруг Старк внезапно стал восторженным идиотом, пускающим слюни на упругую задницу.

– Тони кто угодно, но не дурак, – у самых дверей отозвался Брок. – Всё, что узнаешь, сразу мне. С «Гидрой» надо решить за один раз, слишком долго всё это тянется, много хороших людей погибло только потому, что они не угодны новой власти. Ладно, у Лео заседание «женского клуба», я к Фьюри, а тебе, принцесса, погулять со Стивом после обеда.

Сказал, и резануло в груди. Будто бы о собаке или недееспособном инвалиде, неспособном к самостоятельному передвижению. Брок Стива помнил разным: сильным и упорным, твердолобым, рассеяно-мечтательным, краснеющим от пошлых шуток, страстным, влюблённым... но не хотел запоминать таким – безучастным ко всему и вся. Только вечно выключенный свет давал надежду, что в пустой оболочке ещё живёт Стив Роджерс.

Запустив поиск по всем доступным ему базам данных, Баки прихватил ноутбук и пошёл к Стиву. Уселся, не включая света, на пол возле кресла, в котором тот сидел, и заговорил.

– Представляешь, Стиви, у Старка новая игрушка, – болтал он, рассказывая, что произошло за день, за неделю, за месяц, если оно имело долгоиграющие последствия. – И мне теперь эту игрушку надо проверить, а то вдруг что. Повезло, что ему есть восемнадцать...

Баки говорил и говорил, щёлкая в ноутбуке что-то своё, занимаясь делами и перекраивая планы, рассматривая под разными углами, тихо ненавидел Фьюри, который не смог уберечь Стива.

– Обед, дружище, – объявил Баки и ушёл за едой для Стива и себя заодно. – Ешь. Это приказ, – слишком больно было произносить подобную формулировку, но иначе Стив оставался истуканом. Болванчиком без начинки.

Ел Стив механически, без какого-либо выражения на лице, казалось, перед ним можно было в тарелке поставить мокрый картон, и он был бы съеден без возражений. Только чай снова остался нетронутым.

– Пойдём гулять, – вздохнул Баки.

Конечно, Стив не был парализованным, ему не нужно было менять подгузники и кормить с ложечки, но во всём остальном он мало отличался от коматозника.

Дальняя часть сада, куда можно было безбоязненно выйти днём, была заснежена и уныла. Голые деревья тянулись к небу своими изломанными руками-ветками. На единственной лавочке сидел Брок, тоже весь какой-то унылый и безжизненный, как Стив, как все вокруг, курил и «медитировал» над стаканом с кофе.

– Мы пришли гулять, – и подхватил у Брока со стакана булочку с корицей, как когда-то, казалось, несколько жизней назад. – Ты же не против.

– Совсем суперы охуели, – без огонька огрызнулся тот и поднял воротник повыше, нахохлился как воробей.

Стив моргнул, оглянулся немного растерянно по сторонам и, забрав у Баки несчастную булку, протянул её обратно Броку, улыбнулся, положив другую руку ему на голову, погладил. Тот чуть сигаретой не подавился.

– Стиви? – неверяще спросил Баки, резко поворачиваясь к своему другу. – Ты, мелкий засранец, перепугал нас до я не знаю чего, а теперь отбираешь у меня его булку? Ты не охуел ли?

Баки верил и не верил, что Стив очнулся, что он... Что он? А если? А что, если нет, если это просто сработал какой-то триггер?

Ничего не ответив, Стив упал на колени перед Броком и обнял его, вжался лицом в свитер, распахнув полы тёплой куртки.

– Я вас слышал, – глухо отозвался он только после того, как Брок громко, как-то отчаянно всхлипнул и прижал его к себе сильнее, забыв про сигарету и кофе с упавшей под ноги булочкой. – Но никак дотянуться не мог, брёл в темноте. Всё какими-то урывками, кадрами. Голоса, свет, от которого болели глаза...

– Господи! – Брок уткнулся лицом в его волосы, затрясся весь.

– Лео, – тут же позвонил Баки любовнику, – Лео! Стив очнулся!

И отвесил Стиву ощутимый подзатыльник. Не мог сейчас плакать от счастья, так хотелось отчитать его, обнять, прижать и наконец-то понять, что он вернулся.

Брок не знал, что ему делать, его разрывало на части, он гладил, гладил и гладил Стива по волосам, спине, сжимал широкие плечи ладонями, боясь до конца поверить, что всё это правда. Что он не взглянет сейчас в лицо любовника и не наткнётся снова на пустой безучастный взгляд.

– Стив? – воскликнул Лео, выскочив на дорожку без куртки, поскользнулся на мёрзлой земле, налетел со спины, борясь с желанием пнуть посильнее, и тоже обнял.

Баки тоже хотел обнять Стива, но не представлял, как к нему подступиться, так его облепили братья. Но он всё же нашел место, пристроился и обнял всех троих сразу.

– Я предлагаю забить на всё сегодня и устроиться у нас, кино хоть глянуть, как обычные люди, – предложил Баки, потому что после такого потрясения он хотел хотя бы полдня тишины, покоя и счастливых всех их вместе. – Холодно здесь, пошли уже.

А ещё у него в голове созрел план, что, наверное, не стоило так сразу рассказывать всем о том, что Капитан Америка пришёл в себя. Баки был уверен, что «Гидре» сливают информацию, как кто-то сливал из «Гидры» им. Что он и объяснил, приглушив радость от обретения Стива в добром здравии.

До комнаты почти бежали, хотелось запереться на все замки и никого не видеть как минимум несколько суток, побыть снова всем вместе, заново почувствовать единение с дорогими людьми, без нависшего, словно дамоклов меч, чувства потери.

Стоило двери закрыться, Брок снова обнял Стива, оплёл его собой, крупно вздрогнув от ответного объятия. Лео лезть не стал, прекрасно понимая, что брату сейчас очень нужно побыть вот так вот, прикасаясь всем собой, без других людей.

 

**34.**

План был просчитан и идеально выверен, до последнего шага и выстрела. Старк, как и обещал, добился отмены иммунитета власть имущих, напирая на «Отцов-основателей» тем, что Мария Хилл слишком обнаглела и обрела чересчур много власти. И никак по-другому убрать зарвавшуюся девицу не выйдет.

План был идеален, и именно Мария его похерила одним движением, высказав своему дражайшему супругу всё, что она думает по поводу ночи в бункере, где до неё никто не доберётся. Просто не смогут. Но Мария отказалась, Фьюри не надавил на неё, почему-то приняв аргумент, что она должна быть ближе к своим избирателям, и теперь у них было всего две недели, чтобы перекроить план. Идеальный план.

– Да вы даже официальной охраной её быть не можете! – рявкнул Баки братьям. – Два трупа! Ну, рассказывайте, как мы будем решать эту проблему?

Баки бы решил проблему просто – не пустил бы Брока и Лео никуда вообще, но это была не первая их Судная ночь, в отличие от Стива и него самого, когда он был над законом. Сейчас они были вне закона. Задачу это не упрощало. Никак.

– А мы неофициально, так сказать, по-дружески, по-семейному. Устроим вечеринку с коктейлями, – ухмыльнулся Брок, закинув ноги на столешницу.

– Наташу позовём, может, ещё Мэй и других девочек. Пенную вечеринку устроим с купальниками и крутыми пушками, – поддержал Лео.

Они с Броком прекрасно понимали, почему их пытаются закрыть в бункере, и будь с Марией что будет, сама, дура, виновата, кто тянул её за язык? Отсиделась бы ночь – и всё, но нет, подавай ей равенство и братство. Но Лео, да и Брок тоже, так не мог, всё в груди восставало перед тем, чтобы оставить её на произвол судьбы, но оба ещё прекрасно помнили Стива, его пропажу и последствия.

– Хорошо, – сам от себя не ожидал таких слов Баки, – план отхода. Но я бы предложил усыпить её, и пусть проспит всю ночь в бункере.

До Судной ночи было две недели, и план по усыплению Марии ему нравился больше всего, потому что не придется думать о том, как там братья. Хуже было другое: верхушка «Гидры» уже обсуждает отмену неприкосновенности для чиновников, вот только они могут передумать в последний момент, или изменить список тех, кто подпадает под неприкосновенность. А ещё у них есть всего один шанс, потому что слишком много поставлено на карту. Каждый из них выложился на полную, каждый знает, на что идёт. А тут баба-дура. У Баки и Стива просто не будет времени прикрыть, исправить, спасти.

– Ага, а потом разбираться ещё с этой женщиной, – Лео скривился.

Он очень любил Марию, уважал её за честность, тяжёлый пробивной характер и умение не отступаться от своих слов, как бы тяжело ни было, и даже отчасти был согласен с её решением «не отрываться от народа». Отчасти. Если бы на кону не стояла её жизнь, а впоследствии ещё и его с Броком.

– Мы не будем сидеть в особняке Марии, он простреливается с любой улицы, и эти картонные стены за две недели не укрепить как следует, хоть толпу нагони. Лишь внимание привлечём. Завалимся-ка мы к Наташе в гости? – поиграл бровями Брок. – В её квартире можно месяц отстреливаться без особого напряга.

– О, давай и Паркера с собой захватим. Он Тони истерику форменную устроил, что никуда не поедет, – предложил Лео.

– Я бы сказал «хорошо, делайте», – невесело усмехнулся Баки, – но даже Наташина квартира – не панацея. Мне нужен план вашего отхода. Наши со Стивом планы не меняются.

Баки вздохнул. Они никак не успевали подготовить всё по новому сценарию с выпендрёжницей Марией, которая ставила под удар не только себя, но и людей, которые будут её охранять.

– Фьюри, ты что, не можешь договориться со своей женой? – в который раз спросил Баки присутствующего при этом споре лидера сопротивления.

– Она права, мистер Барнс, – спокойно ответил тот, словно не о его жене речь шла и не о его людях, а они тут абстрактную проблему решали. – Моя супруга достаточно упряма...

– Дура она, – не выдержал Баки, – дура и эгоистка.

– Пусть так, – не стал спорить Фьюри, – но она делает дело, и делает его хорошо.

– Все мы дело делаем, – встрял Брок, согласный с братом только на словах, но они уже и поругаться, и подраться, и помириться по этому поводу успели. – И для твоей жены отчасти стараемся. Ну ладно, с этим решим. План планом, дай мне три дня – и я вам распишу, что и как, но, Баки, ты не забывай, что вы охуеть какие суперы, но от пули в башку не спасёт даже ваша чудо-регенерация. И если подстрелят, домой можете не возвращаться.

– Три дня? – вопросительно изогнул бровь Баки. – Три дня на то, чтобы придумать план отхода? Или ты десяток планов собрался придумывать? Кстати, у Марии есть не только мы, но ещё и её охрана, которую она нанимала сама. Я пробил их, но все продаются, сами понимаете.

Баки готов был крыть Марию матом, считая это её желание подставить под удар не только себя, но и других людей, самодурством, но всё уже было десять раз обсуждено, оставалось только обезопасить тылы.

– Три дня, – ухмыльнулся Брок. – Чтобы я прополз лично на брюхе весь путь и риски прикинул. Да и вообще, чего это я тебе отчитываться должен?

– Брок, – со вздохом оборвал его Лео.

Такие споры из-за миссий вспыхивали почти каждый раз, и им со Стивом иногда чуть ли не силой приходилось растаскивать этих троих, каждому выдавать тонизирующих пиздюлей и разгонять по углам, пока не остынут.

– С Марией только силой, – подтвердил молчавший до этого Стив. – Но силой не стоит. Вам придётся быть начеку. У нас по плану Пирс, и перетянуть все его силы на себя мы не сумеем, даже сильно постаравшись.

– Хорошо! – начинал злиться Баки, потому что опять все планы летели коту под хвост. – Давай, исползай всё, а потом доложи, или нет, я лучше с тобой проползу.

– Раз мы наконец-то пришли к соглашению, – безмятежно сказал Фьюри, – то я пойду. У меня ещё куча дел.

Встал и, не прощаясь, ушёл, оставляя любовников разбираться, что они собираются делать дальше.

– И вот что это сейчас такое было? – недоуменно воззрился Баки на закрывшуюся дверь. – Типа, всё в порядке, действуйте, я в вас верю? Агрх!

Лео обнял Баки, стиснул его плечи, даже не надеясь прожать, скорее просто обращая на себя внимание.

– Он тоже волнуется, – пояснил он. – Всё же Мария хоть и с нами будет, но всё равно под прицелом. Не одни мы чувствуем, что эта Ночь очень многое решит.

В груди было тревожно, и в тоже время Лео безоговорочно верил в силы Стива и Баки, верил, что они вдвоём смогут пройти туда, куда нет хода целой армии, но всё равно не мог не дёргаться, за каким-то хреном представляя самые скверные варианты. Ему и так не раз и не два снились расстрелянные тела любимых.

– Ладно. Три дня, и я проползаю эти три с вами, – заключил Баки и пояснил для скептически скривившегося Брока: – Я должен быть уверен сам, до конца, хотя я тебе верю, но если что-то случится, винить я всё равно буду себя, понимаешь? А так у меня будет отличный повод.

Брок привычно уже махнул рукой. Он и сопротивлялся-то в основном больше ради порядка, чем действительно надеясь переупрямить Баки. Понимал его желание защитить их от всего, что только возможно. Вот только везде соломку не подстелишь.

В первый день Брок на пару с Баки перевернули весь Наташин дом вверх дном, проверили абсолютно всё, даже в кухонную вытяжку нос сунули на всякий случай во избежание попадания в дом противника даже таким нелепым способом.

Сама хозяйка не мешала им рыться в её доме, похоже, уверенная, что все её тайны спрятаны настолько глубоко, что ни Брок, ни Баки до них просто не докопаются. Надо сказать, что на Наташу у Баки ничего не было. Вернее, ничего такого, что могло послужить компроматом. Даже если Наташа и ошибалась, то подчищала за собой хвосты очень хорошо. И вовремя.

– Мне не нравится только эта пожарная лестница, – в итоге сказал Баки, потому что прицепиться к чему-то ещё было невозможно. Это была не квартира, а форт Нокс. – Один снайпер на крыше или стрелок внизу, и пиши пропало. Пойдём, глянем, можно ли там лёжку организовать, – предложил он Броку.

– Роллеты на окна поставим, не проблема, да и сами снайперов посадим из отчаянных. Но смотри, – Брок развернул план улицы. – Вот здесь и здесь под домами тоже есть подземные парковки, и они стенами с канализационными каналами городскими совмещены. А не разобрать ли нам стеночку вот здесь, чтобы уйти говностоком можно было, а здесь и здесь растяжки с осколочными развесим?

– Шляться по говну, пожалуй, неплохая идея, – Баки схватил прядку волос и стал её пожёвывать, не замечая. – Давай глянем, куда оно выходит, и, по-хорошему, съездим на место, посмотрим, что там.

Сейчас, когда всё было решено, и Баки больше не пытался отстранить Брока и Лео от дел, планировать что-то вместе было даже интересно, сближало, что ли. И Баки был этому рад, потому что иначе извёлся бы весь, повыдергал последние нервы и себе, и Стиву, и братьям. А так они делали одну работу ради общего блага.

Брок растянул губы в оскале и, дёрнув Баки на себя, поцеловал его, забираясь пятернёй ему в волосы. Наедине они оставались редко, а так, чтобы касаться друг друга с каким-то сексуальным подтекстом, и вовсе на пальцах одной руки пересчитать можно.

Кровь бурлила в венах, обещая скорое «развлечение».

Баки тут же ответил на поцелуй, вспыхнул весь, чувствуя, как тяжело будет отпустить Брока, но у них были дела. Много дел.

– Вот смотри, – оторвавшись от губ Брока, которые доводилось целовать только в постели, Баки тут же вернулся мыслями к говностоку. Или не полностью, но сейчас это было не важно. – Этим концом мы упираемся в очистные сооружения, но вот тут, – Баки ткнул в кусок карты, – тоннель раздваивается и ведёт уже на поверхность. Надо проверить, что там. Поехали, если мы тут закончили.

– Закончили, я Роллинза напрягу, чтобы окна усилил и дверь, – Брок оглянулся на тяжёлого бронированного монстра, выгодно отличавшего квартиру Наташи от всех прочих. – Дверь здесь отличная, усилена железными пластинами в стенах. Красота. – Подобрав рюкзак, Брок хлопнул Баки по заднице. – Поехали прошвырнёмся, не хочу на базу сейчас возвращаться, пока Лео Тони раскулачивает.

Баки быстрым, но невероятно плавным движением прижал Брока к стене и заговорил, практически касаясь губ своими.

– Когда всё закончится, я подвину Стива и выебу тебя так, как ты заслуживаешь, – шепнул он.

Сверкнув глазами, Брок на мгновение прижался к Баки сильнее, притёрся бедром к его паху, укусил едва ли не до крови за нижнюю губу и тут же вывернулся из жёсткой хватки.

– А ебалка выросла? – хохотнул он. – Поехали, принцесса, не будем развращать Наташеньку. Рановато ей ещё постигать науку секса.

Из гостиной громко фыркнула совсем не подслушивающая Наташа.

Они приехали к тоннелю, который выводил из канализации. Баки достал бумажную карту и врубил навигатор на телефоне. Разложив карту на капоте, он крестом отметил, где они сейчас находились. Это было место немного за чертой города, на вид тихое и спокойное. Вряд ли тут собирались устраивать засады, но окрестности тоже следовало хорошенько осмотреть на предмет неожиданностей.

Баки понимал, что все планы идеальны и хороши ровно до того момента, как начинают претворяться в жизнь, но это не говорило о том, что планы были плохие.

– Давай осмотрим периметр в километр от этой точки, – предложил Баки. – В говносток мы залезть всегда успеем.

За несколько часов они разве что не на животе проползли всем маршрутом, уделались по самые уши не пойми во что, Броку очень не хотелось думать, во что именно, но Баки при этом выглядел настолько юным и прекрасным, что он нет-нет да тискал его, зажимая в темноте переходов.

– Фу, – Лео заткнул нос, встретив их на стоянке. – Во что это вас макнули?

– В дерьмо, – рассмеялся Баки, чуть склоняясь и целуя Лео, но так, чтобы не запачкать. – Но не нас, а мы сами.

И кратенько рассказал Лео об их с Броком приключениях. Ему хотелось снять воняющие дерьмом шмотки и залезть под душ. Но под душ хотелось не одному, потому что Брок завёл его не на шутку.

– Ты со мной мыться? Или пойдешь Стива радовать?

– Мыться идите, ироды, – хохотал Лео, уворачиваясь от цепких рук Брока. – Стива я уже и без вас обрадовал дважды. А то базу провоняете.

– Вот так вот, значит? – рассмеялся Баки. – Тогда вечером не получишь сладкого. Пойдем, Брок, мы справимся без них.

Наверное, только недавно Баки осознал по-настоящему, что они не просто две пары с экстравагантными предпочтениями, а они все вчетвером действительно вместе, и не важно, кто кого куда и зачем, важно, что именно так они были по-настоящему счастливы.

Схватив Брока за руку, Баки потащил его за собой в душевую, потому что терпеть и не облапать его прямо на месте не было уже никаких сил. Если Лео был нежным, горячим, но каким-то тягучим, с ним можно было долго-долго просто нежиться, то с Броком всё вспыхивало, и потушить такое было не под силу даже выдержке Зимнего Солдата.

Брок никогда не церемонился ни со Стивом, которого любил настолько трепетно и нежно, что Лео в шутку обещал придушить того из ревности, ни тем более с Баки. Это с братом он мог позволить себе плыть по течению, получая удовольствие даже от мимолётных случайных прикосновений, а с суперами он предпочитал отпускать себя на полную.

Вытряхнув Баки из одежды, Брок впихнул его в душевую кабинку, включая походя воду, прижал всем собой к кафельной стенке.

– Так что ты там обещал сделать?

Баки молча налил себе геля для душа на ладони и резко развернул Брока лицом к стене, толкнув к ней, и принялся намыливать его и себя заодно. Он мыльными руками принялся ласкать его член, сминая живыми пальцами яйца, а скользкой от мыла бионикой скользнул в ложбинку между ягодиц, проник ниже, касаясь металлом сжатого входа.

– Что-то в этом роде, да? – шепнул он Броку на ухо.

Возбуждение просто сводило с ума, оно трещало вокруг, практически отключая мозги, не давало сосредоточится ни на чём конкретном, кроме тела под руками. Это вечером они с Лео будут нежно касаться друг друга, пока Брок вытрахивает последние мозги у Стива, а сейчас можно было так, быстро, почти жестко, охуительно.

Задрожав всем телом, Брок со стоном подался назад, насаживаясь на твёрдые пальцы, чувствуя иррациональное голодное возбуждение. Хотелось ощутить в себе твёрдый толстый член без долгой подготовки и ласковых успокаивающих поглаживаний.

– Еби, – выдохнул он одними губами прекрасно зная, что Баки услышит.

Одним длинным уверенным движением Баки скользнул в Брока, распластал его по стене, прижав собой, переплёл пальцы рук и долго выдохнул, не шевелясь, чувствуя, как его обхватывает жаркое, жадное до секса нутро. И сорвался, отпуская себя, вбиваясь в Брока так, словно они вместе последний раз, словно небо рухнет на землю, и нужно успеть, наполнить его собой так, чтобы дух вышибало, чтобы запомнил навсегда, чтобы...

Баки вцепился зубами в мыльное плечо, прикусил почти до крови, счастливо застонав.

Тело пронзило острым болезненным удовольствием, прострелило по позвоночнику прямо в мозг. Брок закричал, срывая голос, забился, яростно подаваясь назад, насаживаясь сильнее, сжал член Баки в себе.

Вместе с болью, чувством предельной растянутости и крошащим любую выдержку желанием Брока клинило, размазывало по той самой кафельной стенке, по Баки. Не такими важными казались проблемы последнего времени, куда-то уходили страх и отчаянное желание барахтаться до последнего. Было просто хорошо.

Баки втрахивал Брока в стену так, что, казалось, она пойдёт трещинами, обнял его, сжал, жёстко надрачивая член, чувствуя, что желание и возбуждение можно хоть ножом резать. Было жарко, так жарко, что, казалось, стены начнут плавиться, и не от горячей воды, которая лилась на них сверху, а от того, как они отдавались друг другу.

Рвалось дыхание, сквозь шум воды слышались пошлые шлепки тел друг о друга, но Баки было всё равно, он жёстко трахал Брока, так, как не мог Лео, и так, как не стал бы Стив. Они с Броком были словно соединены отчаянной жадной яростью, вплетающейся в их секс. Быстрый, жаркий, выматывающий.

Первобытное злое удовольствие долбило в мозг, скручивая внутренности, огненным клубком сворачиваясь в солнечном сплетении. Брок пылал, метался в яростном пламени их страсти, сам становясь кем-то новым, более сильным, отчаянным. От каждого толчка на его небе вспыхивала новая, более яркая звезда, пока их сияние не затмило взор, выжигая все остальное.

Брок забился в руках Баки, заметался, бессильно заскрёб ногтями по кафельной плитке, теряя всякий человеческий вид.

Обхватив Брока поперёк груди и живота, Баки яростно вбивался в него, чувствуя, как он сжимает его в себе, и это вышибало дух, Баки громко застонал, кончая, но продолжая входить в такое желанное тело.

Из горла Брока сам собой вырвался какой-то особенно отчаянный скулёж. Он прижался щекой к всё ещё холодной плитке, хотя воздух, казалось, дрожал от едва терпимого жара, плавил всё вокруг, или это они были такими горячими. Брок не знал, он ничего не знал. Тело в мгновение сделалось лёгким, почти невесомым, неправильным для солдата.

– Люблю тебя, – сипло выдавил он, впервые обозначая вслух отношение к Баки.

Потому что и правда любил, пусть и немного по-другому, не так ослепляюще, как Стива, не так нежно, как Лео, пусть любовь была чуть-чуть другого порядка, но Баки был точно так же необходим в его жизни.

– И я тебя, – отозвался Баки, продолжая вжимать Брока в стену. – И я тебя.

Не отпуская его, Баки налил ещё геля для душа просто на спину Броку и принялся размазывать его бионикой. Бионическая конечность не могла передать всех тонкостей и оттенков ощущений, но она тоже чувствовала, и Баки наглаживал Брока по плечам, бокам, живой рукой касаясь живота, обрисовывая блядскую дорожку, которую любил выцеловывать у Лео.

Брок почти урчал под непривычно аккуратными ласковыми прикосновениями, млел, откинувшись Баки на грудь. Никогда бы он не мог подумать, что так вот запросто сумеет влюбиться в кого-то, кроме Лео, подпустить к себе того, кого выберет брат, позволить своему любовнику его касаться, быть с ним, любить его. Если их чувства с Лео казались чем-то свыше, пусть и немного не принятыми в обществе, то уж то, что вышло, и вовсе было чем-то за гранью, но они все были счастливы. По крайней мере Брок в это хотел верить.

 

**35.**

Когда двадцать первого марта в семь утра зазвонил будильник, никто уже не спал, слишком много было дел. Этой ночью должна была решиться судьба целой страны. После этой ночи Баки и Стив собирались увезти братьев на Гавайи и больше не воевать. Каждому из них достаточно было той войны, в которой они варились. Хотелось счастья, для себя, для них. Мира хотелось. Но перед этим нужно было этот мир отвоевать.

– Значит так, Стив, последний раз, – Баки закончил перебирать свою винтовку, жуткого крупнокалиберного монстра, способного пробить броню лёгкого танка навылет. – Пирс будет на взлётке через сорок минут после объявления о начале очередной Судной ночи. Он – первая цель, остальные за это время доберутся до своего убежища. Нам нужно убить не только Пирса, завалить там всех к чертям, чтобы невозможно было связаться.

Баки проговаривал и проговаривал план, который был уже вылизан до мелочей, но он волновался, потому что у них будет только одна попытка. Одна-единственная попытка добиться той жизни, которой они хотели.

Братья переглядывались молча. Всего одного года хватило, чтобы Капитан Америка прекратил считать этот план хладнокровным расчётливым убийством. Стив насмотрелся на деяния рук «Отцов-основателей», распробовал этот новый мир и понял, что по-другому просто никак. Слишком многие погибнут, если пытаться по старинке.

– На тебе Пирс и пилот, кортеж на мне, дальше как пойдёт, – кивнул он, взвешивая в руках – кто бы мог подумать, что такое найдётся у Тони? – новенький вибраниумный щит. – Мы справимся. Должны справиться.

– Никакой пиздец не выбьет из тебя этот излишний героический пафос, да, сладкий? – оскалился Брок, разложив на постели их с братом вооружение.

– Ок. Там будет три машины по трое, не считая Пирса, в каждой, – продолжал Баки. – Если найдём ЭМИ-гранату, было бы шикарно, но и мы тогда останемся без связи, а это плохо. Распиливаем кортеж и сразу в убежище через подземку.

Чтобы подобраться вплотную к убежищу «Новых Отцов-основателей», они разобрали стену, чтобы можно было легко проникнуть. Единственное, что Баки в этом плане не нравилось – он боялся кого-нибудь упустить.

– Выходим через шесть часов, – объявил Баки Стиву. – Я не знаю, сколько будет охранников на самой взлётке.

Баки давно это волновало, но узнать доподлинно он не смог. И прекрасно понимал, что уже и не сможет. Но на десяток больше для Стива не сыграли бы никакой роли, как и для него.

Усевшись прямо на пол перед матрасом, Лео в тысячный раз перепроверил все планы, пробежался взглядом по картам местности, очень надеясь – не пригодится. Хотелось, конечно, на передовую вместе с Баки и Стивом, но умом он понимал, что они с братом будут только мешаться под ногами, не успевая за суперами. И не было желания стать той самой причиной, почему один из них может промахнуться или отвлечься, да на кого оставить Марию?

– У нас тоже всё готово, – отозвался Брок, схватив со стола первую попавшуюся пачку, достал, не глядя, сигарету, закурил, затягиваясь, и выругался.

Ему нравилось сцеловывать с губ брата ароматное послевкусие его сигарилл, но сам такое курить он не мог совершенно.

– На нас не отвлекайтесь, – продолжил он вещать, сунув сигариллу в губы Лео. – Раньше положенного времени на связь мы всё равно не выйдем. Ваша работа в любом случае важнее всего остального, это понятно?

– Я бы поспорил, чья работа главнее, но не буду, – ухмыльнулся Баки.

У них всё было готово, и было ещё шесть часов, за которые можно или перепроверить все по -дцатому разу, или немного посидеть в тишине и покое, настраиваясь на лад, чтобы убивать.

Баки подхватил сигареты, ему было всё равно какие, в обычные дни он не курил, но сейчас сигарета кончилась в две затяжки, а окурок был немилосердно раздавлен в пепельнице металлическими пальцами.

– Не психуй, Детка, – не поднимая глаз от планшета, протянул Лео. – Не первая Судная ночь. Прорвёмся. Милз обещал взломать вещательную сетку и пустить в эфир бравые речи нашего команданте, а то он за год с вами и забыл, что руководить подпольем надо и патриотизм поддерживать в народе.

– Мелкий дело говорит, – Брок уселся прямо на столешницу, сдвинув пепельницу в сторону. – Отстреляемся и на острова рванём на казённом джете. Отпразднуем хоть в этом году.

– Да, на острова, – кивнул Баки и поцеловал Лео.

* * *

Взлётка, где Пирса ждал вертолёт, была настолько секретной, что к ней вела одна-единственная дорога, которая хорошо просматривалась с нескольких сторон, и нужно было незамеченными не только до неё добраться, но и положить охрану на въезде, предварительно спрятав машину в каких-нибудь кустах. Баки и Стиву предстояло пробежаться в режиме стелс.

Можно было бы завалить охрану до приезда Пирса, но Баки не знал, связываются ли они, и решил не рисковать. Сначала Пирс, потом кортеж, потом всё остальное. Они не успеют ни с кем связаться, потому что просто не поймут, что случилось.

– Раньше меня в бой не вступай, – напомнил Баки Стиву. – Ты поймёшь, когда.

– Принял, – согласился, без лишних возражений и разговоров, Стив. – Слушай, Старк снабдил Брока глушилками, а тот поделился со мной. Технику вырубает на километр. Если оставим коммуникаторы в машине, то без связи не останемся, но и противник не успеет сигнал подать.

На его ладони лежали небольшие металлические шарики. Брок долго объяснял, как они работают, грозился даже продемонстрировать.

– Жахнешь их, когда вертушка взлетит, – согласился Баки. – От Пирса должно уйти сообщение. Всё, пошли.

У них были разные места ожидания Пирса, и Баки побежал вперёд, искать себе хорошую лёжку. У них оставался час. Через двадцать минут начнется Судная ночь.

Вокруг мелькали деревья, низкие кустарники. Стив бежал ровно по карте, по рассчитанному и выверенному маршруту, несмотря на то, что здесь они не были ни разу, но снимков со спутника и воспоминаний Баки вполне хватало, чтобы составить целостную картину мира, понять, что и как там.

Было немного странно заходить с флангов, хорониться. Привычный идти в лобовую, Стив с планом согласился, скрепя сердце, и то только потому, что Баки было действительно виднее, как и что происходило в Судную ночь с Пирсом.

Заняв удобную для наблюдения позицию, он вытащил из подсумка бинокль и затаился.

Преодолев с пяток километров бегом, Баки вышел на позицию и забрался на дерево с раскидистыми ветвями. Оттуда открывался прекрасный вид на хищный боевой вертолёт. Рядом с винтокрылой машиной сновали пилот и техник. Судная ночь должна была начаться через пять минут.

Баки устроился в ветвях, не сказать чтобы удобно, но ему и этого было достаточно, чтобы попасть точно в цель. Оставалось только ждать.

Прошло более получаса, когда вертушка завращала лопастями, значит, Пирс был уже на подъезде. Ещё десять минут спустя на площадку перед вертолётом вырулили три правительственных субурбана и остановились. Всё было очень быстро, у Баки была всего минута, но и этого было много для Зимнего Солдата, который словно родился с винтовкой в руках.

Время для Баки замедлилось. Он видел, как Пирс выходит из машины, ничего не боясь, уверенный, что он здесь в безопасности. Как пригибается, труся к вертушке, как садится в неё. Всё, отсчёт пошёл.

Приникнув к окуляру прицела, Баки высматривал не Пирса, который сидел за бронебойным стеклом и корпусом, он целил в хвостовой винт. Единственное место, которое было должным образом не защищено.

Плавное нажатие на спусковой крючок послало в цель самую первую пулю. Баки не слышал, но видел, что попал. Вертушка вздрогнула, начала кружить в нескольких метрах над землёй, опасно приближаясь к субурбанам, а охранники повыскакивали и стали выцеливать хоть что-то, но им некого было убивать. Вернее, они не успели.

Ломая лопасти винта о землю, неуправляемый вертолёт врезался в стоящие машины, тараня их корпусом. Баки видел, как кого-то уже убило, а кто-то ещё пытался спастись, какой ужас был написан на лице пилота. Мгновение, другое – и месиво из людей и металла рвануло, поднимая в воздух столб пламени.

Сейчас тут должны были оказаться все, кто охранял периметр, но Баки со Стивом должны были успеть раньше. Успеть произвести контрольный в голову Пирса, если найдут его тело. Успеть отбиться ото всех и рвануть в город, к «Новым Отцам-основателям».

Спрыгнув с дерева, Баки закинул винтовку на плечо и побежал к месту крушения, на ходу доставая пистолет.

Стоило рвануть на взлётной площадке, Стив активировал разбросанные заранее глушилки. Одно нажатие, и связь разом схлопнулась, отсекая выживших охранников и тех, кто мчался от ворот, от остального мира. Для всех они живы, Пирс удачно взлетел и на всю оставшуюся ночь пропадал с радаров. Его паранойя достигла таких высот, что никто, кроме самого Пирса и его пилота, не знал точки назначения. И Стив не мог поручиться, что она не менялась несколько раз за полёт.

Щит предвкушающе вибрировал в руке, словно был живым. Недобро улыбнувшись, Стив появился на взлётной площадке, убирая первого чуть растерянно озиравшегося по сторонам охранника. Дальше дело пошло быстрее. Противников было намного больше, чем предполагалось. Их, видимо, всё-таки ждали, но раньше и с другой стороны, и эта несогласованность была им только на руку.

Пока Стив разбирался с охраной, Баки просто отстреливал всех, кто попадался ему на пути к обломкам вертолёта, чтобы удостовериться, что Пирс мёртв. Наконец-то мёртв.

Но добраться до вертолёта не получилось, все пылало и было так горячо, что ни один человек не выжил бы в этом аду. Даже суперчеловек.

Когда на землю упал последний противник, Баки выдохнул. Была закончена самая сложная, наверное, часть. Оставалось только вырезать сходку «Гидры» в их убежище.

– Все, Стиви, – Баки нашёл друга, – поехали дальше.

* * *

Брок успел открыть вторую бутылку пива, когда пропала связь с первым снайпером, засевшим на соседнем доме. Выстрелы и звуки взрывов слышались и до этого, но в основном в отдалении, нисколько не пугая и не отвлекая от «праздника».

Если тот же Паркер поначалу дёргался и с подозрением косился на хорошо вооруженных весело щебечущих девочек, явно не до конца понимая, где оказался и что дальше будет, то стоило Наташе смешать специально для него сладкий, хоть и алкогольный коктейль, он расслабился и даже пробовал там с кем-то флиртовать.

Лео нисколько не кривил душой, называя их сборище вечеринкой. Он не собирался трястись и ждать развязки. Шальное веселье било в голову, распаляло не слабее алкоголя. Он громко смеялся, общаясь с Мэй, метал на спор с Наташей столовые ножи в мишень для дартса. И вообще вёл себя крайне расслаблено, словно и не бушевала за окнами самая страшная ночь в году и за ними не могли прийти в любую минуту.

– Восьмой, восьмой, пятый пропал с радаров, проверь, как понял? – опустив на окнах тяжёлые роллеты, связался по рации Брок с другим постом.

– Вас понял.

– Начинается? – встав рядом с братом, с наигранной лёгкостью поинтересовался Лео.

– Да, малой. – Брок потрепал его по голове и обернулся к девочкам. – Мария и Питер – в ванную. Без разговоров! Бегом! Остальным готовность десять минут.

Лео с Броком были готовы ко всем вариантам, практически ко всем. Невозможно было просчитать совершенно все ходы противника, решить за него, как он будет вести бой, и, как выяснилось, ни окна, ни двери, чтобы попасть в квартиру, им не понадобились.

Дом крупно вздрогнул, застонал, выплёвывая в коридор из взорванной направленным зарядом стены пыль, осколки и мелкое бетонное крошево, отрезая разом от всех возможных вариантов отхода. К двери было не подобраться, как и к хлипкой, забракованной Баки, пожарной лестнице.

– Разойтись! – рявкнул Брок, переворачивая большой кожаный диван и прячась за ним.

Не самая удачная защита, но лучшего всего равно ничего не было. Хорошо хоть оружие далеко не убирали.

* * *

До убежища «Новых Отцов-основателей» добрались быстро и без помех. Город уже наполнился жаждущими крови, но бронированную машину просто так было не взять. Они летели на максимальной скорости, чтобы поскорее добраться до места входа. А там ещё с час поплутать по катакомбам, чтобы выйти в нужную точку. Время было. Времени было – до самого утра, пока не взвоют сирены, возвещая всех о конце очередной Судной ночи. Баки надеялся, что последней.

Точка входа. И бегом, не обращая ни на кого внимания, если это не потенциальный враг. Бегом, потому что нужно было разобраться со всем, пока не станет известно о гибели Пирса. Бегом, просто потому что идти не было сил. Всё внутри пело от предвкушения нового боя.

– Мы на месте, – тормознул Баки у пролома в стене, через него они попадут в задние комнаты убежища, в которых сейчас могут быть только охранники. Сами «Новые Отцы-основатели» должны были быть в зале, воспевать «Гидру».

Закинув за спину в специальные магнитные крепления щит, Стив достал из одной из сумок, что тащил с собой Баки, винтовку, передёрнул затвор отработанным движением и махнул рукой. Вести разговоры времени не было, да и смысла особого не имело. Нужно было закончить с этими узаконенными зверствами.

Сколько Стив не пытался разобраться в событиях, приведших к самой возможности Судной ночи, никак не мог понять, как так могло выйти, что правительство почти единогласно проголосовало по поводу этого законопроекта? Почему его приняли и ринулись с таким остервенением исполнять сами жители? Как он ни перебирал в голове, как ни вертел ситуацию – понять не получалось.

Баки со Стивом ворвались бесшумными тенями, превращая всех, кого встречали на пути, в трупы. Это была практически песня смерти, которую можно было допеть, только лишив жизни всех, кто находился сейчас в убежище.

А когда началась стрельба, началась и паника. Верхушке «Гидры» просто некуда было деваться, они сами загнали себя в это положение, забаррикадировав двери, они оказались отрезаны и от заднего выхода, от того, которым пришли Баки и Стив.

В них стреляли, они стреляли, и если бы это всё было каких-нибудь сто пятьдесят лет назад, то всё давным-давно было бы затянуто дымом, но сейчас оружие было совершеннее. И это совершенное оружие дарило совершенную смерть в умелых руках. А чьи руки были бы более умелыми, чем руки Баки?

Последнее тело упало под ноги, когда до завершения Судной ночи оставалось всего минут сорок.

В голове Стива гудело от грохота выстрелов. Устало выдохнув, он привалился к стене и съехал по ней на пол, отгрёб в сторону пустые гильзы. Не думали они, что придётся в бункере столько возиться, но, видимо, остальные члены «Гидры» не были настолько самонадеянны, как их предводитель, и подготовились по максимуму, нагнали столько народу, что когда началась заварушка, кое-где было не протолкнуться.

– Бак, мы сеанс связи пропустили, – с тоской глядя на надпись «нет сигнала», сказал Стив.

– Давай выберемся отсюда и позвоним нашим? – предложил Баки, притулившись у стены напротив. – Всё, Стиви, дальше нас ждут Гавайи, белый дом на самом берегу и наши мужики под боком.

Стив не стал озвучивать, что ещё неизвестно, как для их мужиков эта ночь закончилась и закончилась ли вообще, хотя беспокойство страшно грызло. Он выволок Баки на улицу почти на закорках, лишь бы не отвлекаться, не останавливаться, проверяя убитых. На них было наплевать, а вот молчание в коммуникаторе пугало.

– Бак, поехали!

Свою машину они оставили возле входа в говностоки, поэтому пришлось одолжить машину у мертвецов. Баки втопил педаль газа в пол и рванул по рассветным улицам к дому, где жила Наташа. Хотелось уже увериться, что всё кончилось, и кончилось хорошо.

Долетев на другой конец города буквально за полчаса, не снижая скорости даже на поворотах, они взлетели по лестнице к квартире Наташи, где всё было изрешечено пулями крупного и мелкого калибра, валялись трупы тех, кто работал на устранение конкретных целей, и казалось, что в доме никого нет, у Баки даже сердце ушло в пятки.

– Эй! – позвал он – Есть кто дома?

– Стой! Стрелять буду! – расхрабрившись, завопил Питер, подскочил, скинув со своих коленей ноги Лео.

Тот громко расхохотался, потянулся за очередной бутылкой пива и свалился с дивана.

– Развлекаетесь? – пошёл на голос Баки. – Значит, у вас всё получилось.

Камень упал с души, когда Баки услышал голоса. Всё. Если не всё, то скоро будет совсем всё, осталось дождаться сирены. Баки глянул на часы – до конца оставалось чуть больше пяти минут.

Лео так и сидел на полу, опираясь спиной на колени брата и прислонив холодный бутылочный бок к виску, и громко смеялся. Они были живы, относительно целы, но Наташе лучше бы переехать. Даже она сама прекрасно понимала, что после такой ночи соседи ей вряд ли будут рады.

– Слава богу, – выдохнул Стив, влетев в гостиную и замерев на пороге, оглядывая честную компанию.

Он видел, что не так уж и легко дался им этот бой. Слишком усталыми, вымотанными они выглядели, даже обычно безупречная Наташа сейчас сидела в глубоком кресле, поджав ноги, и в своей пижаме в цветочек выглядела до странного домашней и даже совсем юной. Не тянула она на бывшую русскую шпионку.

– Всё, – выдохнул Баки, только сейчас понимая, как он устал. Напряжение этой ночи докатилось и до него, он не сел, упал рядом с Лео, положив голову ему плечо, взял за руку и поцеловал пальцы. – Кажется, получилось.

Теперь всё зависело от Марии, выберут ли её, добьётся ли она отмены Судной ночи, но сейчас это Баки не волновало. Сейчас он сидел рядом с любимым человеком, а ещё двое не менее любимых были рядом. Кажется, о большем и не мечталось.

– А давайте купим кровать побольше, – предложил Баки, который уже погрузился в мечты об острове, доме на побережье и спокойной жизни. – И ничего не будем делать целую неделю.

Брок только открыл рот, чтобы добавить что-нибудь от себя, как завыла сирена, все экраны вспыхнули синим, возвещая о конце ежегодной Судной ночи.

Эйфория захватывала. Они выжили! Справились! Хотя бы на год можно было не бояться очередного пиздеца, попробовать пожить для себя, не отвлекаясь на несомненно важные дела мира и подполья, побыть обычными людьми без претензий. Вместе!

– Поехали уже домой, – попросил Лео и протянул руки Баки.

– Поехали. Выспимся, поваляемся в кроватке и полетим покупать дом, – устало, но уверенно сказал Баки. Он поднялся, дёргая на себя Лео. – Ну а вы тут сами разберётесь, что к чему.

Только сейчас Баки полностью осознал, что он целый год прожил под землей, что спальня и рабочий кабинет у него были в одном флаконе, а спал он с любимыми людьми на хоть и большом, но матрасе. Для себя было не важно, а вот для Лео, Стива и Брока хотелось лучшего.

Стоило загрузиться в машину, как обоих братьев тут же вырубило, они, как были, в грязи, крови и копоти, привалились плечом друг к другу и сползли на сидение.

– Знаешь, Бак, – Стив улыбнулся, разглядывая спящих в зеркало заднего вида. – Я, наверное, скажу сейчас странную вещь, но я немного благодарен «Гидре»: смотрю на них и понимание приходит, ради чего живёшь и стараешься.

 

**Год спустя.**

Было не такое уж и раннее утро, когда Баки проснулся, уютно устроившись в объятиях Стива, хотя он точно помнил, что обнимал его ночью Лео. Но это было неважно. Сегодня утром прошёл ровно год с последней Судной ночи. «Новые Отцы-основатели» были повержены и перебиты, «Гидра» осиротела и не смогла сопротивляться напору Марии. Судная ночь была отменена. И это прекрасное чувство, когда тебе не надо никуда бежать, когда не надо ни в кого стрелять, размазывало по кровати, наконец-то большой, просто огромной кровати на четверых, в которой их сейчас почему-то оказалось двое.

Баки развернулся, чмокнул Стива в нос и погладил по растрёпанным волосам.

– Вставай, Стиви, уже почти десять утра, давай найдём братьев и утащим их обратно, чем бы они ни были заняты, – Баки прислушался, но в доме было тихо. – Думаю, они на пляже.

Волны тихо шуршали, накатывая на белоснежный пляж, братья сидели плечом к плечу, вглядываясь в далёкий горизонт, и сидели так уже достаточно давно. Не сговариваясь, они выскользнули из объятий своих любовников, когда те крепко уснули, и ушли сюда, на пляж, сели рядом, вложив ладонь в ладонь, и ждали рассвета.

Ровно в семь утра, когда не прозвучали сирены конца Судной ночи, Брок открыл бутылку вина, они распили её прямо из горла, но с места так и не сдвинулись.

Первый год без страха, без опостылевшей борьбы, с возможностью быть действительно свободными, выйти из бункера и дальше делать не то, что необходимо для сопротивления, а повинуясь собственным потребностям и желаниям.

С домом им помог Тони. Откуда у братьев Рамлоу деньги? Что-то удалось увести со счетов развалившейся «Гидры», но этого всё равно оказалось несказанно мало для исполнения заветной мечты. Старый друг не подвёл, и уже в конце лета они смогли войти в просторный дом, их собственный, прямо как из сказки, как задумывалось с самого начала – белый, наполненный воздухом и солнечным светом, с белоснежными парусами-занавесками, плывущий среди неожиданно чёрного песка дикого гавайского пляжа.

По развевающейся у выхода на террасу занавеске Баки понял, что не ошибся, братья были на пляже. Можно было сразу пойти к ним, но Баки засмотрелся на океан, на мерно лижущие берег волны, и почему-то только сейчас, двадцать второго марта, позволил себе выдохнуть. У них действительно получилось. Людям оказалась не нужна Судная ночь, люди пошли за Марией, поддержали её, но Баки до конца не верил, что всё получится, жил как на иголках, расслабляясь только в сильных объятиях. А сегодня выдохнул, поверил, наконец-то поверил, что всё действительно закончилось.

Как был, обнаженный, Баки спустился с террасы и пошёл через небольшой задний дворик на пляж, ступая босыми ногами по пушистой траве. Их дом стоял на самом берегу, далеко от жилья других людей, чтобы некому было подглядеть за ними.

– Отмечаете – и без нас? – притворно обиделся Баки, вклинившись между братьев, обнял обоих, прижимая к себе.

Тихо синхронно рассмеявшись, братья обняли его в ответ с двух сторон, привалились, загоревшие дочерна, беззаботные, счастливые, такие, какими они никогда не были, ни во время жизни в бункере, ни до всего этого.

– Отмечаем, – ответил Лео и допил последний глоток неприятно тёплого вина, развернулся, устраиваясь в объятиях Баки, смежил веки, наслаждаясь его близостью. Прохладный утренний ветер бодрил, лаская зацелованную солнцем кожу.

– Пойду я к Стиву, – усмехнулся Брок, коротко лизнул Баки в щёку, ткнулся губами в висок брата и поднялся. – Блядь, опять вся задница в песке.

– Ты сидишь на песчаном пляже, – рассмеялся Баки, – и думал, что будет иначе?

Обняв Лео, Баки попытался посадить его себе на колени, но тот уже был настолько в песке, словно его только что откопали.

– Пойдем купаться? – предложил Баки, глядя на удаляющегося Брока. – И я отсосу тебе прямо в океане.

– Только отсосёшь? – ухмыльнулся Лео, неловко поднялся, чуть не повалившись обратно на песок, и кинулся с криком и гиканьем в воду.

Только минут через сорок, накупавшись, отмывшись от прилипшего к телу песка и удовлетворённые, Баки и Лео появились в просторной столовой, отделённой от кухни только кухонным островом.

Стив уже стоял у плиты и готовил завтрак на четверых, но Баки всегда думал, что подобным завтраком можно накормить роту солдат. Ещё влажный после душа, Баки подошёл и обнял Стива со спины, прижался, словно приклеился к нему.

Их со Стивом признали гражданами США ещё полгода назад, восстановили в правах, даже выплатили кое-какую компенсацию. Но Баки это казалось неважным, чем-то, без чего можно было спокойно прожить жизнь.

– Чувствую твой голод, Бак, всем собой, – улыбнулся Стив, одним красивым движением подкинул блинчик на сковороде.

Брок сидел за столом, проверяя погодные сводки на сегодня и попутно договариваясь с Михаэлем, своим помощником в нелёгком деле туристического бизнеса, о выходном. Не хотелось ему сегодня снова возиться с крикливыми китайскими туристами, решившими, что нет ничего лучше, чем понырять с аквалангом, при этом совершенно не умея плавать и страдая морской болезнью. Брок мог похвастаться тем, что видел, как можно блевать, не убирая дыхательную трубку изо рта.

– Нормальный завтрак, – обрадовался Лео.

– Я правильно понимаю, что у всех сегодня выходной? – спросил Баки негромко, скорее, мурлыкнул на ухо Стиву.

– А, что, есть какие-то особые планы? – выключив плиту, спросил Стив и, развернувшись, обнял Баки, сжал ладонями задницу, помял обе половинки.

– У меня всегда есть планы, – улыбнулся Баки, целуя Стива. – И эти планы на вас троих в кроватке.

У Баки был самый ненормированный рабочий график, он мог неделю сидеть дома, а потом пропасть на несколько дней. Он работал частным детективом. А по выходным отстреливал оставшихся членов «Гидры», но об этом он никому не говорил.

– Новый клиент засылает тебя не пойми куда неизвестно насколько, раз ты такой активный в последнее время? – покачав головой, спросил Стив и стёк перед Баки на колени, провёл ладонями по сильным бёдрам, глянув снизу вверх, обхватил губами головку его члена, пососал.

– Может, мне... просто... мало... вас, – сквозь зубы выдохнул Баки, шалея от губ Стива.

Он обхватил его голову руками, забираясь пальцами в короткие волосы, застонал, и все мысли резко улетучились. Остались только губы Стива на члене, его ладони на заднице и ощущение пристального внимания от братьев.

– Мало? – Лео материализовался рядом, обнял со спины, коснулся губами плеча, шейных позвонков, радуясь возможности касаться Баки, Стива, своего брата, не боясь быть отвергнутым, любить и быть любимым, свободным выражать эмоции так, как ему вздумается, трогать кончиками пальцев растянутые вокруг члена губы Стива и знать – это всё и его тоже.

Закурив, Брок поднялся, вышел на веранду, сел на ступени лестницы. Всего два года назад, когда они совершенно случайно отбили у «Гидры» неизвестный груз, оказавшийся человеком вне времени, потерянным национальным достоянием, он и подумать не мог, что всё обернётся именно так. Что сердце будет щемить от нежности от взгляда на то, как его любимый брат лапает двоих мужиков, и эти самые мужики, скорее всего, вот прямо сейчас вылюбят его на кухонном столе? Что ему самому будет нравиться за этим наблюдать? Что они будут вместе, по-настоящему вместе без суррогата пресной братской любви? Что он будет банально счастлив и любим?

Тогда он устал настолько от бесполезной борьбы, от страха, что брат может однажды не вернуться с очередной своей безумной миссии или вернуться только для того, чтобы сказать, что нашёл своего человека и уходит, что хватит с него всего этого... а сейчас, просыпаясь ночью, Брок подолгу лежал, слушал сонное размеренное дыхание дорогих людей и точно знал – следующий день будет лучше предыдущего, осталось только дождаться рассвета.


End file.
